Percy Jackson Trapped in Yugioh?
by J.M.Weezy
Summary: What would happen if fem!Percy got sucked in the anime Yugioh during the Bonds Beyond Time and the Fates make her spend a certain amount of time in her each series? Remember Aphrodite DID promise to make her love life interesting, and whats more interesting that falling in love with anime characters? Oh Gods... here we go! FEM!PERCY rated T cause im paranoid...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE YUGIOHS OR PERCY JACKSON OR ANY THING TO DO WITH PERCY JACKSON.  
(A/N; okay, well Percy is a girl and all the kissing scenes that involed male Percy are now changed to hugs! The kissing scene in "The Last Olympain" is now, Percy confessing to Annabeth they are like sisters! This set right after "The Last Olympain")


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm Percy Jackson daughter of Poseidon, and Savior of Olympus. Let's just say life's good. We defeated the Titan Lord Kronos, me and Annabeth are closer than ever (were praticly sisters), they're wasn't many deaths in the war (that i know of), Nico Di Angelo son of Hades doesn't hate me anymore (once again that i know of), and i still bear the mark of Achilles.

My mom has a great job now, but she has to travel a lot. Paul he... always busy. It's alright though, we're not really all that close anyway.

Currently, I am at our apartment watching TV, while Paul is at a meeting and mom is in some other state now. Please, don't freak out, I am watching Yugioh, yes the anime. I never told anyone, because who would expect the "Savior of Olympus" to watch Yugioh? I even have my own deck! Its based off of... wait for it... Greek "myths".

Anyway, I was watching "Yugioh Bonds Beyond Time" when lightning struck near my house. (Thanks Uncle -_-) I launched out of my seat and clung to the TV. (yes I know, that was a smart move.. sarcasm is used) I wasn't aware of the lightning that traveled through the outlet, through, the TV, into me making my hairs stand up and my mind go blank. My body slowly numbed itself as the element I hate the most coursed its way through my body, effectily knocking me out.

* * *

A/N: Hey, can you all be nice to me this is my first fanfiction. I am really confident on it, but comments on I am doing so far would be nice. So read and review, and thank you! Tell me if i should continue or not, because not to sure on doing that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it, if you all want me to continue, I promise the next chapter will be longer! - J.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, I woke up in an alley with a pounding headache. I shakily stood up and looked around._ Where in the Hades am I? What happened? Why does eerything look animated?_ I screamed inside my head, having a mini panick attack.

I looked on the ground there was a mirror and a note. Before I picked them up I decied to look at what I was wearing. I was placed in shorts go a little bit past mid-thigh showing off my tanned, newly shaved, and toned legs (swimming does wonders). I was also wearing my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with a jean jacket. I reached into one of the jacket pockets and pulled our Riptide. On my arm there was a duel disk and deck in it. The duel disk was like the one Yugi Moto, the King of Games, wore in Battle City. I cautiously pulled the deck out of the slot and shuffled trough it. _Th-This is my deck!_ I thought to myself my eyes wide. I slowly put the deck in the holder that was strapped around my waist. I bent down and picked up the nothe and the mirror. I looked at my reflection and let out a small scream.

_I look like Tea!... well, kind of anyway..._ I thought or panicked in my head. It was true. I did kinda look like Tea Gardner! I was about two shades darker than her orginal skin color,though. Instead of her short chocolate locks, I had my shiney raven black hair that fell down to my waist in waves. I also had my sea green eyes too, and they seemed to be swirling. I had to look away before I got dizzy, in fact i almost did get dizzy... I looked around and noticed i was about as tall as Yugi Moto. _Why am I always short?_ I complained in my head.

I placed the note on top of the mirror. It read:

Dear Percy Jackson,

You are now in the Yugioh series. We, the almighty Fates, fear that if any evil in the series win against the saviors there, will come to our world, and overthrow the Gods. Please, stay there and make sure the never happens!

-The Almighty Fates

_Great I was watching "Bonds Beyond Time" wasn't I? Isn't it during Battle City? _(A/N: I'm not sure if that is true or not, but stay with me, I need it to be this way for it to work! Thank you!)_ So that explains the duel disk, but will I see Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei?_ I thought to myself, trying to make sense of everything.

I hesiently walked out of the alley adn started to take in my surroundings. _Yep, this really Domino City... _I thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

With Yusei, Jaden and Yugi: 3rd POV

"Should we look for Paradox?" Yugi asked, walking with the other two. Yusei shrugged and went back into deep thought on what strategy they should use to defeat Paradox when they caught him. Jaden put his hands behind his head. "Well, if we landed during Battle City," Jaden looked at Yugi for confirmation. Yugi nodded at him while walking next to them, the spirit of the puzzle not to far behindd them. Jaden continued. "why don't we check out some duels? I mean, why look for Paradox when he is looking for us?"

Yusei, Yugi, and Yami thought about it and soon agreed. (of course no one could hear Yami's agreement other than Yugi). They all turned a corner and saw a girl. The girl had pitch black hair, sea green eyes, and was Yugi's height. Yugi mentally cheered for a couple seconds, someone is his height too! She is beautiful they confirmed. ("they" as in Yusei, Jaden, Yugi, and Yami). She was wearing sorts that showed her legs well, and an orange shirt with a light jean jacket over it. She had a duel disk on her arm and was glancing around confused.

"So, she's a duelist?" Yami asked Yugi, through their mind link. Before Yugi could reply or Yusei or Jaden could comment about her, a male voice yelled out. "Hey you!"

* * *

Percy's POV

I was still walking around, trying to place where I was in Domino City, when an unfamilar male voic yelled out. "Hey you!"

My hand twiched insticntivly and reached for Riptide as I turned towards the voice. My eyes layed upon the famous Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, Yugi Moto, and surprisingly, Yami Yugi in spirit form. I quickly tore my gaze away from them and looked further behind me. I saw a guy with Joey Wheeler styled hair, but it was brown, not blonde. He had pale skin adn cold emerald eyes. He wore faded jeans and a sky blue shirt. He had a duel disk on his arm and was running toward my direction.I fully turned the opposite direction to see what he wanted.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted. I looked behind me again to see if there was any one there._ Nope__._ I looked back at him and asked "Are you talking to me?" He nodded in response.

_Really? I haven't even been here twenty minutes and I have already been challenged to a_ _duel! _I thought to myself with a sweatdrop.

"Sure!" I said with a shrug. I grabbed my deck, slid into the slot, and activated the disk. The lifepoints lit up to 4,000

"Your name?" I asked. He smirked at me, probably expecting me to swoon at his name.

"Daniel James" he says, still smirking. I roll my eyes and draw my five cards in one swift motion.

"Percy, you don't need my last name... and you can go first" I stated to him. He nods and starts smirking at me again. My hand once again twichs toward Riptide._ He's like a male Clarrise..._ I growled under my breath.

"How about we make this interesting?" Daniel said. "Tornement rules state that the winner gets the loser's rarest and locater card-"

"I know the rules Daniel!" I snap at him, cutting him off. He winked at me then continued. "How about if I win, I not only get what the rules state, but I also get to take you on a date."

I glared at him and growled under my breath again. "Fine," I snapped at him. "If I win, I get what the rules states and you leave me the Hades alone!" He nodded again, still smirking, agreeing to the terms.

"Lets Duel!" We shouted in unison. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jaden and the others lean against a building, watching. _Huh, I expected them to leave by know..._ I thought to myself. I turned my focus back to Daniel's irrating smirking face and regained my glare. _Here we go..._

* * *

A/N: Ah! It's done and I really like it! It's longer and thank you for reading! Read and review please! OH! I forgot the disclaimer the last chapter so here... (this goes for this chapter and the last one) I DO NOT OWN ANY THE CHARACTERS I USE IN THIS STORY! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA THAT MADE ME RIGHT THIS! -J.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll go first." Daniel said. "I call Curse of Dragon in attack mode and I play Quick Attack!" (A/N: I made up some of the cards so I do not know which ones are real or not... so don't kill me... but I do know Curse of Dragon is real, just not sure about Quick Attack..) I cringed as the flames from the dragon hit me and I shielded my face with my arms. "I end my turn!"

**Daniel-4,000 lp vs. Percy-3,200 lp**

"Alright!" I said excited. "Let's Go!." I drew a card from my deck and smiled. "I call Hermes God of Thieves in attack mode!" A man who looked like Jaden came out (he had Haou like eyes and only blonde hair) holding a caledus and wearing a UPS uniform and his flying shoes. "And finally, I will throw down a facedown and end my turn!" _Haha... I quoted Jaden... Haha_

Daniel smirk grew wider_. Stop smirking..._ "You do realize that," Daniel said. "your monster's attack points are 200 lower than mine, right?" I feigned a surprised face and looked at the card.

"Curse of Dragon, attack Hermes!" He shouted. I gained a smirk. "Not so fast!" I shouted at him. " I activate the continuous trap card, Tartarus! Let's explain it, shall we? If you order an attack on one of my Gods or Goddesses, Tartarus will send out a certain wavelength that controls your monster, sending your own attack directly at you! That attack takes 200 life points from you, thought I would let you know...And that's not the best part, your monster self-destructs too, and your monster's attack points? They're taken away from your life points!"

His eyes widened and Curse of Dragon screeched then turned and attacked Daniel. He grunted in pain, but held his ground easily. His emerald eyes meet mine and he sneered at me angrily. "I end my turn." I state.

**Daniel-1,800 lp vs. Percy-3,200 lp**

"I call Baby Dragon in defense mode and play Less Summon." Daniel said. (A/N: not sure if that one is real either so don't kill me if it is real and that's not what it does please...)"This allows me to play a monster with four or fewer stars in defense mode, and I choose my Teal Dragon!" (A/N: again not sure if real or not) A medium-sized dragon with black eyes and blue speaks all around them came out and roared. His large, teal, scales seemed to blind me from the reflection off the sun. The dragon curled up in a ball in defense mode, and growled lowly at Hermes."I end my turn." Daniel finished.

_That is a very pretty dragon... maybe he would give that if I win... Ah! focus Percy!_ I shook my head looked my cards after I draw._ Perfect..._

"I call my fa-... I mean Poseidon God of Seas in attack mode!" A man who looks somewhat like Duke Devlin came out. His sea green eyes, that matched mine, narrowed as he pointed his trident at Daniel.

"He shouldn't mess with the sea, Percy." The duel monster of Poseidon said. I looked at him shocked. _I can see duel monster spirits now? I becoming like Jaden.. wait that's not such a bad thing if you think about it... oh Gods, Focus Percy!_ I shook my head and looked at cards once again, then smiled.

"I also play Family Union!" I said. (A/N: not sure if real.) "Which allows me to call his two main brothers if I happen to have them in my hand, which I do! So, rise Zues King of the Gods!" A man who looks like Yami came out, but he had hair like Duke Devlin though. Zues narrowed his eletric blue eyes, and prepared to throw his bolt, while thunder rumble across the sky.

"You shall feel the wrath of the Gods." Zues's duel monster said. I smirked, not really freaked out anymore. _This is kinda cool..._

"Oh, he will Zues..." I replied, not noticing Poseidon's duel monster and Zues's duel monster glance at me then wink and nod. "and don't forget, Hades Lord of the Dead!" A monster that looked strangely like Yusei came out, but with the same style hair, just black. Hades pointed his sword that looked like Nico's (the animated version of the Nico's sword anyway) at Daniel.

"You shall feel the sting of the dead." Hades said in a low voice, but Daniel didn't know because he couldn't see or hear duel monster spirits.

"I'm not done either! When all the Big Three are on the field, I automatically can send for the almighty Hydra!" I shouted as I placed the card on the disk. "I end my turn."

Daniel sneered at me again, then drew, and smirked._ Again with the stupid smirking... _"I sacrifice my Baby Dragon and my Teal Dragon to summon my Elemental Dragon!" Daniel yelled. (A/N: This dragon is probably are real card, because it kind of sounds familiar.. so if it is.. say this is a whole different version of the original, okay?) A fiery red dragon appeared from behind Daniel and narrowed its golden like eyes at me, then roared. "I'll throw in Fiery Scales, while I'm at it!" Daniel said. Elemental Dragon's tail suddenly burst into flame and the flames quickly spread the rest of its body. The dragon roared again, but this time, with power. "These scales give my dragon a 400 point boost!" Daniel said.

_3,400 attack points? Oh this is going to be fun..._ I groaned inside my head.

"Hey Percy?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah?" I answered warily.

"You did say that Tartarus protects your Gods and Goddesses, right?" Daniel questions.

"Yeah?..." I said, confused about where he is going with this.

"Thanks," Daniel said. "Elemental Dragon destroy Hydra with scorching scales!" He ordered. The flames on the dragon's tail grew larger and flicked itself at my Hydra, burning it alive. Hydra screeched in pain before bursting into ashes.

"My Hydra!" I yelped. "No! You'll pay for that!" I growled at him.

"I end my turn," Daniel said. "and yeah I will pay for that like how you are going to pay for our dinner."

**Daniel-1,800 lp vs. Percy-1,100 lp**

"I activate Gods Reunite!" I shouted. (A/N: once again not sure if real) "It allows me to combine the Big Three to summon Kronos the Titan Lord!" A monster that is like th lava version of Obelisk the Tormentor came out and slammed his fists together.

"You do," Daniel said. "realize that your monster has only 3,200 attack points. While mine as 3,400, right? He will be burnt to a crisp!" Daniel laughed.

"Not after I equip him with Cursed Blade!" I said, my face twisting into a smirk. The anime version of Luke's Back Bitter formed into Kronos's large hand. "Cursed Blade gives Kronos a 300 attack point bonus! So say good-bye to Elemental Dragon! Kronos attack Elemental Dragon with Time Stopper Slash!" I shouted, throwing a hand in his direction. Kronos gave out a grunt and slashed through Daniel's dragon, causing it to burst into pieces.

"No!" Daniel yelped. "My dragon!"

**Daniel- 100 lp vs. Percy-1,100 lp**

"You will regret that, Percy!" Daniel shouted, his voice filling with rage. I smiled at him sweetly and casually said. "I think I forgot to mention something..."

"What?" Daniel grunted

"Hermes's special ability." I said, still smiling, while crossing my arms. "His is when the person I'm versing life points are under 200, I can have him attack that person directly. And you, Daniel James, have one 100 life points left, so Hermes attack Daniel directly with Caledus throw and end this duel!" I shouted and pointed at Daniel again like I did with Kronos earlier. Hermes grinned, spunt his caledus a couple of times, then threw it in a boomerang fashion at Daniel. When the weapon came into contact with Daniel, it smacked him on the chest and sent him sprawling towards the ground.

**Daniel-0 lp vs. Percy-1,100 lp**

The holograms disappeared as I walked over to the groaning Daniel. He moaned in pain when I got down on my right knee next to him. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locater card, then he pulled his deck, grabbed another card, and put the deck in his holder on his hip. He stood up and offered a hand. I smiled at him and took his hand. He helped me up and put the two cards in my hand and stepped back.

"Here," Daniel said. "you won fair and square. You're a great duelist, and I shouldn't have judged you for being a girl." He stepped some more and started to walk in the other direction. I waved at him, grinning. He waved back and ran off. I put the locater card in my back pocket and the Elemental Dragon in my deck holder with the rest of my deck. I glanced in the direction and saw the King of Games and the future Kings of Games along with him, still there.

_Aren't they supposed to be looking for Paradox?_ I wondered to myself.

"Sweet duel!" I heard Jaden Yuki exclaim. The pounding footsteps running over. _Here we go..._I thought. I turned to see Jaden racing up to me then skid to a stop. The others walked calmly behind him, but were looking at me impressed. _I wonder how this will turn out... something tells me not to well... and I am about to find out if I am right..._

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's done, and I really like it! Please review and let me know what you think, because since I am not getting reviews (expect I have got one, and a MAJOR thank you to you, you know who you are ;), I am starting to think no body really likes this. So please review! Oh and another MAJOR thank you to destiny01687 for following me. You give me hope, so thanks. Review, let me know how you think I'm doing, if I should continue, and Enjoy my chapter.. you know when i post it.. oh yeah.. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I USE IN HERE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!-J.J.


	5. Chapter 5

_HolyPoseidon, Jaden looks cuter in person!... wait a minute... Gods dang it, I forgot all about Aphrodite's promise... I am so screwed... _I trailed off in my thoughts.

"Thanks!" I said. I put a hand on the back of my head and rubbed slightly in an embarrassed way. "I guess, I have too much fun dueling I don't realize the risks there can be or is.. or even when I am losing, I just focus on how fun it is!"

Jaden grinned widely at me then slowly gained a confused fact, he scratched the back of his head to show his confusion even more. "Hey," Jaden said. "what kind of monsters were those, never seen anything like it!" The others arrived next to Jaden.

"Uh..." I said. "They are based on the Greek myths." My hand twitched again and grabbed Riptide, and started twirling it between my fingers in pen form.

"Wow," Yusei said. "even I haven't seen those type of cards before." Yusei sent a look to the others, and I honestly don't think he noticed, I noticed the look. I mean, come on, the look was very noticable!

"Nor have I" The Pharaoh said. Yugi nodded standing next to him in spirit form. I started to fiddle with Riptide a little more and continued rubbing the back of my head with my left hand.

"Well," I said. "Greek stuff is in my blood." I wasn't aware that spirit Yugi came and stood right next to me, before I mumbled "literally." I saw Yugi gain a shocked face before looking at he Pharaoh and probably saying something though their mind link.

Yami looked at him startled, then started to study me. I started to clutch Riptide for dear life, there was something off...

_We don't have monsters here, do we? _I thought nervously._ Well I attract monsters like bees to honey if I stay in one spot for too long, and I've been here awhile. i need to get away from them, incase a monster attacks... now!_

"Hey guys," I said. "I am going to go. My name's Percy. Thanks for the complements"

"I'm Jaden Yuki, that's Yusei Fudo, and this is Yugi Moto!" Jaden interrupted, pointing out who each one of them were. "Why don't you walk with us?" Jaden's eyes seem to been gleaming when he asked the question, and I shrugged it off.

"Jaden," Yusei said irritated. "Do you really think that is a good idea considering what is going on?"

"Guys, really," I pleaded. "I have to go!" I pleaded with way more force or power in my words toward the end. They all looked at me and I heard very familiar roars coming from three blocks away.

_Him again? Why?_ I screamed in my head, half irrated and half scared.

"You hear that?" Yugi asked the Pharaoh. "'Cause it didn't sound good." _It's not..._

We heard a deep-throated roar and pounding of hooves. The Minotaur charged from a random and turned its side toward us. _Huh, it's less freaky in animation than in the real life... Ah! Focus Seaweed Brain!_

"What is that?" Yusei asked a bit too loud, considering the body twitched a bit in the direction of Yusei's voice.

"Shh!" I yelped at him, careful on not being to loud. "Not something you want to meet face to face, for sure... come on!" I grabbed Yami's arm and Jaden's arm as well and started to run towards a different alley. I heard them catch their footing and run correctly behind me. When we got in the alley, I pushed the gently against the wall. Well, as gently as you can push someone against a wall forcefully.

"What are doi-" I smacked a hand over his mouth gently, careful not to hurt him.

"Be quiet!" I hissed at him. "Stay here or go look for Paradox," Yusei's eyes widened. "I'll take care of the monster. He is after me anyway." I stepped back and uncapped Riptide. My trusty sword grew into my hand and Yami and Yugi's jaws dropped.

"Ah, great." I groaned. "Can you see this?" I twirled the sword around my hand to prove my point.

"Yeah that's a-" "**Sword!**" They all finished together.

"I'll explain later," I whisper shouted at them "Just get out of here!"

"No. We're not leaving." Yami said forcefully. "We can't leave you to fight that- that thing!" Jaden, Yusei, and Yugi nodded, agreeing with Yami.

"Fine," I whisper irritated at their stubbornness. "don't leave!" I looked out of the alley to see the Minotaur sniffing in the alley I awoke in. _Great, he has my scent now..._ I turned back to them and looked the Pharaoh straight in his purple eyes. "You might be the Pharaoh." Yami and Yugi's eyes widened. Yusei and Jaden looked at Yami curiously. Yugi started to look between me and Yami furiously.

Before they could ask questions. I quickly said "But you will follow my orders when I say stay here!"

"**No!**" They shouted. I lunged at them and conver Yami and Jaden's mouth and gave my deluxe I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up glare at Yusei. Yusei cower and Yami narrowed his eyes at me, but not in a glare. Jaden eyes filled with confusion.

"Do yo want him to hear you?" I whisper shouted at them. I roughly lifted my hands from their mouths and glared.

"You better be thankful that his hearing and eye sight are terrible!" I continued. "He relies on smell, so get away or stay here, because you're not what he is after." I kept my voice as calm as I could, but their stubbornness is starting to really annoy me.

"Why is he after you?" Jaden whispered.

"Later!" I yelped, when I heard a baritone roar. _He smelt me... _I swiftly turned and sprinted out of the alley and started to run down where we were before.

"**Stay Here!**" I commanded at them, while sprinting out the alley to the street. The Minotaur was standing in the middle of the street, huffing and puffing.

"You looking for me?" I yelled at him. "Haven't I dealt with you already?" The Minotaur swiftly turned and snarled at me, his mouth dripping with yellow colored saliva. He started to charge at me and I stood, my sword pointed, waiting.

At the last second, I jumped out-of-the-way, he crashed into a light pole. I giggled at him when the light pole broke in half and fell on top of him. The Minotaur pushed the pole off and charged at me again, but this time he held his arms out and punched me in the gut, knocking me through a brick wall.

"Ow." I blurted. Unknown to me, the others came out once they heard me shouting at the Minotaur. They stared at the brick wall thinking I was crushed by the impact. _Wrong..._

I stood up and walked out of the hole I created and faced the Minotaur, brushing off some rumble that landed on me from the broken brick.

"Even you can't be stupid enough to forget!" I chided the monster. "I still bear the curse!" I took a quick glance to the alley where the guys were supposed to be in, to see them out of the alley. _When I very clearly said to_ _stay! _They were watching with confused and baffled expressions.

_Probably because I just crashed through a brick wall, and walked out like nothing happened. i also just yelled "I still bear the curse!"... Oh Gods I am such a Seaweed Brain..._ I sighed.

The Minotaur suddenly turned toward the others and stared to charge. The others got frightened looks on their faces (and for a good reason too!) and stepped back.

"Oh Hades..." I sighed. I capped Riptide and started to sprint along the side of a building. I jumped and kicked off the side of the building, effectually getting a great air boost. I twirled mid-air also uncapping Riptide and began to slash downwards. I slashed my blade through his right collar, all the way to his left kneecap. Riptide cut through without any problem. Halfway through, the Minotaur burst into the very familiar yellow dust and scattered.

I capped Riptide, put it in my left jacket pocket, and put both my hands on my knees, letting myself panting, desperate for oxygen. _Well that's over..._


	6. Chapter 6

"Percy!" Jaden yelped. I looked up and saw the others and Jaden sprinting toward my panting figure. They skidded to a halt and exploded with question. I started to sputter, looking between the four not catching any one of them.

_Please shut up! Please shut up! Please shut up! Please shut up! Please shut up! Please shut up! Please- what is Jaden doing? _I freaked out and then got confused at his actions.

Jaden suddenly grabbed my head and began to look for any signs on injury. I gently pushed his hands away, and I stared at the ground with a light blush spreading across my cheeks. I started to walk and began to explain everything that has happened to me since I was twelve. They were very pale after I finished, but I would too! I mean, if I just learned I was an anime character, I would be very pale too.

Jaden snapped out of it first and grabbed my hand. I fought down a blush and smiled smally at him.

"So," Yusei assumed. "from what I understand. You can't die, because of your 'curse', correct?" I shook my head and took a glance at the Pharaoh, he was still studying me warily, as was as Yugi.

"Have something to ask too?" I asked him.

"Do..." Yami said. " Do you know anything about my past?" I frowned at the ground in disappointment, I hate disappointing people.

"No, I can die." I explained. "I can die if I get stabbed in my Achilles Heal. An Achilles Heal is like the one spot on my body that is vunerable. If I get stabbed there, I die. Anywhere is else is like steel. And sadly no I don't Pharaoh... I didn't get that far in the seasons... I wish I did though... I'm sorry..." Yugi shook his head and smiled at me confrontily.

"Don't be," Yugi exclaimed. "you've been through enough!" Yami shook his head in amusement most likely thinking I couldn't see or hear him. _Wrong.. again..._

"Thanks Yugi." I whispered. Yami looked at me shocked, and Yugi walked over to me still in spirit form and walked between me and Yami.

"You can see me?" Yugi questions happily. I nodded my head at his question and looked at him.

There was a bright light and Paradox flew out the light on his duel runner. I tuned out the conversation, I mean, come on, I have already watched this part! I was brought back to reality when Jaden, Yusei, and Yami activated their duel disks. I also came back because Jaden pushed me behind them, and I glared at their backs.

_I am the Savior of Olympus! I can protect myself! Oh Gods... I just sounded cocky..._ I sighed. I remembered about when Yusei gets attacked and is blown down. I willed the moisture from the air to create a bubble of water. I felt a tugging at my gut as the bubble formed.

I started to make shapes to entertain me, my ADHD was kicking in. I made the bubble in the form of Winged Kuriboh and made him land on Jaden's shoulder. Jaden probably didn't recognize it was a water Winged Kuriboh, so he ignored it. Yusei looked at the water kuriboh I made on Jaden's shoulder in confusion, as did Yami. Yami turned to me and blinked. Yugi came out of the puzzle and strutted toward me, smirking.

"Did you do that?" Yugi asked, still smirking. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms, not answering. I made another bubble behind me and movie it in front of me and begun to sculpting, with my arms open. Yugi watch amazed while I sculpt another duel monster, The Dark Magician. The others went back to the duel a couple of minutes ago. Seconds later the water version of the Dark Magician flew behind Yami and crossed his arms, staff in hand, his original pose. I started to pant, that took some energy...

I busted the water lines and willed the water towards me, it did so. Everyone turned towards me and stared, baffled. I laughed nervously and smiled weakly. "Sorry..." I said, cowering. "MY ADHD is kicking in..." Yusei eyed me in an amused manner, as did the Pharaoh. Jaden busted out laughing and Paradox stared and sneered at me.

"What did you do?" Paradox demanded. "What time do you come from?" I smirked and gestured for Jaden to continue. I sat down on the ground and began to sculpt Stardust Dragon. I made him fly behind Yusei. I took Winged Kuriboh from Jaden, causing to him to turn where his partner went. I started to morph him into Elemental Hero Neos. Jaden, Yusei, Yugi, Yami, and Paradox watched Jaden with his arms crossed. I made a copy of the real Yugi stand beside spirit Yugi and copy his posture.

Yugi looked at me his ashymest eyes gleaming happily. I started to feel light headed, so I layed down, panting. My muscles felt as if they were tightening, my head was pounding, and my stomach was constricting. Yami looked behind him, and saw the Dark Magician I placed there, looked down at him proudly. Yami grinned at me, then saw the water copy at Yugi beside his light in spirit form and grinned widely at me. Yusei looked behind him and saw the water version of his Stardust Dragon flapping his wings. Yusei started at it with a dazed look on his face. I began to zone out again, and let the copies disappear.

Eventually, the duel played out as if should, and Yusei, Jaden, and Yami won. We we're all standing on a roof. I started to think, who I am supposed to going to go with. The other joined hands and looked at me.

"What?" I asked defensefully. Yami and Jaden chuckled and Yusei playfully glared at me. I placed my hand on top of Yami's since it was on the top. Yusei suddenly frowned, and looked at me concerned. I titled my head at him, confused.

"Which time are you going to go?" Yusei voiced. The was another bright light emitting from the ground and we covered our eyes. when the light died down a man stood there. The sunset hit every angle on his face perfectly, as if the sun made it perfect. This man was Apollo, the God of sun, arts, truth, and prophecies, and master of archery. Also, the only god who even stills has the guts to flirt with me after the war.

I got down on one knee and hung my head saying "Lord Apollo."

Apollo chuckled and walked towards me and lifted my chin with his fingers. "What is with the formalities, Ocean?" Apollo chuckled. "Your never respected a god unless it's Uncle P." I stood up and walked between Yami and Jaden. I glared at the god and crossed my arms disobeying.

"Why are you here," I asked calmly. "Lord Apollo?"

"Delivering this," he said, holding a note and handed it to me. "to you from the Fates."

"Isn't that Lord Hermes job?" I smirked, taking the paper from him. Apollo chuckled and smiled a charming smile at me. Jaden grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I smiled slightly at the action and blushed a little. Apollo looked at me knowingly._ I don't like that look..._

"Oh!" Apollo exclaimed, pointing a finger at me childishly. "I've come to warn you too!"

Apparently the others thought he was going to kill me, because Yami and Jaden pushed me behind them, to Yusei, then stepped in front of us. Yusei wrapped his arms around me protectingly and pulled into his chest. My earlier blush darkened and my eyes widened. I sweatdropped. _They haven't known me that long, and they are already this protective?_ I sighed to myself.

Apollo chuckled again and waved his hands around. "I meant about the other gods!" Apollo laughed. "I'm not going to kill her! Besides what else would I want with the _only _daughter of Uncle P." Apollo flashed his flirtatious smile in my direction, and Yusei tightened his grip a little, but not enough to cut of my oxygen. I snorted loudly at the god and they all faced me.

"I can think of a few things." I said, glaring at Apollo. All he did was grin happily at me. "But I _must _decline." Apollo deflated. "Now, Apollo, what could the others possibly want with me, right now?"

Apollo smirked and motioned me to come forward. _I am getting tired of smirks now..._ I reluctantly stepped where I once was after detailing with Yusei. I gave him a confronting smile and kissed his cheek as thanks. When I got to my destination (which took about three steps), I noticed a thin layer of pink spread across Yusei's cheeks. _Aphrodite must be having a field day... _Apollo smiled at me deviously, and I widened my eyes. _I really don't like that look..._

"First, Zues isn't too happy with you" Apollo listed. I nodded my head and had to comment. "Why wouldn't he? It probably took everything he had _not_ to kill me " I said chuckling in amusement. The others (expect from Apollo who was chuckling along with me, agreeing.) didn't take it in the way I did. Yami choked on his spit, Jaden growled, Yugi looked at me concerned, and Yami gazed at me horrified.

"Why would a god want to kill you?" Yami said, exploding with anger. You could probably feel his anger from the underworld! _Guess it's true, do not mess with the Pharaoh, or you shall feel his wrath..._ I busted out laughing! That was just too funny of a question! I actually doubled over laughing and leaned on Jaden for support. I took in deep, calming, breaths to calm down. Once I did calm down, I turned my body in the direction of the Pharaoh.

"Well," I began to list. "I looked the King of the Gods, my Uncle Zues,"-thunder boomed, I flinched-"in the eye and said 'no', I refused immortality in his face, so that's a reason. I also fought Ares, god of war, and won in the sword battle, without any training... I was twelve... Athena doesn't like me at all... and they are probably some others who want to kill me too, I just don't know who they are." Yami pulled me into his chest, (once again I am as tall as real Yugi, why must I be so short!?) I let out a scream of surprise, but it was soon muffled. My face, that just had been blush free, was once again held small red blush. I awkwardly hugged him back, then relaxed. I sweatdropped and started laughing nervously. I pulled away, stepped back where I once was, and smiled at the three, they returned it.

I faced Apollo again, still smiling stupidly for no reason, and made a 'go on' gesture with my hands. "Aphrodite," Apollo continued. "said she is about 'to fulfill the deed' for you, Ocean." I groaned and face palmed and anime angry mark began to appear on the side of my head. I made a frustrated scream in my hands, and didn't care that it was muffled. I felt hands gently wrap around my wrists and yank the down, slowly and gently, to my sides. The mystery person kept hold of my left hand laced our fingers together. I looked at my left and followed the hand up to its owner's face, it was Jaden, smiling like an idiot.

Apollo snapped his fingers, and a duffel bag with a sack with two lunch boxes and two coffee containers in the sack, tied to it. (A/N: To make it more clear, the lunch boxes and the coffee mug, things, are inside the sack and the sack is tied to the duffel bag handle... I know I would of got confused reading that so, yeah) Apollo held out the duffel bag and I took it, giving a gentle squeeze to Jaden's hand, then letting go. I set it on the ground and sat down on my knees. I unzipped the bag and found my clothes from my closet at home. I also had a bit of make-up (don't ask me why, I hate make-up), and my hair brush with my hair bands twisted around the brush. I dug around the bag until I got to the bottom and what I saw made me let out a scream of surprise.

In the bottom, was a silk white dress that had gold bands to go around my arms on top of it. The dress was white from the top, then faded to gold, back to with, and finally faded into a sea green color that matched my eyes. I blushed horribly and pushed the other clothes back on top of it. I gently slid off my duel disk and placed it in the duffel bag, seeing there was enough room to do so.

I glanced up at the other to se them looking at the lunch boxes. I zipped the duffel bag up and untied the sack open and saw the coffee mug, things. I opened of them up and saw golden substance inside of it. I looked up at Apollo. "Nectar?" I inquired. Apollo nodded.

"What's Nectar?" Yusei questioned Apollo.

Apollo smiled and put his hands in his jean pockets. "Nectar," Apollo began. "is the drink of the gods. Since demigods, like Percy, have godly blood, they can drink it. It heals demigods from disease and injury. As does Ambrosia, which is in the lunch boxes. The bad thing is if they have too much they will burst into flames. Now, if humans, like you three, drink Nectar or eat Ambrosia, they will be burned to death! They often mistake them for lemon squares and apple juice."

I glanced up at Apollo again._ That was a nice way of putting it..not..._ "Why would I need this?" I inquired. "I am basically like steel expect for my.. you know.. my Achilles Heal." He looked at me mournfully like I was in a casket at a funeral. Then it clicked.

"No way," I said, with shock written all over my face. "someone finds out what my Achilles Heal is, and tries to kill me?" I stood up and swung the duffel bag over my shoulder after putting the sack inside the duffel bag, with the stuff inside it. (A/N: once again to clear it up. She puck the lunch boxes and coffee mugs inside the sack, then put the sack inside the duffel bag, and stood up.) I was careful not to hit the others as I swung it on my shoulder.

Apollo nodded reluctantly and looked at the note he gave earlier warily. Then at the other, and finally back at me. "See you later, Ocean." he said, before glowing brightly and starting to spin quickly in a circle. _His true form!_

"Cover your eyes!" I yelp at the others turning to look at them, when I saw they did, I covered mine quickly. When I heard the swirling stop, I slowly uncovered my eyes and opened them. I tapped Yami and Jaden shoulder to signal it was okay to look again. I leaned over and did the same to Yusei.

I looked down into my head and unfolded the paper. I started to read out loud, not realizing my brain switched to Ancient Greek and they couldn't understand a word I was even saying.

"**Dear Percy,**

**We, the Almighty Fates, have recognized that you don't know which time to go to. You are going to go with Jaden and relax for a while, since the war with Kronos just ended. We considered you might want a break before getting involved with every thing. When 'Marik' starts to cause very threats to the saviors of Yugi Moto's time, we will send you to their time, and yes you will get to say good-bye first.**

**- The Almighty Fates.**" I read in Ancient Greek.

"English?" Yusei offered.

* * *

A/N: Okay I forgot the disclaimer last chapter so here we go. This disclaimer goes for the last one and this one. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!... okay now that is done. Read and Review (please I really would like to know what you all think of this story...) - J.J.


	7. Chapter 7

I smiled sheepishly at Yusei and recited it the note the letter to them again. Yami and Yusei frowned.

"What about my time.?" Yusei asked at the same time Yami asked. "Do you know anything about Mairk?" I blinked a few times, before replying "No, I got to season three and this is season two, but anything I know won't help you by know, but I'll help you along the way I promise, considering I can't remember much about season two, but I definitely will help you." Yami nodded grateful and smiled at me. "I am assuming once I am finished with Yami"-I faked coughed here.-"I mean Yugi's time, I will be sent to yours." They nodded then someone hugged me from behind. I jumped in surprise and almost elbowed the person until I saw the Kuriboh like hair.

We all talked and we eventually said goodbye to Yugi (they switched eventually, so Yugi could, and I quote, "Get to know me better and give the spirit of the puzzle a rest."), anyway before we left I still said "Bye Yami, Bye Yugi!" and then Yusei sped off with me and Jaden on the back of his duel runner. After a very odd feeling we landed on a patch of grass. I looked up to see Duel Academy.

"Now," Jaden said. "you'll get to meet everyone." His eyes were sparkingly happily. I nodded and stood up with him.

Yusei looked us through his helmet and smiled. "I'll see you soon, Percy." he said. "Nice dueling with you Jaden" Yusei sped off on his duel runner, the Crimson Dragon following behind closely.

Jaden and I started to walk around in the woods trying to find the Slifer dorm. Jaden kept asking about all the fights I've been in, and I've told him about every one of them. Then a thought accuried to me, make me stop my walking, and the stupid the duffel bag was not helping.

"Jaden, I'm not even a student here!" I yelled, frustrated greatly. "I can't stay in the Slifer dorn all day! First my ADHD will kill me,"-I cringed.-"then a monster will come, and they can show up anywhere as you have seen!"

Jaden rushed over and covered my mouth with his hand and began to soothe me. "Percy," he said. "your agreed duelist, I'm sure I can get Chancellor Shepherd to let you in Duel Academy. As for the monsters, I don't know. The ADHD? I don't know either?" I nodded my head, Jaden uncovered my mouth, and I walked in a random direction, with Jaden following.

Eventually, we saw the Slifer dorm and Jesse Anderson and the rest, all talking outside. Chazz Princeton said something and Alex Rhodes sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Syrus looked our direction, saw me first _Of course he saw me first... _and pulled a confused face. He looked at Jaden and his eyes lit up.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled. The others turned wide eyed and Syrus sprinted off towards our direction. He glombed Jaden, said person made a "omff" and sprawled out on the ground. The others walked over and eyed Jaden and I strangely.

Alexis come over and stuck her hand out."Alexis Rhodes," she said. "Obelisk Blue." I stared at her dumbstruck. _Why is she being so nice? Shouldn't she be cautious of some one new, considering what's happened with them? _I thought to myself with a small sweatdrop appearing on the back of my head.

A teal haired boy, known as Jesse Anderson, sent Alexis a look. _Ah, there it is! _I thought to myself, victoriously. I fiddled with Riptide nervously in my left jacket pocket with my left hand, then hesitantly shook her hand with my right and blinked.

"Oh... right," I grinned sheepishly at her. "sorry I spaced out... Hi Alexis, I'm Percy"-I swallowed.-"Jackson and I don't have a dorm." I replied, choosing my words carefully. I looked around to see if any monsters would pop out, not seeing any I decided I don't need to be afraid of saying my full name.

Alexis blinked a couple of times when I finished talking and letting go of her handshake. "Wait," Hassleberry asked. "you're not enrolled, soldier?"I looked towards Jaden silently pleading for help. Jaden looked at his friends and crossed his arms, smiling.

"Not yet she isn't" Jaden said happily. "Chancellor Shepherd owes me a couple of things, so this can make up for it!"

"Is she good?" Chazz snorted. I growled under my breath and pulled out Riptide twirled it a couple of times before putting it back. _It's like another Daniel or Clarisse... great... _

"The sheila has to be good!" Jim Cook said."If Jaden is going to recommend her, mate." Shirley growled at me and surprisingly I understood her.

"Nice to meet you my Princess." Shirley said. I stared at dumbfounded. _Uh... how?_ my thoughts were cut short when she spoke again as if reading my mind. "You can hear my kind, because my kind originally lives in your father's domain."

I smiled at Jim and then smiled my Shirley. I took a knee in front of her and petted her scales. I looked up at Jim, to see him smiling at me in a strange way, but I can tell you it was in a good way.

"What its"-I cringed, disappointed that I had to call her an 'it'-"name?" I asked Jim.

"Her name is Shirley!" Jim said, still smiling. I stood back up and smiled brightly at him.

"Percy Jackson," I introduced. "I like your accent by the way, Australian?"

He smirked at me and titled his hat. "Yeah sheila it is. The name's Jim 'Crocodile' Cook. I've never seen a girl who are used to crocodiles, most are scared at first." he replied, casting a glance towards Alexis, said girl glared at him.

"Well," I said placing a hand behind my head. "let's just say, anything that involves water, is in my blood." I giggled at the end, and Jaden busted out laughing, knowing the actual meaning. I smiled at Jaden happily, enjoying how I got him to laugh. The others introduced themselves after Jaden calmed down.

"Let's go see Chancellor Shepherd then, huh?" Syrus asked.

"Jaden?" I urged Jaden smiled then started to walk towards the school.

Jesse came and beside me, so basically I was between him and Jaden. I brought out Riptide admiring it and thinking how Jaden, Yusei, Yami, and Yugi could see it in its sword form. Jaden nudged me in the rubs and I looked up at him.

"Hmm?" I answered. The others were engaged in a heated conversation about Paradox (the card thief) and some other things.

"Can you tell them?" he asked. I stared in the distance, thinking. _Can I? Would they believe me? Would they even trust me after?_ I doubted myself, but sighed and nodded. "You tell them." I muttered to him.

Jaden slowed down and walked with the others letting me walk alone in the front, fiddling with the duffel bag. We were nearing the building, I could tell, but we were still in the forest. Jaden had finally finished my life story and the others were quiet afterwards. Jesse cleared his throat and I heard them all stop, but I kept going. I felt an unfimilar hand gently grasp my arm and stop me. I turned towards the owner of the hand, and my eyes connected with sparkling emerald.

"We have a couple of questions, Perce." Jesse said. I nodded and walked towards them. I faced them and rubbed my arms, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares pointed at me.

I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, gaining confidence. "Your questions," I blinked before adding. "or comments."

"I am so sorry that happened to you!" Alexis cried tears welling in her eyes. I blinked again, then rushed over to her and pulled the crying girl into a hug. I rubbed her back while she cried, now my shirt should have got wet, but being the daughter of Poseidon, has its perks. I eventually pulled back and smiled at her. She slightly smiled back at me and pulled out of the hug completely, nodding her thanks to me.

"How powerful are you?" Chazz asked. _Of course he would ask that question... _

"Uh..." I shrugged, thinking. "powerful enough to make the gods think I will over throw them, even my dad!" I blinked again, then added quickly. "Which I would never do!" I started to laugh a little at the end, but quickly stopped.

I looked at Jim and Shirley. "Jim?" I asked. He smiled at me then started. "Can you speak with Shirley, Sheila? You did say her kind lives in your father's domain." I nodded my head at his question and he smiled at me brightly.

"Do you..." Syrus said. "uh... do you know what is going to happen to us?"

I looed at the ground and shook my head no. "I'm sorry Syrus. I didn't get that far. I tried to, I really did! I'm sorry... gods I hate disappointing people..." I trailed off sadly. Syrus came over and hugged, I blinked in surprised and patted his shoulders awkwardly. He pulled away and smiled at Jaden.

Jesse cleared his throat and I turned to him. "So because of this curse your skin is like steel, expect one sport on your body, which is your Achilles Heal, right?" I nodded. "Can you show us?"

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, my 'pen' transformed into a sword and Hassleberry gasped. "That's some nice weapon choice there, soldier!"

I nodded. "Yes it is." I said. "This is my sword Riptide. I would try to stab myself with it, but I rather not break it. I would have Shirley bite me, but her teeth would break. Uh... oh! I got it! You can get a large branch and whack me with it!" I walked up to a tree, found a large branch and sliced Riptide through it, as if it was made of water, Riptide slashed through the branch.

"Okay..." I commanded. "Jaden, Chazz, Hassleberry, and Jim, pick up the branch high enough for me to stand under the middle of it."

"What-No!" Jim said along with Jaden.

I looked at Jaden. "Really?" I said to him. "I have Nectar and Ambrosia! I will be fine!" They reluctantly nodded and all four heaved the branch up, two on each end, and I walked under the middle of it.

"Now... Drop!" I said. They did and the branch was pulled towards the ground by gravity. Once the branch touched the skin on my head the branch broke in half and the pieces fell to the left side of me. I brushed the pieces of bark that landed on my shoulder off, and faced Jesse.

"Pleased?" I asked smirking. Jesse snapped out of his trance and nodded smiling proudly at me.

"Does anyone know where your Achilles Heal is?" Hassleberry asked. I nodded, clenching my fists remembering how Annabeth found out.

"Yeah," I said. "my best friend Annabeth does. In the war, a demigod on the wrong side tried to stab me in the Achilles Heal with a dagger, and Annabeth said she thought I was in trouble and"-I clenched my fists harder-"took the hit for me. The dagger was also poisoned, she nearly died! When she was in the infirmary I went to see her, and I told her. Well not directly told her anyway, I said where it was basically and she found it. I still am upset with myself, she almost died because of me! Boy, was I mad though! My mind went blank after I heard"-I chocked and tears welled in my eyes, but I continued.-"after I heard Annabeth cry out in pain. I went nuts. I started towards the army of monsters and my vision went red and when my vision was cleared my clothes were shredded and every monster was gone." I smiled weakly. 'When Annnabeth found my Achilles Heal, I made her pinky promise she would survive. So pinky promises are very important between Annabeth and I." I finished with a weak chuckle.

Jesse rubbed my back and hugged me from behind, and I tensed.

"I'm sorry about bringing up bad memories, Lieutenant." Hassleberry apologized.

I blinked and did a double take. "Wait," I said, confused. "wasn't I just 'soldier' just a minute ago?" I didn't direct the question to anyone directly, I just wanted an answer. I relaxed into Jesse and put the back of my head in his chest (not realizing it) still very confused. Syrus nodded his head at me question.

"Well," Hassleberry answered."you have been through a lot! So you deserve the title, Lieutenant." I smiled at them.

"Alright," I said to them. "Here is my question for all of you." Jaden came over and gently pulled me from Jesse to stand between Jesse and I, then kept a hold of my hand. I glanced at Alexis, to see she was smiling at Chazz. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _Doesn't she like Jaden? Isn't Chazz and Alexis barely friends with each other?_ I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. "Aphrodite." I growled under my breath. My duffel bag began to glow. Everyone stared at it in confusion, and I suddenly remembered the dress. My face twisted to horror and I looked at the sky. "I'm sorry! Please don't!" Praying to Zues she heard me. Yes, I did say Zues. Now, I may not like my dear Uncle Zues, who wants to kill me all the time, but I hate dresses way more.

Anyway, the bag stopped glowing and I sighed in relief. Alexis looked at me questionably, as did the others. I smiled sheepishly and started to rub the back of my neck in an embarrassed way. I sweatdropped at my own stupidness and nervously chuckled.

"Percy," Alexis started. "what did you do?" she demanded calmly.

I looked at her offended. "Me? I didn't do anything!" I denied, then added quickly. "This time..."

_Really, why me? Ugh! Aphrodite is the one messing with me, I'm the victim here! She almost and probably would have put me in a dress, and not a normal either! A Greek styled one! _I shouted in my head.

"What's so bad about a dress, isn't a new set of clothes a good thing to girls?" Syrus asked. I blinked a couple of times then sweatdropped.

"Did I say that aloud?" I asked to no one in particular. Jaden squeezed my hand and I jumped in surprise, I had forgotten he was still holding my hand. Then I realized what Syrus said. _Holy Poseidon! Aphrodite's still listening!_

"No!" I yelped when there was a flash of hot pink light. When it vanished we were all in different clothing our in our clothes were the same, but seemed more new.

Alexis was in a knee-length dress. The dress was a bit of a Greek styled one, the straps had a golden clasp keeping them together. The dress was an Obelisk Blue color and it faded to a white at the end. She had on white sandles and her hair was curled down to her chest. She had on Obelisk Blue eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. Her eyes seemed to be glistening, but she was blinking her eyes in confusion.

Hassleberry was in army type uniform, but it was yellow, Ra Yellow. He still had his bandanna and his dreadlocks, but he looked great either way.

Chazz was in a sort of tux thing, but it was completely black. His eyes looked slightly lighter and his skin looked less paler than usual.

Syrus was in Freshly groomed Ra Yellow uniform and a new pair of glasses. I didn't even notice the others were broken...

Jim was in shorts, a blue and red pladed shirt with the sleeves rolled up, so you could see his muscles . Everything else involving him was the same, but looked more new or better.

I looked to my left to see Jesse in his half Obelisk blazer and a teal T-shirt and slightly baggy navy blue jean pants and boots.

I looked at my right to Jaden in his red Slifer blazer and black muscle shirt under (the blazer was fully undone, because he never closes his voice) also bright red boots, and slightly baggy raven black jeans.

There was a mirror in my hand, and scarcely looked at my appearance.

I let out a groan, it was the dress that was in my bag. The dress did fit perfectly and complemented me greatly, but I just don't like dresses! It started a beautiful white, then faded to a gold around my waist, then back to white, then around my knees faded into a pretty sea green that matched my eyes. There was golden bands on both of my biceps and ankles. There was two sliver and one gold bracelets on my left wrist, and two gold and one sliver bracelets on my right wrist. I shakily held up the mirror and saw that my raven black hair was curled into bouncy curls that cascaded down my back. My face held no make-up, expect for my eyes and my lips. I had teal/sliver eyeshadow on and black eyeliner and mascara. I had on the same lipstick Alexis was wearing, which was clear.

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

I glared at the ground. "Aphrodite..." I growled. I looked at Syrus and pointed to myself. "This is what is so bad about the Goddess Aphrodite and a dress..."

"You look sharp there, Lieutenant!" Hassleberry exclaimed. I groaned and stuffed my face in his hands, after I let go of Jaden's hand.

"No, I don't" I muttered. "I look and feel like a Barbie." I looked at Hassle berry through my fingers and managed a small smile. "Thanks anyway Hassleberry."

He smiled at me and I let my arms fall to the side. Syrus looked at Jesse, Jaden, and me worriedly, as if he thought we were going to fight. I looked at my sides, to see Jesse and Jaden having a silent conversation. _Oh, great another Annabeth and Chiron..._

Alexis cleared her throat awkwardly, we all looked at her. "Should we head inside?" she asked, cowering under our gazes and everyone murmured their agreements, expect me.

"Oh-no! I am changing into something in my bag." I exclaimed. "I am not going in there as a Barbie!" I rushed over to my bag, unzipped it, pushed the duel disk from Yugi's time to the side and continued to dig through the bag. I found a teal lace shirt with sliver writing that says : "I'm not listening." I grabbed it, along with some shorts that go bit above my kneecap and an undershirt with some sliver TOMS. _Kinda ironic I found an outfit to go along with my eyeshadow, that I wish I could wipe off... _

I went behind some trees and changed quickly. I walked back in the clearing, went back to my duffel bag, unzipped it, stuffed the dress back in, moved the duel disk from Yugi's time over it, and swung it over my shoulder, then fiddled with it until it was comfrontable.

They all looked at me, dumbfounded. I crossed my arms with slight complication and glared slightly. "What?" I asked.

"A girl can't change that fast!" Chazz exclaimed shocked. Alexis got an anime angry mark on the side of her head and despite her attraction to him. I shivered slightly but didn't let it show. _She's like the anime version of Annabeth, but different..._

I started to walk to Duel Academy, with the others following, but still a bit slow.

"Well Chazz," I said. "At camp you either change and get into your 40 pound armor fast or you can get maimed fast. It's your choice at camp." I shrugged at the end, not seeing the big deal, I've got maimed twice, and I've learned my lesson.

Chazz looked at me with horror and I sent a confused glance at him in return. "What do you mean by 'maimed', Sheila?" Jim asked cautiously. I smiled nervously and chuckled the same way, I've doing that lately haven't I?

I uncapped Riptide and walked over to a tree and sent a silent prayer for the tree that I cut the branch off from earlier, and this tree saying sorry to Grover, Lord of the Wild and heard a slight mummer in reply. _Wait, can he hear me? _I shook my heads, pushing those thoughts out of my head.

"Contact later Percy." I muttered to myself. I turned to them and smirked.

"This is maiming." I said to them. I turned back to the tree, twirled Riptide, and slashed. If it was a person or a demigod it probably would have been from the left shoulder to the right hip. I slashed again, straight across, that would have been across the stomach or chest. I slashed one more time knocking off the last blow of the bark. That slash probably would have been from the right collar-bone to the left elbow. Then capped Riptide and put in my pocket.

"That's maiming?" Jesse started, angered.

"That's it, your not going back to get hurt like that!" Jaden finished, just as angry.

Jesse stepped forward and grasped my wrist and pulled me towards him. It took all I literally had not to flip him or struggle when he did that, battle reflexes are not always the best thing in the world. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and rubbed my bar left arm with his hand.

I sweatdropped, then started laughing. "Did you all forget? I bear the curse of Achilles, I can't be maimed!" I said, still laughing. "Also we have Ambrosia and Nectar at camp! Plus I have to go back..." I trailed off.

"Why?" Syrus asked with confusion clear in his eyes.

I blinked then sighed. "The Great Prophecy." I replied.

"What about it?" Alexis asked.

"We think I am apart of it..." I trailed off and Jesse held me tighter, don't ask me why.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Now that is over. Let's go!" I pulled out of Jesse's arms and began walking towards the building. The others followed expect Jesse and Jaden, it's quite ironic considering they are like the leaders.

"Wait," Jesse shouted. "you don't know where you're going!"

I turned and started to jog backwards. "The Hades I don't!" I shouted back, then started to smirk. "From what I remember Jesse, you didn't either when you first arrived." Jesse blushed bright red and started to catch up with me. Jaden laughed while doing them same as him.

I entered the school, and automatically saw Crowler standing inside with his arms crossed, almost like he was waiting for something or someone. But instead of the original eye color, his eyes were blue with red, orange, and sliver all around them. His eyes screamed "Finally!" when he saw us enter the Academy.

"Mr. Yuki, did you find the thief?" Crowler asked, then started to snicker. " Or did you give up and want a true duelist to find him, like an Obelisk Blue?" I clenched my fists. _To much like Mr. D or Hermes in a bad mood. Wait a minute..._

"No sir! I found him, beat him in a duel, and returned all the stolen cards!" Jaden exclaimed oblivious. "We need to see Chancellor Shepherd."

"Why?" Crowler asked. Then his gaze landed on my and his eyes flashed. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him. _He's way too familiar... _I reached into my short pocket and pulled out Riptide and clutched it (it's in pen form). Crowler smirked slightly, as if he expected me to have done that.

"Who is this?" he asked smiling evilly. I gripped Riptide tighter, so tight that my knuckles were turning white. Jesse gently grabbed my right hand (the hand that Riptide was in) and rubbed the back and pulled Riptide out of my grasp and slid into my pocket. He then laced our fingers together, still rubbing the back of my hand. _Okay..._

"She is Percy and the reason we need to Chancellor Shepherd." Alexis explained calmly.

Crowler looked at me again, smirking. "Come along." he said. He walked into an office that I am sure is his. We followed him soon after I let go of Jesse's hand.

I crossed my arms dangerously and glared at 'Crowler' "Alright," I said in a low voice. "who are you?"

Syrus nudged me in the side and I leaned down. "I thought you knew, because of the show..." Syrus trailed off.

I smirked at his thought slightly. "Just trust me..." I mumbled back to him.

I turned back to 'Crowler'. "You gonna answer?" I demanded.

He smiled ruefully at me. "I am Dr. Crowler."

My smirk grew at that statement and I brought out Riptide and fiddled it with in pen form. "Okay if you are Dr. Crowler, then what monster did Jaden destroy in the entrance exam and did it win the duel?" I asked, still fiddling with Riptide proudly.

Jaden leaned down and started to whisper. "What are you-" he started until I cut him off. "Trust me." I insisted.

'Crowler' panicked slightly, but didn't show it that much. "My Ancient Gear Golem and yes." he answered.

"What monster and attack did he use to do so?" I question, resisting to smirk.

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Skydive Scorcher." he answered starting to grit his teeth.

"Did you know when Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, you don't lose any life points, before that duel?" I questioned again, letting the ends of my lip curl upwards slightly, but not enough to be noticable.

"No." he said, through gritted teeth.

"What do you call Jaden or still do call him?" I said curiously, well with fake curiosity anyway...

"Slifer Slacker." he said without missing a beat. Jaden gasped in mock offense.

"Who is my dad?" I asked, knowing I tricked him.

"Poseidon or Uncle P.' he replied in a heartbeat also chuckling. He stopped and groaned, then groaned.

I smiled in victory. "I knew it! Let me guess..."-I put on a thinking face, tapping the side of my head.-" Hermes?"

'Crowler' nodded and slowly changed to a lean guy with shaggy chestnut brown hair that sweeped to the side. He had on a button up, green and grey shirt (it was only buttoned up the first three), and grey shorts. He had the same eyes and was holding his caldus. He looked a lot like Seto Kaiba, but instead of the emotionless face, he was pouting.

"Aw, Percy" Hermes whined. "I was having fun!"

I snorted. "That's like me having 'fun' fighting against Kronos!" A look of pain flashed through his eyes. _Oops.. Luke..._

"Sorry Hermes." I apologized and he nodded. "But why are you here? Where are George and Martha?"

"On vibrate and I wanted to thank you." I titled my head in confusion. "For making us swear of the Styx not to ignore our children anymore and claim them." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, then pulled a confused face. "That can't be the only thing!" I insisted.

"Also," Hermes said, ignoring my outburst. "Hera has been planning something, and it involves you and some other demigods."

I rolled my eyes. "When doesn't Hera want to mess with me." I said. "Aphrodite is already started to mess with me now." I closed my eyes and another anime angry mark appeared on the side of my head.

"Anyway," Hermes said, checking his pager. "I have to get going, this has taken up to much time. Oh, and don't bother enrolling, you won't be here that long. And Percy?"

I looked at him again. "Yeah?"

He looked at me in the eye. "Slifer is coming." Then he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

I looked back at the others and clasped my hands together. "Well looks like I'm hiding in the Slifer dorm, who am I sharing with?"

* * *

It's been about a week since the visit with Hermes, and I'm starting to worry about Marik. W_hat's he doing? What has happened? How long until I go there? How long will I stay there? What will I do there?_ I shook my head and looked back out to the view from the Slifer Dorm. The others where inside doing homework from Crowler's class and I said I wanted to step out for some air.

I sighed in content looking out to the sea, my domain. Suddenly there was a swirling sound coming from behind me. I looked behind me with Riptide (in pen form) in my hand. I relaxed when I saw Hermes, then tensed again. _Why is he here?_

"It's time Percy." Hermes said. My spirit darkened and my stomach dropped. I'm leaving now, and I had to say good-bye."Oh wow that sounded creepy." He commented chuckling. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah that kinda did." I said to him, still laughing.

"Go get your bag, might want to put on your duel disk, your going to get challenged as soon as you get there," Hermes commanded, trying to stop chuckling. "and say good-bye."

I nodded and walked to the door. I put my hand on the door knob and breathed in and out deeply. _Here we go..._ I opened the door and they all looked up. I smiled at them slightly. I walked over to my to the beds, reached under and tugged out my duffel bag. I unzipped it and slid on my duel disk and strapped on my deck holder that had my deck inside of it.

"What are you doing there Percy?" Syrus asked, putting down his pencil on the piece of paper.

"It's..." I choked slightly. "It's time..."

Jesse looked up alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"It's time," I said again. "I'm leaving for Yugi's time..."

"Are you serious, Sheila?" Jim asked, putting his pen down with everyone else.

"Yeah." I said, my voice cracking as I stood up, them following suit. "You guys gonna say good-bye or what?"

They all stood there, but Alexis snapped out of it first. Alexis launched at me, giving me a bear hug, and I hugged tightly back. "Please be careful Percy" she whispered, as I felt tears falling from her eyes onto my shirt. "Try to come back will you?"

I giggled slightly. "I will," I said. "I promise." She realised me and Jim gave a small hug wishing me a safe journey. I nodded at him and accepted the hug Hassleberry gave me. Hassleberry then soon stepped back and saluted to me and I laughed and saluted back. Chazz ruffled my hair, as if I was his little sister and wished my good luck in the Battle City tornment. I gasped in shock, then dug around in my duffel bag and slipped my two locator cards in my back left pocket. I thanked him for reminding me to put get my locator cards, or I probably would had to start over in the tornment. Syrus flew at me and started to sob on to my jacket like that one time when Jaden was offered to be in Ra Yellow but stayed in the Slifer Dorm and Syrus flew at him sobbing and hugging him. I widened my eyes and pattted his shoulder awkwardly like the first time he hugged me. He kept stuttering through his tears, but mangaged to stay good luck. Jesse came forward and hugged me gently and whispered to me how much he was going to miss me and that he knew I was going to do great in that tornment. He pulled back and kissed my cheek then moved so Jaden can say good bye. Jaden stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist in return. (I am as tall as Yugi.. and I don't really like it that much...) He said about the same things as Jesse did, but more passionate. Jaden pulled back and kissed the corner of my lips, the looked behind him to see the others weren't paying attention, but confronting Hassleberry, Alexis, and Syrus, who were crying hard here. Jaden turned back towards me and pecked my lips with his in a good bye kiss. I widened my eyes in surprise and pulled back from the hug when I heard a knock at the door.

Jaden went to the door and opened it. Hermes stood there and waved toward me impatiently to come on. He tapped his watch, saying there wasn't much time. I nodded my head numbly, considering my mind was a bit numb. I stumbled towards my duffel bag and swung that over my shoulder careful of my duel disk that was on my left arm. Hermes snapped his fingers and the bag shrunk down to key chain of a trident in my hands.

I looked at him in confusion. "It's better than carrying that around all day," Hermes shrugged. "just throw it in the air and it will avert back into the duffel bag, okay?"

I nodded and walked towards him while putting the key chain in my right front pocket that had Riptide in it as well. He grabbed my right hand and I waved at them with my left hand. Then my vision blurred as we started to spin and disappeared from their sight.

When my vision cleared we were in battle city and we were in a corner between to shops. I looked around and saw a duelist showing off two locater cards to his friends. I smirked then turned to Hermes to find him already gone. I walked into the open and walked around until I heard a guy's voice shout out "Hey girlie!"

I turned to see that duelist run up to me. "Me?" I asked.

"Yeah you," he said. The duelist was a guy that looked like Duke Devlin but with blonde hair and it was Seto Kaiba styled. He wore a black muscle shirt and jean shorts. He smirked at me like he thought I couldn't do anything, especially beat him in a duel. _Oh, great another Daniel... _"the name's Michael, and you want to duel?"

I smirked at him and slid my deck into my duel disk. "Percy Jackson," I said. "and sure."

"How many locator cards do you have?" Michael asked.

"Two, why?" I answer, but ended with a question.

"I have two too," Michael said. "how about who ever wins gets both of the loser's locator cards and two of their rarest cards?"

I nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"**Let's Duel!**" We shouted in unison.

* * *

A/N: I finally finish and most of this is imporvising, that's it took so long! I like it! Thanks to musicis4ever78, FanFav, and SweetHeart724 for reviewing, thanks to Adaya Black, Midnightshadow35, blueheartlovee, destiny01687, and dragonfire 196 for following, and thanks to blueheartlovee again for favoriting! DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS, I OWN NOTHING! okay I think thats it... -J.J.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Okay since I actually have the Yugioh season on DVD I can know exactly what happens, so Percy will stay in Yugi's time longer than the others, sorry... I am working other stuff... I'll just do the DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I USE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

I was standing in Battle City looking at my 4 locater cards, I was doing pretty good. I was watching season three in my world. You know where everyone gets trapped in the cyber world? Yeah that is where I was in the seasons... The point is I know who will be in the finals and some random person who had two locater cards challenged me and I convinced him to put up all his cards and me the same. So Yay! Okay caught up now?

I started to look around thinking of where the Pharaoh would be. He should be dueling Marik's mind slave, and winning Slifer the Sky Dragon. I've been here a while, so the duel should be over. Then I remember him go on a rampage, running through the streets, looking for his gang that consists of Tea Garnder (the girl I kind of look like), Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and some others. I looked around started to run to every alley thinking of which one the Pharaoh would get stopped at by two Rare Hunters.

* * *

I ran down the last alley I could find to see the Pharaoh already stopped and Dumb (the short one) and Dumber (the tall one) playing rock, paper, scissors to see who would duel the pharaoh first.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said, finally catching my breath and walking next to the Pharaoh. Yami looked at me shocked and even Yugi came out of the puzzle.

"Percy?" Yami asked, his deep voice sending shivers done my spine.

I nodded and winked at him. "Miss me?" I asked.

"Of course," Yugi exclaimed. "We both missed you! Your our friend after all, and some missed you more than others." I walked over and gave Yami a hug and he returned it. "You'll find your friends," I whispered in his ear. "trust me."

"I do trust you," he whispered in my ear. "but we don't have much time."

I pulled away from the hug and stepped back. "That you are correct." I said, starting up my duel disk. "How about we Dumb and Dumber together?"

Yami smirked. "Together."

Suddenly, a third rare hunter appeared and stood beside Dumb and Dumber. "What were you thinking?" Dumbest asked. "Your not supposed to leave without me."

"We can't duel these two," I said to Yami. "then you duel Dumbest afterwards, it'll take too long."

"How about three on three?" Kaiba's voice echoed and he stood beside me.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked his voice shocked. I looked at Kaiba and nodded my head in approval. He did the same in return.

"We accept your challenge." Dumber said. "We'll win both their Egyptian God Cards at once." Dumb said. "And knock Little Miss there out of Battle City." Dumbest said.

"You three won't win, got it?" Kaiba asked, putting his deck in the duel disk, I did as well.

"But it is true" Kaiba said. "that the losing pair will hand over their rarest cards and locater cards to the winner and you three pathetic fools think you will be taking our Egyptian God Cards away and bumping Little Miss out of Battle City-"

"Percy Jackson" I interrupted, annoyed that they keep calling me that.

"-you obviously don't know who you're dealing with." Kaiba finished. Then Kaiba smirked "Hmm.." He said. "right when you three are out-of-the-way, I'm dueling you Yugi."

"We'll see." Yami said.

"Alright," Dumb said. "it's time to begin this duel already."

"Yes," Dumbest said. "so we can receive our reward from Master Marik."

"Once we defeat you three," Dumber said. "we will have all three of the Egyptian God Cards."

"Let's go!" Kaiba shouted. "It's time to duel!" Yami, Kaiba and I stuck out hands outs and grunted when we put them down for some reason.

"Who shall begin?" Dumb asked.

"We'll let you go first Kaiba." Dumber smirked.

"Hm..." Kaiba smirked. "defeating you three chumps won't take very long at all, trust me." Kaiba drew a card the held it up.

"I play the magic card," Kaiba said. "Pot of Greed."

"It allows me to draw two cards from deck," Kaiba said, then drew his two cards. "and next I'll summon a monster known as the Lord of Dragons." Kaiba placed the card on his disk and the Lord of Dragons appeared on the field. "Now," Kaiba said. "I'll add, not one, but two Flutes of Summoning Dragon." I smirked at the three. _This won't take long at all, and it's different seeing it in person..._

"What's the point of all this anyway?" Dumber asked. (A/N: Dumb is the short one, Dumber is the tall one, and Dumbest is the third one that I added, so Percy can be in this duel.)

"Yeah!" Dumb and Dumbest agreed.

"Any fool who plays Duel Monsters knows that one Flute of Summoning Dragon," I broke in, before Kaiba could. "can summon two dragons to the field, and since Kaiba has two Flutes of Summoning Dragon, he can summon four dragons!"

"Four in one turn?" Dumb asked, counting his fingers.

Kaiba nodded at me in approval. "That's right" Kaiba said. "even Little Miss knows what she's talking about." I smirked in pride, but glared at him slightly for calling my that. _I have a name!_

"Now," Kaiba said. "behold the awesome strength of three Blue Eyes White Dragons" The three blue came out and I stared at them, amazed. _They look more powerful in person..._

"Plus," Kaiba said. "the mighty Hyozanru." Yami and I took a step back and Kaiba began talking to us.

"I told you this wouldn't take long." Kaiba said to us.

"Good," Yami said. "I must get past them, to find my friends."

"And I'm helping you." I told Yami. Yami looked at me and nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"I hope you realize this is the beginning of what my deck has in store for you." Kaiba said. "It's gets better, so please feel free to for fit the duel at anytime." I rolled my eyes and watched as Dumb drew his card.

"No," Dumb cursed. "I play one monster in defense mode."

"Yay!" I cheered, drawing a card. "My turn." I looked at the card I drew, then my deck.

"Well," I said. "That's a good draw, I summon Artemis Goddess of The Hunt in attack mode!" A woman who looked like Mai appeared on the field in a whirl wind. Unlike Mai, Artemis had straight brown hair with sliver highlights. Artemis's sliver eyes glowed dangerously at Dumber as she notched a arrow and drew it back on the bow, preparing to let the arrow fly.

"And now I play the magic card Artemis's Maidens!" I shouted, placing the card in the slot. Four transparent copies of Artemis appeared behind Artemis and copied her posture, notching an arrow and pointing it at Dumber. "This card it allows Artemis and her Hunters to shoot two times at a player directly, the first time withdrawing 800 life points to whoever I choose for Artemis to shot at _first._"

I glanced at Kaiba. _He's gonna kill me... _"And I choose Kaiba!" I shouted

"What?" Kaiba and Yami exclaimed.

"Huntresses attack Kaiba directly with Moonshine Arrow!" I finished. Artemis jumped into the air, twisted mid-jump and shot at Kaiba, the Hunters follow her moves. Kaiba grunted in pain, and stumbled back two steps.

"What are you think-" Kaiba started.

"Trust me," I interrupted. "I know what I'm doing."

"Then prove it." Kaiba hissed back

"I will," I smirked. "Now, the second shot is different from the first one. This shot has a different amount of points that would be drained from whoever I choose to shoot at, and it all depends whoever I shot at first number of monsters they have on the field. Since I shot at Kaiba first, sorry about that,"-Kaiba glared-"and he has five monsters on the field I can multiply five times the original points that came out of his life points, which was 800. Any one know what 5 times 800 is?" I smirked, my tips flicking the ends of my cards.

"4,000." Kaiba gasped after three flicks. "The product is 4,000."

"Correct," I said. "now whoever I choose, will be drained of 4,000 life points, and I choose Dumbest over there! Huntresses attack Dumbest directly with Midnight Kill!" Artemis's arrow glowed a dark white with power as she leapt into the air and shot at Dumbest, the Hunters copying her actions. Dumbest cried out in pain as the arrows struck him and his life point dropped down to zero instantly. Dumbest was blow backwards at the attack, and his head smacked the pavement, knocking him out.

"Ha!" I said, fist pumping the air. "I knew that strategy would work! Oh, and since Dumbest is now out of the duel, it is automatically Yugi's turn!"

"Awesome dueling, Percy!" Yami complemented. I blushed slightly and covered my cheeks with my hair, so he couldn't see. "Where did you come up with that combo?"

I smiled and winked at him, my hair sweeping out of my face. "My deck is full of surprises, " I said. "and don't thank me.. thank Kaiba! He's the one who had five monsters, I just happened to have the cards to use those monsters to my advantage."

"Your welcome." Kaiba said, snuggly. _Oh, great I boosted his ego. Like he needed it any larger... _"You're a worthy opponent Little Miss"-I clenched my fists. _I have a name, and I said it earlier, it's Percy, use it!..._- "maybe I'll duel you before I duel Yugi to see how good you really are."

"We'll see." I said, mocking Yami's answer. I turned to Yami. "Alright Yugi, take it away."

"Very well," Yami said, his voice turning serious and his eyes narrowing. "I'll place two cards face down."

"Is that the best you can do Yugi?" Kaiba said aggravated. "If that's all you got, I can't wait to battle you myself."

"Let's end this." Yami said, annoyed and getting angry.

"It'll be over soon," Kaiba smirked. "then our duel can begin."

"First," Yami replied, closing his eyes. "I must make sure my friends are safe." Kaiba 'hummed' in disapproval or not caring his for Yami's reasons, I couldn't tell.

"Let's get on with this duel." Yami said, placing a monster in defense mode. "I play Kuriboh in defense mode." I looked at the monster and resisted the urge to squeal. _It's so CUTE!_

"Now Rare Hunter its your move." Yami said. I placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, his tense shoulders relaxed slightly and he placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed it slightly. I blushed darkly and squeezed his shoulder in return. Yami took his hand off mine and I let mine fall to my side. Yami nodded at me as thanks, while smiling at me. I grinned back trying to ignore the heat coming from my cheeks.

"I hope you got a plan." Dumb asked Dumber. Dumber turn towards the other and nodded. I rolled my eyes. _They're not that smart, are they?... _I smirked to myself.

Dumber drew his card, and smiled wickedly. I racked my brain to remember what card he drew, but gave up quickly. _I have to focus!_

"The first thing I'll do is place this trap card face down," Dumber said. "then a monster in defense mode."

"If your trying to lay a trap," Kaiba smirked. "Your wasting your time and mine."

Yami's eyes drifted to Kaiba. "Be careful Kaiba," Yami warned. "Rare Hunters can be cunning."

"Relax Yugi," Kaiba said. "I'm about to end this duel."

"Well then!" Yami snapped impatient. I placed my hand on his shoulder again, and after feeling his muscles relax, I let it fall back to my side.

"Stand back and observe," Kaiba said. Yami stepped backed shocked, probably not expecting that reaction from Kaiba. "Now prepare to meet a creature, like you never met before." Yami gasped shocked "I sacrifice three blue eyes," Kaiba said throwing a fist in the air. "go, my great beasts, so I can summon my Egyptian God Card. An almighty creature that knows no equal!" The blue eyes exploded into pieces and a bright light appeared and Obelisk appeared with lightning striking around it.

"Behold its absolute power!" Kaiba said.

The Rare Hunters stared at Obelisk the Tormentor in terror. "Oh no!" Dumb said, stepping back a bit.

"What is that?" Yami said in shock.

"The invisible-" "**Obelisk the Tormentor!**" Kaiba and I said in unison. _Okay that looked a lot less taller and frightening on my TV, in person it's something else. I'm just glad that Obelisk is on our side of the field and not the other way around..._

Kaiba started to laugh. "Your no match for my Egyptian God Card." Kabia laughed. "Now behold Obelisk the Tormentor special ability, I sacrifice two more of my monsters to increase his power." Obelisk grabbed Hyozanru and the Lord of Dragons and sucked their power out of them, making them disappear in a white smoke type stuff. I glanced at Kuriboh and he looked like he was about to cry from fright. I stuck out my bottom lip at the sight. _Poor Kuriboh..._ "Now Obelisk destroy all of their monsters." Kaiba said darkly. Obelisk shot his hand out and lightning struck of the Rare Hunter's monster, destroying them.

"Ah!" Dumb cried.

"He just whipped our defense!" Dumber shouted.

"Now my Egyptian God Card finish them off!" Kaiba said.

Obelisk punched toward Dumb and Dumber when Dumber smiled "I'm really sorry to disappoint you," Dumber said, pushing a button on his duel disk. "but Mirror Force will reflect Obelisk's attack right back at you." Yami and I looked at Kaiba to see his reaction, not knowing anything about Obelisk.

"I'm afraid your weak trap card won't work," Kaiba said. "Huh... now go!" Obelisk continued with the attack and punched straight through Mirror Force causing a blue, purple, white, and black explosion to happen. Dumb and Dumbest cried out in pain and their cards flew every where, and their life points dropped to zero.

Kaiba laughed. "Victory is ours." he laughed. "You two are finished."

"I appreciate your assistance Kaiba." Yami said "Now I can find my friends, with the help of Percy."

"And then we duel." Kaiba said. I rolled my eyes and ran after Yami when he sprinted towards Dumb

"Tell me now," Yami demanded, grabbing Dumb by his collar. "where are my friends?" Dumb only groaned in pain, barely awake. Yami growled in frustration.

"Yugi, Percy," Kaiba said. Yami and I turned our heads towards him. "don't walk away without taking your prizes first, your locater cards, catch." He tossed us the cards and we caught them.

"I must make sure my friends are alright." Yami said and we prepared to sprint away.

"Hold on!" Kaiba said, throwing his arms out to catch our attention.

"We won't duel you now, Kaiba." I said, annoyed.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, turning to his little brother. I blinked, _when did he get here? _"Yugi and Percy's friends are in danger, contact Head Quarters and tell them to use our satellite system to track the location of that pathetic wanna be, Joey Wheeler, I'm sure the others will be there."

Yami and I stood straight. "Thank you Kaiba." we said together.

"I'll help you find your little group of cronies," Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes at us. "then be ready, for our duel Yugi." Yami nodded with determination clear in his eyes. "Our satellites should home in on Joey's duel disk in no time." Kaiba spoke to us, while Yami and I were in the front of him and his brother. I turned to Yami as we were walking and smile encourgingly at him. He smiled back and grabbed me hand. I blushed greatly and watched as Yugi came out of the puzzle and grabbed my other hand. I smiled nervously, but squeezed both of their hands to let them know I was here.

"I'm glad your helping me look Percy." Yami said to me.

"That's good," I joked. "I starting to think you would have forgot about me by now."

"How?" Yugi said. "After what you told us, it might be a bit hard to forget that information, and we have developed a soft spot for you, Percy."

I looked at him oddly, but shrugged the last commont off. "I guess that would make sense," I mused. "it is unusual information, isn't it?"

Yami looked at like 'are-you-kidding-me?' "Percy?" he asked smirking amused.

"Okay, okay," I laughed. "you're right!"

"We're glad your safe, Percy." Yugi said, squeezing my hand within his.

"Thank you for helping me look for my... I mean our friends." Yami said, squeezing my hand within his.

"'our friends'?" I echoed. "They don't know me... as far as I know anyway."

Yugi looked at me embarrassed. "They know you, I told them about you before I started to dueling today and over the phone," Yugi said. "they want to meet you. They said 'any friend of yours is friends of ours' so they are your friends too!"

I smiled to myself. "Okay," I said. "I am glad I'm helping search for our friends too."

"Will you two shut up!" Kaiba snapped. "I'm calling Head Quaters to see if they found anything!" I glared at him, but when Yami and Yugi looked at me, my glare turned into a sheepish smile. I pressed a finger to my lips as a sign to be quiet. Kaiba talked into a blue tooth for a while until he pressed a button on it.

"They found the last place that mutt dueled." Kaiba said. "Let's go, so we can duel."

"Let's go!" I cheered sprinting to catch up with Kaiba, since he was leading the way.

* * *

A/N:... and done! Not as long the last chapter, but it's still an update. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited my story! Thank you so much, it means so much to me! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!... I think thats it... -J.J.


	9. Chapter 9 PS Really long!

We were following Kaiba to see where Joey and the others were, because I for one, don't remember where or what happens during Battle City... I was walking next to Yami and Yugi (in spirit form) was walking next to me. I was trying to recall everything that happened in Battle City and the Battle City Finals. I knew something big was about to happen, but I couldn't remember what. I knew I was forgetting something huge, and I knew it was going to effect Yugi and Yami grately.

_I know its a duel, but with who? I know it's Yami or Yugi with Marik... but who was that person that Marik made him his mind slave. Oh! I remember it's involves one of Yami's.. I mean our friends a lot... but who and why is this one duel so important and what will I do during it..._ I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Yami sprinting inside a building and Yugi was no longer was walking next to me.

"Heh," Kaiba said with a smirk on his face. I looked up at him to see him smirking like he was better than everyone else. _Kaiba's stupid ego... gods, why do I have to be so short? I am as tall Yugi! That's just sad!... _"Why Percy and Yugi care about that third-rate duelist is beyond me, soon they will have bigger problems."

I glared at him. "Right here, you know?" I said to him with an edge as we began to follow Yami. "And I think you'll be the one with the problems Kaiba..."

"Why would that be?" Kaiba said. "It's obvious I'm a better duelist than you, but you are a worthy opponent, unlike that mutt Joey Wheeler."

"Two things." I said my glare becoming more strong. "One, you need to work on your ego. Two, Joey Wheeler is a person not a mutt!" I sprinted inside so I could catch up with Yami and the last thing I saw from Kaiba was him still smirking amused, ignoring everything I just said to him. _That was expected..._

I caught up with Yami and grabbed his hand and we ran together inside the building, hoping to find his-... I mean our friends. _That's going to take some time to get used to..._ Anyway, we ran inside and looked around we didn't see them anywhere...

"Joey? Tea?" Yami called. "They're not here. Kaiba was wrong."

"Where can they be?" I muttered to myself. I squeezed Yami's hand to let him know I'm here and that we'll find them.

"We'll find them Yami." I promised. Yami smiled slightly at him but worry was clear in his eyes. Yami nodded and squeezed my hand back in reassurance.

"Maybe you can call one of them?" I offered. "Does one of them have a phone?"

Yami eyes widened. "Yes," he said. "Tea does! Come on!" Yami grabbed my hand and lead me to a phone booth. I stood outside while he dialed some numbers to Tea's phone number.

"Hello? Tea?" Yami said into the phone frantically, and I smiled slightly at his worry for his friends, he's a true friend. "Are you there? Hello?"

There was a muffled reply and Yami's worry suddenly spiked. "Tea! Where are you?" He yelled into the phone. "Are you there? Tea? Tea!"

He froze for a while muttering something twice and than hung up the phone thinking with worrying growing in his eyes. I opened the booth and gestured for him to come out and he did, he nodded to me for some reason and I grabbed his hand again for support.

"Listen," Yami spoke to Kaiba, since he was leaning against a pole next to the booth with his arms crossed. "Its seems we're too late, Kaiba. The Rare Hunters already got to my friends."

"Hm..." Kaiba said, bowing his head in amusement, considering he thought this was amusing since he shouldn't really care. "Hey Yugi, relax, it's obvious they're really after you and your Egyptian God Card, not your pathetic friends. They're no use to anyone, besides my satellite will track them down. Wheeler's duel disk sends out a constant signal, so finding your friends will be a simple task, and then you're going to duel against me, Yugi. And your Egyptian God Card will be mine, so get ready to lose."

I rolled my eyes, but got ready to listen as Yami opened his mouth. "Kaiba," Yami said. "you and I will duel soon enough, but not until my friends are safe. Is that clear?"

"Hm..." Kaiba said in agreement, nodding his head, smirking. _I really don't like all smirking here... _My thoughts were cut short when I heard this ringing coming from somewhere, actually coming from Kaiba. Kaiba got a shocked face before tapping this Kaiba corp. symbol oh his cape, jacket, thing.

"Seto, come in." Mokuba's voice came from the symbol. _Oh it's like a blue tooth thing!..._

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.

"We have a problem," Mokuba's voice came again. "Joey Wheeler's duel disk isn't transmitting a signal to the satellite system. I think somethings blocking it. I'll go back to Head Quarters and make sure the team starts working on the tracking problem right away."

"Do it." Kaiba replied. I widened my eyes in surprise and glared at him. _Finding Joey and the others will be a simple task, yeah right... this Marik isn't messing around, then again that is the most thing I remember from season two is that this Marik creep doesn't mess around... _

"Alright," Mokuba said again. "We'll find those guys Seto, I promise."

"When you do, let me know." Kaiba said, then turned to us. "There's been a minor set back, either my satellite system has a glitch or these Rare Hunters are smarter than I thought."

"Hopefully it's the first one." I said to them. Yami nodded agreeing with me and squeezed my hand once again. I shrugged and laced our fingers together, not seeing a problem with it. I felt Yami's hand freeze for a second before squeezing my hand again, I did my best not to ignore the heat rising to my cheeks. I suddenly got a bad feeling, but pushed it aside.

We walked in silence until one point. Want to know why? Because a Rare Hunter randomly jumped right in front of us and I literally felt Yami's anger spike and Kaiba's spiked a little too, but Kaiba's is probably because our presence annoys him grately, and the randomly popping out of no where Rare Hunter was probably not helping much.

"Rare Hunter!" Kaiba said, stating the obvious. I glared at him slightly and remember the one bad thing about this show, they always point out the obvious.

"What have you done with my friends?" Yami demanded while the Rare Hunter was laughing. I was suddenly pulled behind Yami as he stood in front of me like to protect me or something.

I glanced at him oddly, but returned my attention to the Rare Hunter when he began to speak. "That's for us to know, and Seto Kaiba look who else is coming with us." The Rare Hunter pointed behind us and we all looked behind as a helicopter started to come toward us with someone tied up and hanging out of it. It looked like a little kid, maybe eleven or twelve years old.

Then it clicked, it was Mokuba Kaiba. "Let him go!" Kaiba demanded in anger. _Uh-oh that's not good, they dishonored the Kaiba family and by the look on Kaiba's face, they'll pay for it too..._

"Big Brother!" Mokuba called. "Help me Seto! Help me please!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called back. I glanced at the kid worried and looked around to see if there was anything I could do to get the kid down. I pulled out Riptide debating if I should uncap it and throw it at the rope. _No, bad idea Percy.. the hellicopter could jolt, move Mokuba and Riptide might hit Mokuba instead of the rope. Or you could miss and hit Mokuba straight on... very bad idea... _

I placed Riptide back in my pocket and looked at the hanging Mokuba again. "Seto, get me down!" Mokuba pleaded. "Please, help me Seto!"

I covered my face, so no leaves could hit it and hope to block out the wind the helicopter was creating. "Mokuba!" Kaiba said again in worry and anger. _Uh-oh, bad mix of emotions... I speak from personal experience... _"Rare Hunters let me brother go now!"

"He's fine," The Rare Hunter said. "for now, but his future is up in the air."_ Bad pun..._

"Help me Seto!" Mokuba pleaded again.

"You'll pay for this." Kaiba threatened turning back to the Rare Hunter, along with Yami and I. "If you so much as touch one hair on my brother's head, I promise I will hunt you all down and crush every one of you with the weight of the entire Kaiba corporation."

_Nice threat... _I rolled my eyes and snapped my attention back to the Rare Hunter as he began laughing. "Your empty threats will get you no where." The Rare Hunter said. "But there is one way to save your brother."

"Tell me." Kaiba demanded.

The Rare Hunter pointed to a large glass building. "Meet us at the top of that building, Kaiba." The Rare Hunter said. "That is, if you ever expect to see your brother again."

Mokuba started to shout some threats, which they ignored, in the backround. "The choice is yours." The Rare Hunter finished. The helicopter started to leave and Mokuba screamed.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said for the third or fourth time.

"And Kaiba is not the only one whose presence is required." The Rare Hunter said. Yami whipped around and faced him. "If you expect to be reunited with your friends, you'll join us as well Yugi."

"Listen to me," Yami said, narrowing his eyes, along with me. "I'm warning you. Leave them alone!"

The Rare Hunter laughed again. "I'll see you all shortly." The Rare Hunter began to hopping up the buildings. "Remember gentlemen and woman, meet us on the roof." Then left, still laughing.

"Looks like you two have no choice." I said. "I'm coming with you two."

"No, your-" Yami started, but shut up when I sent him a glare.

"I'm coming and that's final." I said, avoiding any conflict.

"Our enemies are one of the same." Kaiba said, clenching his fist.

Yami and I nodded agreeing with him. I squeezed Yami's hand in support, considering they were still laced together, and he squeezed back.

"But make no mistake," Kaiba said. "I'm in this for Mokuba, when it comes to rescuing your friends, you and Percy are on your own now."

Yami nodded. "Fine Kaiba." Yami said.

* * *

Soon we were at top of the building and I was on the stable part of the roof and Yami and Kaiba were standing on the glass with the other two Rare Hunters. I had tried to follow them on the glass, but stopped when Yami gave me a warning look, so here I am, standing on the titled part or concrete part of the roof.

"I see you all decided to show up," One of the Rare Hunters said. "a very wise choice."

"Yes," Yami said. "now tell us, what is the meaning of this?"

"We've kept up our end of the deal," Kaiba said. "so why don't you honor yours and release the prisoners."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," The same Rare Hunter replied. "you two will have to duel us first. If you want to see your loved ones again." Then he started to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay," I said. "you laugh way too much." I saw out of the corner of my eye, Kaiba and Yami smirk amused at my statement. The Rare Hunters ignored me.

"Before the fun begins," The same Rare Hunter said. "allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Lumis."

"I am Umbra." The second Rare Hunter, Umbra, said.

"It talks!" I said with fake shock written all over my face and sarcasm heavy in my voice.

I, once again, was ignored, but did catch the glare that was directed towards me from Umbra, which I smiled sweetly in return. "You defeated us once before," Lumis said. "but I assure you, you won't be so lucky in this duel."

"And if we do win," Yami said. "you'll release our friends and family?"

"Perhaps," Lumis said. "but there's no way you'll win. Now, let me explain the rules of this match. It will be a double duel, us against you two. Each duelist will receive 4,000 life points, and you must defeated both of the other team's duelist in order to win. And as for the losers, they'll pay a very heavity price, a trip to the Shadow Realm."-Yami, Kaiba and I gasped here.-"You'll be delivered to the Dark World, in the most ingenious of ways. Notice where your standing, on a thin surface of a fifty story light shaft that runs all the way to the ground floor, but if you fall, you'll never reach the bottom. That's because the surface on which we stand is a divider between our world"-he laughed evilily here.-"and the Shadow Realm. Each duelist life points will be displayed on the magic shadow box on the floor beside you, when your life points reach zero the surface beneath you will be destroyed, opening up a vortex that will lead to the Shadow Realm! And according to Battle City rules, your rules, when we win, we take your Egyptian God Cards! Ready?" Lumis finished with a laugh.

"You really laugh too much..." I muttered to myself.

Lumis laughed louder than stopped to talk. "Looks like I left you speechless." Lumis said.

"I was just waiting for you to finish." Kaiba said. "Do I have your guarantee that my brother is alright?"

"Yes," Lumis said. "but I wouldn't count seeing him again."

"Once you're in the Shadow Realm," Umbra said. "they are no visitors!"

Lumis and Umbra laughed. "Okay," I said. "You two are just plan creepy." Yami smirked at me, and chuckled silently.

"It looks like you just made your second mistake today Rare Hunters." Kaiba said. "The first was kidnapping my brother and the second was challenging me." Kaiba activated his duel disk and so did Yami. I looked at my duel disk longingly, wishing I could duel, but then got that bad feeling again and quickly pushed those feelings aside.

"We'll see about that Kaiba!" Lumis said.

"And I will rescue my friends!" Yami said determination burning strongly in his eyes.

"Very touching," Umbra said. "but we duel for our Master Marik and loosing is not an option. Our decks were specially created to take down your Egyptian God Cards, and that's just what we'll do!"

"And once we deliver them to Master Marik," Lumis continued. "we'll have all three of the Egyptian God Cards. In the meantime, you'll be spending all of eternity in the Shadow Realm, so if your ready lets duel!" They drew their cards and suddenly I was grabbed from behind. I widened my eyes in surprise and gave out a squek. I tried to kick the person and elbow them, when they caught my wrists. Who ever they were, put some kind of hand cuffs on both of my wrists and left. I looked at the cuffs to see them connected to a chain that was connected to two stakes on the ground. I tugged on the chain and nothing happened.

"Hey!" I said frustrated. "What gives?"

"Did we forget to mention Little Miss over there?" Umbra laughed. "Who ever wins the duel, win decide her fate. If you win, the box next to Little Miss will open and the key to Little Miss's chains will be inside, but if you lose, not only will you be in the Shadow Realm, Little Miss will be taken to Master Marik and be forced to serve him!"

"Again with the 'Little Miss' thing?" I said frustrated. "I have a name, you know!"

"We will win!" Yami insisted.

"Are you ready to duel?" Lumis asked, and I gave a final tug on the chains then gave up. "I trust you know the rules."

"Yes," Yami said. "this duel is two against two, each player takes a separate turn, but players on the same team must work together to defeat the opposing team."

"And I'll begin." Lumis stated as he drew a card, Yami said something like "Very well, Rare Hunter." and Lumis began his turn. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Lumis stated. I blinked in surprise. _That's not what I was expecting..._

"Make your move if you dare." Lumis said. "It will only bring you closer to the Shadow Realm!"

I rolled my eyes. _That was pathetic... _"Draw!" Yami stated as he drew. "I'll summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in defense mode. My monster will protect my life points from your attacks, Rare Hunters."

"Observe," Umbra said. "I'll summon Shining Abyss in defense mode."

Lumis laughed. "Now it's time to show them how we duel together!"

Yami gasped shocked or angry, I couldn't really tell... "A team strategy!"

"That's right, Yugi." Lumis said. "I activate Mask of Brutality!"

"Thank you Lumis." Umbra said. "Your mask will be a perfect fit for my monster." A bright light came out of Lumis's card and attached itself to Umbra's monster then the light formed into Lumis's Mask of Brutality.

"Not only that Umbra," Lumis said. "but it will boost your monster's attack points by 1,000."

"What?" Kaiba gasped/said. "These Rare Hunters already have a monster on the field with 2,600 attack points!"

"That's right," Lumis said. "and it will stay that way as long as we each give up 1,000 life points for every turn we plan to use Mask of Brutality."

"Ha!" Umbra said. "But now we won't have to! Observe, as I activate a magic card called Masked Doll!" Umbra placed the card in the slot and it appeared on the field. The card glowed and then his monster glowed, and Yami growled. "My Masked Doll will absorb any and all negative effects caused by my magic cards."

Lumis laughed again. "Nice one," Lumis said. "now our life points will remain untouched by our Mask of Brutality. You fools are no match for us."

"Yes! That's right!" Umbra agreed.

"And our tag team strategy will destroy you!" Lumis laughed.

"I doubt it," Yami said. "we can play off the strengths of each others cards, and work as a team as well as you can, Rare Hunters."

Kaiba shook his head. "No thanks." Kaiba said. Yami looked at him like 'are-you-serious?' "Team work is for boy scouts and nursery schools, Yugi."

"Your wrong." Yami denied.

"Let's get one thing straight," Kaiba said. "I can will this duel and save my brother without your help. I'm the world's greatest duelist and when I win the Battle City Finals, I'll prove it, and now stand back!"

Kaiba drew. "I'll place two cards face down" Kaiba said sticking them in their slots and they appeared on the field. "then, I'll summon Vorse Raider, the man beast! And I'll place my monster in attack mode."

There was a moment of silence, for everyone to collect their thoughts. Then Kaiba broke it. "Well," Kaiba said. "We've each taken one turn, now it's time to see which strategy is superior. I think you'll find the answer to that is obvious!"

"I agree." Lumis said. "Due to our team strategy, we have the most powerful monster on the field. Might I remind you, our decks were specifically created to work together to defeat your Egyptian God Cards."

"This duel as just begun Rare Hunters!" Yami said. There was a tense silence and I bit my tounge so I wouldn't break it, this was the time to get the their bearing together and focus on the duel. I sat down on my knees, because I sensed along duel ahead and my legs were getting tired. I looked at the guys (not the Rare Hunters) and nodded encouragingly at Yami. Yami looked down at me with worry in his eyes. I looked at the cuff and chains then shrugged to let him know I was alright. Yami smiled slightly at me, then turned his focus back on Lumis, his eyes narrowed and a glare appeared in his eyes once again.

"Expecting our challenge was a huge mistake," Lumis said. "when this double duel is over you two will be banished to the Shadow Realm! Then we'll deliver both your Egyptian God Cards to Master Marik and he shall have all three!"

"Wrong!" Yami said. "We shall preveal and you will release Mokuba and my friends!"

"I agree with him!" I said, then tugged on the chains in hope for it to break.

"Never!" Lumis said, then drew, looked at his, and smiled a smile to match his mask, but his was more evil. "Just look at this!" Lumis flipped over the card and it was another mask. _What a surprise..not... _"It's my Mask of the Accursed Magic Card"-Yami and I gasped, but for different reasons-"and once I place it on your monster, it will be rendered useless Yugi, so try my mask on for size Magnet Warrior!"

There was a bright light and the light formed something on Magnet Warrior's cute little head. The light formed an ugly mask, I got a gross face. "Ew." I said. "That mask is ugly!"

Yami gasped and stepped a little, then glared at Lumis. "It's a perfect fit," Lumis said. "As long as the mask stays on your monster can't attack or defend. That's not the effect Yugi, until the mask comes off you will lose 500 life points every turn you make! Your finished!" Lumis laughed again then began speaking again. "I also place one card face down, now it's back to your side!"

Yami got into stance and began thinking. "You'll be in the Shadow Realm real soon! As soon as your life points reach zero." Lumis said.

I glared at him. "Are you talking to yourself now, Lumis?" I said. They all turned their attention to me and I continued smirking at Lumis and Umbra. "Because obviously Yugi and Kaiba are going to destroy you two!" Yami and Kaiba smirked at me and nodded their heads in approval, then they all went back to the duel.

"Speaking of life points," Lumis said. "you lose 500 thanks to my Mask of the Accursed!"

"Enough!" Yami said. Yami drew and smirked slightly then continued thinking. Kaiba looked over and glared at Yugi probably threatening Yugi inside his mind about messing the duel up. I rolled my eyes at the thought and decided to give the chains a couple more tugs. I pulled once, nothing happened. I pull harder the second time, nothing happened. I pulled with all my strength and still nothing happened. I panted slightly and gave up once again.

"Why don't you make your move Yugi?" Lumis said. "Are you trying to delay your trip to the Shadow Realm?" Then began laughing evilly through his teeth.

"Not quite," Yami said. "now I'll sacrifice my Magnet Warrior-"

Lumis cut Yami off by laughing. "Not so fast Yugi!" Lumis said. "Behold you just triggered my trap card,"-Yami's eyes widened and I face palmed myself muttering curses in Greek.-"Mask of Restrict! With this on the field, you two can't win. This is because as long as my Mask of Restrict remains in play, neither of you can sacrifice your monsters. Without sacrifices you two can't summon more powerful monsters to the field, making it that much easier to defeat you."

Yami and Kaiba got anger looks in their eyes and clenched their jaws. I removed the hand from my face then looked at the two (Yami and Kaiba) worriedly. _Come on guys, you can do this! Why oh why, didn't I pay attention to this episode more?... Boy, I am a Seaweed Brain... _

"Of course," Umbra said. "without the ability to sacrifice your Egyptian God Cards are all but useless now. Until we claim them for Marik!"

Kaiba and Yami shook with anger and tightened their jaws more, but then Yami drew. "I'll place one card face down, and then I'll summon Kuriboh in defense mode." The face down card appeared and so did Kuriboh. I smiled at the adorable monster and bit my lip to keep from saying 'awe'.

Yami looked at Kaiba. "Kaiba," Yami said. "you know there is only one way we can win."

"I don't need you telling how to duel Yugi," Kaiba said. "so you can forget the old teamwork speech, got it? Hm.. Who needs it?"

"**You do**." Yami and I said in unison.

"If you two are finished arguing," Umbra said. "it's my turn." Then Umbra drew. "I could attack your Magnet Warrior Yugi, but since it reduces your life points by 500 every turn, I'd be a fool to attack it!"

"Which you are..." I muttered to myself.

"Then there's your monster Kaiba," Umbra said. "but your face down card could be a trap!"

Lumis turned his head in Umbra's direction and muttered something. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the his mask. _Wait, is that- is that a microphone? So that is how they come up with their strategy, they talk with microphone things!..._ I thought to myself victoriously.

"First off, I'll set one card face down." Umbra said. "Now my Shining Abyss attack Kaiba's Vorse Raider!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Hold on fool," Kaiba said, then threw an arm out for dramatic effect. "You've activated my Ring of Destruction!"

Yami smiled at Kaiba as his trap took effect. "My destructive trap card will wipe out your Shining Abyss." Kaiba said. "Both of us will lose close to 2,000 life points, but only you will be out one monster." Shining Abyss started to claw at the ring around his neck and make odd noises in desperation. I glanced at it oddly, and shrugged it off.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Lumis said. "but my card cancels your trap!"

"What?" Kaiba gasped.

"Activate Curse Transfer!" Lumis said.

Kaiba stepped back while growling and gasping at the same time, at least that is what it looks like. "My counter trap card is trigger when you play a trap card." Lumis said. "It automatically transfers your card's effect back to your monster!"

The Ring of Destruction glowed and appeared on Kaiba's Vorse Raider. "Say good-bye to your Vorse Raider!" Lumis laughed. I sweatdropped in annoyance at his constant laughing, and saw Yami look at Kaiba, still thinking. _Now is the time I wish I could read minds..._ I thought to myself, resisting to let the corners of my lips curl upwards.

Yami suddenly gasped. "Kaiba," Yami yelled. "they may have something planned!"

"Zip it Yugi," Kaiba snarled. "I know what's going on, and I don't need your advice."

"Prepare to lose your monster!" Lumis said, bawling his hand into a fist. "and almost have your life points!"

There was black smoke and suddenly a card appeared in front of Kaiba. "I've activated my magic card, Ring of Defense," Kaiba smirked. "it will protect my life points from any damage, nice try."

"Why thank you," Umbra smirked. "I'm afraid your Ring of Defense won't be helping you Kaiba."

"Why not?" Kaiba demanded in return. I glanced back and forth between all for duelist. _Okay this getting hard to keep up with..._ I thought to myself with a sweatdrop.

"Hm..." Umbra said. "because I activate this, my spell transfer magic card. It's transfers your cards effect to me!" Kaiba's Ring of Defense glowed then appeared on Umbra's side of the field. "Which means my life points will remain untouched, while yours is almost cut in half!"

Kaiba looked at his duel disk as his life points drop to 2,100. "No..." I muttered. "you can do this guys..."

"Kaiba..." Yami warned. _Okay, yeah, Kaiba kind of deserves that. He should have listened to Yami..._ I thought to myself my sweatdropp becoming larger.

"Too bad you won't be seeing your brother again." Lumis started.

"Where your going, that will be the least of your worries Kaiba." Umbra finished. "Time to wipe out the rest of your life points! Shining Abyss attack now, say hello to the Shadow Realm!" Umbra laughed as his monster sent an attack towards Kaiba. I widened my eyes and lunged forwards, but didn't get that far thanks to the chains.

"Yugi!" I shouted. "Do something!"

"Your finished Kaiba!" Umbra shouted.

"Yugi!" I shrieked. I fought against the chains harder, but nothing happened. Suddenly a thousand Kuriboh multiplied in front of Kaiba and Yami, saving Kaiba's life points from the attack.

I breathed a sigh of relief and glared slightly at Yami. "What happened?" Lumis demanded.

"Huh?" Kaiba gasped. "You! You saved my life points!"

"Your attack has been blocked, thanks to my magic card." Yami smirked. "It's simple,"-Yami scoffed here.-"it multiplied my Kuriboh, now your monster's attack won't affect my team-mate."

"Next time," I said. "activate your magic cards faster, so I won't go nuts!" Yami smirked at my in reply and I took it as a maybe.

Umbra bawled a fist with his hand. "Your fur ball won't be around much longer," Umbra said. "and when they go, so does your life points!"

Kaiba growled. "I realize your magic card saved my life points," Kaiba said. "but next time I'll do it myself!"

"Kaiba," Yami said calmly. "if you ever expect to see Mokuba again, we need to help each other. The minute one of us falls, the other won't stand a chance against their unified tag team assault."

"Are you questioning my skills as a duelist Yugi?" Kaiba demanded furiously.

"I'm saying," Yami said. "we must combine our forces in order to defeat these Rare Hunters. They duel as a team, building on one another's moves, and we have to do the same! I saved you and if you don't protect me the same way, I might not be around to save you again."

"Then good riddance." Kaib replied.

Now it was my turn to growl. "Swallow your pride Kaiba!" I snapped at him. "You two need to work together!"

"I'll win this on my own Little Miss." Kaiba replied calmly.

"I have a name!" I growled. "And it's not 'Little Miss'!"

"Okay," Kaiba said, then turned to me smirking. "Little Miss." I lunged forwards in hope the chains would break and I could tackle him, but no such luck.

Lumis and Umbra spoke into their microphones and smirked at Yami and Kaiba. I glanced worriedly at Yami, and half glared and half glanced worried at Kaiba. "Master Marik will be pleased when we deliver both your Egyptian God Cards to him," Lumis said, smirking.

"And tell him you've been banished to the Shadow Realm!" Umbra finished.

"Enough of this," Kaiba said, while drawing. Kaiba began thinking for a while, then glared at the Mask of Restrict then looked back at his hand. "First I'll place one card face down, then I'll summon Battle Ox in defense mode, to protect my life points."

"You can't expect to win hiding behind weak monsters." Umbra said, chuckling evilly. "Our Shining Abyss has 2,600 attach points, it can easily destroy your Battle Ox and take down your wall of fur balls, leaving your life points wide open, right Lumis?"

I growled under my breath. "He did not just diss the Kuriboh..." I muttered. "I'm going to send them to the pits of Hades..."

"Correct Umbra," Lumis said. "looks like you won't see your friends again, not where you'll be going."-Lumis drew here while smiling creepily.-"But before I completely wipe out your life points, I must get ride of your wall of miniature monsters, and I have just the magic card to do it! Another mask, behold... my Mask of Despell!"

Yami gasped and stepped back. "It will cover your multiplying magic card and conceal it's affects," Lumis laughed. "so I'm afraid your Kuriboh army will be reduced back down to one." The Kuriboh began to glow than disappear and I let out a couple of anime tears. _No.. they were so cute! _I stopped the anime tears and focused on the duel again.

"With your weak defenses crumbling," Lumis said. "it's only a matter of time we destroy you both, this was even easier than I thought! I'm not through with you yet, like the Mask that covers your Magnet Warrior you lose 500 life points each turn."

"1,000 life points each turn?" I muttered to myself. "This is really not good..."

"Next," Lumis said. "I'll summon my Grand Tiki Elder and rid the field of your Kuriboh!" Grand Tiki Elder appeared on the field with black smoke and hypnotised Kuriboh. "Attack now!" Lumis ordered.

Grand Tiki Elder attacked Kuriboh and destroyed it and Yami removed growled and glared at Lumis. "Now," Lumis said. "your life points are wide open for a direct attack Yugi, since your Magnet Warrior can't defend you, thanks to the mask it's wearing, and as soon as your life points reach zero, you'll plummet straight to the Shadow Realm!"

I growled under my breath and glared at Lumis. "Which won't happen," I insisted. "Kaiba and Yugi are going to win, not you idiots!"

Lumis glared at me, as did Umbra. "Wonder what Master Marik wants with Little Miss," Lumis said. "he was rather interested in her, but I don't see why..."

I scoffed and ignored his comment. Yami tightened his jaw and growled in frustration. _Well that's not good... _

"Heh!" Lumis scoffed. "you two can't possibly win this duel, not only can't you sacrifice your monsters to summon more stronger ones, thanks to my mask cards, you lose 1,000 life points every turn Yugi!"

Yami looked at his duel disk as his life points dropped to 2,500. I bit my lip in worry and started to struggle against the chains again.

"Your finished Yugi!" Lumis laughed.

"We'll see," Yami replied then looked at his hand. "I draw!" Yami did as he said, and drew one card then looked at it. Yami glanced at Kaiba, second guessing his plan probably, and I glared at Kaiba and Yami.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaiba demanded to Yami. "You couldn't possibly make things any worse than you already have Yugi. Thanks to you the cards were holding are absolutely useless. In fact I have a card in my hand that could win this game for us, but due to your sloppy dueling I can't summon it to the field, it's better off in the grave yard."

Yami gasped and looked at his hand again. "Well have you ever seen such a pathetic team?" Lumis laughed.

"Defeating and taking their Egyptian Gods Cards will be simple." Umbra finished. "They already done most of the work for us!"

"That's enough," Yami shouted. "I'll place one card face down and that will end my turn." I blinked surprised. _Wow that wasn't what I expected at all... _

"I see," Umbra taunted. "it seems you weren't able to summon another monster to defend your life points. Not that it would have mattered, for I am about to summon unstoppable creature!"-Umbra grabbed a card from his hand and placed it on his duel disk.-"First I need play my all-powerful magic card known as Curse of the Masked Beast!"

"**What is that?**" Yami, Kaiba, and I gasped. I, for one, don't remember this part of the duel at all, actually I don't remember this duel at all...

"This card allows me to sacrifice both our monsters," Umbra explained. "and call forth one of the most destructive forces you've ever experienced! Behold, the almighty power of, The Masked Beast!"

The Mask Beast appeared and I pulled another gross face. "Okay," I muttered to myself. "that monster is worse than the mask on Magnet Warrior, that thing is disgusting..."

"Nothing can stop his wrath!" Umbra laughed.

Yami gasped "Prepare to lose it all Yugi!" Umbra taunted.

"It can't be!" Yami gasped. _Okay that was dramatic..._ I rolled my eyes.

"It's time to say good-bye to your life points!" Umbra said. I widened my eyes and lunged towards Yami, but fell due to the chains. I looked up at Yami, fearing for his life points and himself. I fought against my chains furiously, but nothing happened again. "Now, send him to the Shadow Realm my Masked Beast!"

Masked Beast lunged towards Yami holding our some kind of cane thing. I widened my eyes and struggled harder. "No!" I shrieked. "Kaiba, please, do something! Yugi!"

Yami braced himself for the attack when Kaiba called out. "Battle Ox defend!" Kaiba's Battle Ox intercepted Masked Beast attack and sacrificed himself for Yami.

I breathed another sigh of relief. "Gods, they need to save eachother quicker, before I go nuts..." I muttered to myself then turned to Kaiba. "Thank you Kaiba."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "What's this?" Umbra said. "Kaiba's monster intercepted my attack! It can't be!"

"Don't be surprised." Kaiba taunted, with a smirk on his face. "This is a double duel after all, and my team-mate was in danger, so I used my Battle Ox to defend his life points against your Masked Beast."

Umbra growled. "I thought they weren't working together as a team Lumis."

Yami smiled brightly. "Thank you." I smiled at Yami. _He is so cute when he smiles! Oh gods, snap out of it Percy! Focus on the duel, but he looks so cute! Ah! Focus!... _

"Listen Yugi," Kaiba said. "give it a rest, there is one reason I helped you, so I could win."

Yami's smile fell from his face and his determined face once again reappeared as he glared at Lumis. "Then you're a fool," Lumis said. "saving your partner caused you to lose your only defense monster."

"Soon," Umbra said. "it will cause you to lose the rest of your life points when my Masked Beast moves in for the attack!" I glanced back and forth at the four duelist again. _Okay I'm starting to have trouble keeping up again..._

"You fools can't win!" Umbra laughed.

Yami smirked and pressed a button on his duel disk. "Reveal face down card, Card of Destruction!"

"Oh-no!" Lumis gasped.

"We loose our entire hands!" Umbra finished with a gasp.

"That's correct," Yami said, discarding his own hand. "each duelist must deposit every card in their hand to the card grave yard. Once they're buried you must start over, by drawing a completely new hand."

"Now I'll send my hand to the grave yard." Kaiba narrated. I rolled my eyes, like that wasn't obvious...

"Did your partner force you to give up any cards you needed?" Lumis inquired, with fake sympathy.

"Actually," Kaiba smirked. "what just happened is quite the opposite, Rare Hunter. Without the ability to sacrifice, I wasn't able to summon the monster in my hand, but now I can. Watch closely, reveal Monster Reborn! Now I bring back the powerful monster I just sent to the grave yard, my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

I fist pumped and cheered in my head. "Yes!" I said. "Finally!"

The Blue Eyes White Dragon came out and roared at Lumis and Umbra. I smirked at them then marveled at the dragon. _It's so pretty in person and looks so dangerous..._

"It's not possible!" Umbra denied.

"**It is.**" Yami and I said, looking at the Dragon proudly.

"This is the price you pay for using my little brother to get to me!" Kaiba shouted. "Now maybe you'll think twice before disrespecting the Kaiba family! Now go my Blue Eyes!" Kaiba started to laugh and I looked at him oddly.

"What is with all the laughing?" I muttered to myself, but apparently Yami could hear me, because he was starting to smirk at me. "Seriously, it's getting creepy..."

"My Blue Eyes has arrived!" Kaiba said. "Your done! Thanks to my Monster Reborn magic card, I was able to bring back my great beast from the grave yard."

"And this is just the beginning!" Yami smirked. _Okay, I actually don't the smirking when Yami does it... Oh gods, focus Percy!... _"Kaiba and I make a powerful team, and you two Rare Hunters are no match for the combined strength our decks, and when we prevail you will lead us to where you are holding Mokuba and the others captive!"

"Heh," Kaiba said. "I think what partner is trying to say is that, thanks to my superior skills your finished, right?"

"Not quite." Yami said.

"Don't tell me your still stuck on this team work thing, Yugi." Kaiba said. "It's getting a little old, listen up here's the deal, I'll win this duel on my own, and if it's convenient for me, I might help you, but don't mistake that for teamwork or you'll be very disappointed. I'm in this for Mokuba, got it?"-Yami gasped here.-" And I'll do whatever it takes to defeat these Rare Hunters and free my brother. I'm not about to lose, these fools don't realize no one disrespects my family and gets away with it."

"This isn't only about you!" Yami retorted. "My friends are in danger as well!"

"That's your problem, Yugi!" Kaiba snarled. "I'm dueling for me!"

"But Kaiba!" Yami said. "You need my help and I need yours. Lumis and Umbra still have the upper hand!"

I growled again. "Swallow your pride Kaiba!" I snapped at him once again. Kaiba just ignored me.

"Your partner is right," Lumis said. "you may have summoned your Blue Eyes White Dragon Kaiba, but it's useless against the ultimate powerful of our Masked Beast! Our awesome creature has 200 more attack points than your pathetic dragon, as soon as it attacks, your Blue Eyes will be gone!"

"He's wrong Kaiba!" Yami shouted over Lumis's annoying laugh. "You can destroy their monster."

Kaiba gasped. "I can?"

"Look," Yami said. "If you want to win, your going to have to trust me on this. Like it or not, we're a team, and if you attack them with your Blue Eyes White Dragon, I promise I'll back you up. Trust me!"

Kaiba glared at the ground. "Attack them Kaiba." Yami insisted. "Do it."

Kaiba growled. "I will Yugi," Kaiba said. "it's not in your best interest to give me bad advice, because you'd lose too. Now, my Blue Eyes attack their Masked Beast,"-Lumis screamed here.-"White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes attacked their Masked Beast and it was destroyed. I cheered inside my head. _That was so awesome to see in person!..._

"Your Masked Beast," Kaiba said. "is gone!"

"That's not possible!" Umbra denied.

"Our Masked Beast was more powerful than your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Lumis denied. "You must have cheated!"

"He's right," Umbra joined. "it's a trick."

"Obviously not," I said. "because your 'ultimate' Masked Beast is gone now" I said putting air quotes around ultimate.

"Guess again," Yami said. "your beast was beaten by Kaiba's Blue Eyes fair and square. Please allow me to explain Rare Hunters, when I sent my Beast of Gilford to the card grave yard that last turn. I activated its special ability, it reduces the attack points of any monster I choose by 500, and I choose your Masked Beast. Lowering its attack points to 2,700, making it weaker than Kaiba's Blue Eyes and now, in case you haven't noticed, you have no monsters on the field to protect your life points, so when Kaiba attacks you again, you'll be finished. Kaiba, you need my help more than you think."

"Well my turn is over." Kaiba announced. "This duel has only just begun! Next time I attack you two will be begging for mercy, so go ahead and make your pathetic move Lumis, there's no hope for you now."

"We'll see about that!" Lumis snarled, then drew, then started to chuckle. "I'll place this monster in defense mode, then I shall place two more cards face down and that shall end my turn."

"What is his plan?" I heard Yami say to himself. I smiled slightly but focused as Lumis scoffed for some reason.

"And now, thanks to my two masks on the field, Mask of the Accursed and Mask of Despell, you loose 1,000 more life points Yugi! So go ahead and draw a card, nothing can save you now!"

"Alright Lumis," Yami shouted. "I'll place one card face down, and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. Alpha attack now!" Alpha attacked the face down card, and surprise it was another mask and destroyed it. I cheered in happiness inside my head.

Lumis and Umbra began talking through their microphone things and I growled under my breath. "Say farewell to your precious Blue Eyes," Lumis taunted. "and hello to the Shadow Realm, for all eternity!"

"Okay Umbra," Lumis said."let's teach these fools a lesson shall we?"

"Alright," Umbra said. "I'm going to play Rogue Doll."

"Heh," Kaiba scoffed. "don't you think your just a little too old to be playing with dollies, Rare Hunter? Especially ones with that have such low attack points."

Yami glared at Lumis and I glared at Umbra. "Alright," Umbra said. "Rogue Doll attack Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon now!"

"This should be amusing..." I smirked to myself. _Oh gods, I sound like Kaiba..._

Lumis laughed. "It's time for me to activate the card I have face down!" Lumis said. "Mask of Weakness!"

"What is that?" Kaiba gasped. "What's your mask doing to my blue eyes?"

"And why are all your masks ugly?" I inquired innocently, despite the situation, I saw Yami chuckle silently, before focusing back on the duel.

Blue Eyes roared in pain and Kaiba gasped again. "Don't you know?" Lumis laughed. "As its name suggest Kaiba, Mask of Weakness is weakening your Blue Eyes! And then, I play Mask of Brutality which gives Rogue Doll 1,000 extra attack points, making it stronger than your Blue Eyes, it's all over Kaiba!"

I widened my eyes once again and lunged forward, but was held back by the chains. _Why do I keep doing that, even when I know, It doesn't do anything!..._ I struggled against the chains and looked at Yami pleadingly.

"Ya-Yugi!" I shrieked. "Do something!"

"Thanks to magic card," Umbra taunted. "your monster fails in comparison against my monster. Rogue Doll, Smash Attack!"

"Yugi!" I shouted again.

"Not so fast Umbra!" Yami shouted. "There's two of us, so I'll activate this trap, Mystical Refpanel! Looks like you forgot your dueling against a team! And that trap card just saved my team mate's Blue Eyes!"

"Hey," Umbra demanded. "what happened to my monster's mask?"

"My Mystical Refpanel takes the power of your magic card," Yami said. "and transfers it to Kaiba's dragon. Which raises its attack points by 1,000, making it stronger than your Rogue Doll!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon attack," Kaiba said. "White Lightning!"

"Gods... they really need to save each other faster," I muttered to myself. "but that was a good save..."

"Alright Rare Hunters," Yami said. "your monster has been destroyed."

"Lumis," Umbra demanded. "look what you've just done!"

"What do you mean, what I've done?" Lumis demanded in shock.

"Because of you I'm done to 2,000 life points," Umbra snarled. "that's what I mean!"

"Oh yeah, your blaming me for that?" Lumis retorted. "As I recall Rogue Doll was your monster!"

Yami and I glanced at Kaiba, but probably for different reasons. I glared at him slightly but put my gaze back on Yami.

"This battle is far from over!" Umbra shouted. "Your Blue Eyes might have defeated my monster this time, but I have a card in my hand that will destroy it for good!"-Umbra thought about something here for a couple of seconds then grabbed a card from his hand and placed it in a slot.-"I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"It's time to finish this duel!" Kaiba shouted. "Let's go! Behold my Blue Eyes and all its fury! Prepare to lose this duel Umbra! Blue Eyes direct attack now!"-Blue Eyes let out an attack and Yami looked warily at Kaiba.-"Say good bye to your life points Umbra!"

"I thought you'd try that," Umbra smirked. "so I'll activate this Mask of Impregnability! It protects me from direct attack for one turn! Oh well, nice try Kaiba,"-Blue Eyes's attack struck the mask and didn't hit Umbra.-"looks like your Blue Eyes barrage failed! That was quite a predictable move Kaiba, and one I was well prepared to deflect and I have emerged untouched."

"What about your friend Lumis?" Kaiba smirked.

"Me?" Lumis asked shocked.

"Yes Lumis," Kaiba said. "have you wonder what would have happened if my Blue Eyes White Dragon attacked you instead of Umbra, would he have protected you with his magic card?"-Lumis gasped here in shock and anger.-"Or would he have let you lose?"

Lumis gasped. "That's the danger in depended on someone else," Kaiba said. "when the reality is there is only one person you can trust, yourself, and if anyone else tells you otherwise they're lying!"

Lumis growled and I smirked in realization. _Kaiba is making them doubt each others loyality... nice... _

"This duel is over!" Lumis shouted, his hand bawling into a fist. "Now I'll draw. The magic card Pot of Greed, thanks to this card I can draw two new cards from my deck Kaiba." Lumis looked down at his hand and frowned in worry or desperation. "I will place one card face down and then I'll activate Card Exchange! Playing this card, allows me to exchange my entire hand with any other duelist on the field, and I choose you Umbra!"

Umbra looked at Lumis shocked and angry. "If your not going to use your cards to help me," Lumis smirked. "I'll simply take them."

"How dare you!" Umbra said angry.

Lumis walked over to Umbra. "Alright Umbra," Lumis said. "according to the rules, we swap hands, so give me all your cards now."

"Here." Umbra grunted, shoving the cards in Lumis's hand angrily.

"And now I'll activate my face down magic card," Lumis announced. "Chosen One! If this works, you two are finished! I'll explain, first I'll place three cards face down on the field. And in the center on these three cards, goes the Chooser. The Chooser will select one card at random, If it selects on of my two magic cards, all three cards go to the grave yard."

"Those are my cards you risking!" Umbra said.

"I'm afraid they're not you cards anymore Umbra!" Lumis retorted.

"If this doesn't work, you'll be sorry Lumis." Umbra threatened.

"Now Chooser make your selection!" Lumis said throwin an arm towards the Chooser. The chooser started to spin quickly in a circle. "I forgot to mention if the Chooser selects my third card, I'll be able to summon an all powerful monster to the field, without having to sacrifice a weaker monster first. Then you'll both be finished!" Lumis finished laughing creepy.

"It's starting to slow down." Lumis said. I looked at the Chooser to see it was slowing down. "It's choosing a card!"-The chooser shot a beam at a card and Lumis laughed.-"That's it! It's chosen my ultimate monster! Now the end is near! I summon the Masked Beast Des Gardius! It's unstoppable!"

"It's more powerful than my Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba gasped.

"Very observant Kaiba," Lumis said. "Des Gardius could demolish your pathetic dragon with one swipe of its almighty claw!"

"Your lucky the outcome of your move was successful!" Umbra snarled.

"Yes," Lumis agreed. "and now that Des Gardius as been released, there's no stopping it! My masked beast is so powerful, you pitiful duelist won't stand a chance against it! When it's through with you, your Blue Eyes will be in the grave yard and both of your Egyptian God Cards will belong to Master Marik!"

Yami held up his deck and looked at it. "Now the question is," Lumis laughed. "which one of you fools should I attack first? Desicions, desicions.. I could attack you Yugi with your useless Magnet Warriors protecting you, I could wipe out the rest of your life points. Then again, there's Kaiba... I could attack your Blue Eyes and get rid of that menice for good."

"It doesn't really matter who you attack next." Umbra said impatiently. "It's only a matter of time before both of their life points reach zero, and they are both sent plummeting down into the Shadow Realm forever!"

"Exactly!" Lumis agreed while laughing evilly. "So forget about rescuing your friends, they belong to Marik now!"

I lunged forward, only to fall thanks to the chains once again. _Why do I keep doing that?..._ I mused in my head angrily.

"One of you two fools are about to feel the fury of my ultimate creature Des Gardius," Lumis smirked. "but which one? If I attack you Yugi, my beast will wipe out the rest of your life points. If I choose you Kaiba, your Blue Eyes will be destroyed from my Des Gardius!"

"And don't forget what happens when you life points reach zero!" Umbra reminded. "Your Shadow Box will destroy the surface below you and send you plummeting to the Shadow Realm for eternity!" _Like we really needed reminding about what happens..._

"And your friends will join our army of Rare Hunters and serve Master Marik," Lumis reminded. "and Little Miss will be taken straight to Master Marik. Now it's come to decided which one of you pathetic dim wits to attack with Des Gardius! Who will it be? You give up? I choose you Yugi Muto!"

"Wait were supposed to be a team Lumis," Umbra said. "that means we both should get a say in this desicion, while I agree that we need to destroy Yugi, leaving Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field would be a large mistake."

"No," Lumis said with a crazy look in his eyes. _I knew he was nuts!..._ I thought victoriously. "it's my move and I choose Yugi!"

I stood up in shock and began to struggle against the chains again, but stopped when I heard Kaiba's voice. "I knew it," Kaiba said. "I was wondering wether you had the guts to challenge my Blue Eyes White Dragon and now I know."

"Know what?" Lumis demanded.

"That your all talk and no action," Kaiba smirked. "only a coward would take the easy way out instead of flexing his muscles and attacking my monster."

Yami gasped silently and stared at Kaiba in shock, I copied his actions. _Is- Is Kaiba saving Yami?... _I thought to myself shocked. I plopped down to my knees and continued to stare in shock.

"Alright," Lumis said. "There has been a change in plans, Des Gardius destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes!" Des Garius lunged at Blue Eyes and swiped his claw through it, making Blue Eyes roar in pain the burst into pieces.

Lumis laughed. "Guess you were wrong Kaiba," Lumis said. "no one calls me a coward and gets away with it!"

Kaiba closed his eyes and continued thinking. "Destroy them Yugi." Kaiba commanded when he opened his eyes.

"Yes." Yami agreed.

"Remember thanks to Mask of Accursed and Mask of Despell you lose another 1,000 life points." Lumis reminded.

I gasped as Yami's life points dropped to 500. I soon began to fight horribly against the chains again, after about three tuggs I gave up and continued to watch the duel. "Fine this duel is almost over anyway," Yami said. "You'll regret not attacking me, when I play the card in my hand and destroy you."

"What?" Lumis gasped. "It can't be!"

"Attacking Blue Eyes was a big mistake," Kaiba said. "because now Yugi's got something even worse in store for you."

"It's a lie." Lumis denied.

"You can't summon high power monsters," Umbra denied as well. "because of our trap card."

"Your trap card prevents us from sacrificing," Yami said. "but that's not the only way to summon powerful monsters, Umbra! So I play this, Gamma the Magnet Warrior! And now that I have three Magnet Warriors on the field at the same time, I can activate their special ability, Monster Transform!"

"**Monster Transform?**" Umbra and Lumis gasped together. "**What?**"

"Yes," Yami said. "all three creatures will transform into one mighty Warrior, with triple the attack strength!"

All three monsters combined and formed another monster. "What is that?" Lumis gasped.

"Behold," Yami shouted. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"Consider this attack payback for destroying my Blue Eyes, Lumis." Kaiba offered.

"Fine Kaiba." Lumis replied.

"Yugi's Valkyrion has 200 more attack points than your Des Gardius," Kaiba said. "so with one swing of its sword it can completely destroy your Masked Beast, tough break Lumis. It's time to take our revenge for my Blue Eyes White Dragon! What are you waiting for?"-Yami looked at him bored here.-"I've been patient long enough, stop stalling and attack them! Prove you're not scared and avenge the destruction of my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

I looked at Lumis and Umbra to see they weren't even nervous. _They got something up their sleeves. Maybe Des Gardius as a special ability that could back fire on Yami! He might attack!... _I thought to myself, sudden worry appearing in my eyes.

"Do it Yugi!" Kaiba commanded. "Destroy their monster now!"

"Go ahead Yugi," Lumis taunted. "make your move!"

"Make you move Yugi!" Umbra snapped impatient.

"What are you waiting for?" Kaiba snapped, just as impatient. "I gave up my Blue Eyes for you, and let you summon your monster, and this is the thanks I get? Now destroy their monster, so I can become move one step closer to finding my little brother! And do it right now or you'll be sorry!"

"I'll place one card face down." Yami said. "Kaiba, if you ever want to see Mokuba again, we have to duel intelligently. Anger will only cloud your reason."

"Your Wrong!" Kaiba snapped.

"You must try to put your frustration aside," Yami said. "and duel with the Heart of the Cards! Unless you do you, you'll be playing right into the hands of the Rare Hunters."

"That's nonsense!" Kaiba shouted. "We have to crush them now!"

"Your loosing focus Kaiba!" I snapped at him. "Stop being impatient and listen to Yugi, will ya?"

Yami nodded. "If you want to win," Yami said. "You must believe in your deck!"

Kaiba looked at his hand, then a look of realization came into his eyes, then he glanced at Yami's Valkyrion, then back down at his hand. "Yugi we can win." Kaiba said.

"Right," Yami said with a hint of a smile on his face. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior attack their monster now!"

Lumis mumbled something as Valkyrion slashed his sword through Des Gardius, destroying it. "It's gone." Yami stated.

"You may have destroyed my beast Yugi," Lumis smirked. "but you also activated its special ability."

"What special ability?" Kaiba demanded.

"When Des Gardius is sent to the grave yard," Lumis explained. "it leaves behind three masks, which combine to form one powerful mask. The Mask of Remnants!"-Yami gasped here and I closed my eyes in disgust. _That happens to be there worse mask I've seen both play... _-"As revenge for your attack, this mask allows me to control one of your monsters as if it was my own. And since you only have one monster, it's a good thing one size fits all!"

The mask attached itself to Yugi's Valkyrion and Valkyrion moved to Lumis's side of the field. Lumis laughed. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior belongs to me now!" Lumis laughed. "And your in trouble."

"Excellent work!" Umbra praised.

"Thank you," Lumis replied. "your through Yugi! Your defenses are gone and the Shadow Realm awaits! Take out Yugi in this turn Umbra, then I will take out Kaiba myself."

"My pleasure." Umbra replied with a smirk.

"I'll make sure Kaiba doesn't ever see his runt of a brother ever again!" Lumis shouted, that crazy glint in his eye back. "I'll send him to join Yugi in the Shadow Realm!"

"Let's do it!" Umbra said, drawing a card. "Perfect, fare well Yugi! I activate Masquerade, with this magic card in play I'm able to control one of Lumis's monsters as if it was my monster. So my Magna Warrior attack and destroy your former master, Yugi!"

"**Good bye!**" Lumis and Umbra said in unison.

I widen my eyes and snapped my attention towards Yami. He wasn't even flinching, he was smirking!

"Don't celebrate just yet," Yami said. Lumis gasped in anger and shock. "Reveal my face down card, Defusion! It will break down your monster into its three seperate parts and destroy your mask!"

"Oh-no!" Lumis gasped.

"Our attack just failed!" Umbra finished.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious..." I muttered under my breath.

"Are you shocked?" Yami taunted. "I'm afraid your no match for our combined skills, Rare Hunters."

"It's my turn!" Kaiba said, then drew his card. "Behold my Egyptian God Card."

"Not quite," Lumis said. "As long as my Mask of Restrict is in effect you can't summon it. You need to sacrifice three monsters and my mask prevents that!"

"Wrong!" Kaiba smirked. "your mask on stops me from sacrificing my own monsters, but I plan to sacrifice your monsters instead Lumis. With this card, now I activate the magic card Soul Exchange, which allows me to sacrifice your three Magnets Warriors!" A beam of blue light circled Yugi's former monsters.

"Don't let him get away with this!" Umbra shouted. "Do something Lumis!"

"We're finished!" Lumis gasped. "If Kaiba summons Obelisk the Tormentor we'll have no hope of winning this duel! We must stop him! Marik will be furious!"

Something like mini Tornadoes appeared and knocked me to my back. "Ow.." I groaned quietly. I sat back up and swichuated until I was on my knees and continued to watch to the duel.

"I warned you two clowns." Kaiba said. I heard the music to summoning any Egyptian God in the background and glanced around confused. I shrugged it off and turned back to the duel. Lumis screamed and I laughed slightly. "This is for my little brother! You've been talking about winning my Egyptian God Card this entire duel, now it's time for you to experience its power!" Obelisk rose up from the ground in front of Kaiba and lightning struck around it. I flinched when ever lightning got any where close to me. _I don't like lightning, it's Uncle Zues's weapon..._

Kaiba started laughing. "Obelisk the Tormentor arise and seek you ultimate revenge!" Kaiba shouted. "It's payback time for kidnapping Mokuba, so prepare to feel a force like no other. And now it's time, Obelisk attack Umbra's life points directly!"

Obelisk shot a beam from his fist directly on Umbra. "Umbra!" Lumis shouted/gasped. "No!"

Umbra colasped to the ground and I fist pumped the air inside my head.

Umbra groaned in pain. "Hey Umbra," Lumis asked. "you alright?"

"He's fine for now," Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms in victory. "but thanks to my Egyptian God Card, his life points aren't looking so good. It seems like you've fallen victim to your own trap, Rare Hunters."

Lumis and Umbra gasped. Umbra watched as his life points dropped down to zero and the surface under Umbra shattered. Umbra reached his hand out and screamed a manly scream as he fell down.

"Umbra!" Lumis shouted. "Come back please! You can't leave me here!"

"Too late for that," Yami smirked. "it looks like your dueling alone now, doesn't it? The odds are certainly against you Lumis, and your powerless against our Egyptian God Card. If you want to avoid any further danger, you'd better surrender."

Lumis colasped to his knees and suddenly the box next to me opened. I snapped my head towards the sound and saw a little sliver key, I went to touch it and it gave a mini shock. I let out a yelp of surprise and drew my head back. I missed Yami looked at me concerned as I looked at the key warily and went to grab it again, this time was successful. I unlocked the cuffs around my wrists and stood up. I rubbed my wrists and looked at Kaiba, considering he was about to speak.

"Don't let him off the hook yet," Kaiba said. "My monster is just getting warmed up. Lumis needs to pay for what he's done. He disrespected my family!"

"Stop Kaiba," Yami commanded. "revenge isn't going to help you find Mokuba. Perhaps if we let him surrender, he'll tell us where they're hiding the prisoners."

"Yugi," Kaiba insisted while shouting. "wise up, we must destroy him now!" Suddenly the eye of Horus appeared on Lumis's head and he gasped in pain.

Lumis threw his hands up to his head in pain. "No Master!" Lumis shouted. "Please don't be angry, we tried our best!"

"What now?" Kaiba demanded impaitent.

"We need to work on your patience Kaiba..." I commented while smirking slightly, then focusing back on the controled Lumis.

"Master, please don't!" Lumis shouted. "No! Ah, Marik I'm sorry!"

Yami and I gasped, and I stepped back slightly. "Ah!" Lumis said before chuckling evilly. His voice had changed though it was the same but with another voice tied to it, the second voice was like Demonic. Then it clicked, Marik took over his Rare Hunter. "I see you have defeated my Rare Hunters," Lumis/Marik said. "it's alright. They did their job."

"What have you done with my friends Marik?" Yami yelled/demanded. I jumped in surprise and glanced at Yami worriedly.

Lumis/Marik laughed. "This Rare Hunter has gone mad!" Kaiba shouted, once again scaring me.

"No," I denied. "This Rare Hunter is under the control of a man named Marik."

"That is ridiculous Percy!" Kaiba shouted.

"She's right," Yami said. "Marik's power is very real, and he is the one holding Mokuba captive."

"Then tell me where this so-called Marik is hiding!" Kaiba demanded.

Lumis/Marik chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know Kaiba." Lumis/Marik said. "Well, I'll give you a hint, I'm closer than you think I am. I hope you enjoyed the special duel I set up for you, you fared better than I thought, but don't think just because you beat my Rare Hunters, that you will be rescuing yours friends and family any time soon. You see I've been preparing the next phase of my plan, and I've been studying each of your decks through the eyes of my Rare Hunters. As for your Egyptian God Card Kaiba, Obelisk pales in comparison to my Winged Dragon of Ra card. I'm afraid there is no way for you to stop me. Once I defeat you, Obelisk will be in my deck."-Lumis/Marik suddenly looked at me.-"As for you Percy Jackson, you shall be brung to me, so I can perform a special ceremony. When I am Pharaoh, I will need a queen and you radiate power, so you'll do nicely."-I narrowed my eyes at him in anger. _There's no way in Hades that will happen...-_"And I haven't forgotten you, Yugi. Your Egyptian God Card and Millennium Puzzle will be mine as well. And since my Rare Hunters failed, I've come up with the perfect plan to defeat you once and for all! By playing upon your greatest weakness, your loyalty to your pathetic friends. Don't worry, they're safe and sound right here with me, but I don't think they're on your side anymore. It seems their loyalty is now with me, it's funny how our friends are so quick to turn."

"I'm the one you want Marik!" Yami shouted. "So leave my friends alone!"

"Too late," Lumis/Marik said. "I'm afraid those fools belong to me now Yugi!"

"Your a coward!" Yami snarled. "Why don't you face me already, instead of hiding behind your mind slaves!"

"Don't give in to him Yugi," I warned as I walked over to stand beside him. "This is exactly what he wants, he enjoys controlling others minds, he thinks it's a game, and so far he believes he is in the lead."

"Leave my friends alone Marik!" Yami growled. "Tell me where they are!"

"Look," Kaiba said walking over to Lumis/Marik. "I don't know who you are, but you better tell me where Mokuba is."-Kaiba grabbed Lumis/Marik by the collar and lifted him up.-"I won this battle, so you'd better release my little brother, just like you said you would, right now!"

"You trust me?" Lumis/Marik laughed. "What a fool."

Kaiba tightened his grip and Lumis/Marik made an odd type of choking sound. "**Stop!**" Yami and I commanded, but only Yami continued. "Your wasting your energy Kaiba, he obviously has no attention of helping us find Mokuba and the others."

"Very observant!" Lumis/Marik fell to his knees and began laughing like a maniac then fell forward completely as Kaiba stepped out-of-the-way.

"He's gone." Yami said. "Alright we'll have to track them down on our own Kaiba, maybe your satellite system can help." I nodded in agreement and grabbed Yami's hand again for support and squeezed slightly. Yami squeezed back and laced our fingers together.

"Well," I muttered to myself and Yami. "at least we know what he wants with me now..." I didn't notice Yami frown in worry and squeeze my hand again, but different, more protective.

"Look Yugi, Percy," Kaiba said. "First things First, I think this Rare Hunter owes us something."

Kaiba reached down and grabbed two locator cards from Lumis. "This was a offical Battle City duel," Kaiba said as he held out a locator card for Yugi. "That means the losers have to give up one locator card each, to the winners there is one for each of us." Yami and I stepped forward and Yami grabbed the card with his free hand. "That means we both each have six, we both are guaranteed a spot in the Battle City Finals now."

"Kaiba," Yami said. "how can you begin to think about the Finals after what Marik just said? We have to find my friends and your brother now."

"Hm..." Kaiba said as he turned around and began to walk away. "I'm well aware of that Yugi."

"Then help us think of plan," Yami insisted. "Ever second counts."

Suddenly a helicopter appeared in front of us and I glanced at it fearfully. _I can't go in there! Uncle Zues will blast me out of the sky!... "No he won't Percy Jackson," a raspy old woman's voiced said in my head. Then it clicked, It's one of the Fates. "yes, our little heroine, I am one of the Fates, and you need not to worry about going into the sky Zues will not be able to do that to you, we will protect you from any attacks from the gods. The gods will not disobey us, you have no fear to go into the sky, okay little heroine?" _I nodded my and focused on the helicopter again.

"Isn't that one of your helicopters Kaiba?" Yami inquired.

Suddenly a little kid came into view. "It's me Seto!" he shouted.

"It's Mokuba!" Kaiba said. "He escaped!"

We all ran to where the helicopter was landing, and Mokuba jumped out and ran to Kaiba. "Tell me," Kaiba said. "are you alright?"

Mokuba nodded. "But I had to leave Tea behind."

I felt Yami tense so I squeezed his hand again. "Is Tea okay? And what about Joey? And Tristan?" Yami asked.

"Well," Mokuba said with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm not so sure about Joey or Tristan, but up until she helped me escape from the Rare Hunters, Tea was doing alright. We got to go back there!"

Yami and I gasped. "Get in the chopper now," Kaiba demanded. "it sounds like your friend Tea saved Mokuba's life and as much as I hate getting involved, I hate owing someone a favor even more."

"**Thank you.**" Yami and I said. Kaiba and Mokuba got into chopper and Yami followed, then he turned and helped me inside. I smiled at him in thanks and sat down in front of Mokuba.

"Hi," I said to Mokuba. "You must be Mokuba Kaiba. I'm Percy Jackson." I held out a hand to Mokuba and he shook it gently but firmly.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba introduced. "You a friend of Yugi's?"

"Yeah," I nodded while letting go of his hand and letting it fall in my lap. "and the others as well."

"Well," Mokuba smiled at me. "it's good to meet you."

"Is our satellite tracking system working?" Kaiba asked Mokuba after three minutes of silence. I quietly nodded at Mokuba and moved to where I was sitting in front of Yami, who was looking out side the windows. I gripped the arm rest tightly, just imagining Zues glaring at me because I'm in his territory and he can't do anything about it. I loosened my grip slightly at the thought, he can't hurt me because of the Fates...

I snapped out of my trance as Mokuba began working again. "Yes," Mokuba said to his brother, but his focus on a little laptop. "I'm picking up a weak signal from Joey's duel disk. It's coming from the same spot those Rare Hunters were keeping me and Tea."-at this time Yami looked over to Mokuba.-"We should be there in fifteen minutes."

Yami clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. I reached over and put a hand on his knee, he tensed then saw it was me and relaxed slightly I smiled encouragingly at him and rubbed his knee. "We'll get them," I promised. "I'll make sure of it..." Yami nodded and layed a hand on top of mine in response. I glanced outside the window and stared, Yami did the same. We both had different thoughts, that I'm sure of. _Why do I have a bad feeling about the next time we see Joey Wheeler and Tea Garnder? Is something about to happen, something important? All I know is that Marik is up to something and I don't like it, but I will protect the Pharaoh and Yugi Muto as much as I can... they mean too much to me... I will do my best to keep them from harm... I swear it..._

* * *

A/N: And done... That right there is word for word! I'm sorry it took me a while... DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Thank you for all my reviewers and my my people who followed and favorited.. Two people have asked if I am to going to put any characters from Percy's world into the YuGiOh world and I'm not, because this suppost to be when (sorry if your not in the Heroes of Olympus yet...) anyway, this is suppost to be where Hera took Percy from camp and swiched Jason and Percy. Remeber how Percy was 'asleep'? Well in here, this is where she actually was, not alseep! Remember this a fanfiction, that isn't really happened if you haven't read the Heroes of Olympus! Anyway thank you so much for reviewing again and now that question has been answered bye! -J.J.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay first I am not copying this whole duel against Joey/Marik and Yugi. Just the beginning and the ending. I also skipped one episode, because it was just flashbacks, so...yeah.I'll put a line between them so you know... I just do the disclaimer here. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS... okay enjoy! **

* * *

I looked back out the window for a while and then felt a stare direction towards me. I glanced to Kaiba to see him looking at his brother, and Mokuba looking at his little laptop. I looked at Yami to see him looking at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and sent him a confused look. Yami smiled a small smile at me and looked out the window again, thinking.

_Once again, this is a time I wish I could read minds... _I thought to myself with a slight smirk.

"As soon as we land," Yami spoke after a tense silence that lasted about ten minutes, making me jump in surprise and snap my head towards him. I was bouncing my leg and throwing Riptide in the air and catching it, because of my ADHD. I pocketed Riptide and focused on Yami again. "Mokuba will lead us to my friends. We'll break in and get them out."

Kaiba drifted his eyes toward Yami. "Look Yugi," Kaiba said. "I brought you here and I'll be calling all the shots today. And the first task on my list is to track down the third Egyptian God Card. After that, we'll find your friends."

Yami turned his head to Kaiba angrily and I felt my blood boil. "Kaiba," Yami and I snapped. "Joey and Tea are in great danger and we must rescue them right away!" I blinked and looked at Yami shocked since we just said the same thing, but then shrugged it off with a sweatdrop.

"Sorry," Kaiba said. "but it's obvious we three have different priorities, Yugi. So why don't we split up and fend for ourselves when we land."

"That's foolish." Yami said, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba and I nodded in agreement, glaring at Kaiba. _Kaiba was never my favorite character... _

"Maybe it is to you," Kaiba smirked. "but I have always worked much better on my own. Haven't you realized by now that team work is not my thing? When we battled against Lumis and Umbra in that double duel, it was me who beat them, and not with much help. So do me a favor and stay out of my way Yugi, because we're finished." Kaiba closed his eyes for a second then continued. "I brought you two here and you can take care of the rest by yourself! I've done enough charity work already, sorry I'm through."

Yami glared down at his hands and I glared straight at Kaiba. "We're approaching our target now Mr. Kaiba." One of Kaiba's employees said.

Mokuba looked out, then pressed his hands against the window. "Hey guys I think I see someone on the pier," Mokuba said. "and I kinda looks like Joey!"

Yami gasped as he observed the person, I looked out to see it was Joey Wheeler. _Something is wrong though... Ugh! Why didn't I pay attention more to season two!_ I cried out in frustration in my head. "It is Joey," Yami said. "and he seems to be all alone..."

Yami turned to Kaiba. "Kaiba," Yami said. "we might be heading into a trap."

"Yugi please," Kaiba smirked. "I've heard enough out of you for one day."

"Kaiba please," I mocked him. "I've heard enough out of you for a whole year."

Kaiba glared at me then smirked at me in amusement. "Seems like Little Miss has a mouth," Kaiba taunted. "and she should close it for a while too."

"Like that will happen!" I scoffed then turned to Yami with a proud smirk on my face.

Soon, we landed quickly and Yami got out first, turned to help me off, then the others followed us. We stood in front of the helicopter and Joey smiled at us, but it was a different kind of smile.

"Welcome!" Joey said, but his voice was weird, kind of like Lumis's when Marik took control over him. Then it clicked. Marik is control. _This isn't good... _

"Joey!" Yami said. I glanced at him and placed an arm on his bicep to relax his, his body relaxed but not that much.

"Not exactly," Joey said. "Joey is not present, he's gone away."

"It's Marik!" Yami said angerily.

"That's correct," Joey/Marik said. "If you want your friends back, you'll listen to me."

"What's going on?" Mokuba asked. I glanced down at him and smiled a small smile. "That sure doesn't sound like Joey."

"It must be one of Marik's tricks." Kaiba replied, narrowing his eyes at Joey/Marik.

Yami ran forward a couple of steps and I lost my grip on his bicep. I looked at Joey/Marik with a glare and stepped beside Yami. "Listen Joey," Yami said. "you've got to be in there."

Joey/Marik smiled an evil smile. "It's pointless," Joey/Marik said. "now, you listen Yugi, we are playing by my regulations. I'll release your pathetic friends as soon as I get what I want. Of course, since I want your puzzle and your Egyptian God Card, there is only one way to do this... you and I are going to duel!" Joey/Marik held up his arm with a duel disk on it and smirked.

I stepped forward so I was slightly ahead than Yami. "Your insane!" I shouted

"Refuse Yugi," Joey/Marik said. "and your friends are mine forever!"

"Release Joey from your control Marik!" Yami demanded.

"What's going on bro?" Mokuba asked, glaring at Joey/Marik.

"Well Mokuba," Kaiba said. "it seems this Marik was able to turn Joey Wheeler against Yugi, now Wheeler wants to duel. This should be interesting to say the very least."

Mokuba turned to Kaiba. "Interesting?" Mokuba echoed. "But why?"

"Well if Wheeler is fighting on the side of Marik and the Rare Hunters now," Kaiba explained. "he might hold the third Egyptian God Card." _Of course that is all he can think of during this situation... _I rolled my eyes again and faced Joey/Marik.

"Joey, I know you can hear me," Yami said. "your mind is under the control of Marik and you must break free, understand? The same Marik you vowed to help me crush. Think Joey, you have to remember your promise to me, when you gave me your Red Eyes. Marik couldn't defeat me in a duel, so he decided to turn you against me, in order to win my puzzle and my Egyptian God Card. Joey, I know you're in there and I'm going to set you free. Marik's power is feeble compared to the strength of our friendship."-Yami paused, waiting for Joey to say something.-" Please Joey say something."

Joey/Marik turned around. "Joey!" Yami tried again.

Joey/Marik turned his head towards us and smiled an evil smile. "You'll never set him free," Joey/Marik taunted. "unless you follow me Yugi."

Joey/Marik began walking with his hands in his pockets and Yami said for him to wait but he just kept going. Yami growled under his breath and started to think, probably thinking the pros and cons of following Joey.

"Yugi," A female, but controled by Mairk, voice called. Yami turned to that direction. "you better do exactly as I say."

Yami turned fully around, alarmed for her saftey. "Oh-no Tea!" Yami said.

"This may come as a unpleasnt surprise," Tea/Marik said. "but like your friend Joey, Tea too is under my control." Then she laughed an odd laugh which sent chills down my spine. _Okay that was just creepy..._

"Surprised?" Tea/Marik taunted.

Yami growled. "Marik leave her alone," Yami said. "she's done nothing to you!"

"Looks like I turned your greatest friends into your greatest enemies," Tea/Marik said. "you're at my mercy."

"Tea!" Yami called as he followed her. I felt a pain in my chest as he did. I placed a hand there and squeezed where my heart would be. _Am-Am I jealous? Do I like Yami and Yugi? I mean I have a right to be jealous.. she is so better than me... oh gods focus!.. _I sprinted after Yami and caught up at the beginning at the pier as Tea/Marik just opened her mouth to talk.

"Welcome to my very special dueling arena," Tea/Marik said. "look around you, should you accept, you'll be battling against your best friend in a duel like you never experienced! For the highest stakes imaginable!"

Yami walked over to where he was across from Joey and looked over his shoulder. "Alright," Yami said. "let's duel. If it means saving my friends."

"Let's begin." Tea/Marik said. Then held up two shackles, that were like mine, but were larger and brown, while mine were sliver and smaller. "Why don't you both try these on for size?"-Tea/Marik locked the shackles around their ankles.-"Noctice you both are securely fastened to a chain that leads to a large anchor hanging above you. Thirty seconds after a player's life points reach zero the anchor will drop to the bottom of the sea."

I widened my eyes here and resisted to let my lips curl upwards, Marik picked the wrong location. "That's right," Joey/Marik said. "now look down. That small yellow box is your life point counter, but it also contains the key to your survival. When one player's life points reach zero the other player's box opens reveling the key that unlocks his shackles. Remember you'll only have thirty seconds before the anchor drops."

I watched a little out of the corner of my eye to see Tea/Marik walking somewhere, but looked at Yami when he opened his mouth to speak. "So the loser of this duel will be dragged to the bottom of the ocean, while the winner frees himself at the minute?" Yami asked

"That's right," Joey/Marik said. "quite ingenious isn't it?"

"But wait," Yami said. "if I win this duel, will you set my friends from your control Marik?"

"You'll have to fish Joey out of the sea first," Joey/Marik answered. "and don't think I left little Tea out of all the fun, but I will get to her real shortly. And just incase you had plans on refusing to duel, think again! If there's no winner within sixty minutes the anchor automatically drops, sending you both plummeting into the sea!"

Yami growled. "But you will lose Yugi," Tea/Marik said. "and before that anchor drops, I take your puzzle and your Egyptian God Card" then finished with that creepy laugh again.

"Your not going to get away with any of this Marik!" Yami growled.

"Ha!" Tea/Marik said. "And Seto Kaiba, think your only a spectator in all this, as soon as I'm done with little Yugi and his friends, I'm setting my sites on your Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

"Percy Jackson," Joey/Marik said, while making Joey's head turn to me, I stepped forward with my hand reaching for Riptide. "once I'm done with Kaiba and Yugi, you'll be taken straight to me to perform the ceremony, and here is a little warning you should hope not to forget. When the winner's key is revealed, you will most likely go to grab the key and help the winner unlock his shackles, but once you reach for the key, you will be in for a shock."

I narrowed my eyes at Joey/Marik and ignored the growl I heard come from Yami. "What do you mean shock?"

"Do you remember that small shock when you first grabbed the key to your shackles the last duel?" Joey/Marik asked. I suddenly had a small flashback

_Flashback_

_Lumis colasped to his knees and suddenly the box next to me opened. I snapped my head towards the sound and saw a little sliver key, I went to touch it and it gave a mini shock. I let out a yelp of surprise and drew my head back. I missed Yami looked at me concerned as I looked at the key warily and went to grab it again, this time was successful. I unlocked the cuffs around my wrists and stood up. I rubbed my wrists and looked at Kaiba, considering he was about to speak._

_Flashback end_

"Yeah..." I trailed off confused.

Joey/Marik laughed. "Consider that mild shock a warning shock." Joey/Marik said. "Those keys were specifically designed so you couldn't touch them, so when try to grab one of Joey's or Yugi's key, you'll be electrocuted."

"Okay your nuts..." I muttered to myself.

"Alright, I've heard enough!" Mokuba said. "This duel is getting way out of hand Seto, you've got to put a stop to it before someone gets hurt! Plus Marik might try something like this on us next!"

"As head of the Battle City Tournament," Kaiba said. "I demanded this duel be stopped now!"

"Sorry," Tea/Marik said. "but the duel will continued as planned. Speaking of plans, here's the final piece of my plot!"

I heard a rumbling sound and I snapped my attention to where it was coming and it was a crane holding a large crate over Tea's head. "Hey," Mokuba said shocked and worried. "what's that, above Tea?"

Yami gasped and spun around to look behind him. I once again felt that pain, and I tried to ignore it, but it didn't work that much. I placed a hand where it was hurting and looked at Tea again trying to ignore Yami for the time being, and because Tea had some type of crate above her head."Tea!" Yami yelled, and the pain intensified. "What is the meaning of this Marik?"

"I've taken extra measures so no one interferes," Tea/Marik said. "so don't try. If you attempt to stop this duel, the crate you see hanging over my head will fall, you wouldn't put poor Tea would you?"

I glared at Tea/Marik and the Rare Hunter that was inside the crane. "Make one false move, and I push the button," Creepy said (Creepy is the name I gave that Rare Hunter inside the crane.) "releasing the crate above the girls head."

Kaiba stepped back in anger and I glared at Tea/Marik even harder, my eyes went emerald, I let my hands drop to my side with both hands are clenching fists, and the sea became slighty more violent. "Hm..." Kaiba said/growled. "I can't stop this duel."

"Now that everything seems to be in place and everyone is familiar with all the rules," Tea/Marik said. "why don't we start the show? Oh wait, I almost forgot, I wouldn't want little Tea to miss all this!"

Suddenly Tea's emotionless face turned to shock and fainted kind of. Yami turned and look at her worriedly, and once again the pain intensified. I placed my hand where it was the pain was and looked at Tea trying _really _hard not to look at the Yami.

"Tea!" Yami yelled.

Tea groaned and opened her eyes and blinked once, probably trying to clear her eyes sight. "Where am I?" Tea asked a little groggy, but snapped her awake when she noticed she couldn't move her hand. "Hey, I'm trapped!"

"Now then," Joey/Marik said. "there is one last matter. Yugi, your Egyptian God Card is off-limits, so if you were planning to use that against me, you're out of luck! Now remove your card from your deck so I can claim it when I win."

Yami's hand drifted to his deck holder and he unclipped it. "As you wish Marik," Yami said. "I keep my special cards in here."

Yami opened the deck holder and took out a card and stared at it, then placed it in his deck.

"Now place Slifer on the ground Yugi," Joey/Marik said. "whoever wins will retrieve that card, while the loser goes swimming." At that point the water waves hit the pier dangerously and I was sure I was probably _really_ 'radiating power' as Marik liked to put it.

"I think it's finally time to begin this duel." Joey/Marik said holding up his duel disk and activating it.

"Yugi versus Jeoy?" Tea muttered in confusion.

"Come on..." I muttered. "You can do this Yami..."

"Are you ready to duel Yugi?" Joey/Marik taunted.

"I am." Yami answered. "Let's do this."

"Prepare to lose, Fool." Joey/Marik taunted once again.

"It's time to duel!" Yami said. I sighed in contempt in my head, I always loved that catch phrase, It's so cool, but then quickly remember why he said it and pushed the thought out of my mind.

* * *

**(A/N: This is the ending... so yeah...)**

I jumped in surprise and grabbed Riptide when the honking of a car. I turned to the famous Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Duke Devlin. _Okay I will admit Duke looks hotter in person.. and Mai and Serenity are so pretty... I think I look like a combination between Tea and Serenity... Whatever..._ I shrugged on the outside and watched as Mai skidded to a stop in her car.

When the car did stop Duke and Tristan stood up. "Hey Joey!" Tristan called.

"Yugi!" Duke joined.

I heard Tea gasp and I snapped my attention towards her. "They found us," Tea said. "help us guys!"

Tristan looked her. "Tea?" Tristan yelled. "What's going on?"

Mokuba ran behind us because they were going to get Tea. "Don't come any closer!" Mokuba warned.

They skidded to a halt and Mokuba pointed to the crate above Tea. "Check it out," Mokuba said. "if we try to save Tea, the Rare Hunter will release the crate hanging above her head. It's to dangerous to risk Tristan."

Creepy smirked and the ocean suddenly became more violent. I looked up to Tristan, considering I was about 5'0 inches, I had to look up. "Why would they do that?" Tristan asked.

"So we don't break up Joey and Yugi's duel." Mokuba answered.

"That's just sick." Tristan growled.

I looked at him from the side and crossed my arms dangerously. "If you think that is sick," I said. "just look at the dueling arena they put together." I looked at the arena once again and they others followed suit.

They gasped and Mai decided to comment. "These guys don't mess around..."

"Man," Tristan said, very confused. "what's the deal with the anchor and the chains? And how come are Yugi and Joey dueling in the first place? Come on, will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Kaiba looked at him annoyed. "Your friend Wheeler is on their side."

"Huh?" Tristan said confused.

"Wait," Mai said confused as well. "whose side?"

"Somehow Joey lost his mind," Mokuba said. "and now he is dueling on the Rare Hunter's side. Who ever loses will be pulled to the bottom of the sea."

"That's insane." Tristan commented.

"We've got to stop this!" Duke said angrily.

"But we can't." Mai argued sadly.

"My brother!" Serenity muttered. I looked at her and she beginning to untie her bandages._ I can't let her do that! If she sees Joey like this she will be crushed!..._

"Serenity," I said calmly. She stopped and looked at my source of my voice. "please don't take of your bandages yet, okay? Listen you might not know me, but you must trust me."

She nodded slightly and let her hands fall to her side. "Poor Joey..." Serenity said with her voice shaking. Mai looked at her sadly and nodded to me thankfully, but gave the look like 'we'll talk later.' in which I nodded to.

Mai put an arm around Serenity's shoulders and pulled her in a one-sided hug. I grabbed her hand in confront and gave it a squeeze, when she squeezed back slightly, I gently let go. "Don't you worry," Mai confronted. "if anyone can save Joey, Yugi can."

We looked back to the duel and Joey/Marik began talking. "The end is near Yugi," Joey/Marik said. "I could just let the timer run out"-I looked at the timer to see it on three minutes and fifty seconds let and still counting down.-"destroying you and Joey, but out dueling you will be so much more fun! And now are your little friends are here to witness your demise, so here goes!"

Joey drew a card and his face went emotionless again. "One more move and you'll be gone," Joey/Marik laughed. "while I rule the world!"

"Yugi!" I whispered glancing at him frightened. Yugi looked weak and probably was ready to colasp any second. I felt another pain at my chest and my eyes turned an odd color. They were mostly blue, but the middle was a bright, fierce, emerald. It's weird I can feel when my eyes change color, I guess now I know what color and what they look like since I am in an anime, I don't know. The point was I was sad to see him in that state, I mean... I just... I can't stand it... to think I am just standing here, while he is getting hurt like that, and that explains the emerald. I am angry at Marik for making Joey do this, and myself for just standing here and letting it happen!

"The card I hold in my hand is the key to my victory," Joey/Marik said. "and as soon as I play it, your world will crumble as you sink to your doom!"

"Not if I can set Joey free from your control Marik!" Yugi denied.

There was a very tense silence as Marik didn't respond, and we just didn't inrupt the silence, we were afraid to.

Then Joey/Marik broke it. "The moment I have been waiting for has finally arrived." Joey/Marik said. "It's all over Yugi!"

"**No!**" Tristan and I yelled.

"There has to be a way to put a stop to this duel!" Duke yelled.

"They'll hurt Tea!" Mai reminded.

"What do we do?" Serenity muttered.

Mokuba growled in frustration. "Seto," Mokuba said, looking up to his brother. "isn't there some way to stop this, without putting Tea in danger?"

Seto growled silently and looked at Tea. "Come on guys!" Tea yelled. "Time is almost up, you have to stop this duel now, forget about me, just save Joey and Yugi. If you don't do something soon, they'll be in major trouble, please just do it! I'll be fine!"

The Rare Hunter opened the door and jumped out. "I wouldn't listen to her." Creepy warned with that odd voice. Marik.

"We can't Tea!" Mokuba yelled back. "He'll push that button!"

Creepy smirked and I looked at Mokuba, who was looking at his brother, so I did too. "Come on Seto," Mokuba said again. "we can't let Tea get hurt, she saved my life!"

Seto looked at his duel disk and I looked at mine. I thought of all possible things going through his head, but gave up considering I couldn't read minds.

Kaiba grabbed his symbol and spoke into the bluetooth thing. "It's me so listen up!" Kaiba said. I tuned him out and looked at the duel once again.

"Come on Joey," Yugi pleaded. "This is your last chance to break free."

Joey stared emotionless at the card and didn't respond. "This is it Joey," Yugi tried again. "you have to remember who you are now!"

"I am... Joey." The Joey said. Joey grabbed his head in pain.

Yugi gasped and stepped forward slightly. "It's faint..." Joey said. "but I also remember my friends... I remember going to Duelist Kingdom...and dueling my hardest to get to the top."

There was a silence as Joey thought about all his duels and his memory was slowly coming back. I smiled at the sight, Yugi was doing it! He was breaking through the Millennium Rod!

"My past..." Joey struggled with pain. "is real."-Then Joey gasped and grabbed his head and yelled in pain. _Marik.-_"No!"-He drug out the 'o' and colasped to his knees.-"Get out of my head!"-Joey grasped his head harder and looked up to the sky.-"No! I can't! He's my best friend! I won't destroy Yugi!... Yugi's my pal!"

Yugi stepped forward and looked determinedly at Joey. "Fight it Joey!" Yugi yelled. "You can do it Joey, I know you, you gotta be strong!"

"Gotta be strong!" Joey echoed.

I looked at the timer nervously and saw one minute and fifty seconds left. _Come on Joey... there isn't much time left... _I snapped my attention back to Yugi when I saw he opened his mouth. "Marik!" Yugi called. "You hide like a coward, buy where ever you are, I know you can hear me! And I got some news for you! There will be a loser in this duel, but it's not who're thinking, it's not me, it's not Joey either, It's you Marik! You will lose this duel! You may have thought you could force Joey to destroy me by taking over his mind, but it looks like there's something you didn't take into account when you made your plans. The strength of Joey's bonds with his friends!"-Joey's eyes widened here and I stepped forward slightly.-"Time maybe running out, but Joey is back and we're in control of this duel now. Your power over Joey has been removed, and I'd say, that means, you lose!" Yugi finished with a growl.

I widened my eyes in surprise. _Never thought I would hear sweet little Yugi say anything with a snarl or growl with it..._

"Yuge..." Joey said.

"That timer may run out, but since Joey is free you can't be considered the winner of this duel. Get it?" Yugi taunted. I blinked in shock. _Never thought he would taunt someone like that eiter... especially someone evil... _"Since your not dueling anymore, how can you possibly win this duel?"

"What does Yugi think he's doing?" Kaiba said. "That fool."

I glared at Kaiba. "Yugi is not a fool," I growled, I stepped closer to him and my eyes with a bright, fierce, emerald. "and he speaks the truth! Marik is the loser of this duel!" I glared at Kaiba once more, then turned back to the duel not noticing all the scared yet throughly confused glances I got.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted, and suddenly that pain in my chest came back and I did my best to ignore it. "Time is running out!"

"Come on guys..." Mai pleaded. "end this..."

"What are you going to now Marik?" Yugi taunted. "Just wait in your little hide away, 'til you lose this duel? This is your last chance at victory, so come and get me! Joey can't be controled, so it's up to you!"

Suddenly the card in Joey's hand began glowing and Joey looked at it frightened. "I can't..." Joey said struggling with the card.

Joey's eyes popped open and he yelled in pain and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. He had a crazy look in his eye and I looked at him scared. "It's over Yugi," Joey/Marik said. "I activate Meteor of Destruction!"

Joey looked at the Meoter and YUgi and the color came back and he pleaded for Yugi's helpa and the eye shattered.

"**You did it!**" Yugi and I shouted.

This purple/pink light exploded out of Joey and he looked at Yugi, perfectly fine. "Yugi!" Joey said.

Yugi nodded his violet eyes brimmed with tears. "Trap card activate!" Yugi cried pointing a finger forward. "Mystical Refpanel will stop Marik's meteor. My trap card absorbed the effects of Marik's Meteor of Destruction card, now my Mystical Refpanel can redirect the attack anywhere I want!"

"I'm not going to put you in danger Joey." Yugi said.

"Yugi..." Joey said shocked.

Yugi nodded and I began thinking of the choices he could make. _Well, since Mystical Refpanel redirects the attack anywhere he pleases and if he attacks Joey that would be putting him in danger, which is exactly what he said he wouldn't do... so that means... no YUGI!_ I looked at him and tears formed in my eye. I wanted to lunge, but I looked at Tea, I can't move... But Yugi...

Joey looked at Yugi's puzzle that was around his neck. "Why am I wearing your Millennium Puzzle?" Joey asked.

"Because I gave it you Joey," Yugi said. "when I was trying to help you remember our friendship."

"I'm confused." Joey said bluntly.

"Marik tried to turn you against me," Yugi said. "but our friendship ended up being stronger than his powers. And giving you my puzzle helped you break free. Your my best friend Joey and no evil magic can take that away. Now I have to put an end to this duel. But remember we defeated Marik together Joey!"

There was another tense silence for Joey, so he could process everything he just heard from Yugi. Then Tea broke it. "You guys better do something so or..." Tea choked

"Or what?" Joey asked confused.

"Or you'll both be in trouble!" I finished for her since she looked down. She looked up at me and nodded her head.

I looked at the timer and saw thirty seconds. Then I heard a helicopter come, I jumped and turned towards the sound.

"It's one of Kaiba's choppers!" Tristan said shocked. "But whose flying that thing?"

"No one," Mokuba answered. "It's remote controled."

"Where that come from?" Creepy demanded. "I warned you time to drop the crate!"

Kaiba drew from his deck and threw the card at Creepy and it knocked the remote out of his hand. "Big Mistake!" Creepy yelled.

Kaiba ran over to the Rare Hunter. "Not really." Kaiba smirked then punched him. The helicopter got the line that was holding the crate with the landing skids and went into the ocean.

"The chopper's taking out the trap!" Tristan yelled. "Tea's safe!"

They all ran over and I watch them run back. Tea and Mai stood beside me and I looked up at them, then back at the duel.

"There's not much time left," Yugi said. "if one of us doesn't win, we'll both be pulled under. And there's no way I'll let that happen Joey."

"What are you saying Yuge?" Joey asked.

"I'm saying," Yugi replied. "I've decided to save you Joey. There's no point in both of us going down."-tears started forming in his eyes again.-"If I lose, you're safe."

"But..." Joey struggled. "I can't let you do this Yuge."

Yugi closed his eyes and the tears cascaded down his face. I felt that pain again, but it was different. It was the worst I ever felt. He was Yugi Muto covered in bruises, burns, and other things and looked horrible, but was about to sacrifice himself and I can't do anything about it!

"It's my decision," Yugi said. "so now..."

"No Yugi!" Joey shouted, tears welling in his eyes and I felt the edges of mine fill with tears also.

"Take care of my puzzle..." Yugi said. "It's time, Refpanel direct your attack towards me!"

"Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"**Yugi!**" We all yelled running forward, well I more shrieked and sprinted forwards. Due to my demigod skills, I was faster than them so I reached to the pier sooner and I started running towards Yugi. Yugi colasped as his life points dropped to zero. As soon as the timer started beeping, I dropped to my knees right next to Yugi. I slid of my duel disk and my deck holder, because he wasn't going in there without me. I looked at him worriedly as he began to talk to Joey

"Joey," Yugi said weakly. "free yourself now, you only have thirty seconds to make it out... then the anchor falls... you have to unlock your chains now... come on Joey... hurry before the anchor falls and pulls you under..."

"Forget it!" Joey shouted. "No way am I letting my best friend become shark bait!"-Yugi slid of his duel disk where mine was and I gently flipped him over and placed his head in my lap-"We're in this together Yuge, there's no way I'm letting you take the fall. We're going to make it out of this."

I placed a hand on his face and Yugi looked at me weakly. I played with his golden bangs to calm myself and hopefully him down to. _Wow his hair is surprisingly soft... Ah, focus Percy!... _I smiled a comfortingly smile at Yugi then looked at Joey pleadingly.

"Joey please!" I begged. "Do something!"

"Don't give up Yugi!" Joey shouted. "I'll think of something!"

Then Joey gasped, hopefully remembering something useful. Joey looked at Yugi's Red Eyes. "Red Eyes Black Dragon attack!" Joey shouted. "Wipe out my life points, so Yugi's key will be released!"

Red Eyes stood straight up and shot a colum of fire at Joey, who cried out in pain in return. Joey's life points instantly dropped to zero and Red Eyes disappeared.

Yugi's box opened and I looked at Joey thankfully. "Yugi," Joey said. "you've saved my butt more than I can count, this time Joey's going to be the one rescuing!"

I went to grab the key and when I touched it I felt this hot, numbing, tingling, sensation go through my whole body and I was frozen for a second or two. I drew my hand back and yelped in pain. Then Marik's warning ran through my head.

Then same thing must have went through Mokuba's head because he looked at me worriedly and then looked at Seto.

"Seto," Mokuba said. "remember what Marik said? Percy can't touch the keys without being electrocuted! She can't touch the key!"

"Don't worry Yuge!" Joey shouted. "You taught me about courage and never giving up."

Joey took of the puzzle and his duel disk and grabbed his chain. "Hold on Yuge," Joey said then took a step back. "You'll be out of those chains in no time!" Then he sprinted forward, he jumped off the edge. _And he wonders why Kaiba called him a monkey that one time... _I thought to myself with a small sweat drop. Joey reached out his hand and grasped the key. At that very time the timer beeped and the anchor was released.

Tea said something, but I really couldn't focus because I was too busy holding onto Yugi's with a death grip, since he was being drug in there. Eventually I heard Joey yell something and the anchor dropped into the sea, dragging Yugi, Joey, and me.

As soon as we were under water I felt a surge of power go through me, and I wrapped my arms around Yugi's waist. I saw Joey look at Yugi and I and go down and unlock Yugi's chains. Joey looked at me and nodded his head. I looked up then down, to signal I'll be back for him... hopefully. Joey pointed straight up and I nodded. I looked up and kicked my legs and willed the water to help me and I helped Yugi to the surface. Soon enough, we broke surface and we took a huge gulp of air, I kicked towards the surface and Tristan leaned over to help me get him.

"Where's Joey?" Mai asked. I didn't answer because I was so focused on getting Yugi to safety.

"His key!" Mokuba shouted. "He never took it from the box!"

I when Yugi was getting helped by Tea, I looked at him. "Hurry up and get me his key!" I said. "I'll dive back down."

"But," Mokuba denied. "you can't touch the keys!"

I looked at him pointedly my look basically said 'I-really-couldn't-care-any-less-so-hurry-up' and Mokuba nodded and turned to go get it, but stopped.

I turned around and saw Serenity holding the key and diving in the water... without her bandages.. which means she can see! Soon Joey and Serenity surfaced and the others cheered. Yugi looked up and smiled, I didn't even notice, I was scanning over Yugi's injures. I healed what little places I could, I didn't want the others to notice that much...

"Joey!" Yugi said. "Hey!"

Joey looked up and so did Serenity. "Yugi!" Joey said. "What's up?"

I suddenly tensed and I saw Yugi look at me questionably out of the corner of his eyes, a look which I ignored because of the pain that made me tense.

* * *

Soon it was sunset and after healing every one of Yugi's injures, (which they didn't notice) Joey said he wanted to talk to Yugi. I stood next to Duke Devlin and Tea Garnder. I look at my hands for a couple of seconds and then at the water.

"Yugi," Joey said with a struggle to talk to someone, I looked at him to see what he would say. "Well eh..."-Joey closed is his in shame and growled at himself.-"I'm sorry man!"

"It's okay," Yugi said. "It's not your fault."

"But I almost destroyed our friendship." Joey said, clenching his fists. I looked at him sadly. _He's ashamed of himself... There's no reason to be... poor Joey..._

"Yeah," Yugi said. "but not only did you save our friendship, you saved me..."

I looked at him, but didn't comment. _I mean, come on, no credit for helping him surface?... That's just cold... _

"I had no choice," Joey said. "when I realized what I was doing to ya, I had to make it right, or duel myself trying Yugi. Every since we've been friends, we've always kept an eye out for each other. I wasn't going to let some Rare Hunter creepy change that, even if..."-Joey's fists began to shake with anger and shame.-"even if my brain was turned to mush!"

"It's okay." Yugi said again.

"But that Marik made a complete fool out of me," Joey said. "I can I show my face at the Finals now?" He yelled the last part which made me jump in surprise and Tea noticed and giggled silently.

Mai stepped forward. "Will you get a grip please?" Mai yelled. "You showed some real courage out there Joey, so who cares about how you looked? Just like the courage you dueled with at Duelist Kingdom, when you were dueling for your sister, remember that? What she did today, she did because of you."-Her eyes softened for a moment and I blinked in confusion. _Who lightens their glare in a rant?..._-"Your her idol."-Mai closed her eyes for a moment and opened them and the glare was back. I smiled happily. _Ah, there it is!..._-".. Ding-dong." Mai finished.

Joey threw his arm out to the side. "What kind of idol gets turned into a zombie and tries to destroy his best friend?" Joey retorted. "Taking about setting a bad example."

Now Tristan was fed up. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Tristan said angrily. "Your sister gets he strength from you, that's why she waited until now to take her bandages off."

Joey gasped and looked at her. Her eyes went wide for a moment because of surprise and I looked at her as well then smiled. "Serenity you can see now?" Joey said/asked in shock.

Her eyes went back to normal as she nodded. "I was afraid at first," Serentiy said. "but hearing you save Yugi inspired me. After I took my bandages off and opened my eyes,"-her eyes began to fill with happy tears.-"you showed me what courage was all about, Joey. I just had to dive in,."Serenity's tears escaped her eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"Really?" Joey asked his body turning fully towards his sister.

"I made it through my operation because of you." Serenity said. "You've always been there for me, today it was my turn to be there for you Big Brother."

Serenity walked to him and put her hands and head on his chest, Joey put his arms on her back and head and held her gently. I bit my lip from keeping letting out an 'awe' at the sight.

"Joey," Serenity said. "I'd say we make a pretty good team."

"I'm glad we're all together guys." Yugi said.

Then Duke ruined the moment. Duke wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. "Not that I want to ruin the moment," Duke said. "but who is this pretty little girl?"

I looked up at him angrily. "Excuse me?" I said with an edge. "I'm sixteen years old, thank you very much!" I pulled away from him and crossed my arms. Joey and Serenity pulled away from the hug and looked at me, as did the others.

I looked up at them and then at Yugi. "Oh..." Yugi said smiling sheepishly. "I forgot, This is Percy, Percy Jackson."

"The Percy girl you were talking about?" Tea said then looked at me. "She exactly like you described her, but she's shorter than I imagined, but it works for her and you too Yugi!"

I looked up at her and then waved. "Hi," I said. "I'm Percy..."

Tea looked at me, then Yugi, then back to me and realization flooded into her eyes. She launched at me in a hug, making me stumble backwards, almost hitting Mai and Yugi in the process. I made a surprised choking sound from the hug tackle and hugged her back awkwardly.

"Uh..." I trailed off confused, and Serenity giggled at my reaction and I tried to sent a lop sized smile to her, but it was a bit hard when Tea's hair was in my face.

"Yugi told us everything about you, even the unusual information," Tea whispered in my hand so no one can hear, well expect Mai Valentine. "but you helped Yugi in a time of need, and we accept you as a normal person and a welcomed friend. Oh, by the way, I'm happy for you and Yugi, he needed a girlfriend and you are just perfect."

I went beet red and laughed nervously. "Oh... haha... Um..." I struggled with a sweat drop and the others began laughing at me, which made me blush harder. "Thanks..."

Tea pulled back and smiled at me. "I'm Tea Gardner by the way Percy." Tea introduced.

I nodded and tried to block out the laughing. Mai wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a smushed one-sided hug. "I agree with Tea, and I'm Mai Valentine by the way." Mai stated while leaning down to whisper in my ear. "You and Yugi are perfect for each other. We'll gossip more about it later!"

I widened my eyes and began to struggle in her grip. "There's no need for that!" I cried with a blushing face. "None at all!"

Mai laughed and let go and I stepped to Yugi in embarrassment. Joey cleared his throat and we looked at him. "Hey there Shorty," Joey teased. "I'm Joey Wheeler, second place in Duelist Kingdom."

I blinked and nodded. "Percy Jackson," I said. " and never been in a tournament before, well expect this one and I only have five locator cards..." I trailed off and shrugged not really caring. I can't been in the Finals, but will still go with Yugi to it.

"Five?" Tristan said shocked. "Why don't you go find another duelist and crush them and make it to the Finals?... Oh, I'm Tristan Taylor."

"Well Tristan," I said turning toward him. "I just found Yugi today and I don't plan on leaving his side."

If I would have looked at Yugi at that moment, I would have noticed him blush horribly at my statement. "Awe..." Serenity said with little hearts in her eyes and Tea had the same as did Mai. _Oh gods... what did I just do?..._

I stepped behind Yugi and hid behind him, considering it wasn't hard, since we're both five feet. "What did I say?" I muttered a bit freaked out at their behavior. Yugi laughed, stepped to the side and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and felt this tingling sensation in my stomach when did that. I looked at the sea and noticed it was cool and calm, so it wasn't that.. _Then what is it? Do I like Yugi, and Yami?..._ I looked at Yugi and a smile to see him smiling at Joey and a smile instantly came onto my face_. I guess I do like him... and Yami as well..._

"I'm Duke," Duke said. "Duke Devlin, creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"'Sup Duke," I said. "Percy, Percy Jackson."

I turned to them all and began to point. "Okay let's see if I get this right," I said. I pointed to Joey. "Joey Wheeler,"-I pointed to Serenity.-"Serenity Wheeler,"-I pointed to Tea.-"Tea Gardner,"-I pointed to Mai,-"Mai Valentine,"-I pointed to Tristan.-"Tristan Taylor,"-and last but not least, I pointed to Duke.-"and Duke Devlin."

"Correct," Yugi said. "and I'm glad we are together and everyone is introduced."

I giggled as Joey agreed with him and then looped my arm through Yugi's and smiled at him. Yugi smiled back at me and then looked at Joey again.

* * *

Very quickly it turned to night time and I was looking out towards the sea, enjoying the confront I felt from it. I looked at the light house and leaned my head on Yugi's shoulder.

"Well," Tea said, catching my attention. "I'm sure glad that's over."

"Ditto." Tristan said.

I lifted my head at that statement and looked at Tristan weirdly, then shrugged and turned back to Yugi.

"Hey Yugi," Joey said removing the puzzle and placing it over Yugi's head. "I believe this is yours. Thanks for everything pal."

Yugi nodded. "Thank you for saving my life Joey," Yugi said and then I nudged him in the ribs. "you too Percy..."

I nodded and grabbed his hand with the hand that didn't have my duel disk on. Did I forget to mention that we were all dry and had our deck holders and duel disks back on? Oops, sorry... Anyway, I gave Yugi's hand a squeeze and surprisingly he squeezed back.

"Hey Yuge," Joey said. "I'm glad that Millennium Puzzle is back where it belongs."

Yugi nodded and placed his free hand on the Millennium Puzzle and began, most likely, talking through the mind link. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yami come out of the puzzle and look at Yugi and I smiled at him and he smiled back and then focused on Yugi again.

"Hey anyone hungry?" Tristan asked.

"You better believe it!" I said holding my stomach duel disk arm.

"I agree with Shorty!" Joey said, and my eye twitched slightly. "I'm starving."

"Hey!" Yugi said offended. "Percy and I are the same height, there is no need to call her-"

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek to make him shut up, it worked. As soon as I leaned back Yugi's face turned a bright red and his mouth dropped open in shock, but he couldn't speak, all he could do was sputter.

I looked at him. "Hey Yugi?" I whispered to him.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Yugi answered, stuttering slightly.

"Can I..." I struggled. "Can I hug you?"

Yugi looked at me oddly for a second and nodded slowly. I let go of his hand and threw my arms around his shoulder and buried my face in my neck. "Thanks for defending my height, but I like being this height." I whispered to him. Yugi wrapped his arms around my stomach and returned to the hug. "It's your height too Yugi, that's the main reason. And plus, 'Shorty' is better than 'Little Miss', I hate the second one, mostly because Kaiba and the Rare Hunters call me that... Oh, and thanks for not dieing on me..."

Yugi laughed a little. "Your welcome Percy," Yugi laughed. I pulled away from the hug, grabbed the same hand again, and decided to make a dare-devil move, I laced our fingers together. Yugi smiled happily and squeezed my hand, and I smiled brightly in return.

I looked forwards and saw Kaiba and Mokuba starting to walk away.

Yugi and I stepped forward. "**Hey Kaiba!**" We called and he stopped.

I gestured for Yugi to go and watched Kaiba. "We couldn't have got out of that mess without you." Yugi said.

Kaiba looked over his shoulder. "I did what I had to Yugi," Kabia said. "got it?"

"Well," I said. "thank you."

Kaiba began walking forwards. "I'll see you at the Battle City Finals." Kaiba said. Then disappeared from our view. I looked at my duel disk and longed for a sixth locator card, but pushed the thought away. _You know your not a Finalist, so stop wanting to be one!... _I reminded myself and smiled victoriously.

"Guess that means 'your welcome'." Tristan commented.

Suddenly Yami and Yugi traded places and scared the Styx out of me. I jumped and squeezed his hand by accident and he squeezed back.

Yami smiled at me in an odd way, but I know it's a good way! I smiled right back at him, before he went back to the puzzle and switched back with Yugi.

"We showed that Marik creep didn't we?" Joey smirked. "Now, we can focus on the Battle City Finals."

Yugi and I looked out to the sea and Yugi's eyes suddenly filled with determination. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"Serenity," Joey said. "I won't forget how you saved my life back there, and now that you can see again, you'll be able to watch me duel my way to the top and win the Battle City Finals."

Serenity nodded and Mai stepped forward and turned Serenity around. "Look Serenity," Mai said, with her eyes closed and Serenity looked at her oddly. "I know your really excited to see you brother duel in the Finals, but I'll tell ya. Between us girlfriend, Joey's not going to last too much longer in the Battle City Tournament for, especially once he has to face me in a duel."

Joey got an anime angry mark on his head. "Oh Yeah?" Joey yelled, then smirked an odd smirk and held up a fist. "Who beat who last time?"

"Pure luck," Mai said, waving him off. "besides Duelist Kingdom is ancient history and this time I'm going to wipe out both of you boys." She directed that last part to Yugi.

"Hm..." Yugi said. "I'm sure you'll be tough to beat Mai."

"Really?" I asked, then once seeing Yugi nod, I looked at her. "Maybe one day we can duel? You know, for fun?"

"You bet," Mai responded to me, then winked. "if you can get away from Yugi long enough."

I widened my eyes in surprise and closed them in embarrassment, already feeling my face heat up.

"Forget it Yuge," Joey said, changing the subject, which I was grateful for. "considering what you and I been through, the rest of this tournament is going to be a breeze. Speaking of which, it's time to use our locator cards and find out where the Battle City Finals are being held."

Yugi nodded and Joey said. "Let's do this!"

Joey held up his six locator cards and started to place them on his duel disk that he just activated. "Word in the street is," Joey said, still placing. "we put them on our duel disk and the secret site is revealed."

"That makes sense to me." Mai commented.

I nodded and looked at my own duel disk. "Agreed." I said.

Joey's duel disk started to project an image. "Check it out." Tristan commanded.

"It's projecting something." Tea stated.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"It looks like a stadium." I commented.

"This so cool!" Serenity squealed.

"I agree with Percy," Yugi said, squeezing my hand and playing with my fingers. "It kinda does look like a stadium."

"But how do we get there?" Tristan asked confused.

"Congratulations," A computerized woman voice said. "our satellite network has confirmed you are a Battle City Finalist. Stand by, for directions to Kaiba Corp. Staduim."

* * *

A/N: okay that went longer than usual... anyway thanks for all my reviewers, and people who followed and favorited! This took me a while and the idea itself took a while... Read and Review, will ya? - J.J.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! Okay now that's over.. I will be copying the duels, but some all of it and some the beginning and the ending and I put a line and tell you which ones... okay I think that is it... Enjoy!**

* * *

We were all in Mai's car and to be able to fit in the car, Yugi and I had to share on seat of the car and a seat belt. Which wasn't difficult since we were both small, but the hard part was, I was starting to fall asleep. I snuggled closer to Yugi and leaned my head on his chest. I was so tired from telling everyone my demigod life/past, and it took a while to prove it too, Duke and Serenity believed almost instantly, and to convince Mai, I uncapped Riptide, let's just say they all believe me now. I was happy because they still considered me a friend and Mai said "Your like my _very short_ sister, I'll always accept ya!" That was the main reason I was tired. I closed my eyes and started to drift into a sleep when I heard some snickers.

"Comfortable there Yuge?" I heard Joey snicker.

"I..Uh.. I-I'm" Yugi stuttered. "k-kin-d-d of..."

"She must be exsausted!"Serenity exclaimed, which made me moan tiredly and open my open groggy. I immendently saw Yugi's violent eyes, and sent him a tired smile. Yugi smiled back at me. "You can go back to sleep..." Yugi said. "assuming we aren't far..."-he looked at Mai through the review mirror.-"Hey Mai, are we close yet?"

"Yeah," Mai said, then smiled a teasing smile. "eager for me to crush you and Joey?"

"OI!" Joey shouted. "We'll see who'll beat who!"

I jumped a bit more alert and unknowingly scooted closer to Yugi and grabbed his hand. "Okay," I muttered. "I'm awake now... kind of anyway..."

"Hey Percy," Yugi said and I looked at him rubbing my eyes with my free hand, trying to remove the sleepiness, which was slightly working. "where ever we go to stay in, you can stay with me..."-Yugi's cheek were lightly dusted with a shade of pink.-"if you want too..."

"Yeah," I mumbled tiredly, and sent him one of my 'dazzling smiles' as Nico once put it. "that would be great. I can't wait to watch you win the Battle City Finals Yugi."

Yugi smiled back and laced our fingers together, which made my heart sped up greatly. I looked into his violet eyes and he stared into mine, violet to sea green.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Joey shouted, making us jump and look away from each other, blushing horribly, but not letting go of each other's hands. "Not that I wanted to ruin the moment or anything, but like I said we'll see who beats who!"

"I'm sure you and Mai will be tough to beat Joey." Yugi reassured.

"You better believe I will be," Mai commented looking at us from the review mirror. "but Joey? Not so much..."

Joey got an anime anger mark on his head on his fists. "We'll see Mai!" Joey said anger obvious in his tone.

I laughed and shook my head in amusement. I felt Yugi start playing with my fingers and I got an odd feeling in my stomach and my heart sped up. _Okay, I don't know if I should like the feeling of liking Yugi and Yami or not... It's starting distract me..._

About ten minutes later of Joey, Tea, and Yugi all reciting directions, the car finally came to a stop.

"The direction we got form Joey's duel disk says that," Yugi said. "Kaiba Corp's stadium is about two blocks from here."

I hopped out and stretched and immedently colasped to the ground, my legs were asleep.

"Ah Percy!" Tea exclaimed, getting out and helping me up. "Are you alright?"

I laughed nervously, trying to avoid Yugi's concerned gaze. "I guess I didn't notice my legs were asleep," I laughed nervously again. "One reason I hate ADHD."

(A/N: I'm not sure if that is what something ADHD does to some people, because I don't have it... I just thought this part would be funny!)

Joey laughed, once he stopped he looked at the car than to Mai. "So why are we parked all the way over here in no mans land, Mai?"

"So when the finals are over," Mai replied. "we won't get stuck in traffic!"

Joey threw out and a fist and I walked to stand by Yugi. "Yeah, good thinking!" Joey complemented. "Now let's get over there and see you who made it to the finals!"

Yugi nodded and grabbed my hand as we began walking in front of Joey, Mai, and Serenity. We all chattered about various type things, but they were particularly interested in my demigod life/past. I answered their questions and I smiled at their shocked faces and walked closer to Yugi, swinging our hands back and forth making him laugh and me giggle. We all turned back once we finally noticed they were lagging behind.

Then suddenly a limo came bursting through the wall, and we all screamed in surprise and Mai sprinted forward, right into Joey...

"You got to be kidding driving like that!" Joey said. "Who does he think he is?"

Mai and Joey looked at each other and separated with a gasp, there was two different reactions though. Mai stared at Joey with a blush on her face and Joey ran to the limo angrily.

Joey shook his head. "Look pal, around here..." Joey started but stopped once the limo door opened fully.

The guy stepped out and was wearing all white like he was going to a wedding. "Sorry kid," the man said. "I hope my entrance didn't scare ya."

The guy took of his sunglasses and Joey's anger melted into confusion. "Hey isn't that the same guy in the poster?" Serenity commented.

The Joey's eyes widened and he let out a scream, like a fan girl scream, just not high-pitched. "Ah!" Joey screamed, then began to stutter. "But-I-You-Him-Wha? It's you, Jean-Claude Magnum!(Jean is pronounced like 'John' for the ones who haven't seen this duel.) I'm your number one fan! Maybe you've heard of me? I'm kind of a celebrity myself, you know, second place, Duelist Kingdom?"

I covered my mouth with my free hand to keep me from laughing when I saw the look on Joey's face after Jean-Claude Magnum just walked right past him.

Magnum approached Mai. "Long time no see Sugar." Magnum smirked.

"Huh?" Mai said confused.

Magnum got red roses out of no where and offered them to Mai. "Don't you see I've come back for ya Mai," Magnum said. "just like you told me to."

"Sorry Slick," Mai said. "but you've got the wrong girl."

Joey gasped and rushed over to Mai and some giggles escaped through my hand. "You mean to tell me," Joey said. "your pals with Hollywood's ninths biggest box office draw?"

"I've never seen him before." Mai deadpanned.

"Mai, Sugar," Magnum exclaimed holding his head for dramatic effect. "have you forgot the offer you made me exactly one year ago?"

I vaguely remembered some type of proposal that Magnum made to Mai and Mai refusing. "What offer?" Mai asked still confused.

Magnum removed the hand from his head. "It was an offer of love Mai." Magnum stated.

"Oh." Mai said. "I guess it's too late to say I was kidding, huh?"

Magnum brought the ring and Mai gasped. "I've come here today to make you the luckiest girl in the entire world," Magnum said. "Mrs. Jean-Claude Magnum."

"Ah great," I groaned face palming myself. "another egotistical, sexist, stereotype, male!"

"Uh..." Duke trailed off. "What?..."

I removed my hand and waved him off and focused back at Mai, who eyed the ring oddly, and turned the other way. "Sorry," she stated. "Ninja Boy but I'm not interested."

Joey placed his hands on her shoulders. "Whoa, slow down there Mai," Joey said, completely starstruck. "the man came a long way, the least you could do is consider his offer, think about it Mai, he's a movie star and your always craving attention, right?"

I face palmed again. "Oh my gods..." I muttered into them. "you don't say that to a girl..." Then removed my free and Yugi squeezed my other, a gesture I returned.

Mai gasped and knocked off his hands."Give me one good reason as why I should marry this clown!" Mai demanded angrily.

Joey smiled, still starstruck. "Because if you don't marry him I won't be able to visit your Beverly Hills Mansion!" Joey exclaim with a broad smile.

Tea, Mai and I face palmed in annoyance at Joey's stupidity, but focused on Magnum when he began talking again. "You told me to come back when I could beat you in a duel." Magnum stated.

"Alright," Mai said, removing her hand from her face along with Tea and I. "let's settle this with a duel Hotshot."

Mai turned complete back to Magnum once he began to speak again. "And once I win," Magnum smirked. "you'll come back to Hollywood with me and become my bride."

"You don't stand a chance Ace." Mai smirked.

We all stepped towards them and I played with Yugi's fingers nervously. "Mai wait." Yugi stated.

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "you're already going to the finals, don't duel this guy."

"I probably shouldn't bring this up," Duke whispered to us. "but Jean-Claude Magnum has some serious Kongfu skills, wouldn't be wise to get him mad..."

Tea scoffed. "Don't sweat it guys," Tea said. "Mai will win in no time and still be in the finals."

"Yeah," Joey said, holding up a fist. "you should duel him Mai."

"Hey," Mai said annoyed and confused. "a second ago you told me I should marry him."

Joey sweat dropped. "I didn't say to win..."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Just do me a favor," Mai said. "and let Mr. Ninja borrow your duel disk."

Joey looked at his duel disk then at her yelled: "What?!"

Magnum smirked. "Not necessary." Magnum then slid a duel disk like a pro.

"He's got a duel disk." Joey said shocked.

"Duel disk are only supposed to be given to high rank duelist." Yugi reminded. I nudged him in the rubs and he turned to me.

"I'm not a high rank duelist and I got one." I reminded him. He looked at me pointedly and chuckled slightly.

"You are a high rank duelist for one, Kaiba probably gave you four stars already." Yugi said. "And you're a special case, but still are high rank so it doesn't matter."

I smiled at him cutely, touched by his words. "Thanks Yugi." I said honestly grateful.

"Who says I'm not high rank Shorty?" Magnum stated, then pulled out five locator cards. "The fact is, I've one five locator cards."

"Does that mean," Serenity asked worried. "if Mai loses this duel, she'll lose a locator card and her spot in the finals."

"Why that's exactly right," Magnum said. "I'll take her slot in the finals, not to mention her hand in marriage."

"Yo Magnum," I called, gaining everyone's attention, I let go of Yugi's hand and crossed my arms dangerously. "Two things. One, don't Yugi 'Shorty', that's my nickname from Joey. Two, you have _five_ locator cards while Mai has _six._ It's obvious she more 'high ranking' than you are, so why don't you back out now and save yourself the humiliation, ya Air Head?"

Magnum smirked. "Because this the way to marry my Sugar," Magnum responded "and take her spot in the finals. Why are you even talking about the finals, Little Raven?"-my eye twitched. _Again with this! Where do they come up with these! First its Little Miss and now Little Raven! Where did he come up with the 'Raven' part anyway. _Suddenly of my raven black hair feel in my face and I blew it out of it, then it clicked._ Oh, he was talking about my hair...-_"You probably don't have _any_ locator cards!"

I growled, and pulled out my five locator cards. "If your saying that about me, then your saying it about yourself," I snarled. "because were the same 'rank', because we both have five. I just choose to stay with Yugi and my friends and not worry about the finals!"-By this time my eyes turned emerald and Duke and Yugi grabbed my arms.-"You on the other hand, are just wanting fame and fortune, and you already have a big enough ego, if you beat Mai and get into the finals, _which you won't_, no one will be able to breathe around you because of all the hot air coming out of your head! Like the air isn't thick enough around you already!"

"You don't have to accept this guy's challenge," Yugi said. "It's not worth risking the finals for."

"Yugi's right Mai." Joey said.

"No way," Mai said. "I wanna show Mr. Hollywood Ninja Boy that I'm just prize to be won."

Bright lights appeared all around us and lit up the street kind of. "Then prepare to lose this duel," Magnum taunted. "but win a husband whose a star!"

"I can't believe that Mai is risking her spot in the finals," Yugi said grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers. "just to show up Jean-Claude Magnum."

"Remember Doll Face," Magnum said. "when I win you marry me. Let's duel!"

My eye twitched again and resisted the urge to tackle him. "Okay this guy's getting on my nerves..." I muttered then looked at Mai. "Claw his eyes out Mai!"

Mai looked over her shoulder held up a thumb. "Will do, Percy." Mai said, then looked back at Magnum.

Magnum drew his card and smirk while muttering something. "I'll play Ninja Commander Ikusa in attack mode. He kinda looks like me, but my structure is better. Now fest your eyes upon my Ninja Commander's special ability."

"There's two." Duke said stating the obvious. I squeezed Yugi's hand in anger and just was just glad to be near him.

"It has to be some kind of Hollywood trick." Tristan assumed.

Magnum chuckled. "It's called multiplicity kid," Magnum smirked. "as long as I keep Ninja Commander in attack mode I can summon Ninja Soldier Katana to the playing field."

"Don't sound so confident you, be movie hack." Mai smirked. "your monsters are just like your movies, second-rate and not around for very long."

"Touché." Magnum agreed.

"Bad reviews aren't always easy to hear." Mai said. "And now"-Mai drew.-"let's see how your ninjas like this. My Amazon Sword Woman, slice and dice his Ninja Soldier with your Amazon Slash Attack!"

Amazon Sword Woman did just that and Magnum's life points dropped to 2,900. "This guy isn't like he is in the movies." Duke commented and I giggled in agreement. Yugi squeezed my hand again and stepped closer to me, which I didn't mind at all.

"Jean-Claude duels like an amateur," Joey wailed, but in a room voice. "and not only that, he's enough shorter than he is on-screen."

"I see you haven't changed your aggressive way of dueling my Sweet Pea." Magnum said as he drew. "Your still as charming as ever. I play another Ninja Commander in attack mode, just like before I'll use his special ability and summon another Ninja Soldier to the field."

"Your dueling is just one bad sequel after another." Mai smirked.

"That attitude only makes me even love you more." Magnum stated.

Mai groaned in annoyance. "I think that Mai is really cool... Percy is too! Don't you Joey?" Serenity said. "They're so tough, I'd love to be like that."

"You serious?" Joey asked.

"Yeah they don't let anyone push them around." Serenity said. I blushed slightly and looked at the ground, I wasn't used to anyone looking to me...

"Yeah I guess," Joey said. "If you thinks it's cool to have a really loud mouth, a mean dispensation, and to walk around acting like you're the greatest thing since cheese fries, sure I guess you can say Mai's cool, I wouldn't though, and Percy... I think is cool anyway!"

An anime angry mark appeared on the side of Mai's head and she clenched her fists. "Sugar Plum," Magnum called. "were you daydreaming about our wedding?"

"I rather eat worms Romeo," Mai said, drawing a card. "Now Amazon Sword Woman attack his Ninja Commander!"

Amazon Sword Woman did so and Magnum's life points dropped to 2,100. "I'm afraid you walked right into the trap I set Darling." Magnum said.

"What are you talking about?" Mai asked

"Your mistake," Magnum said, and drew a card. "Now that you've set my Ninja Commander and my Ninja Soldier to the grave yard, all I have to do is sacrifice one more ninja and you're in trouble. Ninja Soldier, bye-bye, your jobs done. It's time to bring out the real star,"-Magnum placed a card on the duel disk.-"I summon Ninja Master Shogun!"

Ninja Master Shogun appeared on the field and did a weird pose. "What a surprise," Mai said sarcastically. "more ninjas, ever think about trying a different role?"

Magnum placed another card on the field. "You ain't seen nothing yet," Magnum smirked. My eye twitched and Yugi squeezed my hand to make me, calm down with worked slightly. "When my Ninja Master is in attack mode, he can summon _two more_ ninjas, so meet Ninja Commando Kabuki and another Ninja Soldier!"-a yellow and white ninja along with Ninja Soldier ran on the side of a building and landed on both sides of Ninja Master.-"And in another plot twist my Kabuki ninja can also summon a monster to the field, so here's Kunoichi Ayame the Ninja Girl! That's four ninjas for the price of one!"

"Joey," Serenity said. "does this mean Mai's in trouble?"

"Nah," Joey said. "it'll take a lot more than a bunch of second-rate ninjas to stop a duelist like Mai. Trust me, I know first hand, how good she is."

"Ninja Master," Magnum ordered. "attack her Amazon Sword Woman with you merciless Flame Attack!"

Ninja Master did the order, Mai gasped, but Magnum wasn't through yet. "And now my four ninjas," Magnum ordered. "attack my future wife's life points directly."

The four Ninjas jumped and began jumping from building, shooting out some star things, they hit Mai and her life points dropped to 1,800, most of us gasped and I closed my eyes, trying to resist choking him.

"That's rough." Joey commented.

"Sorry my little Ginger Snap," Magnum said. "but that's the price you pay for love. Hey, when I defeat you, at least you can brag about having a husband whose a Battle City Finalist, you can brag about me right?"

"Really," Mai said sarcastically. "you're so sensitive Jean."

Joey growled. "Stop flirting Mai," Joey yelled. "there's too much on the line here."

"If this keeps up," Tea said worried. "she'll have to marry this creep and lose her place in the Battle City Finals."

"I'll place one card face down and ready my ninja army for another attack," Magnum smirked. "I guess what they say is true Mai, sometimes you have _destroy_ the ones you love!"

"That's not love, ya Air Head!" I shouted. "that's insane and just plain creepy!"

Magnum ignored me, but Serenity giggled. "Your life points are wide open for an attack My Dear." Magnum said.

"Not for long," Mai said, as she drew. "show your claws my Cyber Harpie, I'd hate to leave you at the altar, but I'm not losing this duel! Cyber Harpie, scratch out his Ninja Master!"

"You set of my trap," Magnum shouted as Cyber Harpie went for the kill. "unleash Ninja Smoke Ball!"

Ninja Master threw something at Cyber Harpie, black/brown smoke-filled the field, and Mai began to cough a bit. "I'm afraid you attack has just been blocked, which means you lady bird has to take her claws off my ninja."

"Mai," Tristan shouted. "crush this wanna be!"

"I'll finish with one card face down and it's back to you." Mai stated.

"No hard feelings?" Magnum pleaded, but it was fake, as he drew. "Alright, looks like we'll be walking down the aisle together sooner than I expected."

"You'll be _limping_ down the aisle," Mai retorted. _"alone_ when I done with you."

"Are you bitter because Hollywood's hottest celebrity is about to take _your_ place in the Battle City Finals?" Magnum taunted. "Observe my magic card, go Great Kite of Ninja!"-a magic spun in a circle, rose in the air and exploded into a large kite and Ninja Master Shogun hopped into the kite-"Hovering over head, my Ninja Master is protected from _all_ your attacks and magic cards."

"Oh-no." Mai whispered to herself.

"My kite _also_ allow me to bypass any of your monsters and attack your life points directly," Magnum bragged. "as long as I sacrifice one of my _own_ monsters first."-Mai growled here.-"Now I'll sacrifice my Ninja Soldier and attack your life points with my Ninja Master's Thunder Attack!"

Ninja Master balled a fist, pointed it at Mai, and lightning struck her. I flinched at the lightning, it reminded me of Zues. Mai's life points dropped to 200 as she yelped in pain.

"Atta Boy," Magnum taunted. "we're almost done, we can start planning our honeymoon on Waikiki Beach."

"I wouldn't pick your best man just yet!" Mai shouted.

"Mai's going to get bumped from the finals and then she'll have to marry this jerk!" Serenity said in worry.

"We can't let that happen," Joey snarled, then turned to Yugi and I and spoke but not with a snarl. "Hey Yuge, Shorty, can Mai turn this around?"

Yugi nodded and squeezed my hand. "If she plays Harpie's Feather Duster," Yugi said. "it negates all magic cards on the field."

Joey blinked then cupped his hands around his mouth. "You don't happen to have a Harpie's Feather Duster in your hand do ya?"

Mai's eyes drifted toward his direction. "Don't you think I would've used it by now?" Mai sassed.

"In that case," Joey shrugged. "what do you think I should wear to your Hollywood wedding, huh Mai?"

Mai got a face of horror and she drew. "I just can't lose," Mai muttered. "no way."

"Let's just get this over with," Magnum said. "time is money, and the finals awaite!"

"Shorty, Yuge," Joey called, and we looked at him in unison. "we need a plan before that flying ninja attacks again."

"Mai should focus on destroying the ninjas on the ground first." I stated, looking at the duel. I felt Yugi squeeze my hand in agreement and I smiled slightly to myself, but continued anyway, while turning my head to Joey. "Remember he has to sacrifice them to attack her life points, but if she wipes them out first, she'll be safe."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better myself," Yugi whispered. "you took the words out of my mouth."

I giggled with a blush on my cheek and looked at Joey. "Hey your right!" Joey said, and then cupped his mouth with his hands again. "Hey Mai, I've got some great ninja destroying advice."

Mai turned to him. "Look," Mai said. "I can do this on my own."

Joey put his hands down. "Well," Joey sassed. "excuse me, I only trying to help you win, so you don't have to miss out on the Battle City Finals Mrs. Grumpinhumer."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Just keep your big mouth shut," Mai said. "or I'll stick your duel disk in it."

Joey's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. "She's got get rid of those other three ninjas now." Tristan said.

"One more direct attack," Duke said. "and her life points are history."

"Then it's good-bye Battle City finals." Tea said.

"And hello Mrs. Magnum." Duke finished.

Joey growled. "We're all behind you Mai!" Joey shouted.

"I get the point." Mai said.

"Then duel like the Mai I know!" Joey shouted in return.

Mai gasped, turned back to Magnum, closed her eyes, and opened them a new rage burning in her eyes. "Watch out Jean," Mai shouted. "I'm back! I play a magic card, elegant egotist, it turns one Harpie into three, take out his ninjas!"

The three Cyber Harpies did just that, we cheered, and Mai turned around held up a thumbs up and winked at Joey, who blushed in return.

Magnum growled. "Your starting to bug me kid." Magnum said.

We all looked at Joey. "You talkin' to me," Joey asked. "Ninja Nerd?"

Magnum pointed at Joey. "Why don't you leave this duel to the grown ups you little twerp." Magnum said.

"Don't push my Claude," Joey threatened with a fist. "or I'll through some ninja moves of my own, you big ape."

We all looked at him shocked with a surprised gasp, then Joey looked at us and waved his arms around with an embarrassed face. "What?" Joey said. "I'll do the same for any of you."

"That tough routine is really cute," Magnum taunted. "but Mai's a big girl now Jimmy. She doesn't need the whole play group looking out for her."

Joey held up a fist. "Look pal," Joey said annoyed. "the name's Joey, and after that remark of yours, you can consider my membership of the Jean-Claude Magnum fan club canceled, ya fraud!"

_That was bad... _Magnum shook his head in fake disappointment. "Well," Magnum said sarcastically. "I'll survive somehow, but the money and fame, just won't feel the same without you."

Mai cleared her throat. "If you two are done," Mai said. "I'm placing one card face down."

"It's about time," Magnum said as he drew his next card. "That's right, you remember my Ninja Girl don't you? Ha, once I sacrifice her, my Ninja Master will finish you off for good."

Joey stepped forward. "Oh-no!" Joey said.

"Oh yes!" Magnum retorted.

"Sorry but I'm about to cut your Ninja Girl from the scene," Mai said. "with my Grave Arm magic card. It sends you Ninja Girl to the Card Grave Yard!"

This ugly hand grabbed Magnum's Ninja Girl and drug her in a hole. "No way!" Magnum denied.

"You got no monsters to sacrifice," Mai taunted. "but wait, there's more. You forgot one _very_ important thing, that kite up there might protect your Ninja Master from being attacked, _but_ it also takes your monster from all the action, including defending your life points. Which means your wide open for a direct attack, so you can cancel those wedding plans, 'cause I'll be busy, at the Battle City Finals!"-Magnum gasped.-"Now Cyber Harpies finish up this washed up has been, attack his life points directly with your Triple Scratch Attack!"

Mai's Cyber Harpies did that and Magnum's life points dropped to zero. "Show's over!" Joey cheered.

"I give you two thumbs down, Movie Boy." Mai smirked. "I hope you've learned I'm not a prize to be won."

Magnum stood up and laughed through his closed mouth. "I think I'm missing the joke." Joey stated confused.

"It's not you Joey," Tristan said. "he's lost it!"

"Oh there's alright," Magnum said. "and if your missing it, it's probably because the jokes on you."

Mai rolled her eyes. "Please stop reciting your lines," Mai said. "show's over, get out of my life now!"-Mai looked up and we all did.-"Huh? Your monsters still there?"

"But the duels over." Duke stated in shock.

"All of the duel holograms should have disappeared." Tea joined in.

"**Hey Guys,**" Yugi and I shouted. "**I don't think that's a hologram!**"

They all screamed, I brought out Riptide(in pen form) and let go of Yugi's hand.

"That flying Ninja's closing in!" Joey shouted.

"Welcome to the world of Hollywood's special effects," Magnum shouted in pride. "where anything can happen!"

The 'monster' flew down and threw a rope thing onto Mai and I her shout in protest. "**Mai!**" Joey and I shouted.

"If I can't win your heart Mai," Magnum said. "then I'm going to just have to steal it!"

Magnum ran the other way and Joey yelled :"You won't get away with this!" while chasing after him, ignoring Serenity protesting.

I widened my eyes, pocketed Riptide, and began to sprint, when I heard no foot steps following, I stopped and turned to them. "Well come on!" I shouted exasperated.

They got over their shock and we all ran to where we thought Joey was, when we found them Mai was supporting Joey and Serenity called out to them.

"You're the best Joey." Mai said.

"But you could have married a movie star." Joey said a bit groggy.

"If I did that," Mai smirked. "I wouldn't be able to kick your butt in the finals, now would I?"

Joey got a sly look on his face and I stepped forward ready to catch him, because whatever his about to say is going to offend Mai and she's going to drop him. "Plus," Joey said. "if you ever did get married, you'd drive your husband crazy."

_There it is... _Mai got an annoyed look on her face let go of Joey, I acted quick, I stepped forward grabbed Joey's other hand, and heaved forward with all my (demigod) strength. Joey let out a surprised yelp and crashed into me, making me fall to the ground instead of him.

I groaned, because I landed on my back. "Ow..." I moaned. "That backfired..."

They all laughed at me reaction and Joey held out a hand. I glared at him, but grabbed it anyway. Joey hauled me up, then pushed me backwards...right ...into ...Yugi. Yugi let out a yelp of surprise and circled his arms around my stomach, so we wouldn't fall. We both turned beet red and looked away from each other.

"Hi..." I mumbled to him, and that only made everyone laugh harder.

Once we detached ourself from each other, everyone stopped laughing and teasing us. Joey turned the other direction, then back at us, and back the other direction. "Let's get inside that stadium and do what we all came here to do!"

"Yeah!" Yugi started.

"That Battle City Finals starts tonight!" I finished. Yugi and I smiled at each other, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, then did something unexpected, he kissed my cheek. I turned bright red and looked at the ground with a huge smile on my face.

"Let the best man win!" Joey said.

"You mean woman!" Mai smirked.

* * *

**(A/N: okay that was one full episode and I'll do probable two more or half on this next one, so enjoy!)**

We were close to the stadium and were all having our own conversations. Duke,Tristan, and Joey were having their own and they would look over at Yugi and I, then would howl with laughter. Serenity, Tea, and Mai were having one too and were glancing at us every five minutes, then would begin giggling which only made me worry more.

Yugi and I swung our hands back and forth as Yugi tried to get me to say somethings about the Battle City Finals.

"Do you know what Marik looks like?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head. "Unfortunately," I said. "I _lost_ that part of the season, so no idea."

"Do you think the finals are in the stadium?" Yugi asked. "Knowing Kaiba, he would have made something a lot, out there then some stadium."

I nodded my head in agreement. "I know it's not in a stadium.." I racked my brain trying to remember. "I think it's in some kind of aircraft... it's something in the sky... and that's what I'm afraid of..."

"Why?" Yugi asked concerned.

"Yugi," I sighed. "I'm the daughter of _Poseidon,_ god of seas... _not_ the daughter of Zues, god of skies... My Uncles hate when we go into their territory and the sky is Zues's domain, not my dad's or mine... Zues might blast me out of the sky and I don't want to put you all in danger..."

_"Do not be afraid our little heroine..." a raspy voice said in my head again, just like the one from the helicopter, a Fate. "yes, I'm one of the Fates, we made Zues swear on the River Sytx not to harm you in any way while you're in the air in the that world... so do not be afraid..."_

"Or not..." I said to Yugi. "The Fates made Zues swear not to harm me while I'm in this world!"

"Well," Yugi said. "that's good."

After that, we walked in silence and we walked into a lightened stadium.

"This is it?" Yugi asked looking around.

"This place is still under construction." Duke said.

"We're unfashionably early." Mai commented and I laughed.

"Welcome," A man in a suit said. "present your locator cards."

"Check it out," Joey said. "We all got six."

"Then here are your tournament ID's." The other suit said. "Congratulations, you three are now official Battle City Finalists."-then he looked at me.-"What about you?"

I blinked in surprise, let go of Yugi's hand, and looked at my duel disk. "Nah," I shrugged. "only have five, didn't want to be a finalist."

He nodded and looked at the others. "Now security is tight," He said. "make sure to have these cards with you at all times."

"Thanks," Joey said. "now where is everyone else?"

"So far it's only you three," The same suit said. "and of course Mister Kaiba, we expect the other four finalist shortly."

There was a strangle wind and the suit said: "Here comes some one now."

"Guys," Yugi warned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Agreed." I said reaching for Riptide, but stopped when Yugi grabbed my hand.

"Hey Yugi, Shorty." Joey said. "You think it's that Marik creep?"

"Could be," Yugi said. "he must be one of the eight finalist."

The person stepped into the light and I blinked in surprise.

_Okay, he's familiar... _The guy looked our age, and had lavender eyes. He had sandy blonde hair and had dark skin like someone from the desert. He wore something like Egyptian bands around his arms, which I ignored. He smiled at us and walked forward. _Okay maybe I don't know him..._

"What a minute," Joey said, while him and Tea ran over to him. "I know you, your Namu right?"

"You saved Bakura's life." Tea said.

"Glad I could help," Namu said. "where's Bakura now?"

"Resting," Tea said. "in the hospital."

"That's good," Namu said. "I'll do anything to help someone in need."

Namu looked at Joey. "So Joey," Namu said. "looks like we both made it to the Battle City Finals, didn't we? I never thought I would make it this far, but since the day I meet you to, I've been winning every duel."

Yugi and I walked next them and let go of each others hands. "Yugi, Percy," Tea said. "meet our friend Namu, he's the one who saved Bakura's life and get this he's also one of the Battle City Finalist, isn't that right Joey?"

Joey jumped and sputtered until he got out a "Sure"

"I've heard about you two," Namu said, holding out a hand for us to shake. "it's an _honor_ to meet you two."

Yugi shook it first. "Namu," Yugi said. "thanks a lot for helping out Bakura, any friend of Joey and Tea's is a buddy of mine."

Then Namu held out his hand to me, I grasped it warily and shook it. "Hi there Namu," I said, ignoring the feel of his hands. "basically the same thing Yugi said, and my name's Percy, Percy Jackson."

I let go of his hand and let it fall to my side. "I'm so happy to surrounded by such a welcoming crowd." Namu said. "I just hope everyone else I meet is as friendly as you people."

Suddenly I heard more footsteps and I snapped my attention towards it, I recognized the person as Ryou Bakura. _Wasn't he in the hospital? Oh, gods.. he's limping... _I rushed over to him and helped him steady himself.

"Hey you alright?" I asked.

"Bakura!" Yugi called as he ran over here, along with Joey and Tea.

"You should get back to the hospital!" Joey exclaimed.

"Bakura," Tea said. "you should really be resting."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "Grandpa told me you were in really bad condition, here let us help you out."

Bakura opened his eyes and I blinked in surprise they were a pretty brown. "Look," Bakura said. "I'm fine."

"Look Bakura," Tristan said. "I don't know how you found us here, but you better get back to that hospital."

"Wait," Yugi said. "What are you doint wearing a duel disk?"

I blinked and looked at his arm, he was wearing a duel disk and he is injured! "How else could I win six locator cards," Bakura said. "and enter the finals?"

I jumped back in surprise when they all made some kind of noise, I hid behind Joey and then peeked out.

"Just look!" Bakura said holding up six locator cards, Bakura looked behind Joey and saw me.

Bakura's eyes flashed. "Persephone..." Bakura muttered.

I blinked in surprise and stepped beside Joey. "Yes..." I said slowly. "but I go by Percy..."

"Hey rewind a second," Joey said. "when did you join the tournament?"

"Join?" Tristan said. "How'd you make it all the way to the finals?"

"This is freaking me out." Joey stated and Yugi rose an eyebrow in suspension.

Bakura looked up. "Hey look," Bakura said. "it's the seventh finalist."

We all looked behind us and saw another guy. _Now, he looks very familiar..._ Joey said something and so did Yugi.

"That's the guy." Joey said, while Tea gasped.

"He's the one who kidnapped me." Mokuba said.

The man walked past Yugi and I, and I felt a wave of evil come from somewhere. "State your name right now." Kaiba demanded.

"I am Marik." the man, Marik, said.

Joey stepped forward. "I'll kick your brainwashing butt!" Joey shouted.

"Your no match for me, Fool." Marik said.

Joey growled. "The only reason I'm not tossing you by the cape right now," Joey said. "is so I can save my energy when I take you down in the finals, got that!"

I growled here and stepped forward. "Well you know what," I said. "I'm _not_ in the finals!"

I lunged forward and Mai and Tea caught me by both arms. I fought against their hold for a while then gave up. "I should disqualify you right now," Kaiba said. "for capturing my little brother Mokuba, but you have something I want. And before the Finals are over, your Egyptian God Card will be mine."

Mokuba glared at him. "Looks like you don't have many friends around here, Tatoo Face." Mokuba said.

Marik scoffed and walked away, Joey muttered something about scaring him off, and Tea and Mai let me go and I stood next to Yugi.

"Finalist," one of the suits said. "seven out of the eight finalist are here and now it's time to announce. Although you locator cards brought you here, this is not the sight of the Battle City Finals."

Joey and Yugi gasped. "The actual arena should arriving here soon folks." The other suit said.

"I'm lost." Joey stated.

"Where are the Finals?" Yugi demanded.

Suddenly the spotlights pointed upwards and Joey said to look up. "It's Kaiba's blimp!" Joey said.

"I knew it..." I muttered to Yugi, who chuckled and nodded in return.

"It's huge." Mai commented.

"Stand back, we'll all be boarding shortly." one of the started.

"Kaiba Craft 3, your clear for landing." the other finished.

"Oh man." Joey said.

"So," Yugi said. "we're dueling in the sky?"

"You got it," Mokuba said. "in fact, 4,000 feet in the sky to be exact."

I widened my eyes and looked at Yugi, who grabbed my hand in return. "You got barf bags on board?" Joey asked. "Just checkin'"

"Alright, listen up," Mokuba shouted. "it's time to board Kaiba Craft 3, for the start of the Battle City Finals."

"We'll depart as soon as the eighth finalist arrives." one of them said.

I looked at Yugi, and let go of his hand so he could board. "A girl can certainly get used to the type of treatment." Mai commented.

"Ah yeah!" Joey shouted. "I'm kicking but on a blimp."

The rest of us started to board when on of them stopped us. "Hold it," one of them said. "I can't let you five on board without tournament ID's."

"Please sir," Serenity said. "I've been looking forward to seeing my big brother duel for a long time."

"Cut her some slack." Duke said.

"What's the big deal?" Tristan demanded.

"Let us go on." Duke said.

"We'll be quiet!" Tea said.

"Just this once!" Serenity pleaded, and I stay quiet.

"It is against the rules." the suit said.

"Give it a rest Roland," Mokuba said. "we can bend the rules for them, I don't have an ID card."

"But there Mr. Kaiba's rules." Roland denied.

"Well Big Bro?" Mokuba said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Kaiba said.

"Sounds like a yes to me." Tristan said, and they all rushed on board, before I could even take a step on the steps.

"Just let the dweebs go." Kaiba said, walking past at the same time as me.

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba said, rushing after us.

"Thanks Kaiba..." I said to him.

"Begin take off immedently." Kaiba said.

"But Mr. Kaiba," Roland said. "the eighth duelist hasn't arrived yet."

"Oh well." Kaiba smirked.

Once we got inside, Mokuba looked at Kaiba. "You sure you want to do this Seto?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba didn't answer and I ran ahead to find Yugi and the others.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Tea said. "I've never seen the city from this high up!"

We were currently looking out of a window, down at the city and I have to admit it was beautiful.

"The lights are so pretty," Serenity said. "thanks for bringing me Joey."

"Just one of the many perks of being related to a champion!" Joey laughed.

"You call yourself a champion Wheeler?" Kaiba taunted. "What a fluke."

Joey growled. "Keep walking Kaiba."

"Enjoy it while you can," Kaiba said. "and listen, I wouldn't get your hopes up to high, it's a long way down from here. Oh, and the last time I checked, monkeys can't fly."

Kaiba walked away from the very angry Joey and stopped in front of Yugi and I. "Yugi, I've got some words of advice for you too." Kaiba said. "I'm aware you haven't played your Egyptian God Card since you've won it, but it's time to change that right here and now. So it better be in you deck during the finals, because I intend to win it."

Yugi gasped slightly and Yami appeared behind of Yugi to look and listen to Kaiba. "This is my tournament Yugi, got it? And when the Battle City Finals are over, I'll be the world's greatest duelist and the owner of all three Egyptian God Cards, making my deck unbeatable. So it's time to say your good byes to Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Yami scoffed through his closed mouth. "And any hope you have of winning. Listen to me closely,"-Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba.-"Duelist Kingdom is far away and as long as your up here with me, your playing _my_ game by _my_ rules."-Kaiba began walking away.-"Now, If you excuse me, I've got a tournament to run."

"This balloon is full of hot air." Joey commented.

I glared at the direction Kaiba was walking. "Fully Agreed Joey." I said.

"Attention Finalist," Roland said over an intercom. "please report to your assigned rooms, which you can get access to with you ID cards."

I walked with Yugi and he opened the door. I walked inside with him and turned to him while everyone else was checking things out. "Are you sure I can stay in here with you?" I asked. "'Cause your the King of Games, you need a lot more preparation than the rest of you... I can always ask Mai..."

Yugi placed his hand on my shoulder. "Percy," Yugi said. "It's no problem for you to stay with me, plus I would feel a lot better if you stayed with me, so I know _your_ safe."

Soon the others left and I flopped on Yugi's bed. "Hey Yugi?" I asked turning my body towards him, since he sitting on a chair.

"Yeah Percy?" Yugi answered, raising his violet his to meet my sea green ones.

"Do ya mind if I take a quick nap?" I asked with a sheepish smile. "This way I won't bother you, when you're getting ready for the finals."

"Not at all." Yugi said. "And you could _never_ bother me, Percy."

"Oh great," I sighed in relief. "and wake me up when we have to go to choose the first finalists to duel, okay?"

"You got it Percy." Yugi said. I turned over and closed my eyes, and instantly feel in a surprisingly _dreamless_ sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I moaned tiredly to Roland's voice that came from a screen. I opened my eyes groggy and looked at where I thought the voice was coming from. I looked at the clock that was on the night stand next to the bed and saw I was asleep for thirty minutes.

"Attention Duelist," Roland's voice said. "The Battle City Finals are about to begin. Mr. Kaiba requests all the presence of the finalists in the Great Hall."

The TV turned off and I sat up and stretched my arms out, while rubbing the sleepiness out of my eye at the same time.

"Oh Percy," Yugi smiled. "your up. I'm glad, I was afraid I was going to have to wake you up, I didn't know what your reaction would be."

I giggled and began running a hand through my hair, when I felt that all the tangles were out I stopped. "I wouldn't know..." I said. "I've never woke myself up before."

I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I looked at my duel disk and gently slid off, but kept my deck holder, that contained my deck, on my waist.

"I won't be needing this," I said placing the disk on the bed. "I'm not a finalist..."

Yugi walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But you would've been," Yugi said. "but you choose to stay with your friends, instead of dueling for another locator card."

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Your right," I said. "now let's go and see who's about to be chosen!"

Yugi picked up his deck from the table and slid it in the slot on the duel disk with his eyes closed. _That takes skill..._ Yugi closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and the puzzle began to glow very brightly. I heard the signature "Yu-Gi-Oh!" and Yugi and Yami switched places.

When Yugi opened his eyes, it was no longer Yugi, it was Yami. "Welcome back Yami!" I waved.

Yami smiled at me. "Hello Percy."

* * *

Soon we were standing in a large hall with food all around. I closed my eyes when I saw the sea food, and grimaced. Yami looked at concerned and Mai asked if I was okay.

"Seafood..." I muttered, closing my eyes. "and daughter of Poseidon does not go well together..."

Mai laughed and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Alright," Mai said. "Short Top, just don't eat it."

I looked up at here, then at Yami since he looked at 5"4. "I'm not that short." I protested weakly. "okay... ya I am..."

Yami and Mai laughed at my reaction and Mai looked around. "I have to admit," Mai said, as I pulled away from here and stood back next to Yami. "the blimp is a nice touch and Kaiba spared no experience, but I'm ready to stop snoozing and start dueling!"

Yami held a up a thumb, for thumbs up. "Well Mai," Yami said. "I will you the best of luck in the Finals."

"Who needs luck?" Mai smirked.

I smiled at her, and looped my arm through Yami's. "Yo Mai," I said and she turned to look down at me. "after Battle City, I'll still expecting that duel."

Mai smirked at me. "Will do, Percy." Mai winked at the both of us and walked to gossip with Tea and Serenity, they all started talking, then looked over at us, and began giggling again.

I sweat dropped. "Uh.." I said. "should we be worried?"

Yami looked at the gossiping girls and back at me. "No way," Yami said. "they are just talking."

"Yeah," I said. "and glancing over here every five minutes."

Yami chuckled and smiled a dazzling smile at me. I felt my heart rate speed up and my stomach fill with butterflies. I saw Joey walk pass us and stand near the others.

"Hey whats the hold up?" Joey complained. "When are going to find out who we duel, Kaiba?"

"Hm..." Kaiba said. "you're in quite a rush, just to lose Wheeler."-Kaiba pressed the symbol on his cape, coat, thing.-"Let's began this now."-there was a muffled reply.-"Yes, now,"-Kaiba snapped his fingers.-"let's go."

The lights dimmed to where the were all the way off and a bright light appeared at a stage. Out from the light some sort of machine rose and the lights turned back on. (very descriptive I know) The machine had the Blue Eyes Ulimate Dragon on it.

"Of course," I muttered to myself and Yami. "It's Blue Eyes... that's how you know Kaiba designed it..." Yami chuckled at me and turned to Roland.

"Finalist and Guests," Roland said. "may I have your attention please. The first two duelist for the first duel will be chosen by lottery."

"What's the jackpot?" Mai said, and I smiled and resisted the urge to laugh.

"To guarantee the fairness, the two opponents will paired completely at random." Roland said. "You've all be assigned a number from one through eight, the selector will now select the first two numbers, the second pair of numbers will not be chosen, until after the completion of the first duel. Thus, you will not know your opponents identity until right before you duel."

Tristan and Duke looked at each other. "I'm fighting the urge to yell 'Bingo'." Tristan said.

"Go ahead," Duke said. "I'll laugh." _Me too Duke... me too..._

"All eight balls are equal size and weight, so it produces the results 100% random." Roland continued. "Does everyone remember his or her number?"

I went through my head to remember all the faces to the numbers. Kaiba flashed through my mind: _1_, Joey flashed through my mind: _2_, Yami flashed through my mind: _3_, Mai flashed through my mind: _4_, Namu flashed through my mind: _5_, Bakura flashed through my mind:_ 6, _Marik flashed throughout my mind: _7,_ and a question mark appeared in my head: _8_

Every one murmured there "yes" and Roland continued. "We shall begin the two duelist for the Finals's round one." Roland said. "I'll engage the machine, random select!"-the balls began bouncing all inside the sphere.-"Remember if your number is chosen your participating in the first round of the Battle City Finals, and the first duelist is... number 6, Bakura!"

A light appeared next to the machine saying "No. 6"

"Me?" Bakura said. "I duel first?"

"You sure your alright man?" Tristan asked, as Bakura put his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Ya Bakura," Tea agreed. "you should really be in bed resting. You just got out the hospital, remember?"

"You shouldn't even be walking," Tristan said. "let alone dueling."

Bakura began to rub the back of his neck. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine." Bakura said. "Just being the first duelist took me by surprise."

"Stand by," Roland said. "while we choose the next duelist, please note that the selection process is final, and once the second duelist is chosen, both participants will automatically report to the dueling arena. Bakura's opponent in the first duel is... duelist number 3, Yugi Muto. The first duel is immedently begin the Stratus Duel Arena."

"I'm dueling Yugi?" Bakura said. "This should be fun."

I pulled Yami to the side. "I don't trust him." I said bluntly. "If what Joey said about his condition earlier is true, there's no way he could have healed that fast."

Yami nodded in agreement and we walked back over. "This duel will be played with Battle City rules and regulations," Roland said. "the loser will give up his rarest card to the winner as well as being expelled from the Finals, and the winner will advance to round two."

I unhook my arm from Yami's and smiled at him. "The Battle City Finals are about to begin," Roland said. "the dueling arena is located on the upper deck."

They all murmured they own comments and I crossed my arms defiantly. "Duelist 6 (six) and 3 (three) follow me," Roland said. (A/N: that rhymed! 'three and me'? Sorry just wanted to point that out.) "those not dueling are welcome to observe, take the central elevator to the stratus level."

"Awesome," Tristan said. "I'm there."

"I'm right with ya Tristan." I said, I gave Yami a good luck hug and kiss on the cheek and allowed him to follow Roland. Yami smiled at me with a tint of pink dusted on his cheeks, then followed after Roland._ Why do I have a bad feeling about this duel?..._

We all walked to the central elevator and Joey pressed the correct button. "Oh I'm so hyped up for Yuge's duel!" Joey exclaimed. "It's going to be awesome to watch him kick butt!"

I nodded in agreement. "This is going to be awesome!" I said.

Mai put her arm around me, the other two girls came to me, and they all drug me to the other side of the elevator. I looked pleadingly at Joey and Duke. 'Help me' I mouthed as I struggled in Mai's grip. Joey laughed and Duke shook his head mouthing 'you're on your own'

I gave him a defeated look and tried to escape her grip again, but it was a bit hard considering she is 5"8 and I'm 5"0.

When they got their destination, they let me go and got in a circle around me. "So?..." Mai said with a secretive smile on her face.

"Uh..." I said. "What?"

"How is he?" Tea asked.

"What?" I asked again.

"Is he a good boyfriend?" Serenity asked.

"A good kisser?" Mai supplied.

"**Give us details!**" They squealed in unison, making the guys turn their heads to us and look at us confusion. I gave them another pleading look and Namu just laughed at him. 'I thought you were my friend!' I mouthed to Namu. Namu just smirked at me in return and went back to talking with the other guys.

I huffed in annoyance and tried to avoid the girls' piercing stares. "Okay stop staring!" I said, giving up.

"Is he?" Tea prodded.

_Okay this is getting annoying... come on elevator... _"Who?" I asked annoyed.

"**Yugi!**" They said exasperated.

I blushed bright red. _Whoa, wait, what? they think.. Yugi and I... they think... but we're not... WHAT?_

"Umm we-well you-u see-e..." I stuttered. "w-we're n-not..."

"Of course you two are!" Mai said. "You two are so adorable together!"

The elevator suddenly digged and opened. _Finally!... saved by the bell... or well ding anyway..._

We all walked on the deck and saw Yami and Bakura on a raised playing arena, the cold wind hit me like a train, but I ignored it. All I need to do is focus on Yami and the duel.

"Whoa," Joey said. "dueling up here is insane."

"And freezing..." Serenity said. I walked to stand next to Namu, in hope the other girls do not try what they just did.

Namu looked down at me. "You cold?" he asked.

I shrugged and looked at the duel, I suddenly felt an arm go around my shoulders. _That doesn't feel right... _I widened my eyes in surprise and gently removed the arm. "I'm fine," I said, smiling. "Thank you anyway Namu."

I walked to stand next to Joey and smiled up at him, which he did in return, well you know, he smiled _down _at me, but... still the same...

"Oh look," Mai said. "here comes the master of ceremonies now."

I looked up and saw Kaiba and Mokuba up on the playing field. Kaiba crossed his arms. "Alright," Kaiba said. "I'll make this speech quick, so we can begin this duel. Kaiba Craft Three (3) is now cruising at an altitude of 4,000 feet, the cold winds and strong air with test your strength and stama. If you can't take it, you don't belong here."

"Well that was an inspiring speech..." I muttered to Joey, who smirked and chuckled in return.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "I dig this little plot twist!" I looked strangely at him. _'Dig'? okay... unique word choice..._

"I have to admit," Duke said. "Kaiba does know how to throw a tournament."

"Are you prepared to lose it all?" Bakura taunted, with his white hair in his face.

"I won't lose," Yami said. "before we begin this duel, why don't you tell me who you _really_ are?"

I blinked in surprise. _Okay, that's not what I expected... _Bakura suddenly smirked and his hair changed, kind of anyway. "Stop this game!" Yami said. "Alright, have it your way then, but I think I _know_ you who are."

The outline of the Millennium Ring appeared under his shirt, then a bright light appeared and the Millennium Ring was out of his shirt.

"It is you," Yami said. "the spirit of the Millennium Ring!"

"Hey look at Bakura." Tea ordered nicely.

"Oh man," Joey said. "he's wearing that Millennium Ring again."

"That can't be," Tristan denied. "I got rid of at Duelist Kingdom. I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere. I don't know how Bakura got it back, but I know it's not a good thing."

"So why all the fuss?" Namu said. "What's around Bakura's neck?"

"Namu," Tea said. "it's kinda hard to explain, but that's not really Bakura."

_That was an excellent way to say it... _"You lost me." Mai stated.

"You see," Joey said, trying to explain it. "Yugi and Bakura have these really old objects that have magic powers. Yugi's item is good, but Bakura's item is bad."

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. _They are really bad at explaining this... _"An evil spirit lives inside it." Tea finished.

"So you're telling me there is an evil spirit up their dueling Yugi?" Namu concluded. "That's pretty hard to believe."

"Yeah," Tea said. "I didn't believe it at first either."

I turned to Namu. "Okay let's make this simple," I said. "If the question I ask you is true, then what they say is true, okay?"

Namu nodded slowly, not sure where I was going with this. "Am I a girl?" I asked.

Namu looked at me strangely and nodded his head as a 'yes'. "There ya go." I said, then turned back to the duel.

"I just hope he doesn't drag Yugi to the Shadow Realm again," Joey said. "that's not a place you want to be."

"Well then," Yami Bakura said. "now the introductions are over and done with, why don't we begin this duel?"

"First," Yami said. "Tell me why you entered the Battle City Finals and what is it that you hope to gain? Is it about the Millennium items?"

_Like any evil person is going to tell you their plan... _Yami Bakura scoffed. "Perhaps." He smirked.

_I really wish I could read minds now... _I thought to myself with a shake of my head. "Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "perhaps there is something else I plan on taking away from you, besides you Millennium Puzzle."

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

Yami Bakura chuckled darkly. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" Yami Bakura taunted.

"That's because you're giving him a lot of things to ask about!" I yelled at him.

Yami Bakura looked down at me. "Hello Persephone..." Yami Bakura said, making me stumble back in surprise, then Yami Bakura turned back to Yami. "Yugi, they're so many things about this tournament you are unaware of, so many secrets being kept from you, for instance, how do you know I am working alone? And how can you be sure that someone you believe to be your friend, really isn't your greatest enemy?"

I gasped in shock. "I don't believe you," Yami said. "lies are apart of your game, but they won't help you in this duel." Yami Bakura looked down at us for a couple of seconds, then his gaze traveled to me and lingered there for a couple of seconds, but tore away when Roland held his hands up.

"And now," Roland said. "the first of the Battle City Finals will now begin, it's time to duel."

_Yami says it better... _Yami and Yami Bakura's life points counted up to 4,000. "Come on Yugi," Tristan said. "smoke this evil spirit Yuge."

"Come on Yugi," Tea shouted. "we're with you!"

A cold wind passed through and I leaned against Joey for warmth. Joey smiled down at me and looked at Yami, I followed suit. "Just know," Yami said. "what ever it is you desire, you _will_ fail."

"Not quite," Yami Bakura said. "it is you who shall lose, everything you have!.. Yugi I should assure you that the first duel of the Finals, shall be your last. I shall begin with this, Portrait Secret in attack mode. That'll do for now."

_He played a really weak monster in attack mode.. that's not even smart, and Annabeth calls me a Seaweed Brain? _I scoffed aloud by accident and thank the gods they ignored me.

"I don't get it." Mai said. "That monster no challenge at all."

"Dismantle that possessed picture frame!" Joey shouted, his Brooklyn accent coming in slightly.

"Is that really all you got?" Yami taunted. "Then now, I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts, attack his monster now!"

Gazelle slashed at the Portrait Secret and it burst into pieces, make Yami Bakura's life points drop to zero 3,700.

Yami Bakura growled. "Now I place one card face down," Yami smirked. "why don't you try again?"

"Fine," Yami Bakura growled. "now I shall play The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams in attack mode."

The monster appeared and Joey jumped in front of Serenity by accident. "Ah," Joey said/yelled. "That's foul!"

_Whoa, I always thought he said 'Death Mound', but 'That's foul' makes a lot more sense... _I thought to myself with a sweatdrop.

"Attack my monster if you dare." Yami Bakura said making me blink.

"Your ghost is no match for my monster," Yami stated. "and with no trap of magic cards on the field, you can't stop my attack... it's time to extinguish your ghost and leaving your life points wide open, and I'll do it with this."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yami Bakura taunted.

"Nothing," Yami said, while placing a monster card on his duel disk. "I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior, attack his ghost now!"

Gamma launched himself at the ghost and punched through its stomach. "Now King of Mythical Beasts attack his life points!"

Gazelle pounced at Yami Bakura and slashed at him, making him grunt in pain and his life points drop to 2,000.

"Come on," Duke yelled. "crush this guy Yugi!"

"He's not even fighting back." Tristan said.

"Yugi's wiped out half his life points already," Tea said. "and the duel just started."

I smiled in victory. "I knew Yugi could do it," I said. "Yugi will crush any and all his opponents!"

"Okay Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "perhaps I've made things too easy for you, but not anymore."

"That's what you think," Yami said. "let's see what you got."

"As you wish," Yami said. I blinked for a second. _Like that wasn't creepy... _"I summon the Headless Knight in attack mode." Yami Bakura smirked.

"I'm afraid I don't see your monster." Yami said.

"Perhaps that's because he's a spirit," Yami Bakura smirked. I looked at the center of the pink/purple fog and saw feet walking in place. "hiding in the shadows until the time is right."

When Headless Knight became visible, Yami Bakura laughed evilly. "Your spirit may have more attack points than your last two monsters," Yami smirked. "but it's still weaker than my monsters."

"Then why don't you attack it?" Yami Bakura asked with a smirk obvious on his face.

"Take this," Yami said, drawing and pointing at Yami Bakura. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack!"-Gamma attacked Headless Knight and destroyed it.-"Now my Gazelle attack his life points directly!"

I closed my eyes and hid my face in Joey's sleeve and listened to Yami Bakura's pained grunt. I looked back to see Yami Bakura in pain and his life points dropping to 450.

"Now," Yami said. "You've lost most of your life points."

"Something strange is going on in this duel." Tea assumed.

"Yea this seems to easy." Joey said.

"Or Yugi is fighting the world's worst duelist." Tristan concluded.

"Either way," I said. "Ya-Yugi is going to win this in his next turn."

"Time to make your final move." Yami said.

Yami Bakura began laughing. "Alright then." Yami Bakura laughed. "It's time, you've done exactly what I wanted you to do, now your destruction begins,"-Yami Bakura drew a card.-"it's over."

"'it's over'?" Joey echoed then scoffed. "yeah for him."

"Yugi's has him set up," I said. "like a balloon on a dart board."

"It's a bluff," Mai said. "it has to be, he has no monsters left and he's already done to less than 500 life points."

"I hold a card in my hand," Yami Bakura said. "with dark powers beyond you wildest imagination, but first, before I can play this all powerful card, I needed a bit of asistance. Thanks for helping me destroy you. Three of my monsters had to be destroyed before I could bring out my dark destroyer, you made that possible. Now I summon the best that will cause your demise, Dark Necrofear. You have no idea what you are about to experience."

Dark Necrofear appeared on the field with black smoke all around it. "I knew you were planning something." Yami said.

"It doesn't matter," Yami Bakura said. "you still fell into my trap and now your about to pay the ultimate price...this is it your finished Yugi."

"What is it?" Tristan asked, while Joey and I had a small sweat drop. "That monster is creeping me out."

"Me too Tristan." Joey said.

"If he was willing to lose all those life points to bring it out," I said. "it must be powerful."

"My Dark Necrofear is one of my most destructive cards in my deck," Yami Bakura said. "you can never stop it."

Kaiba smirked from the other side. "I know a card in Yugi's deck that can," Kaiba said. "his Egyptian God Card, the mighty Slifer the Sky Dragon, it all depends on wether Yugi has the courage to use it."

"Stare into the face of defeat," Yami Bakura smirked. "you see not only is my monster strong, possessing more attack points than either of your monsters, but it also possesses a dark magic within, waiting to activate and destroy you."

"Your monster maybe powerful," Yami shouted. "but it's not unbeatable."

"I'm not ready to attack yet," Yami Bakura said. "so I will end my turn."

There was a tense silence and I bit my lip so I wouldn't say anything. "Make your move." Yami Bakura said.

"Well I'm ready," Yami retorted. "you were foolish enough not to attack me when you had the chance, now you shall pay the price, when I draw this! I sacrifice my Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl came out and did her usual pose. "Fool," Yami Bakura said. "your magical fairy is too weak to destroy my monster."

Yami Bakura laughed. "That's true," Yami said. "but apparently you forgot about my face down card. It looks like you're the fool, behold my Magic Formula card."

"No!" Yami Bakura yelled.

"Yes," Yami said. "my Magic Formula card raises my Dark Magician Girl's attack points by 500 points,"-Dark Magician Gril got on one knee and began reading the book.-"making her more powerful than your Dark Necrofear."

"Yeah Atta Boy!" Joey shouted. "Put that big creep six (6) feet under!"

"And now," Yami shouted. "attack his Necrofear with Dark Burning Attack!"

Yami Bakura chuckled darkly. "Thanks, once again you've done exactly Yugi," Yami Bakura smirked. "don't you realize I've manipulated every move you've made so far? Including destroying Dark Necrofear, so I can play this."

Yami Bakura placed a card in the field spell card slot. "Huh?" Yami asked. "What's going on?"

"Watch as the playing field is engulfed in a dark magic," Yami Bakura smirked. "know as Dark Sanctuary!"

A weird fog went around the blimp and eyes and mouths opened everywhere, freaking us out completely.

"Ah!" Joey shouted and brung his sister closer. "It's the evil eyes!"

"I don't like this." Serenity said in fear.

I looked around then shrugged. "I've been through worse and seen worse," I said, while shrugging and not noticing everyone turned their attention to me. "but I will admit it is kinda creepy..."

"You haven't changed at all Persephone..." Yami Bakura smirked.

I blinked. "I go by Percy!" I shouted at him.

Yami Bakura looked at Yugi. "Well done," Yami Bakura smirked. "everything had to go just right for this to work, and you played your part perfectly."

"Now what?" Yami said exasperated.

"Just wait," Yami Bakura smirked. "you have no idea what you have helped me to unleash! Prepare to experience an evil like you've never seen before!"

I pointed to him. "Now that was more creepy." I said.

Joey looked down at me. "Are you serious Percy?" Joey asked.

I held my hands in a surrender motion. "Hey," I laughed. "if you've been through what I've been through, you would say the exact same thing!"

Yami Bakura ignored me. "Yugi you fool," Yami Bakura said. "you helped me to release the power of Dark Sanctuary and now the field is covered with a magic so terrifying it will keep you in a constant state of fear and eventually will destroy you!"

I raised my hand in a question motion. "Hey Bakura," I called, making Yami, Yami Bakura, and everyone else look at me as I put my hand down. "shouldn't you be the one to be afraid? I mean, think about it, Yugi has 4,000 life points while you have 150. Yugi has two monsters on the field, while you have none. I honestly don't see where you have the upper hand." I did the scale thing with my hands at the last statement, then shrugged at the end.

Yami Bakura blinked. "That's true," Yami Bakura said. "but the evil ghost of Dark Sanctuary is now protecting me, which will change my fortune dramatically."

"Your ghosts don't frighten me," Yami said. "with no monsters defending your life points I will win this duel and knock you out of the finals in one attack."

"You are more foolish than I thought," Yami Bakura said. "Dark Sanctuary provides me more power beyond your understanding, but if you're so confident, go ahead and attack me."

"Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack his life points directly!" Yami shouted.

Suddenly a ghost shot out of Gamma and went straight to Yami. "Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary counter attack!" Yami Bakura shouted while smirking.

The ghost struck Yami and Yami looked at Yami Bakura. "What's going on?" Yami demanded. "My monsters attack didn't work and I was attack instead."

Yami Bakura laughed. "How very observant Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "your monster is possessed by the Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary."

"It's possessed?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Yami Bakura said. "and that's how I was able to turn your own monster against you."

"And have you possessed all of them?" Yami demanded.

"You'll just have to figure that out for yourself if you have the nerve to try to attack me again," Yami Bakura said. "and of course possession is only one of my card's powers."

Yami gasped. "But you'll find out what else Dark Sanctuary is cable of soon enough," Yami Bakura said. "in the meantime we shall deal with the situation at hand."

"Go on." Yami demanded.

"I will," Yami Bakura smirked. "since you've made the mistake of attacking me with a monster that was possessed have of your monster's attack points come out of your life points."

Yami's eyes widened has his life points dropped to 3,250. "And then," Yami Bakura continued. "just to make sure they don't go to waste, the life points you lost will be simply added to mine."

Yami Bakura's life points went up to 900. "Your life points are still minuable," Yami reminded. "they'll be gone soon."

"We'll just see about that Yugi," Yami Bakura smirked. "you have no idea about the terror that lurks in my deck!"-Yami Bakura drew a card from his deck.-" Let's see what's next, are you ready? I play Destiny Board, you're finished!"

"'Destiny Board'?" Yami echoed. "What does it do?"

"Your about to find out," Yami Bakura said.

"That's weird," Joey said. "all that fuss for a board game?"

"I saw one of those things at a haunted fun house." Duke said out of the blue.

"You mean they are going to be more ghosts?" Joey demanded. _Okay...that reminds me of the Underworld..._

"Wait a minute," Serenity said. "come on Joey, isn't this all just a game?"

"Well guys," Tea said. "let's hope so..."

"I'll ask you again," Yami said. "what does this card do? Answer me!"

"It's quite simple," Yami Bakura smirked. "my Destiny Board gives the power to communicate with the lost souls of the Shadow Realm, using the letters on this board. They'll spell out a message for you, and it's time for you to receive the first letter of your message, and that letter is 'F'!"

"What is the Destiny Board going to spell out?" Yami asked.

Yami Bakura chuckled darkly. "You'll see," Yami Bakura said. "each turn the Destiny Board will reveal one letter, and then after five turns pass and all the five letters are revealed, this duel will end and you'll lose absolute everything Yugi!"

"Your Destiny Board doesn't frighten me!" Yami shouted. "I'll defeat you well before the message is spelled out in four more turns, after all it's my destiny to win."

"Come on Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Show this creepoziod who's boss!" Joey yelled.

"This looks bad." Mokuba said.

I looked at Mokuba. "Don't you worry Mokuba," I called to him. "Yugi will crush the ghost freak in no time."

Yami Bakura shook his head. "Poor Persephone..." Yami Bakura smirked. "always believing in what you did before..."

I growled, lunged for the rail to climb and attack him, but Joey, Tristan, and Duke held me back. "It's Percy!" I shouted. "Not Persephone! Do not call me Persephone! It's Percy!"

"Whoa!" Duke said, struggling to keep me still.

"Shorty!" Joey shouted. "Chill out, will ya?"

"Calm down!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Listen to them Percy," Yami said looking down at me, which made me freeze and look up at him. "do not let the spirit of the Millennium Ring get to you."

I nodded and took large, calming breaths and the guys slowly let go of me. Yami and Yami Bakura turned back to the duel.

Yami Bakura laughed. "Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "with my Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary possessing your monsters and my Destiny Board on the playing field, your done. Only four more turns 'til victory is mine. Now I'll play the Dark Door, with this magic card on the field you can only attack once per turn. Your chances of defeating me have just decreased, and next I'll play Earthbound Spirit, but it won't be around for long. I plan to sacrifice it, you see, in order to keep my Dark Sanctuary in play I have to sacrifice a monster each turn, so be gone!"

"Time for me to put an end to this." Yami said while drawing a card.

"Well then?" Yami Bakura asked. "You seem to have trouble making up your mind Yugi, perhaps you should surender now!"

I widened my eyes in surprise. _Wrong thing to say to Yami... _"Never!" Yami shouted. "I summon Kuriboh in defense mode! Now my Dark Magician Girl attack his life points directly!"

Yami Bakura chuckled. "Dark Ghost Counter Attack!" Yami Bakura shouted.

Yami grunted in pain and I closed my eyes, wishing I could do something. "What's going on?" Yami demanded.

"She was possessed," Yami Bakura laughed. "with each turn I can choose a different monster for my spirit to possess and now you lose even more of your life points, fortunately they get added to my own. My Dark Sanctuary is full of surprises and since your turn is over you know what is about to happen."

Yami stepped back slightly. "What, tell me!" Yami demanded. _He's a bit impaintent if you think about it..._

"Destiny Board gets another letter!" Yami Bakura shouted. "And the second letter is 'I'!"

"Only three letters left!" Yami shouted. I rolled my eyes. _That was obvious!..._

"Hey guys look," Tea said. "now it's spelled 'F','I'!"

I rolled my eyes again and a small anime angry mark appeared on my head. _That was obvious too!... _"Wait!" Yami shouted, scaring me and catching my attention.

"Yes?" Yami Bakura smirked.

"Our duel disks only have five slots," Yami smiled "which means only five magic cards can be in play at once, and each of your letters are one magic card. So also long as you Dark Door card is in play, you can't spell out your entire word."

Yami Bakura chuckled darkly. "Very observant Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "however, with Dark Sanctuary I can play more than five magic cards. In other words, even with my Dark Door magic on the playing field I can still play all five letters on the Destiny Board and finish you off!"

"You mean," Yami said. "your Dark Sanctuary card allows you to play more than five magic cards and possess my monsters with an evil ghost?"

"Yes and that is what makes me unstoppable!" Yami Bakura said. "Yugi, your hope of winning is over, in just three short turns you will be finished! Say good-bye to the Battle City Finals!"

"Oh-no!" Duke said. "He better think of something quick!"

"If he could only figure out which monsters are possessed by Dark Sanctuary," Mai said. "he can launch an attack. I still think he has a chance to win this duel, but he can't keep losing life points."

"Maybe he is over thinking all this," Duke said. "and the key is not to think at all, like Tristan does"

"Hey Joey," Serenity said. "Yugi is going to win right?"

"Yeah," Joey replied. "Yugi'll pull through."

"But it sure won't be easy." I finished for him, making Joey smile down at me and ruffle my hair, which in return made me growl and fix it.

"I summon Sangan," Yami Bakura said. "and now I'll sacrifice him to maintain the power of Dark Sanctuary. Sangan's special effect allows me to draw one card after it's been sent to the grave yard. Now let's see what you can do, not much I'm sure."

"Your wrong," Yami said. "I draw!" Yami drew his card and there was a tense silence so the duelist could collect their thoughts and I bit my lip so I wouldn't break it.

"Proceed with your attack Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "but choose wisely for one of your monsters are possessed by the Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary."

"I summon Big Shield Garnda in defense mode!" Yami shouted as Big Shield Garnda appeared on the field

"That was pointless," Yami Bakura laughed. "nothing can protect your life points from the Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary."

_Alright Yami, it's time to attack... but please be careful... _"Gamma the Magnet Warrior attack now!" Yami shouted.

"You've triggered my trap card," Yami Bakura shouted. "Dark Spirit of the Silent. This card instantly stops your Magnet Warrior from attacking me, did you honestly believe I would let you attack my life points directly Yugi? Never, and there's more and once my trap card stops your Magnet Warrior it will force your Dark Magician Girl to attack!"

"No," Yami said. "if my Dark Magician Girl is the monster that is possessed and she attacks you, then that means I'll lose more life points."

"Correct," Yami Bakura said. "and I'm afraid she is, so say good-bye to 1,250 life points!" Dark Magician Girl got tears in her eyes and started to attack, but the ghost of Dark Sanctuary shot out of her and struck Yami, making his life points drop to 750 and Yami Bakura's go up to 3,400. "Looks like you get weaker, as my life points grow higher and higher."

"Yugi's running out of life points pretty fast," Duke said. "he's a goner!"

"Oh-no!" Serenity said. "are you saying Yugi's going to lose?"

I felt my blood boil and my eyes go to a dark, frightening emerald. I slapped Duke in the stomach and grabbed his dice earing to pull him towards me. "What was that for Percy?" Duke grunted holding his stomach.

"Never," I growled at him my eyes glaring at him the worst I've ever done. Duke widened his eyes when he saw mine and held his stomach. "say that again in my presence got it?"

Duke nodded and I let the dice go and stepped beside Joey, ignoring the frightful glances I got.

Tristan turned and grabbed Duke by the collar. "Hey you," Tristan said. "when one of our buddies are dueling, we support them all the way. So think positive or you're going over board."

"Yugi Yugi he's our man... " Duke cheered weakly. I smiled slightly at the sight and felt my eyes go back to normal. I looked across from us to see how Kaiba and Mokuba were doing and saw Mokuba shaking.

"Hey Joey," Serenity said. "I know Yugi's going to get through this, just like you always do."

_Poor thing... _"All the ghosts and evil spirits in this are freaking me out Seto." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba," I said, Mokuba looked at me. "hey it's alright, Yugi's going to banish these evil ghosts and spirits for us, okay? You'll be fine, I swear."

Mokuba stopped shaking and nodded. "Thanks Percy." Mokuba said back.

The others looked at me shocked. "What?" I said. "He reminds me of Tyson..."

The others left it at that and all turned back to the duel. "I'm afraid this duel is almost over," Yami Bakura said. "too bad, there is no hope left, one more attack to your life points and your finished."

Yami didn't say anything for a while, considering he was thinking. "What's the matter?" Yami Bakura taunted. "Do you wish to forfeit the duel?"

"I place two cards face down," Yami said. "and end my turn."

"I see, you haven't yet realized nothing can save you now?" Yami Bakura said. "It's merely a matter of time Yugi."

"Wrong," Yami said. "I can assure you, your Evil Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is in for a rude awakening, once it's gone I'll be free to attack you."

"Your no match for the power of my deck Yugi." Yami Bakura smirked.

"We'll see about that." Yami said.

"Time's running out," Yami Bakura taunted. "just look at the Destiny Board."

"The third letter!" Yami gasped. "What is it?"

"'N'" Yami Bakura answered.

"'F','I','N'." Serenity gasped, holding on to Joey.

"Two short turns and it's all over." Yami Bakura said. "The Destiny Board has shown three letters."

"I'm aware of that." Yami said a bit annoyed, which made me smiled to myself.

"I play Souls of The Forgotten," Yami Bakura said. "and sacrifice it to keep Dark Sanctuary. It's time for you to try and attack me again if you dare, but remember one of your monsters are possessed so be careful. Now make your move."

Yami lips curled into a smirk/smile. "I'll do it with pleasure," Yami said. "I have a plan to demolish your evil ghost once and for all."

"Can't be!" Yami Bakura denied.

"It is," Yami said. "and once your ghost is gone I won't have to worry about my monsters being possessed."

"I have a feeling Yugi's about to turn this thing around." Mai said.

"Please Mai," I smirked. "I've had that feeling the whole time."

"Say good-bye to your ghost!" Yami shouted as he drew a card.

"My invisble is possessing a monster now," Yami Bakura said. "so why don't you figure out where it is and destroy it?"

"I don't have to figure out where your dark ghost is," Yami said. "I have a card in my deck that can find it for me. Now behold the trap card Collective Power, it forces certain magic cards to focus their effect on Kuriboh."

The Magic Fomula book appeared on top of Dark Magician Girl and flew to Kuriboh, who held up his small paws in return, blinking his eyes cutely.

"So who's in control now?" Yami asked. "I knew your evil ghost lived within Dark Sanctuary, there for I knew I had to play my trap card Collective Powers, because it will force your evil ghost right out of its hiding place and into Kuriboh."

Yami Bakura growled. "What do you plan to do?" Yami Bakura demanded.

"Simple," Yami said. "I'll use this, a magic card called Exile of The Wicked which will automatically destroy my Kuriboh"-Yami did this dark chuckle that made me step to the side and look at him strangely.-"so Exile of The Wicked wipe out my Kuriboh and its dark ghost."

Kuriboh started shaking and the ghost popped out and screeched in pain. "So Evil Spirit of Dark Sanctuary," Yami said. "be gone!"

Yami Bakura growled. "You may have defeated my ghost," Yami Bakura said. "but my Destiny Board will still destroy you in only two turns, when it completes its message."

"I wouldn't count on it," Yami smirk/smiled. "this duel isn't over and it's still my move."

"**Alright!**" Joey and I shouted.

"Way to go Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"Alright," Yami shouted. "it's time to bring back a monster from the grave yard, I play Monster Reborn. I bring back a monster from your grave yard, Dark Necrofear return, so say good-bye to your Dark Sanctuary! Since destroying Dark Necrofear released it, I knew bringing it back would defeat it."

"No!" Yami Bakura said, while his eye watch twitching.

"And now," Yami continued. "that Dark Sanctuary is gone, I'm afraid you are no longer permitted to have more than five magic cards in play at one time, this may destroy some of your plans. And now I'll attack your life points directly with Dark Necrofear."

Dark Necrofear widened its eyes and shot a beam at Yami Bakura, making his life points go down to 1,200. "Alright," Yami said. "this duel's almost done. Since you've lost more than have of your life points."

Yami Bakura clenched his fist and growled. "Now I add the fourth letter to the Destiny Board," Yami Bakura shouted. "the letter 'A'."

"'F','I','N','A'," Yami spelled out. "your word is 'FINAL'. It's too bad you'll never play the last letter. Your duel disk, you have five magic cards in play and you have no room for any others, so if you want to play the last letter of your message you must discard your Dark Door magic card and its effects on my monsters, allowing me to attack more than once in a turn, and with no monsters to protect you and with only 1,200 life points, my monsters will wipe you out in one turn. The decision is yours."

"This can't be true." Yami Bakura denied.

"Stick a fork in that guy," Tristan said. "because he's done."

"I'll be glad too." I said, which made Joey ruffle my hair again, and me growl and fix it.

Kaiba uncrossed his arms. "What's up Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"It's not over," Kaiba said. "I think Bakura has something else planned for Yugi."

"Now prepare yourself Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "It's my move and this duel is far from over."-Yami Bakura drew and began laughing.-"I've done it Yugi, the time has arrived for me to gain my control, with this card."

"Oh-no!" Yami shouted.

"Hold on," Joey shouted. "Yugi just had the guy in the palm of his hand, right?"

"It seems like he just drew a pretty powerful card." Tristan said.

"This can't be good." Duke said.

"It's all over Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "the card in my hand is my key to destroying you."

"What card have you drawn?" Yami asked.

"Something that help me take away you have!" Yami Bakura laughed.

Yami muttered something under his breath and I looked at Yami fearfully and glared at Yami Bakura harder than I did with Duke.

"It's over Yugi," Yami Bakura taunted. "the card I have will destroy you."

"Enough talk," Yami snapped impatient. "make your move."

"It's time for you to lose it all," Yami Bakura said. "you may have destroyed my Dark Sanctuary and stopped its magic, but that was only temporary. A magic that powerful does not fade so easily, so I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist."

"What's your plan?" Yami demanded."Tell me!"

"I'm stumbed," Joey said. "what's that do?"

"Hey you tell us Mr. Expert." Tristan said.

"I've never seen it alright." Joey said.

"Well excuse me," Tristan said. "I thought you knew this stuff. What about you Percy?"

I blinked at Tristan and Joey. "Don't ask me," I said. "I'm not a Finalist..."

"By sacrificing one card in my hand," Yami Bakura said. "I can use Jowgen the Spiritualist to destroy all specially summon monsters on the field."

"No way!" Joey shouted.

"Way," Mai said. "since Yugi summoned Dark Necrofear with a magic card, Bakura can destroy it."

"Won't that release the dark magic thing with all the eyeballs like last time?" Tea yelled.

I nodded my head. "Sadly," I said. "it will."

"I sacrifice this card," Yami Bakura said. "to activate Jowgen to do my dirty work for me, destroy Dark Necrofear!"

Jowgen spun his staff, shot a ball of purple fire out of it and destroyed Dark Necrofear. "You've sent Dark Necrofear back to the Card Grave Yard," Yami said. "which means one thing."

"Yes," Yami Bakura smirked. "Dark Sanctuary is returning and covering the playing field once again, allowing me to play the fifth and final letter of the Destiny Board, playing out its complete message, which will end this duel with your defeat Yugi. It all happens in one more turn, so say good-bye to the Battle City Finals and so much more."

Joey wiggled his fingers, creeped out. "With all this dark magic out," Joey said then began to shot. "I'm freaked out!" The last part scared the Hades out of me, so I jumped closer to the left side of the blimp.

"Alright snap out of it Chicken Boy," Mai snapped. "are you going to curl up in a ball or are you going to cheer for your friend."

"Go Yugi!" Serenity shouted.

I face palmed. "I don't think she meant it literally," I muttered to myself. "but whatever..."

"Yeah," Joey shouted. "I know you can get out of this mess Buddy!"

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked.

"No matter how tough the fight," Joey said. "Yugi always pulls through, not saying it's going to be easy, but Yugi can do it."

"I suggest giving up now Yugi," Yami Bakura taunted. "nothing you do can stop me from completing the Destiny Board. I shall reveal the last letter next turn, and you will automatically lose everything! And since I must sacrifice a monster to maintain Dark Sanctuary, farewell Jowgen. I set one card face down and end my turn. Remember my ghost is back and is ready to possess one of your monsters."

"I'm well aware!" Yami snapped annoyed by him.

"Then which one shall I choose?" Yami Bakura asked. "You'll just have to guess eh, Yugi? Attacking me with a possessed monster will cost you your life points, so choose wisely."

"Fine," Yami snapped. "I have no intention on losing, I've outsmarted your spirit once before and I plan on doing it again. First I need to figure out which on my three monsters your spirit has possessed."

"That won't help you," Yami Bakura said. "thanks to my face down card, Dark Spirit of the Silent, so no matter which monster you choose to attack with, my Dark Spirit will shift to the monster that's possessed and cause you to lose a large number of your remaining life points."

Yami was quiet for a while, trying to figure out what to do. "It's your last turn Yugi." Yami Bakura said. "Just one more turn and I win, your done once and for all! Your done Yugi!"

"I think he's right," Duke said. "Yugi's got no options left."

I felt my blood boil and my eyes went a very dark emerald. "Come one show a little faith, will ya?" Tristan demanded.

"Tristan I really hate to say it," Mai said. "but I think Duke is right, Yugi can only attack once and once he does that ghost is going to attack him."

I clenched my fists and tried to control my anger, I felt a familiar pull at my stomach and the moisture started to gather around me, but not enough to be noticable.

"Joey," Serenity asked. "is she right?"

"No way!" Joey shouted, my eyes went back tomorrow and the moisture evaporated. "Yugi's going to win this!"

They all turned to Joey and I. "But Joey-" Mai started.

"But Nothing Mai!" I snapped, my eyes glowing brightly, they were their sea green color, but with more emerald than usual. "He can do it, we believe in ya Yugi! I know you've got of way tougher spots than this before, so win this!"

"Your right Percy," Mai said. "you can do it Yugi! Pull the sheet of his ghost!"

"Hang in there Yugi!" Tea shouted.

"You can pull this off Yugi!" Tristan shouted.

"You can do this pal!" Joey yelled.

"Can't you see," Yami Bakura taunted. "I've already defeated you, so hurry up and make your move, so I can end this duel Yugi!"

_I know there is a card he can win this... but he has to draw it... never thought I would pray this but... come on Heart of the Cards, guide him..._ "Let's do this!" Yami shouted. "Prepare to experience a power like no other!"

Lightning struck Dark Sanctuary and Yami Bakura screamed (a manly scream) in surprise. "I sacrifice my Dark Magician Girl," Yami shouted. "Gamma the Magnet Warrior, and Big Shield Garnda to summon the Almighty Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Slifer appeared while wrapping itself around the blimp and I reached out and touched it scales, since the were so close to me. Slifer turned its head to me and growled at me, but it was a different type of growl, it was like a welcoming or soft growl. I petted it scales for a while and turned my head to the others.

"What is that?" Serenity asked afraid.

"Uh... Joey? Percy?" Tristan asked.

"The hugest duel monster I've ever seen." Joey shouted.

Duke looked at me and saw me petting Slifer and widened his eyes. "What are you doing?" Duke shouted.

I ignored him. "This is Slifer the Sky Dragon, on of the three Egyptian God Cards." I supplied. "One of the most powerful Duel Monsters cards in the world. You see there's Egyptian God Cards, Yugi has one: Slifer the Sky Dragon, Kaiba has one: Obelisk the Tormentor, and Marik has one: The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Yugi," Yami Bakura said, catching my attention which made me stop petting Slifer. Slifer growled slightly and moved to where his scales were touching my hand again, I smiled at him and petted him again. "your Egyptian God Card is powerful, but it does not guarantee your victory. I've come much too far to lose now!"

Slifer growled darkly at Yami Bakura while Yami said: "I'm afraid it's over!" and I smiled again and continued petting him. "Never!" Yami Bakura yelled. "The ghost of Dark Sanctuary wandering the field Yugi and now my evil ghost, it's time to attack, possess Slifer the Sky Dragon."

Something must have gone wrong because Yami Bakura blinked. "What happened?" Yami Bakura asked. "my Dark Ghost had no effect!"

Yami Bakura froze for a couple of seconds, then moved around. "I can't lose," Yami Bakura said. "there's too much in store for me."

"You won't win!" Yami shoted. "This duel is over!"

Joey grinned widely. "Alright!" Joey shouted. "Nice going Yuge!"

"Prepare to lose!" Yami shouted.

"This can't be." Yami Bakura muttered.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon attack his life points with-" Suddenly my body and the Millennium Puzzle pulsed four times, a dark presence appeared and I craned my neck at the feeling. Slifer growled in protest and I petted him more to quiet him. I turned to see Marik holding the Millennium Rod. _Is that what I felt? Can I sense the Millennium Items now?..._

"Marik?" Yami muttered. "What does he want?"

"Perhaps you want to wait before you attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon." Marik said.

"What do you want Marik?" Yami demanded.

"Hey," Joey yelled. "Come over here get a piece of this!" Joey lunched and Duke and Tristan launched at Joey and held him back.

"Hey you!" Mokuba shouted. "Just who do you think you are anyway? You can't just bust in here and interrupt someone elses duel!"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" Yami demanded.

"Listen carefully," Marik said. "Bakura is now under the control of the Millennium Rod and will only do what I tell him to do."

"What how can that be?" Yami asked. "I thought the Spirit of the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura."

"True," Marik said. "but now I am in control of Bakura and the spirit, and now I shall prove it, by freeing your friend's mind!"

"What?" I said, while Yami turned towards Yami Bakura. Suddenly Yami Bakura gasped and fell to the ground, but it wasn't Yami Bakura anymore, it was regular Bakura.

"My arm..." Bakura said in pain and holding it. "it hurts..."

"Bakura!" Yami shouted.

"Bakura!" Joey shouted.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked/yelled.

"Yugi," Bakura gasped. "help me. I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel? What happened to my arm?"

"It is him..." Yami muttered.

"He's in pain," Marik said. "without the spirit of the ring he is weak, therefore you may wish to reconsider your attack. The devastion by Slifer's attack might may your friend's condition even worse."

"What?" Yami asked.

"Would you risk the heath of your friend?" Marik asked.

"Only a coward would do something like this," Yami said. "to win a duel."

Joey growled. "That's a cheap trick Marik." Joey yelled.

"Bakura!" Tristan yelled. "Hang in there!"

Slifer started to growl and I petted him again to calm him. "You'll be fine Bakura!" I shouted.

"Yugi!" Tea shouted.

Marik turned and walked into the elevator. _That little... _

"I don't feel very well Yugi..." Bakura said weakly.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled than began running towards him.

Roland held out an arm. "Stop right there," Roland commanded. "you are not aloud to have contact with your opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you will be disqualified."

"Stop the duel right now!" Tea demanded.

"Bakura needs to see a doctor," Tristan join in. "he needs to go a hospital right now!"

"If you don't continue to duel," Roland said. "you will forfeit the match."

Yami growled. "Yugi..." Bakura pleaded weakly. "Help..."

"Yugi I will make this decision very easy for you," Kaiba said. "finish him off!"

"I offer you a second warning," Roland said. "make your move or lose your spot in the finals. Now go."

I blinked when I saw Joey climbing up the playing field. _Once again, he wonders why Kaiba calls him a monkey... _"Chill out buddy," Joey shouted. "can't you see the poor guys injured? What kind of show you guys running here?"

"Get down or you will be disqualified from the finals as well." Roland said.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Joey shouted. "If I come down there, he won't be the only one needing medical attention!"-By this time Duke and Tristan have jumped up and grabbed Joey and basically tackled him-"You are t-too!" That little stutter he just had been from being tackled.

"Continue the duel now." Roland demanded.

"Yugi," Kaiba said. "do it!"

"Shut your trap Kaiba!" I shouted at him, which he ignored.

"Please, someone help me..." Bakura pleaded weakly. "I don't feel well at all... I must lay down and get some rest... please..."

There was a bright light and Bakura was standing up, but it Yami Bakura not regular Bakura. "I'm back Yugi!" Yami Bakura laughed.

"It's you!" Yami gasped.

"That's right," Yami Bakura laughed. "I'm back in control of your friend Bakura, I still need him."

"What?" Yami gasped again.

"So if you plan on using your Egyptian God Card Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "why don't you use on me right now? Come on Yugi!"

"Alright," Yami shouted. "it's time, go Slifer the Sky Dragon Attack!"

Slifer roared and I stepped back and stood with the others. Slifer let out a bright yellow ball of electricity and shot it at Yami Bakura. Slifer disappeared and Bakura was on his back as his life point counter dropped to zero.

Roland held up a hand. "And the winner is," Roland shouted. "duelist number three, Yugi Muto!"

"Bakura!" Yami yelled as he ran to him.

"Now lower that arena," Joey shouted. "and get them down here."

The dueling arena was lower and I literally jumped on to it, sprinted to Bakura, dropped to my knees next to him and helped Yami to get Bakura in a sitting position.

"Hey so where am I?" Bakura asked, then his eyesight landed on me. "And who are you?"

"Your with your friends now Bakura." Yami said.

"And I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," I said. "but details later, you're in pretty bad shape."

"I think we need to get him to a doctor." Serenity said.

"Why don't we get Kaiba to land this thing?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said, then took a knee in front of Bakura. "help him on to my back, so we can get him to his room."

Joey, Yami, and I all heaved up Bakura and placed him on Tristan's back. The others began walking, but Yami and I stayed behind.

I looked at Yami. "I don't think I could have done it..." I blinked then added. "if the spirit of thing didn't come back anyway... it is my fatal flaw after all..."

"'Fatal flaw'?" Yami echoed.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "a fatal flaw is something everyone has, it's something that will destroy you one day or will get you killed. Yours is the same as mine,"-I glanced at Kaiba and Yami followed my action.-"and I found Kaiba's too, it's the same as my friend Annabeth's."

"What is ours?" Yami asked.

"Personal loyalty," I said. "we will do anything for our friends and loved ones, and Kaiba's is pride. He will do anything to prove himself as better than everyone else or will do anything to protect his pride..."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Thank you Percy," Yami said. "for the full support, you never gave up on us one time during the duel."

"And never will I give up on you two." I said, while grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together. Yami looked at the puzzle and began talking with Yugi. I when I saw the puzzle glow and Yugi was back. I perked up, let go of his hand, and gave him a hug. He stumbled back in surprise and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Congrats Yugi," I whispered into his ear. "I knew would and could you do it..."

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks Percy," Yugi chuckled back, pulled away from the hug and laced our fingers together. "we should uh... probably catch up with the others..."

I nodded in agreement and Yugi kissed my cheek, making me turn bright red as we began running to catch up, but stopped when Roland held his hand out. _Again with this? What is up with this suit?..._

"Hold on," Roland said to us. "according to Battle City rules, as entitled the winner of the duel you are allowed to take one card from the loser's deck, so claim your prize Yugi."

Yugi and I exchanged looks, then scoffed. "**No way!**" We said in unison, but only Yugi continued. "I think Bakura's been through enough already!"

We then continued to run to catch up with the others, hand in hand, which made Mai send me another secretive smile at me. I pulled a horror face and walked closer to Yugi, who glanced at me happily in return.

* * *

Soon enough we were at Bakura's room and he was layed on his bed resting, and I was standing up beside Yugi while he was sitting down. My face was still red from when Joey made the comment: "Hey Percy, you should sit on Yugi's lap, that way there's room for ya!" He got a good slap in the back on the head for that one. I layed my hand on Yugi's shoulder and he reached up, placed his hand on it, gave it a small squeeze and put his hand down before any one else could notice.

"Bakura's been through a lot," Duke said. "he certainly needs rest, but we go to land this blimp and get him in a hospital."

"Yeah." Tea agreed.

"Some crazy stuff went down in that duel," Joey said. "especially when Marik showed up. What exactly happened back there?"

"For some reason," Yugi said. "Marik didn't want the spirit of the ring to lose, and when I was about to play my Egyptian God Card and win the duel, Marik used his Millennium Rod and freed the real Bakura. Since he was injured, Marik knew I would forfeit the duel instead of attacking."

I gave his shoulder a gental squeeze. "But the spirit of the ring must have been afraid you would attack," I continued for him. "because he took control again at the end."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "So you two mean to tell me," Joey said. "the evil spirit of the ring let you win?"

"Yep!" I said popping the 'p'.

"Because the spirit depends of Bakura to survive," Yugi continued. "and if would have attacked Bakura the spirit might have been in danger too."

"I'm confused," Joey said. "even if the spirit was in control, you still ended up attacking Bakura."

"No," I denied. "since the evil spirit was in control of Bakura when I attack him, the real Bakura was spared."

"This is all so confusing," Tea said. "but it sounds like the spirit and Marik were working together."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "but I'm not sure how or why, but I do know that we can't let Marik win this tournament, and hopefully that evil spirit won't be coming back again."

I looked at Yugi and he looked at me in return. "I don't know about you," I said. "but I've had enough of evil spirits and mind controlling for one day." Yugi nodded in agreement.

Joey stood up in anger. "I'm sick of that Marik!" Joey shouted. "Let me at him!"

"Hey Joey," Serenity said. "don't get yourself in trouble again."

"Alright," Tristan said. "I think it's time to talk to Kaiba about getting Bakura in a hospital as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "Tristan's right, let's get some help for Bakura."

"Let's stop talking about it already and go!" Tristan shouted.

"Go ahead," Tristan said. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on Bakura."

"Okay," Joey said. "hang in there Bakura, help is on the way."

Yugi stood up, I nudged him in the ribs, which made him look at me confusedly, and I pointed at Bakura's chest with the hand that was on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi looked and gasped. "Hold on guys!" Yugi said.

"What's wrong Yugi, Shorty?" Joey asked. "Everything alright?"

"It's gone..." I muttered.

"Huh?" Duke said/asked. "What's gone?"

"Bakura's Millennium Ring," Yugi answered. "I don't get it guys, he had it around his neck 'til the end of the duel, now its disappeared."

"That thing seems to come and go all the time with no explanation." Tristan said.

"Yeah," Joey said. "and your Egyptian God Card probably blasted it sky high! Now let's get going eh?"

"**Well alright,**" Yugi and I said, giving up. Yugi laced our fingers together and ran after the others. "**see ya Tea.**"

"Later guys." We heard Tea answer.

* * *

A/N: OKAY now that is done.. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! okay now that is done too... I want to thank all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! **Some one asked if I was going to make Yami/Yugi going to date Percy and yes I am, and I have a very cute way to make it happen! It will probably happen soon by the way, like next chapter soon!** Read & Review! -J.J.


	13. Chapter 13 PS Really Really Long!

We stood in the hallway trying to find which door was Kaiba's and I blinked at each door, not finding any difference.

"Attention Battle City Finalists," Roland's voice said on the intercom, which made me jump from surprise. Yugi looked at me and chuckled, which I glared playfully at him in return. "with the completion of the opening duel, there will be an half hour intermention. At the end of this intermention all remaining finalist are requested to report to the main concourse for the next Battle City match up."

"We have to help Bakura." Yugi said.

Joey looked over his shoulder and held up a thumb. "So let's land this thing," Joey said. "let's find Kaiba. He has to be in one of those rooms."

I looked over and saw Mokuba. "Hey you guys," Mokuba said. "this is a resricted area."

"Hey Mokuba!" Joey called.

"Where is your brother?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba pointed to the door with the '1' on it and I face palmed. _Why didn't I think of that?... _"That's his room," Mokuba said. "but you don't want to disturb him."

Joey sprinted forward and began _pounding _on the door. "Hey Kaiba!" Joey shouted, still pounding. "Open Up!"

Mokuba flailed his arms all around. "Are you nuts!" Mokuba shouted. "He's preparing for a duel, stop it!"

Joey kept pounding. "I'm talking to you Kaiba" Joey shouted. "Get out here now!"-At that time it was funny because Kaiba had opened his door and Joey pounded on his shoulder twice.

I face palmed again then removed the hand. "If it isn't Wheeler?" Kaiba taunted. "Your lucky to even be in my tournament and yet you insist on making a nuisance of yourself over and over again."

Joey growled. "That did it!" Joey shouted bawling up his fists.

Tristan blocked Joey. "Hey, this is no time to pick a fight," Tristan said. "so just calm down man."

Yugi stepped forward, dragging me with him, considering he was still holding my hand. "Kaiba," Yugi said. "you've got to help us."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Now what?" Kaiba demanded.

I glared at him. "Bakura's hurt," I said. "we have to land now."

"He needs to see a doctor right away Kaiba." Yugi said.

"Your asking me to do the impossible," Kaiba said, sitting down in a chair in his room, considering we were invited in by him. "we can't make an unplanned stop."

"Don't you understand?" Yugi demanded. "Bakura needs help."

"He's been unconscious since he lost the duel." Tristan supplied.

"And if he gets worse than he already is now," Joey said. "you'll be responsible."

"That's a risk," Kaiba said. "I'm willing to take."

Serenity put her hands together. "Please Kaiba, this is really important," Serenity begged. "show some compassion, pretty please?"

"How can you say no to that face?" Tristan demanded

"Serenity's right!" Duke shouted over Tristan. I face palmed again. _Like that is going to convince Kaiba..._

"Your friend shouldn't have left the hospital in the first place," Kaiba said. "this is Bakura's own fault."

Serenity bowed her head. "Kaiba please," Serenity pleaded again. "isn't someone's health more important than your silly game?"

_Wrong thing to say Serenity... _"Listen to her will ya?" Tristan demanded.

"She's got a good point," Duke shouted over Tristan again. "What's wrong with you?"

Joey growled. "I've had enough of this attitude Kaiba," Joey snarled. "find a way to land this thing pronto or get ready to meet the business end of my fist!"

Kaiba got up. "I told you," Kaiba said. "we're not landing Wheeler."

Joey growled again. "Then let's dance." Joey said.

I felt my eyes go emerald and I slammed my hands on the table, making a loud sound that made everyone freeze. I glared up at Kaiba, and he looked down at me emotionless, but eyes were a bit different, they held some emotion, but I couldn't tell what. "I've had enough of this," I snarled. "if you won't land Kaiba, you must have some medical staff on this blimp. Send that staff to Bakura's room."

Kaiba looked at me and walked to an intercom. "What gives?" Tristan asked.

"Send at medical team to Bakura's room." Kaiba ordered. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Good call Seto, Percy," Mokuba praised. "the Kaiba Corp. medical staff has better medical training than the doctors at most hospital do. Bakura's in good hands here."

We all walked out and Yugi grabbed my hand again. "I hope Mokuba is right about the medical team on board." Serenity said.

"It was great how you stood up to Kaiba, Serenity." Tristan complemented. "I felt the same way you did back there."

Duke launched forward and grabbed Serenity's hands. "And I have never been so moved by a speech in my life," Duke said. "Serenity its like your words came right out of the mouth of an angel."

I sweat dropped at the scene and turned to see Joey and Yugi looking at me. "What?" I blinked.

"Thanks for what you said to Kaiba," Joey said. "how did you know there was medical staff on board."

I blinked. "It's common sense Joey," I said. "to be able to fly any type of aircraft there as to be someone on board who some type of medical training... I hope."

Joey looked down at Yugi. "So do you think Bakura will be alright," Joey paused. "in the hands of Kaiba's quakes or what Yuge?"

Yugi nodded and played with my fingers a bit. "I hope so." Yugi said.

Tristan came over. "Hey," Tristan said. "we still have to find Bakura's missing Millennium Ring."

Yugi smiled up at Tristan. "It shouldn't be that difficult if we spilt up, right?" Yugi asked.

Tristan smirked. "Don't you three worry about it," Tristan said. "you just leave the Millennium Ring to me and Devlin."-Joey,Yugi, and I gasped.-"You two focus on the next round of the finals, and Percy you stay with Yugi."

I blinked. "It's okay Tristan," I said. "really."

Tristan held up hands up. "No," Tristan said. "I'm not going to let my friends get distracted before the biggest duels of they lives, and take away from Yugi and Percy time. Plus it will give me and Duke something to do."

"Perfect" Duke grinned. "Serenity and I will search upstairs."

"Forget it," Tristan shouted, pulling Duke away from Serenity, which made her breath out a sigh of relief. "your coming with me Devlin."

"But I-" Duke tried

"Zip it." Tristan said. "The Millennium Ring won't find itself. So you and I have to work together dude, come on, we have work to do." Tristan drug Duke into the elivator and covered Duke's mouth so his protests were muffled, which made me cover my mouth to hide my laughter.

"It's nice to see they are getting along," Joey said, making me stop laughing and stare at him oddly with a sweatdrop. "you know?" _He thinks that is getting along? Wow..._

"Yeah sure," Yugi said. "I just hope they have luck finding the Millennium Ring."

Soon we started walking back to our assigned rooms and walked into them. I plopped on the bed and began thinking about today's occurences. I started to laugh nervously just at the thought of the elevator moment. Yugi looked at me and titled his head in confusion.

"You okay Percy?" Yugi asked concerned.

I sat up and looked at him. "Kind of..." I said. "just thinking how awkward it was for me without you there..."

Yugi blinked. "What?" Yugi asked.

"In the elevator," I started. "when we were heading to the dueling arena. Mai, Serenity, and Tea all cornered me and began asking me questions..." I shivered at the thought of it.

"What kind of questions?" Yugi asked getting up and sitting next to me on the bed.

I blushed. "Uh..." I mumbled. "ones about you..."

Yugi blinked a few times. "Come again, Percy?" Yugi asked. "I didn't hear you."

I took in a deep breath. "They asked questions about you, Yugi." I answered.

Yugi titled his head. "I don't know why," he said. "Tea and I have been friends for years, she knows almost everything about me. She just doesn't understand the Millennium Items."

I blinked. _Okay maybe I should be more specific... _"They we're asking _odd _questions..." I struggled. "like if you are a good kisser..."

Yugi blushed beet red and looked down at his lap. "Why would they ask that?" Yugi mumbled embarrassed.

"Because," I took a deep breath. "they think we're dating."

Yugi looked at me, and I turned the same color as him, probably more red. "Percy," Yugi took a deep breath now. "there is something I need to ask you."

I looked into is violet eyes. "Yeah?" I asked, kind of in a trance with his eyes.

"W-well," Yugi stuttered.. "m-me and the sp-spirit have li-liked you for a-a wh-while and woul-ld you li-like to go o-out with m-me?"

I blinked for a moment trying to understand what he had just asked, when a big smiled appeared on my face. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and buried my face in his chest. "Yeah," I said. "I would."

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for a while when he suddenly pulled back, but kept me in arm's length. I looked into his eyes again and got lost like last time. Yugi looked down for a moment then back up to my eyes, and slowly moved forward. I smiled slightly and did the same, there was a centimeter between our lips and I could feel his breath on my lips, when I closed the gap. He lips were soft, gentle, full of love, and unexperienced, which was fine since, _hopefully_ mine was the same way. Our lips moved in unison and I felt him smile in the kiss, which made me smile too. I pulled away first and smiled brightly at him, which made him do the same while blushing _really _hard. I pulled him up and walked to a chair. I grabbed his arm that had the duel disk on it, grabbed the deck, took it out and spread it out on the table.

"Come on silly," I giggled. "you need to prepare for the next duel, you never know if your going to go again."

Yugi nodded and began going through his deck. I smiled at him and pecked his cheek, which made him blush harder. I looked around through his deck and Yugi looked at me oddly. _Where is it?..._

I looked around and finally found the Kuriboh card. I picked it up and showed it to him. Yugi smiled at me then titled his head. "What about Kuriboh?" Yugi asked taking the card out of my hands and placing it on the table.

I looked at the card. "Jaden has one like it," I said. "good thing too, it gets him out some serious situations. The best thing?"-I looked at him straight in the eyes.-"You gave it to him... or will at least."

Yugi blinked for a couple of seconds then shrugged, going through his cards again. Yugi picked up his cards and started placing them in a weird places, making me turn around boredly, only to see a person inside the room. I jumped up and Yugi did too.

I reached for Riptide when Yugi stopped me. "I remember you," Yugi said. "your Shadi."

I vaguely remembered a good person named Shadi, then stopped wanting to get Riptide, and just held Yugi's hand.

"Yes," Shadi said. "and you've learned much since when we first met in Duelist Kingdom, Yugi. Your beginning to understand your fate and its relation to the past, a fate that intertwines with the spirit that dwells within in the Millennium Puzzle."

"Well," Yugi said, squeezing my hand."I know a little bit. Yami was an ancient pharaoh."

"That is correct," Shadi said. "and together you must save the Earth."

"From an ancient evil," Yugi said. "I know, but are you here to explain how? 'Cause I'm still confused."

Shadi held the the Millennium Key. "I am but the Guardian of the Seven Millennium Items," Shadi said. "I am here because I sensed a disturbance in the mystical illinement once again."

I blinked and squeezed Yugi's hand. _What a cliffhanger..._ Yugi gasped while Shadi continued. "All seven items are aboard this vessel," Shadi said. "as well as the three Egyptian God Cards, which means all the objects that are capable saving or destroying the world are right here."

Yugi stepped forward slightly and I look at him, then stepped forward as well. "Really?" Yugi asked.

Shadi nodded. "The Earth's safety rests with you Yugi." Shadi said, then sent a knowing glance at me, which made me blink. "Heed my words, if the wrong individual gains control of all the Millennium items and the Egyptian God Cards, results could be catasphofic. It nearly happened once when Pegasus created duel monsters."

Yugi squeezed my hand again, then laced our fingers. "It did," Yugi asked. "but how?"

"Well," Shadi started. "it all began when Maximillion Pegasus first arrived in Egypt, he was searching for a method that would reunite him with his lost love. His quest brought him to me and I presented him with the Millennium Eye, for he was destined to pocess it. Soon after, he discovered the origins of the ancient Egyptian Shadow Games. Pegasus became obsessed with these games, and became to deaditcate his life to recreating these games. He sought to reseret these ancient powers, and to his surprise, it almost destroyed him."

Yugi and I gasped. "Pegasus didn't know his limits," Shadi continued. "but he would discover he released a power far beyond his control."

Yugi frowned in determination. "Please," Yugi said. "tell me more. Shadi how did duel monsters start?"

Slowly I felt the ADHD start to kick in, and I fiddled with Riptide, but did try to listen to Shadi. "Pegasus grew more obsessed." Shadi said. "determined to recreate the Shadow Games, he discovered the Egyptian God Monsters. "

Yugi blinked. "And that almost destroyed him?" Yugi asked.

Shadi nodded. "It all began when one of his early trips where Pegasus planned on locating the ancient stones that he had read about," Shadi said. I started to zone out, but was able to catch bits and pieces of the story. I mean come on, I already know this!

I felt Yugi nudge me in the side gently after five minutes, which made me focus on Shadi again. "And with the help of Ishizu, Pegasus sealed away the cards."

"Then Marik tied to seal them?" Yugi asked, which made me blink. _We are already this far into the story now? Oh wow, curse my ADHD..._

"And if he were to get his hands on all three," Shadi nodded and said. "The results would be devastating."

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami was there, which made me blush for some reason. "I can assure you," Yami said, with a slight smile. "Marik will never hold all three Egyptian God Cards."

Shadi got down on his left knee in front of him. "My Pharaoh and Queen," Shadi said, which made me blink. _Who's the Queen?... _"it is an honor for me to in both of your presences, and I have great confidence in you. I know that you will restore order in the world and put an end to this chaos, just as you did 5,000 years ago. My complete faiths lies within you two."

As I was trying to process, that he called me Queen, Roland's voice went through the intercom. "All remaining finalist must now report the main concourse."

Yami and I looked up at the intercom at Roland's voice, then when Roland voice stopped we both looked at where Shadi was, but he was gone. "Shadi?" Yami asked.

"He's gone..." I trailed off.

"The next to duelist will now be chosen." Roland's voice said again.

Yugi appeared behind Yami. "It's time," Yugi said. "let's go join the others."

Yami smirked, while Yugi went back to the puzzle. "Alright," Yami said. "the future of mankind is depending on us."

I nodded. "I think that is obvious..." I said with a sarcastic smile.

Yami turned to me and smiled with a strong emotion burning in his eyes. "Hello Percy." Yami said.

I smiled a normal smile. "Hey Yami!" I said.

Yami looked at me with a strong emotion, that I tried my best to identify it, but failed. I stared into Yami's and got lost within them just like I did with Yugi, but they enhancement was stronger. Yami's eyes stared into mine, then suddenly flickered down, then back up.

"May I?" Yami asked. I blinked in confusion and nodded my head. Yami stepped closer to me and a thought popped in my head. _Ah, he must want a hug!... _Yami wrapped his arms around my waist, and I returned the favor, by wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling happily. Yami smiled and gently pressing his lips to mine. I widened my eyes in surprise at the sudden kiss, then closed them soundly. Yami's lips were slightly different, they were soft, gentle, and loving like Yugi's, but Yami's was more experienced like he knew how to kiss me. Our lips moved in sync, just like Yugi's too, but Yami was defiantly more dominant than Yugi was. While we were kissing Yami moved one of his hands from my waist to my left cheek/neck and left it there, which made me start playing with the hair on his neck. Yami tightened his grip on my waist and gently licked my bottom lip.

Before I could open my mouth to let him enter, Roland's voice appeared on the intercom again, making up jump and pull apart slightly, and start to pant. Yami pressed his forehead against mine and pecked my lips and we began listening to Roland's voice. "This is your two minute warning," Roland said. "all finalist must be on deck in two minutes."

Yami and I looked at each other and slowly released each other. Yami grabbed my hand within his, laced our fingers and walked to the door, which automatically opened for us. Yami and I walked out of his room, and turned to the sound of Tristan's voice.

It was an odd sight, I would say. Tristan had Duke in an arm lock and Joey and Serenity were standing in front of them talking. "No joke," Tristan said. "there was this freaky guy in a bathrobe. He saved our lives, just ask Duke."

Yami and I shared a glance and came to a conclusion in our minds as we began to walk to the others. _Shadi saved there lifes..._

"I didn't actually see him," Duke said, still in the arm lock. "but someone had to pull us up."

Joey closed his eyes and elbowed Tristan in the rubs jokingly. "Knock it off you guys," Joey said. "if your trying to detract me from my duel, it's not going to work."

Serenity tapped her chin. "But Joey," Serenity said. "what if there was some type of ghost?"

Joey got a sweat drop on his head. "Come on," Joey said. "ghosts don't exist."

At that moment, Yami let go of my hand, and placed it on Joey's shoulder, which made him stand straight up. "Are you ready for the next duel?" Yami asked Joey.

Joey sighed in relief and turned around knocking Yami's hand down gently. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Joey shouted. I busted out laughing and soon clutched my stomach and leaned on Yami for support. Joey glared at me and clenched his fists with an anime angry mark on the side of his head, which only made me laugh harder. Serenity began to giggle along with me, and soon everyone joined in the laughter, even Joey! Once everyone calmed down, Tristan looked at the both of us. "Okay, here's what happened..."

* * *

Soon enough we were all standing where we once was, which I have named Great Hall. Ronald and Mokuba was next to the Blue Eyes random selector thingy, and I was standing nest to Namu. I smiled up at him, which he returned with a smile down at me. I saw Yugi turn and beckon me over next to him, which I complied after I sent Namu an apologetic smile. I stood next to Yugi, which made him grab my hand and lace our fingers. Mai sent me a sly wink and mouthed 'We girls will talk about this later.' I widened my eyes and looked away embarrassed with a light blush on my cheeks. Yugi looked at me confused and I shook my head in return. I saw Joey nudge Yugi in the ribs and wink towards me, which made Yugi blush and look away in embarrassment too. _Well, at least I'm not alone now..._

"Finalist and Guests," Roland said. "can I have your attention please, the second duel of the Battle City Finals is about to begin."

Mokuba stepped forward. "That's right," Mokuba said. "now the selector will now randomly pick the next two duelist." The Blue Eyes machine began to toss the numbers and the Roland reminded everyone to remember their numbers. Once again Kaiba emotionless face, but slightly emotional eyes flashed through my mind: _1_, Joey's laughing face flashed through my mind: _2_, Mai's sly winking face flashed through my mind: _4_, Namu amused smirking face flashed through my mind: _5_, Marik's emotionless face, but eyes full of secrets flashed through my mind: _7_, and for the final one there was a question mark: _8._

"If you are selected," Roland said. "you will be participating in the second round of the Battle City Finals, and the first duelist chosen is... Number 2, Joey Wheeler!"

A sign lit up that said 'No 2' and Serenity smiled. "Awesome!" Serenity cheered.

Joey fist pumped the air and Yugi and I smiled. "Yeah," Joey cheered. "time to kick some major butt!"

"And Mr. Wheeler's opponent in this duel is," Roland continued as another ball exited the machine. "number 7, Marik Ishtar!" Everyone turned to look at the emotionless Marik and a growl escaped from my lips. Yugi squeezed my and played with my fingers and I some what calmed down, but not that much...

Now it was Joey's turn to growl. "It's go time!" Joey snarled. Yugi frowned in worry and anger, probably thinking Marik was going to use his Millennium Rod. "I hope you brought a parachute, cause I'm knocking you right off this blimp, got that Marik?"

Soon we were all on the Stratus Deck and I was standing next to Yugi. I suddenly got a headache and my muscles felt sore. I craned my neck in hope to get rid of the headache and started to lose my balance. I stumble to the left and grabbed Yugi's arm to keep me steady. Yugi grabbed my hands with both of his and wrapped an arm around my waist. I leaned against him for support and breathed heavily for a moment.

Yugi looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay Percy?" Yugi whispered.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah," I whispered. "I feel suddenly weak, probably cause I've been in Uncle Zues's domain for so long... and the horrible feeling about this duel is giving me a headache..."

Yugi frowned in worry. "Maybe you should go lay down," Yugi suggested. "or get a glass of water."

I shook my head as I felt the ache of my head disappear. "Nah," I whispered, still leaning against him, considering I was very comfortable in his arms. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, and plus I'll be better soon..."

I pecked Yugi's cheek when I saw no one looking, and then we both looked at Roland in unison. "Alright," Roland said, his voice echoing slightly. "Now both duelist will take their places in the arena, elevate the field."

Tristan smiled or smirked, I couldn't tell. "Come on Joey!" Tristan yelled.

Roland ignored Tristan. "The winner of this duel will advance to the next round of the Battle City Finals," Roland said. "the loser will be dismissed. Alright gentlemen it's time to begin, so if you please take your places at either end of the playing field we can get this duel underway."

Marik and Joey shuffled each other's decks, but they shuffled differently. Marik did three shuffles and crossed his arms emotionless, while Joey kept shuffling, glaring his hardest at Marik. Roland raised an eyebrow, a little confused. "Uh," Roland said. "gentlemen?"

"Yeah," Tristan said. "show Tatoo Face what dueling is all about Joey!"

Yugi smiled and I placed my head on his shoulder. "Wow," Yugi said. "You looks really fired up to duel Marik!"

"I would be too!" I smiled.

"Of course," Tristan said. "when Joey gets really steamed, he tends to shoot his mouth off. He better watch what he says to this guy, Marik is mean enough, without Joey's lip."

I nodded my head in agreement, then looked at Yugi, and saw him smiling at me already. I smiled in embarrassment and Yugi looked around quickly, and seeing no one looking at us, he pecked my lips quickly then pulled away like nothing happened, no one noticed. _Who knew the sweet little innocent Yugi Muto could be a daredevil?..._

"I hope Joey will be okay..." Serenity trailed of in worry, making us all look at her.

I blinked. "Oh yeah," I said. "I forgot, this is your first time seeing your brother duel, huh?"

She looked at me and nodded. "That's right Percy." She said.

Tea smiled. "Well," Tea said. "I'm sure with you here cheering him on, there is no way he'll lose."

We all looked back up and Joey was _still_ shuffling the deck! "Let's go," Roland snapped impatient. "you shuffled enough cards for ten duels! Now both of you take your positions." Joey and Marik exchanged decks, well more like _snatched_ his deck... Anyway, they both went to their respective places on the field, Joey suddenly turned around and pointed at Marik.

"Yo! Listen up ya bald-headed freak," Joey shouted. "according to my math, you'll be all washed up in nine turns! That's if ya can count!"

I blinked with a sweatdrop. "Where did he come up with nine?" Duke wondered, practically voicing my thoughts.

"Look with Joey," Tristan deadpanned. "you don't ask."

Serenity smiled in awe. "My brother is so awesome," Serenity said. "he's got this whole duel calculated in his head already."

Mai looked at Joey deadpanned. "That's right Serenity," Mai said not even looking at her. "you just keep _believing_ everything he says."

I shook my head and looked at Marik once again. Marik closed his eyes and brought out the Millennium Rod, and Joey did this odd move and weird freak out face, that made me want to laugh, but I resisted the action. Yugi gasped and Yami appeared slightly and copied Yugi's facial expression, then frowned in anger.

Joey looked at Marik. "Point that thing somewhere else," Joey said. "and duel like a man!"

Marik closed his eyes and placed it back in his cap thing. "Very well." Marik said.

"Look Marik," Joey said. "I'm gonna- wait, did ya say 'Very well'?"

Yugi and I let out a sigh of relief and Yami still had the same expression on his face, just a bit less anger than before. I felt my body pulse four times like it did once before when Marik used the Millennium Rod, but this pulse was different, it was a bit slower. Like it was a warning pulse, and I knew Yugi could feel it cause on the second pulse he began to look at me curiously. When the pulsing stopped, I waved him off and turned back to Joey. _We can worry about my pulsing body later Yugi, cause something big is about to happen, and we need to pay attention..._

I looked over and Mokuba leaned forward. "Hey Seto," Mokuba said. "if Marik is really the leader of the Rare Hunters, he have a ton of rare cards in his deck."

"There is only card in his deck I care about," Kaiba said, not even looking down at his brother. "and that's his Egyptian God Card: The Winged Dragon of Ra. Hopefully that hack Joey Wheeler will last long enough in this duel, so I can see how Marik's card works, so I can win it for myself."

I glared at Kaiba and leaned against Yugi in hope to block him out, no success.

"Let's do this," Joey said. "Marik."

Marik stayed emotionless, as him and Joey slid there decks in the slots on the duel disks. "It's time to duel," Marik said. I growled under my breath and Yugi tightened his grip on my waist, no one noticed. _You, Marik, are horrible at saying that line.. it's Yami's catch phrase.. and you suck at saying it... _"and destroy you!" Marik finished. I blinked and sweatdropped. _Okay now that really doesn't sound good when he says it..._

"Gentlemen," Roland shouted, throwing a hand up in the air dramatically. "let the duel begin!"

"Prepare for defeat!" Marik shouted, which I rolled my eyes too.

"Don't count on it Marik, I ain't scared of you! I'll start," Joey hollered back, drawing his card. "ya freak."

Tristan threw one of his arms up. "Yeah," Tristan shouted. "you're the man Joey!"

Mai stepped forward. "Show this robbed weirdo whose boss!" Mai shouted.

"Hey Yugi," Duke said. "did Joey ever take back his Red Eyes Black Dragon card?"

Yugi quickly let go of my waist, and thankfully no one noticed, while Yugi shook his head. "He'll be alright," Tristan said. "come on Joey, you've come this far man. You can beat him!"

I looked at Tristan for a couple of seconds then shrugged. Yugi grabbed my fingertips and played with them slightly. "Yeah," Duke said, making me turn my head to look at him. "but I bet he's never faced an opponent as unpredictable as this guy."

I shook my head. "Well it's pretty obvious this guy isn't meant to be trusted." I stated.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement. "And we've all seen the evil this guy is capable of..." Yugi trailed off.

Tristan looked at the two duelists warily. "Joey just has to keep his cool..." Tristan trailed off.

I looked at him. "And how is that possible," I asked. "when he is so fired up to duel Marik?"

Tristan ignored me and Duke shrugged at my question. We all looked at Joey to see him smirking at Marik, thinking. He suddenly started grinning happily and held up his cards. _Uh-oh he is starting to act cocky... never a good sign for Joey... oh gods, please help us.. and why do I have such a bad feeling about this duel? I know for a fact Joey doesn't lose, but then where is that feeling coming from.. and more importantly what is it for?..._

I focused on Joey again once, after I snapped myself out of my thoughts, just in time to see a gust of wind blow Joey's cards right out of his hand. We all yelled (I gasped) in shock and Joey did this odd motion thing where he caught four cards with his hands and one in his mouth, and wrapped one if his legs on the rail for balance. Joey panted in relief and I face palmed.

"Hey Joey," Duke called. "you might actually want to hold on to your cards for this duel." _Oh that's amazing advice Duke... not..._

Serenity crossed his arms, and I removed my hand. "You guys, he needs support..." Serenity said then cupped her hands around her mouth. "nice catch big brother!"

We all did they 'really?' face (along with the noise) and stepped back/side. (I stepped to the side with Yugi). Joey stepped back into his correct position on the playing field, probably why in the Hades did Kaiba make the duelist duel on the top of a blimp. _I wish I could tell you Joey, but no one knows when it comes to Kaiba... please Joey stay focus!.._

"Now then," Joey said. "where was I?"

Marik smirked slightly. "Acting like a fool." Marik supplied.

Joey glared. "That's enough out of you Marik," Joey snapped as he picked up a card. "so check this out. Now, I summon Gilford the Iron Knight in attack mode!"

Tristan smiled. "Ah," Tristan said. "now this is looking like a duel."

I smiled. "'A duel'?" I echoed. "This is looking like Marik's end."

Yugi smiled, took my within his and laced his fingers through mine in agreement. "And there is more where that came from," Joey said, making Yugi and I focus back on him. "now let's see what you've got, Tough Guy."

Marik drew his card, and looked at his deck, not saying a word. "I'm waiting." Joey said, a bit impatient.

A slot opened on the Marik's duel disk and he slid a card inside it. "I'll play Temple of The Kings," Marik said. "a card like you've never seen!"

A temple began to rise behind Marik and Joey looked at in annoyance and confusion. "What's that?" Joey asked. "What's the deal with that building Marik?"

Marik was still emotionless. "The structure behind me is the Ancient Temple of the Kings," Mairk said/explained. "within the 5,000 year old sanctuary lay the greatest treasures of the Kings of Egypt."

Joey rolled his eyes, obviously wanting a different answer. "And what does that big shack do?" Joey demanded.

"To protect the kings' treasure," Marik said. "it limits the amount of magic and trap cards you can play in one turn."

Joey groaned. "Ah man..."

Marik remained emotionless. "And in front of the temple," Marik said. "I'll lay two cards face down as an extra boundary of protect, and with this move I end my turn. Try to attack me if you dare, you have no idea what danger lerks through these temple walls."

Tea frowned in confusion. "Marik hasn't even summoned one monster." Tea said.

Tristan stepped forward. "Attack his life points!" Tristan shouted.

"That's stupid." Duke said, making me nod in agreement.

Tristan looked at Duke annoyed. "Oh," Tristan said. "why's that?"

Duke rolled his eyes. "Because Marik wants him to attack," Duke said slightly annoyed as well. "so he can activate one of his face down cards and put a serious hurting on Joey. It's way too risky, Dummy."

"Good point..." Tristan said a bit defeated.

We all turned to see Joey still looking at his cards, just a bit freaked out. When he didn't play a card for a couple of seconds, Serenity grew concerned. "Everything alright Big Brother?" Serenity asked.

"You look pretty scared man!" Tristan commented.

Joey blushed slightly and held his cards up, then went back to normal. "What's the delay?" Marik taunted. "Don't you realize no matter what you play, your finished Mr. Wheeler? Your move."

Joey looked at his cards, and began thinking, well I hope he was thinking. "Say goodnight Marik," Joey smirked, as he drew a card. "I summon Tiny Guardian in attack mode, and that's all I'm going to do for now, Crome Dome."

Tristan frowned slightly. "Joey's gotta attack him sometime..." Tristan trailed off.

Serenity shook her head. "I'm sure my big brother has some kind of plan." Serenity reassured.

Marik grabbed two cards. "Observe Fool," Marik said. "I place two more cards face down on the field, and now my move is complete."

Yugi blinked. "Now Marik has four cards face down."

Mai glared. "That spineless snake is just going to sit back," Mai said. "and wait for Joey to attack him."

I huffed in annoyance and my eyes went a shade darker. "Once he does, Marik is going to spring one of his traps on him," I said annoyed. "It's the oddest and wimpiest trick in the book..."

Joey drew his card. "Alright Q Ball," Joey said. (A/N: not sure that's what he said.. it's hard to understand him sometimes...) "take this! I summon Hayabusa Knight!"-Joey paused for a bit then pulled a card.-"It's time for me to demolish that ancient palace of yours. I play Giant Trunade!"

Giant Trunade created some type of whirl wind and started to accelerate towards Marik's face down cards. Mai fist pumped the air slightly. "Yes," Mai said. "now Marik will have nothing on the field to protect himself!"

Yugi smiled, but I frowned slightly. _I know for a fact this duel isn't over... never in any of the Yugioh series a duel has been this short... _"It looks like Joey's the winner!" Yugi cheered. I squeezed his hand in worry, he didn't notice, which made me feel a little annoyed and sad, but I ignored it. I turned my focus at the whirl wind to see it stop and disovle right in front of the cards.

Joey stepped back. "What?" Joey shouted. "Why'd it stop? Your cards should have been history!"

Mai frowned and stepped forward. "What's going on?"

Marik smirked slightly. "Your Giant Trunade is no more," Mairk said. "and your troubles have only just begun."

Joey went wide-eyed. "I don't get what just happened with my magic card," Joey said. "it was supposed to get rid of every card you had on the field."

Yugi stepped forward, anger and confusion clear in his eyes. "What's the deal?" Yugi asked, then he looked at me, which made me put my hand up in surrender.

"Don't ask me," I said. "I don't remember this part of the season..."

Marik ignored me, slightly, he glanced down at me and his eyes flashed then returned to normal. "When you made the very foolish decision to activate your Giant Trunade," Marik said. "you in turn triggered one of the most dangerous traps I've placed on the field to protect myself."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Is that so?" Joey taunted. _Dude, not the time to do that..._

Marik was unaffected. "Now it's time for you to pay the price of such a foolish mistake," Marik said. "You see, with all my trap cards in play I knew you wouldn't attack me with a monster, you would try to destroy my cards with a magic card."

I blinked, while Joey nodded his head. "Oh," Joey said. "You played a trap card that destroys magic cards?"

Marik smirked slightly. "But that's not all that it does," Marik said. "the trap you just triggered is about to devastate not only your monsters, but an extremely large number of your life points! So prepare to feel its wrath, now.. Judgement of Anubis!"

A giant dog head appeared and my body pulsed again. I felt weak once again and felt the head ache come back. I placed a hand on my head and closed my eyes tightly. Yugi placed a hand on my shoulder, which made me look at him. Yugi titled his head confused and I shook my head weakly, already feeling the aching of my muscles and head disappearing, then grabbed Yugi's hand quickly. _What is going on?... I'll have to worry about it later.. Joey's in trouble..._

Marik continued. "Never have you experienced a trap with such destructive for such as this!" Marik exclaimed. "Judgement of Anubis will now destroy ever monster you have on the field and take away half of that monsters attack points from your life points!"

I blinked. "That reminds me of my magic card..." I trailed off, making Mai and the others look at me.

Duke raised an eyebrow. "What card?" Duke asked.

I looked up at him. "My Artemis's Maidens card..." I said, then a flash back came to me.

_Flashback_

_"Yay!" I cheered, drawing a card. "My turn." I looked at the card I drew, then my deck._

_"Well," I said. "That's a good draw, I summon Artemis Goddess of The Hunt in attack mode!" A woman who looked like Mai appeared on the field in a whirl wind. Unlike Mai, Artemis had straight brown hair with sliver highlights. Artemis's sliver eyes glowed dangerously at Dumber as she notched an arrow and drew it back on the bow, preparing to let the arrow fly._

_"And now I play the magic card Artemis's Maidens!" I shouted, placing the card in the slot. Four transparent copies of Artemis appeared behind Artemis and copied her posture, notching an arrow and pointing it at Dumber. "This card it allows Artemis and her Hunters to shoot two times at a player directly, the first time withdrawing 800 life points to whoever I choose for Artemis to shot at_ first."

_I glanced at Kaiba. _He's gonna kill me..._ "And I choose Kaiba!" I shouted_

_"What?" Kaiba and Yami exclaimed._

_"Huntresses attack Kaiba directly with Moonshine Arrow!" I finished. Artemis jumped into the air, twisted mid-jump and shot at Kaiba, the Hunters follow her moves. Kaiba grunted in pain, and stumbled back two steps._

_"What are you think-" Kaiba started._

_"Trust me," I interrupted. "I know what I'm doing."_

_"Then prove it." Kaiba hissed back_

_"I will," I smirked. "Now, the second shot is different from the first one. This shot has a different amount of points that would be drained from whoever I choose to shoot at, and it all depends whoever I shot at first number of monsters they have on the field. Since I shot at Kaiba first, sorry about that,"-Kaiba glared-"and he has five monsters on the field I can multiply five times the original points that came out of his life points, which was 800. Any one know what 5 times 800 is?" I smirked, my tips flicking the ends of my cards._

_"4,000." Kaiba gasped after three flicks. "The product is 4,000."_

_"Correct," I said. "now whoever I choose, will be drained of 4,000 life points, and I choose Dumbest over there! Huntresses attack Dumbest directly with Midnight Kill!" Artemis's arrow glowed a dark white with power as she leapt into the air and shot at Dumbest, the Hunters copying her actions. Dumbest cried out in pain as the arrows struck him and his life point dropped down to zero instantly. Dumbest was blow backwards at the attack, and his head smacked the pavement, knocking him out._

_"Ha!" I said, fist pumping the air. "I knew that strategy would work! Oh, and since Dumbest is now out of the duel, it is automatically Yugi's turn!"_

_"Awesome dueling, Percy!" Yami complemented. I blushed slightly and covered my cheeks with my hair, so he couldn't see. "Where did you come up with that combo?"_

_I smiled and winked at him, my hair sweeping out of my face. "My deck is full of surprises, " I said. "and don't thank me.. thank Kaiba! He's the one who had five monsters, I just happened to have the cards to use those monsters to my advantage."_

_Flashback end_

Mai gasped after I told her what happened with my card. "You got rid of an opponent in one turn?" Mai said shocked.

I smiled proudly then glanced at Kaiba, to see him looking at me interested. I shivered at the look slightly. "Yeah," I said, trying to ignore Kaiba's stare, when I felt Yugi squeeze my hand and I smiled to myself. "if it wasn't for Kaiba, the strategy would never have worked..."

Mai smiled and patted my shoulder. "But you were the one who came up with the strategy, not Kaiba." Mai said, then smiled down at me more. "We really need to have that duel."

I smiled. "Yeah, we do.." I said. "but right now.. we need to pay attention to Joey's!"

Duke nodded in agreement and winked at me. "I should probably teach you how to play my game.." Duke said.

I looked at him oddly. "Nah," I said. "I'm good. Plus, If I ever needed someone to teach me, I will get Yugi."

Tristan blinked. "Why?" he asked.

I smirked and squeezed Yugi's hand. "Who better than the King of Games?" I laughed, then smiled at Yugi. Yugi blushed slightly then smiled at me happily. We all turned to the duel again and it continued like it was paused.

"What?" Joey yelled angrily. "No way!"

Marik smirked. "Anubis destroy!" Marik ordered. Anubis opened his mouth and rays of purple smoke struct Joey's monsters and they burst into pieces.

"Building up your army of powerful monsters was a grave miscalculation," Marik said, going back to emotionless. "because they are about to disappear, along with more than two thousand of your life points!"

Joey growled. "You just wasted some of my best guys!" Joey snarled as his life points dropped to 1,900. I flinched and put my head in Yugi's arm. Yugi wrapped an arm around my waist and I took a breath, calming myself down.

"When you see the horrors that await you," Marik said. "your monsters will be the last thing on your mind!"

Tea held a hand near her heart in worry. "By thinking he had the duel won," Tea said. "Joey fell right into Marik's trap!"

Yugi nodded and squeezed my hand. "That's right Tea," Yugi said. "Joey thought by not attacking with monsters, he was safe from his traps."

I nodded in agreement. "The trickiest and most dangerous cards in duel monsters are trap cards," I said. "and now Marik's field is full of them!"

Mai nodded in agreement and Yugi winked at me, which I smiled back at him. "Let's just hope Joey learned his lesson," Mai said. "cause one more mistake like that and he can kiss the finals good-bye, and he's come too far to lose it to a creep with a bad attitude, not to mention a bad hairdo, it's more of a hair don't..."

I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement. _I swear, Mai is another Aphrodite child.. the last name 'Valentine' doesn't help her case either... _"You still think Joey can win, right guys?" Serenity asked.

Tea looked at her. "Yeah," Tea said. "sure..."

Tristan scoffed. "Think he can win?" Tristan scoffed. "I know he can, right Yuge, Percy?"

Serenity looked at us, Yugi smiled at each other and then at Serenity. "Don't worry Serenity," Yugi said. "Joey's been in tougher situations than this. He just needs a little more support from us and he'll be crushing Marik in no time!"

Serenity smiled, nodded, and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Come on Joey," Serenity yelled. "you can do it!"

Tristan smiled. "Hang in their man!" Tristan shouted.

Marik smirked, ignoring us. "Have you realized you can't win," Marik asked. "or do you want more punishment Mr. Wheeler?"

I felt my eyes go emerald and I muttered a couple of curses at him in Greek, then took a couple of breaths and calmed myself down. Yugi squeezed my hand and I nodded at him to show him I was fine.

Joey smirked. "I got you good," Joey said. "you may not realize this 'cause your ponytail is tied to tight, but I fell into your trap on purpose. Yeah, that's the ticket, I was just testing you to see if your dueling is any better than your sense of style, and it looks like you passed my exam! Now I'll kick my dueling up a notch, and open a tub of duel whip all over you!"

Tristan sweatdropped. "Okay," Tristan said. "he's got to be kidding."

Serenity smiled. "I knew it," Serenity cheered. "Joey had this planned the whole time!"

I looked at her sadly with a large sweatdrop. _Poor girl, I think she was brainwashed... or she just needs a clue..._

"I don't think Marik is buying his story," Mokuba's voice said, making me snap my head over to him. "but you got to give Joey credit for staying strong and not giving up!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "The only thing I give Wheeler credit for," Kaiba said. "is being on talk."

I growled under my breath, and glared at him, which Kaiba smirked at me in return. I shook my head and looked at Joey, not noticing Kaiba look at me a bit longer then look at Joey as well.

"Alright Marik," Joey shouted, pointing at him. "enough standing around, let's finish this duel!"

Mairk drew his card. "You're in quite a rush to lose," Marik said. "watch as I place two more cards face down."

"Again?" Joey groaned impatient and annoyed.

Marik ignored his comment. "And now I end my turn."

Joey bawled up a fist. "I'm getting real tired of this," Joey said. "you know they call this game 'Duel Monsters', cause your supposed to fight your opponent with monster cards, not hiding behind your little trap cards like a coward!"

Marik was unfazed. "If you can find the rule that prevents me from playing trap cards," Marik said. "I'll stop Mr. Wheeler."

Joey growled. "That does it Marik," Joey shouted angrily. "I guess it's time for me to show you how this game is supposed to be played, with monsters! So, now"-Joey drew and looked at his hand.-"I summon Alligator Sword in attack mode!"

There was a moment of silence, until Marik broke it. "I'm waiting," Marik taunted. "I thought you were going to show me how this game is played? Well, go on!"

Joey gritted his teeth in frustration, pulled a card out of his hand and placed it in the slot. "I'm going to let you off easy and hold back my attack," Joey said. "and place this card face down."

Yugi bawled his free hand in frustration and worry. I gritted my teeth in annoyance, worry, and frustration as well. _That's a good move for now.. but Joey's going to have to attack him sometime.. and once he does.. it wont' be pretty!..._

"'Kay let's go!" Joey snapped impatient.

"Actually," Marik smirked. "I choose to end my turn, not making any move."

Joey got a mini anime angry mark on the side of his head. _Marik's is trying to force him to attack!... _"Two can play at that game," Joey shouted, drawing a card. "I'll pass also!"

Marik drew his card. "Prehaps I will draw a card worth using," Marik said, then looked at his card. ".. no this one won't do at all, I'll pass again."

Joey growled, and Mokuba sweatdropped. "Okay now this is getting out of hand Seto," Mokuba said. "if neither one of them plays a card, then this is going to be a long duel, a boring one too."

Kaiba smirked. "I wouldn't worry about that," Kaiba said. "knowing Wheeler's amateur style, he'll crack long before Marik does."

Joey growled. "That's it Marik!" Joey shouted.

Yugi widened his eyes. "Oh-no Joey!"

Mai frowned in worry. "Come on Joey, don't attack!" Mai shouted. "That's exactly what he wants you to do!"

I glared at Kaiba. "Thanks for jinxing it!" I yelled at him.

Kaiba smirked at me. "Your welcome Little Miss." Kaiba said.

I felt my eye twitch and an anime angry mark appeared on the side of my head, then looked to Joey trying to calm myself down. "Your not going to know what hit you," Joey yelled as he drew his card. "here it comes right now! I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode! I don't care how many trap cards you have on the field, cause I didn't come to the finals to watch. I fought my way here to duel like a man, and to win this Marik! Now Rocket Warrior attack his life points directly, seek and destroy!"

Yugi widened his eyes. "Joey this is a big mistake!" Yugi shouted.

Marik smirked. "Activate," Marik shouted. "trap card: Eye of Wdjat!"

A flashed eye of Wdjat (A/N: that is exactly how you spell it, I looked..) and struck the flying or attacking Rocket Warrior. "Now that the Eye of Wdjat appears on the front of your Rocket Warrior, it is under my control, and I shall redirect your attack to one of your monsters!" Marik shouted.

"What?" Joey gasped. "No way!"

Marik smirked again. "Rocket Warrior attack his Alligator Sword!" Marik ordered.

Joey smirked as well. "I don't think that is going to work," Joey said. "I have a face down card too! Activate Fairy Box!"

Fairy Box appeared on the field and Alligator Sword was sucked inside and Marik widened his eyes in shock. "Thanks to Fairy Box," Joey smirked. "Rocket Warrior's plan of attack has been short circuited, time to play peek a boo!"

Alligator Sword popped his head in the far left corner and Marik pointed at him. "Rocket Warrior at once!"-Rocket Warriro aimed for the circle and Marik smirked.-"So much for that!"

Alligator Sword popped up his head up in the circle on the opposite side of box and Marik gasped. "What?" Marik gasped. "I missed?"

Joey laughed tauntingly. "Haha!" Joey laughed. "I guess you haven't hung out in the arcade in a while! I'm on to you and I've found out the weaknesses in your trap strategy!"

We all gasped and Kaiba and I gritted our teeth so we wouldn't. Joey held up a finger, like a professor. "You don't have one signal monster," Joey said. "just a deck over loaded with trap cards Marik. Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket, you Egg Head! So once I clear the field of your trap cards, there will be nothing left to defend your life points. That's why I'm Joey Wheeler, future Battle City Champion and your just an ugly bald freak wearing a cape right?"

"You can insult me all you want," Marik said. "but already fallen into another one of my traps!"

Joey raised an eyebrow along with me. "**What?**" Joey and I asked, then we looked at each other and blinked confusedly. I shook my head and gestured to the duel, which he nodded slowly and looked at Marik again. _Well, you would figure Serenity and Joey would say things in unison.. considering they are siblings..._

"What do you mean I've fallen into another one of your traps?" Joey demanded.

Marik chuckled. "You're about to see what I mean first hand," Marik said. "you see while i might be short on monsters, I possess a trap card that is both a trap card and a monster!"

Joey blinked. "I think the barbare clipped some on your brain when he was cutting your hair!"

Marik ignored the comment. "Prepare to feel the wrath of a very rare card, known as a trap monster." Marik said.

Yugi gasped. "But is there such a card?"

Mai blinked. "Well," Mai said. "I've never heard of it!"

I blinked at the both of them and reached into my deck. I pulled it out and looked through them and pulled out one of my least used cards. "Yeah," I said. "I have one _like _it..."

Mai and Yugi looked at me, then at the card, I flipped the card and showed them my Raging Sea.(A/N: Not sure if this a real card, and if it is and that's not the effects.. don't kill me please!) "That's it?" Mai asked. "Is that the one Marik has?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "not this type of card.. This card is one my least used. I can't really use it at all, I must have the right situation to use it, and I know for a fact he doesn't have my gods or goddesses in his deck, so it's certainly not this card."

"What do you mean 'right situation'?" Duke asked.

I smirked slightly. "If a opponent orders an attack one of my gods, Poseidon god of seas, and the monster has less attack points than 2,500, this trap card will activate and create a monster to take the hit instead. The monster itself with have 2,500 attack and defense points. If the monster that tried to attack Poseidon has 2,500 as well, they both are destroyed but I lose no life points, if the monster has less attack points like 1,900, the trap card monster will destroy my opponent's monster, and take the number of attack points of my trap card out of their life points!.. Thanks to that certain situation I can't use this card a lot.. but it's one of my favorite cards..."

Yugi smiled at me and squeezed my as I put my card in my deck holder along with my deck. "Your deck really is full of surprises, huh?" Yugi chuckled, which I nodded and giggling along.

"I would label that card as one of mine too Percy," Mai said. "we really need to duel soon."

I nodded in return and looked at Marik, the others following my lead. "Not only do I possess a rare trap monster card," Marik said. "but when you attacked you activated it! And now feel the rage of a card like you've never seen before!"

Joey gasped. "It can't be!"

"It is!" Marik shouted. "There is no escaping Embodiment of Apophis! My card activates like a trap, but attacks like a monster! I'd say this card disproves you theory about my deck Mr. Wheeler!"

"So it's true," Mai gasped, which made me look at her oddly. _Didn't she just see my card, or did she forget?... _"Marik has a card that does the job or a trap and a monster at the exact same time?"

Yugi nodded. "I guess so Mai," Yugi said. "I'm just worried about how powerful it's attack strength it is."

I frowned in worry. "If Marik's card is anything like mine," I said. "the attack strength is large enough, well, this could be the end of Joey!"

"And it gets worse Mr. Wheeler," Marik said. "you triggered not one, but three of my Apophis cards! Now it's time to meet your doom! Come forth my beasts!"

A giant could of hit the playing field then cleared to show the monsters. "What am I going to do?" Joey said wide-eyed. "He can attack me with three monsters!"

Mokuba stepped forward. "That's insane!" Mokuba said.

Kaiba smirked again. "I must say I'm impressed." Kaiba said.

Serenity covered her mouth and Yugi bawled a fist. "You can do this Joey!" Yugi yelled. "Be strong!"

Marik ignored Yugi. "You're at the end of your rope Mr. Wheeler," Marik said. "now then, for someone who was so vocal before, you seem to be very silent! Prehaps you realized talk doesn't win duels, it takes skill and power, and as soon as my three creatures attack, you'll see what I mean! Your finished!"

Joey growled under his breath and Tristan stepped forward. "Come on man!" Tristan shouted.

Yugi frowned in worry. "Joey's life points are low," Yugi said. "so he's gotta protect himself!"

I glared at Marik then gritted my teeth. "Marik may with his three serpents in his next turn," I said. "and Joey has to be ready!"

Yugi nodded in agreement and squeezed my hand. "Hey guys," Serenity said, making us turn to her. "what can Joey do to get rid of the gross things?"

Mai looked at her. "It's not easy," Mai said. "the first thing that boy has to do is keep his life points safe."

Marik ignored us. "Your chances of defeating me have vanished," Marik said. "you'll never recover from the triple onslaught from my Embodiments of Apophis!"

Joey looked at him. "Oh yeah," Joey said. "I'm going to have to disagree with you. Take this, I play one card face down and switch Alligator Sword from attack to defense mode."

Marik smirked. "That seems likea final desperate move to me." Marik said.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Well," Joey said. "we'll just see..."

"Your about to feel what real power feels like Mr. Wheeler," Marik said. "now my three beasts attack!"

Yugi stepped forward, along with me. "**Joey! No!**" We shouted.

"Marik, you're in for a surprise!" Joey shouted. "Go Scapegoat! My Scapegoat will absorb all three of your snakes attacks!"

Tristan stepped forward. "Yeah!" Tristan cheered.

Mai raised an eyebrow impressed. "Joey's smarter than I thought." Mai said.

"I see, good move..." Marik said, closing his eyes, then opened them quickly. "but not good enough!"

"Eh?" Joey gasped.

"Observe my Magic Jammer!" Marik shouted.

Joey's widened his eyes. "No way..."

Mai frowned slightly. "Bad news guys," Mai said. "thanks to Marik's Magic Jammer it cancels out he effect of Joey's Scapegoat magic card."

Tea glared. "That evil creep can't win this!" Tea shouted.

"It's time so say goodbye to your furry friends and hello to my serpents!" Marik shouted.

Joey gritted his teeth. "Then I'm toast!"

"Apophis attack," Marik ordered. "destroy Rocket Warrior and Alligator Sword, now attack his life points directly!"

The monster slashed at Joey and I flinched. Serenity lunged forward slightly. "Joey!" Serenity shouted as Joey fell to his knees, his life points dropping to 200.

"Get up pal!" yugi commanded.

"He almost lost the rest of his life points!" Tristan yelled.

"You've lost all your monsters," Marik taunted. "and now your down to 200 life points, one more attack and it's over."

Yugi frowned. "You can do this Joey," Yugi shouted. "you promised to help me get rid of Marik and if you win this duel, he's finished!"

Marik closed his eyes. "The end is near..." Marik said. "what a shame, you've come all to the Battle City Finals just to lose on your knees, well you might as well stay down, cause I'm about to take away the rest of your life points!"

I bit my lip nervously. "Joey..." I muttered to myself worriedly.

"One more turn," Marik said. "and your life points will be gone!"

"Don't give up!" Tristan commanded.

Serenity turned and stared at him. "Tristan," Serenity said. "Joey can still win this duel, right?"

Tristan looked at her. "Sure he can." Tristan reassured.

Mai closed her eyes. "Well if you say so" Mai said, which made my eyes go emerald and my blood boil.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah Mai!" Tea demanded.

Mai opened her eyes. "Look guys, I want Joey to win," Mai said. "but the odds of this duel is completely agaisnt him! Face it Serenity, Marik still has all his life points, and your brother is down to his final 200."

Serenity trembled slightly. "But Mai..." Serenity trailed off.

Mai lightened up. "Well," Mai said. "there is a slim chance, but Joey might have lost hope. Your brother needs a serious confidence boost!"

"I suggest forfeiting," Marik smirked. "to avoid further humiliation!"

Joey started to place his hand on his deck and Mai stepped forward. "No way!" Mai shouted. "don't you even think about listening to this nut job!"

Joey looked at Mai. "Why not?" Joey asked.

Mai rolled his eyes. "Is that how you got here?" Mai said exasperated. "by just giving up when the odds were against you, or did you keep on fighting to the very end? Just think about it."

Joey nodded. "You've got a good point there." Joey said as he straightened up but remained on his knees.

"Now that you're a Battle City Finalist," Mai continued. "your just going to throw it away? I guess you'll always be a runner-up instead of a champion, and your sister will always remember how you wimped out!"

Joey froze. "Yeah..." Joey agreed quietly.

Serenity stepped forward. "Joey," She shouted. "you can still win!"

Joey blinked shocked. "Serenity!"

"I don't know anyone stronger than you," Serenity said. "and you inspire me every signal day. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have gotten my sight back, not because you payed for my surgery, but because you gave me the courage to go through it. Then it was over, you gave the strength I needed to take of my bandages and face the world. When everything was dark, you gave me light. You've never given up before and you shouldn't start today!"

Joey nodded. "I won't," Joey said. "bet you've never had someone who cared about you like that pal!"

Marik muttered something and looked towards the sky. _He must be having a flashback or something..._

After a tense silence, Serenity decied to continue. "Joey," Serenity yelled. "you always pull through, and I know you can beat him!"

Joey looked at her. "Thanks sis." Joey said, then looked at Marik.

"Alright then," Marik said. "are you going to stay down on your knees and accept defeate?"-Marik chuckled evilly here.-" Or be a fool and prolong your suffering by making a move? I suggest you give in and face reality."

Joey looked down. "I can't," Joey said. "I've come to far to give up now. Because If I quit, I'll be letting down everyone whose ever believed in me!"-Yami came out of the puzzle and Yugi and I looked at him slighlty.-"Plus I would let myself down, it's true, I've been in tighter spots and I still pulled through.."-Joey bawled up a fist.-"Hey Marik, you think I'm going to lose to you? Then you better guess again, Tough Guy! I came to the finals for one reason, to win, and that's what I'm going to do!"Joey stood up determined.-"Joey Wheeler's back!"

Duke held up a fist. "Yeah!" Duke shouted.

Yugi smiled. "Way to go!" Yugi said.

"Listen," Joey shouted. "I've defeated some of the toughest duelist out there to get on this blimp, ya Light Bulb Head! And I'm not going to let you or your shining skull stop me from finishing what I started!"

Serenity nodded. "That's right!" Serenity yelled.

Mai smiled. "You tell him!" Mai said.

I smiled at him. "Nice insults too!" I laughed.

Joey looked down at us. "Thanks guys," Joey said. "and don't worry, I'll win this!"-Joey got into stance.-"Let's go!"

Marik frowned slightly. "It seems you're more foolish than I thought," Marik said. "time for you to lose shamefully, make your final pathetic move!"

Yami looked at Yugi. "Let's go!" Yami said, which made Yugi nodded in agreement and give my hand one final squeeze. The Millennium Puzzle sent out a ray of light and Yami was now in control. I blushed slightly and moved my head so my hair would hide it.

Yami opened his eyes, squeezed me hand quickly. "Save the world." Yami said.

Joey smiled down at us. "The power is in your hands." Yami said.

I raised an eyebrow. "No pressure there..." I muttered to myself, and Yami pulled me closer while sliding an arm around my waist, making me blush horribly.

Joey looked at Marik. "Right," Joey said. "your scheme ends hear, I promised Yugi I would help him stop you, and whatever sick and twister goals you and your rare hunters have, Marik. And I'm going to keep that promise, bye knocking you bald cranium out of the finals, got that Marik?"-Joey drew his card.-" Here it goes, alright let's see... hope your ready to say goodbye to everything!"

Maik was unfazed. "Your false threats don't frighten me!" Marik said.

Joey ignored Marik. "I place two cards face down," Joey said. "then I summon Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode, now back to you Sunshine!"

Marik narrowed his eyes slightly then drew a card. "I hope you enjoyed your brief experience as a Battle City Finalist," Marik said. "and now, my Embodiments of Apophis Triple Attack!"

Joey smirked. "Not so fast,"Joey said. "time to skin your snakes! So go now, my Foolish Burial magic card allows me to put one card from my hand into your grave yard! And next, I"m going to reveal this, my trap card: Graverobber!"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "Now you plan to rob my graveyard?" Marik asked.

"Wow," Joey said sarcastically. "did you figure that all by yourself or did some one hand you a cheat sheet?"-I blinked. _He sounds like Tristan, that's not weird at all... _Joey's tone went serious.-"Yes Smarty, I'm going to rob your grave, and look Ive taken back the card I just put in there. Now reveal, Jinzo!"

Marik stepped backwards slightly and a small gasp escaped his lips. "Oh-no," Marik said wide-eyed. "he's summoned an extremely powerful monster to the field."

I glared slightly. "Seriously," I muttered, not realizing the Pharaoh looked down at me, smiling amusedly. "like that wasn't obvious..." Yami chuckled quietly, kissed my cheek, and I looked around, not one of them noticed.

"That's right," Joey said. "I remember your snakes are actually trap cards, so they have all the _strengths_ of trap cards, but they also have all the _weaknesses_ too!

Marik widened his eyes more. "'Weaknesses'?" Marik echoed.

Joey smirked a little bit. "Jinzo's special ability allows me to destroy trap cards," Joey said. "Jinzo, wipe out his serpents,"-Jinzo let out a lazer beam and destroyed the three Apophis, and Marik growled slightly.-"you know I got Jinzo from my very first Battle City from a real opponent!" Joey finished.

Mai smiled. "That's the way Joey!" Mai cheered.

Serenity grinned. "Good job!" Serenity praised.

Yami smirked, and I swooned a little. I mentally slapped myself. _Stop it Jackson! You need to focus... _"Yes," Yami agreed. "Joey seems to be using what he has learned in his past victories."

Joey's smirk grew wider. "Now then," Joey said. "you still think I'm an aumtuer, or did you learn your lesson?"

Marik glared at Jinzo. "I'm not through with you yet Mr. Wheeler!" Marik shouted.

I raised an eyebrow. "Cause that so looks true Marik..." I said sarcastically, and Marik looked at me and his eyes flashed again, he shook his head, then he looked back at Jinzo. I blinked in confusion at his reaction then hesitantly looked at Joey.

"I still have all my life points." Marik reminded, ignoring my comment.

"Not for long Marik," Joey said. "you see, with my man Jinzo by my side, you and your trap cards are ancient history!"

Duke and Tristan cheered and I frowned slightly, and Yami noticed. "Percy?" Yami whispered to me. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him slightly. "Something's wrong," I struggled. "never once in the series a duel was this short.. but it could be though, I can't really remember the duels that much.. I just remember the winners..."

I forced a smile and looked at Joey. "Slice and dice him Joey!" I yelled.

"I know you could pull through!" Mai shouted happily.

Joey gritted his teeth. "Here we go," Joey shouted then drew a card. "now.. heh.. check it out Bald Wonder. Now I summon Battle Warrior in attack mode, but wait cause that's not all. I also switch my Swordsman of Landstar from defense mode to attack mode, and then there's Jinzo! Attack his life points directly!"-Jinzo made a ball of electricity and pushed it towards Marik, how growled in pain in return.-"Now, Battle Warrior and Swordsman of Landstar fall in with a direct attack!"

Battle Warrior struct him with a punch, and Swordsman of Landstar slashed at him with his sword. Marik slide backwards from the attacks and groaned slightly in pain as his life points dropped to 400.

Tea smiled. "Awesome," Tea cheered. "he got Marik's life points to 400!"

Mai placed a hand on her hip. "It's a good thing," Mai smirked. "I inspired him."

Tristan fist pumped the air. "You the man Joey," Tristan said. "now finish him off!"

Serenity clasped her hands together. "I knew it," Serenity smiled. "you rock!"

Joey smirked. "Now then," Joey said. "you don't feel so tough now do you? Maybe you should have protected yourself a little better!"

Marik looked up, still in pain a little bit. "Attack me all you want," Marik said. "you can't win."-Joeys mouth formed an 'o'.-"Remember I still possess my Temple of The Kings card, a card that has ancient powers so strong, it can't be stopped."-Yami gritted his teeth, along with me.-"Just wait until you feel its unparalel force."

Joey rolled his eyes. "Your palace doesn't scare me," Joey said. "I think I've already proven Joey Wheeler doesn't let people just walk all over him, so bring it on! Here me, I can take whatever you throw at me and dish it right back, buddy! So go ahead and make your big move!"

"With great pleasure," Marik said drawing his card. "foolish boy..."

I gritted my teeth again more when I felt my headache come back slightly. My muscles were fine unlike last time, and the headache wasn't as bad, but it was painful. I lifted my left hand and pressed it to my head and rubbed a small circle. Yami looked at me confused and concerned, then pulled me closer with his hand that was still wrapped around my waist. I smiled at the action and leaned against him slightly, and closed my eyes. The pain in my head slowly went away and I put my hand down and played with Yami's fingers that was on my hip. The bad thing is that Mai noticed this time and grinned slyly at me and did the 'I'm watching you' sign with her fingers then winked. I flushed red and looked at the duel, fighting the blush.

Joey rolled his eyes impatient. "Let's go Patata Head!" Joey yelled. "What's the hold up?"

"This should hold you up," Marik said and placed a card on the field. "I play my Swords of Revealing Light!"

A bunch of bright swords spread around Joey's side of the field and Joey's monsters growled or looked at them oddly like 'What in the Hades?'

Joey growled. "What's the deal Marik?"

Mai bawled a fist. "That's not good," Mai said. "Marik's Swords of Revealing Light traps Joey's monsters for three whole turns."

Tea glared at Marik. "Joey can still win," Tea paused. "right?"

Mai looked at her. "I hope so," Mai answered. "but not attacking for three turns won't help."

"That's true Mai," Yami joined in. "but Joey can still sacrifice his monsters for stronger ones."

I smiled, remembering his next line. "Although his Jinzo can't attack," I quoted, before Yami could go any further. "his special ability does remain in effect, that means Marik still can't use his trap cards."

Yami nodded in agreement. "Couldn't have said better myself," Yami whispered into my ear. "took the words out of my mouth."

I smiled and craned my neck to see him. "Yeah," I whispered back. "cause those are originally your words.. and do you and Yugi think a lot, cause you both said that..."

Yami chuckled and looked at Marik, a glare returning in his eyes. "Make your move." Marik commanded.

Joey drew his card. "Gladly," Joey said. "here it goes, I might be able to attack, but I can still do this! I sacrifice my Battle Warrior to summon the Legendary Fisherman!"

I smiled at the sea monster and the fisherman's head turned his head and his eyes met mine, the fisherman bowed his head slightly and turned back forwards. I blinked in surprise and shook my head, trying to convince myself that I just imagined that.

"And," Joey added. "before I end my turn, I switch all three of my monsters to defense mode."

Marik was unfazed. "Prepare to lose..." Marik said, chuckled, drew a card, looked at it and widened his eyes in shock. I blinked in surprise at his reaction. _Shouldn't a duelist know his deck? Maybe someone slipped a card in his.. what did he draw? Gods dang it, why can't I remember these types of things!..._

Joey, surprisingly, was the first to break the tense silence. "Hey Marik," Joey called. "I'm getting tired of waiting around."

Marik ignored him. "First," Marik said. "I'll place this card face down on the playing field. Now prepare yourself Mr. Wheeler, for the next card I play will be the final instrument of your destruction!"

Joey narrowed his eyes and I gritted my teeth together. _I really don't like the sound of that... _"Something strange is going up there guys," Tea said. "check out Marik, he looks really freaked out!"

Yami looked at the Scared Arch for a while then looked at Joey and gritted his teeth together. "Man," Joey complained. "this is like the longest move in history!"

Marik ignored him. "Good moves take time," Marik said. "but how would you know that? Now I seal this card in the Scared Arch of the temple!"

Joey raised an eyebrow, unfazed. "Whoop-tee-doo." Joey said sarcastically.

Marik smirked a little bit. "You have no idea what I've just done by sealing this card in my ancient sanctuary. Bye sealing this card of the gods, I've also seen your fate!"

Yami's eyes widened along with mine. "**'Card of the gods'**" We echoed/gasped.

Marik bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes. "That," Marik paused. "ends my turn."

"Here I go," Joey said, while drawing his card. "I bring back a monster from my grave yard, with Monster Reborn! Bring back my Alligator Sword, and now I sacrifice my Alligator Sword and my Swordsman of Landstar, so I can summon this, my Insect Queen!"-The insect queen came out and screeched threatingly.-"I won this card from a feisty little germ named Weevil Underwood."

I looked at Kaiba for no apparent reason and saw his lips curl into a smirk. "My tournament has done wonders for Wheeler's deck."

Mai placed a hand on her hip and smiled proudly at Joey. "Look at that," Mai said. "Joey was able to summon every rare monster he won in the tournament all at once."

Yami smirked at Joey, but it was a proud smirk. "Yes," Marik said. "Joey has come a long way as a duelist since the tournaments began Mai."

I smiled at Joey. "Don't forget Duelist Kingdom either." I joined in.

Mai looked down at me shocked. "You know about Duelist Kingdom?" Mai asked. I gave her a 'really?' look. _Did she forget where I come from all the sudden? Did she forget everything I told her and the others?... _A look of realization came into her eyes. "Oh.. I remember now..." she muttered then looked at Joey, I followed suit.

Joey pointed at Marik. "Look out Marik," Joey shouted. "cause your Swords of Revealing Light run out of power next turn. And when those lights go out, there will be nothing hold my monsters back! And since you have nothing to protect you, you're finished."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "You think just because you acquired some strong monsters you can defeat me?" Marik taunted. "You're so nieve.. I'm about to summon a beast you can't destroy!"

A random beed of sweat ran down Joey's face. "What?" Joey gasped.

"While your monsters were trapped in my Swords of Revealing Light," Marik continued. "I was able to prepare for the arrival of my ancient creature. And this all-powerful entity will serve as guardian for my Temple of The Kings, protecting my ancient sanctuary and all its secrets that lie within!"

Joey blinked and stepped forward. "Say that again with small words." Joey said, which made me giggle quietly. _That was a 'me' reaction..._

"You can't win," Marik stated. "once I play this, Cup of Sealed Soul, and I reveal my face down card, Seal of Serket! When these two magic cards are played along with Temple of The Kings, they are able to awaken a great creature from its ancient slumber, a being like you've never seen before!"

"Patience," Marik said, which made me hold back a snort. _Joey, being patient? Yeah, in your nightmares buddy... _"your about to find out. Please here my call, Guardian of The Temple! Now, Mystical Beast of Serket, I summon the!"

A whirl wind of purple smoke appeared, and right in the middle two bright, sky blue eyes became visible. Serenity gasped and stepped back, and Tristan gritted his teeth and stepped closer to her. "I've got a bad feeling about this you guys." Tristan warned.

A wave of aching and pain it hit me out of no where and I stumbled forward in surprise and pain. I probably would have fallen if Yami didn't recover first and wrap his arm back around my waist and keep me study. i placed a hand on my temple and groaned quietly. I looked at Tristan. "Oh yeah," I said. "well I'm having worse..."

I hesitantly placed my arm down and slowly but surely the aching and pain dissolved away. The purple smoke began to clear and a giant red, white, and gold scorpion appeared behind Marik. I grimaced at the creature and rubbed my left palm absent mindedly. (A/N: For those who have read the books, I'm sure you remember that Percy got stung by a Pit Scorpion that Luke sent of Percy. I've researched where the sting was and found nothing so I assumed where the sting was) I felt my palm and I cringed when I felt the outline of the scar, where that scorpion stung me. I glared at the scorpion that Marik summoned, and resisted to to kill it with Riptide. Let's just say ever since that meeting with Luke, I've never been that fond of scorpions.

Marik ignored us. "That creature is nothing compared to what lurks within my Scared Temple." Marik stated.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Then tell me now," Joey demanded. "what monster did you hide inside that arch Marik?"

Marik narrowed his eyes as well. "Within the Scared Arch," Marik said. "lies my Egyptian God Card: The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Yami, Joey, me, and surprisingly Kaiba gritted our teeth. _Come on Joey.. don't give up now.. you can do this..._

"You don't scare me," Joey said. "I'll find a way to crush your over sized scorpion Marik!" I flinched slightly at the word 'scorpion' then shook my head in disgust and shame. _Get a hold of yourself Persephone!..._

"That would be quite of an achievement," Marik said. "considering my Mystical Beast Serket is more powerful than all three of your monsters Mr. Wheeler. The only question is, which is the first it shall devour? And it's pointless for you to stop my ancient creature, because there isn't a card powerful enough in your deck to do it."

Tea held a hand near her heart. "There must be some way that Joey can fight back." Tea said.

Mai crossed her arms. "Don't ask me." Mai stated.

Serenity turned around and looked at Yami and I. "Hey Yugi, Percy," Serenity said. "my brother can still win this right?"

Yami nodded. "Yes," Yami said. "even though Marik has the upper hand, Joey can still beat him."

I smiled at her gently. "He just needs to find the weakness of Marik's Mystical Beast," I said. "before it wipes out the rest of his life points."

Yami smiled at me and I sent a sly wink at him. "Your words..." I muttered to him, making him chuckle slightly.

"What abou the card locked inside the arch?" Mai asked. "The Winged Dragon of Ra?"

"Yes," Yami said, gritting his teeth slightly. "that's Marik's Egyptian God Card."

There was a tense silence when Marik suddenly broke it. "Now Mr. Wheeler," Marik said. "it's one more turn it my Mystical Beast destroys you, and thanks to my Swords of Revealing Light, you can't attack!"

"Your going down," Joey said as he drew a card. "so here it goes.. I play.."-Joey paused, looked at his card, groaned quietly, then looked at Marik again.-"I'll just keep my monsters in defense mode and take my chances!"

"What's his strategy Mia?" Tea asked.

"Right now all he can do is buy himself a little time." Mai answered.

"A despreate move," Marik said. "now say goodbye, my beast can't be stopped, so feel is ancient fury, so attack his Jinzo now!"-Serket launched at Jinzo and grabbed him with it snapper, making Jinzo glow bright white and burst into pieces. Joey got a grossed out face after looking at the attack.-"My Mystical Beast not only destroys the monster it attacks, it also absorbs their power, making it even stronger!"

"It can't be..." Joey gasped.

"Oh but it can," Marik said as the odd scorpion like creature stood up on its hind legs. "half of Jinzo's attack power is added to my beast."

The Mystical Beast Serket's attack point boosted up to 3,700. "That wasn't the only side effect," Joey commented. "It's bigger and uglier too."

"If it continues destroying Joey's monsters.." Tea struggled. "that means..."

"Marik's monsters attack points will continue to increase." Mai stated.

"**Until it's too late.**" Yami and I finish in unison.

Joey growled. "Doesn't scare me," Joey said, looking at the card he drew. "looks like I have to pass, so just go!"

Marik smirked a little bit. "I will, the pleasure is all mine," Marik said. "now Mystical Beast attack his Insect Queen!"-Serket did the same thing it did to Jinzo and the girls (expect me) closed there eyes in digust.-"By absorbing the power of your queen, my creature grows even more stronger."-Serket's attack points raised to a 4,900.-"There is no stopping me Mr. Wheeler! You're finished!"

"Joey," Tea called. "hang in there!"

"Yeah," Mai agreed. "this joker has nothing on you!"

"My brother..." Serenity trembled. "I can't watch, It's just too much..."

Serenity began to run away when Joey's voice suddenly broke the air. "Serenity come back," Joey shouted. "don't leave me now! I need you, I can't get through this duel without you here, your my biggest inspiration Serenity!"

Serenity relaxed and the tears stopped welling in her eyes. "Do you mean that?" Serenity asked quietly.

"Absolutely," Joey said. "where do you think I get all my courage from? From you, you're my family!"-Marik's eyes flashed for some unknown reason.-"So you got to stay here and cheer me on, it's the only way I can win this thing!"

Serenity nodded determination filling her eyes. "You got it big brother." Serenity said.

I smiled at their love and sighed thinking of Tyson. Oh, how I miss him... "Come on Joey..." Tristan said.

"You can do it." Mai stated.

"Here I come..." Joey getting his hand ready to draw a card.

"Surrender," Marik said. "you're helpless my Mystical Beast Serket! No matter what you draw, it will never match the ancient power of my creature, and once I destroy you're final monster, I'll wipe out the rest of your life points."

"I'm still in this Marik," Joey said as he drew. He looked at his card and gasped. "I'll leave my Fisherman in defense mode and sit tight."

"Smart move," Marik said. "but surrendering this duel would have been an even smarter move."

"Zip it Marik," Joey growled. "you may look creepy but I'm not scared. There is absolute no way I'll lose, my little sister can finally see me duel and I'll make sure she sees me win."

"Is that so Mr. Wheeler," Marik taunted. "how very touching, but nothing can save you now!"

"Too bad," Mai said. "he made some great come backs, but I think his streak will finally end here on this blimp. He's defiantly come a long way since the last time I dueled him, oh well, he did the best that he could..."

"Wait Mai," Yami interrupted. "look at Joey's eyes."

I looked up at Joey's eyes curiously and blinked in surprise. "Your turn." Joey stated. I widened my eyes at his, they were solid dark brown and a raging fire burned with in them full of determination and passion. I closed my eyes as the echoing of Annabeth's suddenly ringed throughout my head.

_"You're such a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, making me pout and sit up from my position on the floor. Annabeth decided she was going to be my wake up call this morning. She snuck into my cabin, got really close to my ear and screamed on the top of her lungs 'Wake up! The camp is under attack!' which made me scream, roll off my bunk onto the cold hard floor. "come on Percy, it's time for training."_

_I raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean," I smirked. "'time for you to get your butt kicked once again'?"_

_Annabeth offered me a hand smiling at me still. I smiled, grabbed it a bit hesitantly, and hauled myself up. I looked at her eyes and blinked in surprise. There were a stone dark cloud grey color with determination and passion burning in her eyes. "We'll see Jackson," Annabeth said. "we'll see..."_

I smiled at the memory and thinking of how many times I beat her in training that day. One time I beat her in less than ten minutes, I don't think I've ever seen her so frustration until then, but she only pushed her self harder and it kept taking longer to beat her, but each time I did. I pulled out Riptide and twirled it around my fingers gently in its pen form, it's been there since the beginning, and I don't think I would be alive today without it. I slipped the 'pen' back into my pocket just in time to hear Mai gasp and make me look at her.

"Your right," Mai gasped. "they burn with a fire I've never seen in him before. It's like he knows he going to win, but how? I can't think of a move that can save him!"

"What matters is what Joey feels in his heart Mai," Yami said. "his determination to beat Marik is very strong, and so Joey believes he's going to win, even though the likely hood of Joey's victory over Marik is extremely small."

I smiled. "He vowed to Yugi that he would help put an end to Marik's scheme," I said. "and he's keeping his promise." Yami smiled down at me and tightened his grip around my waist to pull my closer.

"But how's Joey going to stop this guy?" Mai asked.

"If he trusts himself and the heart of the cards," Yami said. "he'll find a way."

"Let's go Marik," Joey snapped impatient. "if you're so confident you're going to win, make your move already!"

"Very well then," Marik said. "stand back as my Mystical Beast swallows your last line of defense, your Legendary Fisherman is gone! But don't worry, it's power won't be wasted, it will be absorbed by my Mystical Beast!" Serket closed his wings, grew a shark tail thing or its pincher thing, and it's attack power bounced up too 5,825. I cringed at the number and closed my eyes, then reopened them.

"It's your last turn until I destroy you," Marik said. "so good luck, you'll need it."

Joey drew, looked at his card then sighed. "Looks like I pass," Joey said. "so make your big move."

"This is it." Tristan stated quietly, with small dection of shake in his voice.

"Poor Joey..." Serenity said trembling slightly.

"He fought well," Mai said. "only Marik fought even better."

"I'm not going to lose," Joey said, which made Marik, Mai, and Yami gasp slightly. "I can't explain how I know, but I got a strange feeling I'm going to win this duel. It's kinda like a voice inside my head, so go ahead and take your best shot Marik."

"Oh I will," Marik shouted. "and as soon as my Mystical Beast attacks your life points, it's over!"

I growled under my breath and played with Yami's fingers that were around my waist to calm myself down, it helped a little. "It's time to say goodbye now," Marik said. "good-bye to the finals."

"Before you make your final attack and try to win this duel," Joey interrupted. "I have something I want to say to you. I'll never forget when you controled my mind, and forced me to hurt my best friend in that crazy duel."-I flinched at the mention of that duel, I still felt guilty I couldn't do anything to keep Yugi or Yami safe. Yami noticed my flinch and rubbed my arm affectionately, letting me know it wasn't my fault. I nodded to him, but didn't believe it that much.-"You didn't have the courage to face Yugi yourself, so you made do my dirty work while you hid like a coward."

"I'm facing you now, aren't I?" Marik retorted.

"Yeah." Joey agreed.

"And look at the score," Marik said. "I'm destroying you in a duel face-to-face."

"Well it's funny you bring that up," Joey said. "you see, ever since we've started this duel, I've had a weird feeling about you. I can't put my finger on it, but you don't seem like the same guy that controled my mind. That Marik's a regular slime ball, but you played a really fair duel. And it's one of the toughest ones I've ever fought, just like I've got a little voice deep inside me that tells me I'm not going to lose, I've also got a voice telling me your not the rotten snake that took over my mind, and I'm sure of it! I always trust what I feel in my gut, and right now it's telling me two things. Your not who you're pretending to be, and you won't win."

I heard to different types of growls in the air. One was unfamiliar a the other was 'Marik'.

"Nonsense," Kaiba said. "Wheeler's insane! Of course that duelist is Marik!"

Judging my Yami's posture and the sudden protectness of me, as he pulled me close as possible, he agreed too, along with me.

"So where the real snake in the grass?" Mai asked. I did a mental check of all my friends I knew couldn't be suspects and there was only one who didn't make the list, Namu. I widened my eyes at the thought, and as if Yami had the same thought, we both turned and looked at him. Namu was glaring at the duel, but it was unclear which duelist the glare was directed too.

"Enough of this," 'Marik' shouted, as he pulled out the Millennium Rod. "only the true Marik wields the power of the Millennium Rod! Think of that before you listen to those senseless voices inside of you Mr. Wheeler! Now then, now it's time for me to finish this duel! Mystical Beast Serket attack his life points directly and end this duel immediately!"

Serket lurched forward and Yami stepped forward slightly. "This duel is over." Yami stated.

"This is it guys." Mai agreed, as Joey closed his eyes and braced himself for the attack. When the pinchers or snappers, what ever they are, were a few centimeters away from Joeys chest, it stopped.

"Hey," Tea called. "it stopped!"

Joey opened his eyes and stared at the beast oddly. "What's the deal?" Joey asked. "Why isn't he attacking?"

"Shouldn't Joey be a scorpion snack right about now?" Duke asked. I flinched at that statement and absent mindedly rubbed my left palm again.

"I don't get it guys," Tea said. "why isn't Marik attacking Joey?"

Yami looked at her and that feeling of jealousy slowly inched it's way into my chest again. I quickly pushed the feeling away. "I'm not sure," Yami said. "but I have a bad feeling."

"Alright Mr. Wheeler," 'Marik' said, pulling out his Millennium Rod. "prepare to feel an ancient power like you've never seen before, or will see again. I am Marik, and now I will play my Egyptian God Card to prove it."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "Didn't see that coming." Joey stated.

"Oh-no," Mai gasped. "Marik is going to play the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Now in order to release my Egyptian God Monster from the Scared Arch," 'Marik' shouted. "I must sacrifice my Mystical Beast Serket first, and once this giant Guardian of The Temple is no more, I can release the most powerful creature to ever walk the Earth from within the Scared Arch."

"Be very careful Joey!" Yami shouted.

'Marik' turned around and pointed the Millennium Rod at the Scared Arch. "Ancient One," 'Marik' said. "here my call. I now offer up my Mystical Beast and half my life points to release the!"-Serket burst into pieces and 'Mariks' life points dropped to 200, making them equal with Joey's.-"Come forth my Winged Dragon and reveal your awesome strength in the name of the next great pharaoh, King Marik!"

The Scared Arch got a eerily green glow around it and the lid removed itself from the box. The Winged Dragon of Ra card floated out of the Box and glowed brightly. A column of green light shot into the sky which created dark clouds all around us, suddenly the light expanded and the outline of Ra was visible.

"The..." Yami struggled. "**The third card!**" Yami and I finished together.

"What's going on?" Joey demanded.

"It's time," 'Marik' shouted. "show yourself my beast!"-Ra's claws and wings became visible until you could see all of Ra.-"Let anyone who doubts my power, feel the fire of the mighty Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"That things looks unstoppable!" Tristan commented, his voice shaking slightly.

"It is." Yami said, which made me elbow him gently in the ribs, and when he looked at me, I mouthed 'Not helping' to him.

"The final Egyptian God Card," Kaiba's voice rang out. "at last it's revealed."

"Behold the strongest of all the Egyptian God Monsters," 'Marik' yelled. "a being like no other, and remember my Mystical Beast had absorbed the power of your Jinzo, your Insect Queen, and your Legendary Fisherman! This increased my monsters overall attack power to a humongous 5,825, now those attack points are transferred to my Winged Dragon of Ra! And once it attacks you Mr. Wheeler you'll wish you've never entered this tournament! Brace yourself, because you're about to lose the rest of your life points!" 'Marik' finished with a laugh.

"So what are you waiting for?" Joey taunted. "Take your best shot Baldy!"

"Now what happens?" Mai asked no one if particular.

"Yeah Yugi," Tea agreed. "remember how your Egyptian God Card injured Bakrua? These things are dangerous!"

Joey put his arms down. "Well I'm waiting," Joey continued to taunt. "Come and get me already!"

"Your time has run out Mr. Wheeler." 'Marik' stated.

"This is it you guys." Tristan said.

"Poor Joey..." Serenity trembled.

"Dragon of Ra," 'Marik' shouted. "attack his life points directly!" Ra let out a threating roar but did not attack.

(A/N: Okay before I continue, you all probably wondering why I am making Percy weak, and get headaches randomly. Well, I'm making it to where she is connected with the Egyptian God Cards, and the Millennium Items. She can sense the 'mystical disturbances' as Shadi once put it. And she will only get the pain when watching a duel if sometime during the duel one of the Egyptian God Cards are going to be played. Now you are probably wondering why I didn't do that with the last duel, that's because it didn't involve Marik that much, so I saw no point... okay back to the story!)

Suddenly a wave of pain hit me and the strength of my legs disappeared. I colasped to my knees and held my head in pain. I groaned and held my head tighter and the pounding increased. I looked up and saw Yami already kneeling beside me scanning my face. "What's wrong?" Yami asked. "Percy?"

I felt my body pulse two times quickly and the aching slowly subsided. I held out an arm and Yami grabbed and gently hauled me to my feet. Yami wrapped both his arms around me and pulled me close, to where my back was pressed all the way to his chest. I saw Mai give me another sly wink and I hesitantly removed my hand from my head and craned my neck to look at Yami, not realizing the closeness between our faces. "Ra..." I muttered to him, turning my head back to the duel. "is _very_ angry..."

"Looks like your dragon has other plans." Joey stated.

'Marik' turned around and faced Ra. "Obey me," 'Marik' shouted at the dragon. "and attack my opponent right now!"

Ra let out a threating growl and still refused to attack. "Why isn't it attacking Joey?" Tristan wondered.

Tea furrowed her eyebrows in worry. "What's happening?" Tea asked scared.

"**Something's gone wrong!**" Yami and I answered in unison, well the reason I answered is because I started to feel a lot better, but my arms felt a bit sore still though, and the headache wasn't all gone still, but it was bearable.

Ra let out another threating roar and black bubbles began to rise all around him. "It's like his card has a mind of its own." Tristan commented.

"It's more than a card." Yami stated.

"Now what?" 'Marik' demanded.

"What's going on?" Joey asked/demanded. "What's up with this storm? Either this is the best Duel Monsters' hologram I've ever seen or we'd better take cover!" Joey finished as lightning started to strike near him. I forced myself to remember that the Fates made Zues swear not to attack me with lightning as long as I'm here, so then it must have been Ra doing this.

"**Joey!**" Yami and I shouted.

"Get down from there!" Serenity pleaded.

'Marik' closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly, as if he was thinking. When suddenly a lightning bolt struck him straight on top of his head. The lightning shot through him and the Millennium Rod he was holding cracked, then shattered into hundreds of pieces as he colasped on the ground. _That Millennium Rod was a fake, so it is true, he isn't the real Marik! Ah, focus Jackson!..._

"Hey," Joey called to 'Marik' as he started to walk forward concerned. "you okay?" Joey let out a yell when a lightning bolt struck right in front of him.

"Don't move!" Yami yelled.

"Please," Serenity pleaded. "be careful!"

Another lightning bolt came down and struck Joey straight onto of the head too. Joey let out a yell of pain and surprise, then colasped as well. Serenity covered her mouth with shock and whimpered her brother's name. Tristan and I broke out to a run, but only Tristan got to continue, because Yami lurched forward and wrapped his arms around me to keep me secure. Tristan grabbed on to the steps and looked at the unconscious Joey.

"Joey?" Tristan asked. "You okay pal?"

Roland stepped forward. "Get down," Roland ordered. "there is a duel going on here."

"Open your eyes," Tristan snapped. "both duelist are out cold!"

Roland looked at the both of them. "Maybe so," Roland said. "but they both have two hundred life points remaining, so according to Battle City rules the duel is still in progress. Now get off the playing field!"

"Forget about he rules you suit," Tristan snapped at him again. "my friend needs help right away."

"Enough," Kaiba's voice rang out which mad me snap my head to him and my eyes immediately held a glare. "I don't know where that lightning came from, but it had nothing to do with the Kaiba Corporation Duel Disk System. Whatever it may have seemed to be, this lightning storm is a freak act of nature and nothing more."

"Who cares what it is," Mai shouted at Kaiba. "just end this duel now!"

Roland looked at them both again. "Should I declare the duel a double forfiet?" Roland asked. "Disqualify them both?"

"Not yet," Kaiba said. "since both duelists are tied with 200 life points each, we'll give them five minutes. Which ever duelists gets to their feet first will be declared the winner and will continue on in the finals."

Tristan gasped, Yami tightened his grip on me and pulled me closer, if that was possible. "Kaiba," Yami growled. "that's ridiculous!"

"Wake up Joey," Mai commanded. "you can do it!"

"Come one buddy!" Tristan joined.

"Please Joey," Tea pleaded. "snap out of it!"

I heard a pain groan from behind us, decided I was only hearing things, I ignored it.

"Come on big brother!" Serenity pleaded.

"Come on Joey," Mai ordered. "I know you've got what it takes to beat this joker!"

Roland looked at his watch. "Both duelists have three minutes," Roland said. "once time elaspes, both duelists will be immediately from the Battle City Finals."

I turned my glare for Kaiba onto Roland. "Shut it you old sot," I snapped at him. "you shut your mouth, or I will break it off!" I ignored all the mixed glances I got and focused on Joey. I saw 'Marik' start getting up, but once he got to his knees, he colasped back down.

Everyone shouted something at once and I blinked not understanding anything.

"If neither duelists wakes up in two minutes," Roland said, making me clench my fists, but close my eyes and forcing myself to calm down. "both players will be disqualified from the finals."

(A/N: this is like the dream that Joey has when he is unconscious. It's in no ones POV so yeah..)

* * *

Tea's voice echoed in the classroom on Domino High. "Joey? Joey?" Tea asked. "Earth to Joey?"

"Rise and shine!" Duke asked, while throwing a die at Joey's head. Joey groaned quietly and looked to see all of his friends that were at school, in their uniforms, and surrounding his desk.

"Wake up sleepy head." Tea ordered. "This is no time for napping!"

"Sorry," Joey said, as he began to rub his eyes. "I'm feeling kind of lazy..."

Tristan grabbed Joey's head. "Well snap out of it," Tristan shouted. "and start showing some life will ya?"

Tea slammed her hands on his desk, gently ish. "This is a big deal Joey," Tea snapped. "so get your butt in gear!"

Yugi looked at Joey worriedly. "She's right Joey," Yugi said. "time is running out!"

"For what?" Joey blinked.

"Don't you know?" Yugi asked/said. "It's your dream. Today's the most important duel of your entire life!"

"Remember when you said," Tea paused, probably not wanting to quote him or just wanting to breath. "'Ima show 'em all that Joey Wheeler's no amateur'!"

Joey blinked. "Sounds like me," Joey said as Tristan released his head. "but I'm really drawing a blank here Tea."

Joey turned around and grabbed a bag that is full of his monster cards. "Maybe preparing your deck will help." Tristan suggested. Joey unzipped the bag, dumped it over on his desk, and leaned forward to catch some before they fell off and ended up falling forwards with all the other cards.

"Joey," Tea sighed irritated. "will you get serious?"

Yugi kneeled down and picked up a card. "Let's put together the best dueling deck from this mess," Yugi said. "and then we can head out."

"Let's just hope you're a little less scatter brains when the competion begins." Tea sighed still annoyed.

"Gee," Joey said sarcastically. "thanks..."

Kaiba's scoffed echoed from the front of the classroom, and Joey turned to look at him. "Just give it up Wheeler." Kaiba stated for walking out of the classroom.

Joey got an anime angry mark on his head and held up a fist. "Kaiba," Joey growled. "how about you give up all your teeth?"

"Don't even waste you on energy that loser." Tristan stated.

"Tristan's right," Yugi said, glancing at Yugi. "you've got more important things to worry about."

"Like my deck," Joey said, then pulled out a piece of paper from his pant pocket. "I've got a list of all my best cards written down right here." Yugi grabbed the paper and Joey looked to the side slightly and saw Mai, Serenity, and Percy going through the cards.

Joey blinked. "Serenity, Mai, Shorty what are you guys doing here?" Joey asked.

"You're dreaming remember," Mai said. "and dreams don't have to make sense, so just be glad you aren't skiing in your underwear."

"Plus today's you big day Joey," Serenity added. "we had to be here."

Percy picked up Alligator Sword and gave it to Yugi, then looked at Joey. "You really think I'd miss this?" Percy teased. "Some faith you have in me Blondey. You should know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Joey's eyes got big and they started to swirl. "Awe," Joey said. "thanks you guys."

Tristan threw an arm around Joey's shoulder and Joey looked at him. "Hey you got a sec?" Tristan asked. "Come her, slight problem dude."

So together they both edged away from the gang and sat across from each other. "Check it out," Tristan said, pulling out the list Joey gave Yugi. "the list is blank, no card names."

Joey looked at it and blinked. "Man," Joey said. "this dream just gets weirder and weirder. It's almost as nuts as that nightmare I had about the monkey and the bowl of banana pudding. Thank goodness I'm not in this by myself."

Tristan was unfazed by the 'monkey and the bowl of banana pudding' comment. "Why dude?" Tristan asked.

"If you guys weren't here," Joey said. "I'd be clueless."

Tristan smiled slightly. "What are friends for?" Tristan asked.

"I'm lucky," Joey said. "you guys are the best buds any guy could have."-Joey then turned to see every one gathered around the cards and looking through them.-"I've done some pretty dumb things before, but you guys have always stuck behind me no matter what. I won't forget that."

Tristan's smile increased a little bit. "Thanks Joey." Tristan said.

"We're finished!" Yugi's voice rang out, making Tristan and Joey look at them. "You'll be hard to beat with these cards."

"No doubt." Bakura agreed, his British accent obvious.

Joey turned all the way around and faced Yugi. "Awesome," Joey said. "let me check them out."

Yugi got up and walked to Joey and held them out. "Here." Yugi said.

Joey took them away gently, and strangely, kissed the deck. "Thanks Yuge." Joey said. "Sweet, with your support, there is no way I'm going to lose this duel."

Percy smiled, got up, walked up next to Yugi, grabbed his hand, and kissed his cheek, then smiled triumphantly at his blushing face. "It's time to go!" Percy said cheerfully.

Yugi smiled, laced their fingers together, kissed her cheek back, and smiled cheeky at her blushing face. "Yep." Yugi agreed, then together they walked back to the others.

"Le's do this!" Duke shouted, making Percy laugh.

Joey blinked at Yugi and Percy. "Are you two together?" Joey asked.

Percy stopped and faced him. "Yeah," she said slowly. "we have been for a while, now come on and let's get out of here Joey! I'm supposed to have that duel with Mai after yours!"

Joey grinned sheepishly. "The thing is," Joey said. "I would, but something's wrong, I don't have enough strength to stand up, little help guys?"

Mai and Tristan blinked at him confused, and Tea stepped forward. "Are you sure you're just not trying to get out of the duel?" Tea asked.

"No way," Mai denied before Joey open his mouth. "now stop joking around and come on."

"I'm serious," Joey insisted. "I need a hand here."-Then suddenly all their hands were in front of Joey, waiting for him to take.-"You guys are the best friends I've ever had, thank you."

Tristan smiled. "We'll always be there for you buddy, right guys?" Tristan asked, everyone said there agreements and hauled Joey to his feet, which made him go into a bright white light.

* * *

(A/N: Dream end!)

Percy's POV

I swear I literally blinked one time and when I opened my eyes, Joey was on his feet. I bit my lip to keep from screaming from surprise, but did stumble back slightly. Yami smiled at my clumsiness and looked back at Joey.

"**You did it!**" Yami and I said in unison.

"That means," Serenity paused. "you win the duel."

"Hey guys," Joey asked. "I'm lost, can you fill me in please?"

I got a sweatdropp. "You're dueling in the finals." I reminded slowly.

"And you scared us you dope," Mai shouted. "don't ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry," Joey said quickly, then looked at the unconscious 'Marik'. "but who's that guy?"-Joey narrowed his eyes and a spark of realization came into them.-"Oh yeah.. I remember.. his card went nuts and that's the last thing I remember."

Roland threw an arm out in Joey's direction. "And so the winner of this duel is," Roland paused, like he couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Joey Wheeler!"

Joey looked at him. "So I won?" Joey asked shocked.

Yami smirked at him proudly. "Yes you did." Yami agreed.

"I knew you would!" Serenity cheered.

Tristan pushed himself up and climbed the rest of the way and jumped onto the playing field, then wrapped a brotherly arm around Joey. "So," Tristan said. "who's my main man?"

Joey gently nudged him off and walked towards 'Marik'. "Wait," Joey said. "the other guy's still hurt."

When the playing field was low enough, Yami and I sprinted forward and kneeled beside 'Marik' and Joey. Joey sat him up gently and put an arm around his shoulders to keep him sitting up slightly. (no homo, just concern. lol)

"Come on man," Joey said. "wake up."

'Marik' gently opened his eyes and looked at him weakly. "Please forgive me Joey," 'Marik' said weakly. "I am sorry, it was an honor to duel with you."

Joey smiled. "Well same to you," Joey said. "and thanks to my lightning bolt, I won't forget this duel for a while."-I nodded my head in agreement here. _Yep, you'll never forget when you are electrocuted...-_"Now that's it done, you need to come clean, if you're not Marik, who are you pal?"

"I am only a servant," 'Marik' said. "of the real,"-'Marik' pointed towards Namu.-"Master Marik."

"**That's Marik?**" Yami, Joey, and I all asked at once. I blinked for a second, trying to register that we all just spoke at once, then shrugged it off.

"It's that rod," Tea cried, which made me snap my attention to Namu's hands, he was holding the real Millennium Rod. "it looks just like one that other guy had."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Admit your true identity Marik!" Yami shouted.

Namu turned and nodded. "Yes it's true," Namu said. "I am indeed the real Marik you fools."

I growled and slipped Riptide out out from my pocket (in pen form). "So Namu was lieing to us all along?" Tea asked shocked or sad, I couldn't tell.

"'Namu'?" Marik echoed. "he was a disguise to get me closer to Yugi."

"You little worm." Joey said.

"He's the one who brain washed you." Yami told Joey.

I growled and clutched Riptide harder. "And the one I'm going to drag to my Uncle personally." I snarled, my eyes already harding to a deep glare.

Marik chuckled. "So Pharaoh," Marik said. "we finally meet face-to-face."

I stood up and I moved my hand to where I could uncap Riptide any second. "Master..." 'Marik' muttered weakly. I glanced down at him. _I wish I knew his name... _(A/N: she doesn't know Odion's name so I have to put 'Marik'.. but it doesn't have the quotation mark things, it's the real Marik.)

"At last," Marik said ignoring 'Marik'. "I can finish the job my pathetic servants couldn't! Yugi, you puzzle and power will soon be where they belong." Marik grabbed his head at the end, and probably for a good reason too, at the end his voice was a bit demonic. Then it hit me. _He has a yami.. and it's not a good one either!..._

"Oh-no," 'Marik' said. "I was afriad of this.. we're all in great danger.. beware the great evil hidden within..."

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked him.

'Marik' opened his eyes weakly again. "Master Marik has a darker side," 'Marik' said with a quiet voice. "and I'm unable to contain it anymore.. it's too late now..." With a pained groan 'Marik' closed his eyes and fell into some sort of coma probably.

"What's too late?" Joey tried, which made me roll my eyes at him, even though he couldn't see.

Marik let out another pain groan and the demonic voice said: "Let me out," it said. "you can't restrain me anymore."

Marik grabbed his head, then threw his head back, and let out a scream filled with pain. I flinched at the sound and gripped Riptide harder.

"I'm going to file this in the category of 'Not Good'" Joey said.

I looked down at him. "And put an 'important' stamp on it too!" I told him.

Yami stepped forward beside me, when I turned my attention back at Marik. "Marik," Yami yelled. "what's going on?"

Marik put his hands down and his head and chuckled darkly. One look at him and I knew for sure it was Yami Marik. Yami Marik's hair was spiked crazily and the glowing eye of Horus appeared on his forehead, the symbol on every Millennium Item.

"I'm finally free again," Yami Marik said, I blinked in confusion. His voice wasn't that different from regular Marik's, it was slightly deeper, but way more demonic, but it was smooth and worked for him. I would never like it though. "which means I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool Odion."

I glanced down at the man in Joey's arms. _So that's his name.. Odion.. wait I think I know a little bit about him!..wait no I don't.. maybe I'll remember later..._

"Who are you?" Yami demanded.

Yami Marik held up the Millennium Rod slightly. "I'm the true Marik," Yami Marik said. "and I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know, and soon I will finish the job he couldn't complete and stripe you of your power. For I deserve to be pharaoh, not you, so get ready for the real battle. When I'm through with you, your puzzle will be around my neck, where it belongs. And you, will be trapped forever in the realm of eternal darkness, along with your friends, and Odion as well."

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Hey pal," Joey said. "get a life."

"You fool," Yami Marik said. "thanks to Odion's failure I now have a life. Of course by failing Odion did prove one thing, only a chosen few can control the Egyptian God Cards, Kaiba you're one."

Kaiba scoffed. "Marik," Kaiba said. "I'm sick and tired of hearing these Egyptian Fairytales. I control Obelisk the Tormentor because I'm a master duelist."

Now it was Yami Marik's turn to scoff. "Don't deny your ancient past," Yami Marik said. "you'll find you can't escape your 5,000 year old memories. You'll learn in good time Kaiba,"-Yami and Kaiba shared a glance.-"your role in the game runs much deeper than you can imagine. However, that won't matter once I take over."-Yami Marik suddenly turned his attention to me.-"Ah, Persephone Jackson."

I growled and stepped forward in front of Joey and Odion. "What?" I snapped.

Yami Marik chuckled. "Such a pleasent girl aren't you," Yami Marik said. "once I take over, you'll be the only one not wondering in the Shadow Realm, Little Beauty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Explain?" I demanded.

Yami Marik smirked at me. "You'll be taken straight to me so I can perform a special ceremony." Yami Marik said, still smirking at me. "Who else better to rule by my side once I take over? A beautiful girl who radiates power where ever she goes, I wouldn't know anyone else better than you, my dear."

I narrowed my eyes and growled under my breath. I felt Yami's arms wrap around me and he pulled me closer. I couldn't tell if he was trying to show him I was his, or trying to protect me, either way I was half annoyed and half happy about it. "I'll send you to the depths of the Underworld myself before that ever happens!" I snarled at him.

Yami Marik chuckled darkly again, unfazed. "You'll complete the ceremony willing," Yami Marik paused and held the Millennium Rod tighter for emphasize. "or not..."

I growled and Yami took away my 'pen' before I could uncap it and slice his head off. (Not that would really do that). Yami Marik looked at Yami after he took away my weapon. "Yugi," Yami Marik said. "the battle for the pharaoh's power will begin right now. A conflict 5,000 years in the making, and there is no turning back."-Yami Marik started to laugh darkly.-"The great Egyptian God Monsters will serve and protect me, while I rule the Earth as the new pharaoh!"

* * *

After a while of getting Odion in his room, waiting for a doctor to run his tests, and me muttering every curse in Greek I could think of about Yami Marik, we all were standing behind a doctor waiting.

I was silent until Joey broke the silence. "So," Joey said. "what's the results Doc?"

"Well so far Odion's heartbeat is steady," The Doctor said, then turned to us. "his tests were fine, but all the mental stress he's gone through, has left him unconscious."

I nodded, understanding a little because of the Apollo campers. "That sounds about right." I agreed.

"I could use a nap too." Joey said, making me get a small sweatdropp from my position next to Yami.

"The doctor means he's been knocked out Joey," Tea said a bit irritated. "you should be really thankful you're not in the same state."

"You've got a good point there," Joey said. "I mean, me and him were both their when his Egyptian God Card went hang wire, but I'm perfectly fine."

"Aside from the brain damage you had going into it." Tristan commented innocently, as the doctor quietly left the room.

"Zip it!" Joey growled.

"I guess that means that means we're not going to find out who this guy is until he wakes up." Duke sighed.

"That's right," Yami agreed. "but there is one thing we know for sure. He was determined to protect Marik as long as he could."

"And for what," Joey said. "just look at him. Odion is laying in a hospital bed, and Marik couldn't care less if he ever wakes up again. That creep is as nasty as it gets!"

"What did you expect Marik to do?" Mai asked rolling her eyes. "Send flowers? Poor Odion, its times when you're down you need friends the most."

Joey looked at her and smiled slightly. "You guys," Joey said, making me jump slightly from surprise. "I figured it all out how I was able to get to my feet and win the duel."

"Huh?" Mai muttered.

"Cause you helped me," Joey said. "you see you guys, I had this dream, it reminded me that my friends were cheering for me all the way, and it was like you all were on the field with me, you know?"

Yami looked back at him. "Yes Joey." Yami told him.

"And having you all there gave me the strength to get back up," Joey said looking at all of us. "and win the duel."

Tristan put a hand in his pocket. "Wow," Tristan said. "that dream is almost as touching as the one where you were making banana pudding with that monkey."

Joey growled, lunged at him, and started shaking him. "That was a secret!" Joey shouted, making me laugh.

"Hey," Tristan said, making Joey stop. "Isn't it time for Kaiba to pick the next to duelist?"

Joey blinked. "Hey you're right," Joey said, let go of Tristan and looked at Yami. "what do you say we get a move on, eh Yugi?"

Yami nodded and laced our fingers together. "Let's go."

"I wonder who's dueling next." Tristan wondered as we walked to through the door. I heard Mai call Joey's name and turned to see them not exiting the room yet. I shrugged and started to swing our hands back and forth. Yami chuckled, looked in front of him to see Tristan, Duke, and Serenity chatting happily about something, then behind him and saw no one. Yami walked closer to me and pecked me on the lips. I pouted slightly and gained a smirk. I tugged him to me, wrapped an my arms around his neck, and crashed his lips to mine. Yami responded immediately and kissed me back. Yami placed his hands on my waist and licked my bottom lip. Letting him know fully well I felt him ask for entrance I pulled away from the kiss, stepped back, laced our fingers again, then smiled innocently at him, then began walking again.

"Oh," Yami said in mock threat. "Let the games begin."

I smiled at him. "This will be one game you can't win." I smirked at him

We suddenly heard Joey coming down the hall behind us and I looked behind me just in time to see Tea grab him by the ear. I busted out laughing at the sight, the others looked at my laughing form and I pointed to the sight and the others either laughed or chuckled.

* * *

Soon enough we were all back at the place where we started at, picking the next to duelists.

"Attention," Roland said. "it's time to pick the next two duelists for the third round of the Battle City Finals."

"Hey," Joey interrupted. "before we start, I was thinking since Marik entered this thing with a fake name, shouldn't he be disqualified?"

"Wishful thinking," Kaiba said, turning to Joey. "this contest is about skills and not names."

"What's that mean?" Joey demanded.

"It means to get rid of the competition," Kaiba said. "you should be man enough to use your deck and not some technicality."

Joey growled under his breath and turned back to Roland. "Begin." Kaiba ordered.

"This is it Roland," Mokuba said. "let her rip!"

"Yes sir," Roland said. "Duelist remember you numbers, selection start!"-the last four ball in the sphere began to bounce around inside, and one fell inside, then rolled out, and Roland picked it up.-"And the first duelist to participate in the next round of the Battle City Finals is.. number four, I repeat its duelist number four, Mai Valentine!"

Yami smiled at her, Joey said: "Alright!", and I did something the complete opposite of me. I squealed and hugged Mai, but pulled back hurt when she didn't through an arm around my shoulders just nudged me off gently.

"Let's see who Mai's dueling," Mokuba said, but I was looking at the ground still hurt. "and it's show time!"

"Random selection begin again!" Roland ordered.

I stared at my shoes, trying not to let any tears come to my eyes. I suddenly heard the heels of Mai boots start to click away. "Hey," Joey called. "Mai aren't you going to stay to see who you are going to duel against?"

"Like it matters who it is," Mai snapped back, which made me snap my head up and look at her. "as for you.. fellas.. I'll be seeing you in the finals."

Yami blinked. "But Mai." Yami said, slightly hurt as well but didn't show it.

"We'll still be here rooting for you." Joey said.

"Don't bother." Mai snapped at him.

"What?" Joey asked.

"Why not?" Tea asked.

"I don't need you guys to win," Mai said. "believe it or not, I was a good duelist before I met you, and quite ironically some blonde hair knuckle heads in your group are starting to get on my nerves."

Joey blinked. "Me?" Joey asked.

"That's right Joey," Mai snapped. "it was perfectly clear you don't consider me a friend, and I don't consider you one so let's just leave it at that, Monkey Boy!"

"That's completely not true," Joey snapped back. "and I'm no 'monkey boy'!"

"Relax Joey." Serenity said, grabbing his arm.

Mai started to walk away again and I bit my lip. "Later," Mai said. "I'm out of here."

"Mai!" I yelled starting to run forward, until Joey stepped forward and grabbed my arm preventing me from doing so.

Joey shook his head and I sent a glare towards him and gave up. "Duelist number five," Roland said, snapping attention back to him. "Duelist number five, Marik Ishtar, will be facing Mai Valentine, both duelist must report to the dueling arena immediately."

"Mai.." I muttered suddenly depressed, not noticing a tear slip from my left eye.

* * *

(A/N: Finally I'm done with this chapter! I'm so sorry it took me a long time! There has been a lot going on! I wanted to post this for Christmas but Fanfiction was being mean to me, so I had to retype all this like four times! Major thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favoritors and everyone else. Thank you so much. MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! I OWN NOTHING!... I think I'm done.. J.J.


	14. Chapter 14

We were all at the bathrooms because the guys (minus Yami) had to go the bathroom. The other girls (no Mai) were all talking with me and Yami while we were waiting. Serenity and Tea laughed about something that I couldn't catch and I raised an eyebrow at them.

Serenity noticed my confusion and smiled at me. "Hey Percy?" Serenity asked.

Yami squeezed my hand and looked slightly down at me. (I'm still mad that when he is in control I'm the shortest one in the gang -_-) "Hmm?" I answered her.

"What is your favorite part about being a demigod?" Serenity asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

I smiled in content. "Water." I answered.

Tea blinked. "Why 'water'?" Tea asked.

I smiled happily. "I'm the daughter of Poseidon," I said. "the god of seas, so I can control the ocean, I create random water bubbles out of air, make random walls of water, and plus, water can heal me."

"'Heal you'?" Joey echoed, coming out from the bathroom with Duke, so that means Tristan was still in there.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "a little warning. If I'm ever sick, injured, or unconscious, just pour some water in my mouth and the water will heal me."-I smiled and shrugged.-"Perks of being the only demigod daughter of Poseidon."

There was a toilet flush sound and I shivered. "That's the only thing I hate," I said. "that use of my element.. and sea food..."

Duke blinked. "'Sea food'?" Duke echoed amused.

I raised an eyebrow up at him, and gestured to myself. "Hello, Daughter of Poseidon here?" I asked. "You know the god of _seas_, and sea food comes from _seas_, my domain. You think I would like _dead_ fish that came from my domain? You're _nuts."_

Joey groaned, after he calmed down from all the laughing. "Tristan needs to hurry up, we're going to miss Mai's duel!"

Then Tristan came out and smiled. "Let's go!"

I smiled and giggled to myself. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

We all hurried to the elevator and got inside. I gripped Yami's and felt him squeeze it. I had another bad feeling about this duel, and something tells me I'm not going to like the ending all that much. Soon enough the elevator reached the right level and it dinged.

We looked and the duel was already in progress. "Ah man," Joey complained. "the duel started already."

"**Mai!**" Yami and I shouted as we ran to the opposite side of where Kaiba and Mokuba were to watch the duel. (A/N: I can't really explain it that well, just where they were for the other duels.)

"I knew we shouldn't have waited for Tristan to get out of the bathroom." Joey complained again.

Serenity turned and waved slightly. "Hey there Mai," She said. "we're with ya!"

"Show this creep whose boss!" Joey shouted.

Mai looked down at us. "Just what are you guys doing here," Mai said with an edge. "didn't I make it clear that I don't need your help to win this duel?"

Joey stepped forward. "We all know that Mai," Joey said. "but friends are still allowed to come watch right? To show we care, like that time my grandma came to see me play a tree in the school pageant!"

I glanced at him oddly and shrugged it off. _This is Joey we're talking about.. he is naturally odd... _Mai closed her eyes then looked back at the duel. "Then suit yourself." Mai said.

I dropped my smile. "Mai..." I muttered.

"Yugi," Tea's voice shouted scaring me slightly, but did make me snap my attention towards her pointing finger, which I followed my eyesight too. "what's that thing?"

"It's not good," Yami answered. "Marik used the same plasma monsters against me, it can only mean one thing. I must warn Mai, or she'll be in a great deal of danger."

Then it clicked, he's going to summon his God Card. "The Winged Dragon of Ra..." I muttered to Yami, and he nodded in agreement.

"My move now," Mai started to draw her card.

"Wait," Yami shouted, interrupting her. "before you go, you need to know Revival Jam-"

"-Yugi" Mai interrupted back. "Were you listening to what I said?"

"But this is-" Joey started, but Mai cut him off as well.

"-I said I don't need your help," Mai said. "and I'd appreciate if you all mind your own business, are we clear?"

"I guess so." Tea muttered slightly hurt. I looked at the ground and blinked a couple of times, I could literally feel my heart cracking, Mai is like a sister to me. I looked up at her determined. _And that's the reason I would give up on you Mai!..._

Yami Marik chuckled. "Do it yourself eh?" Yami Marik taunted. "Those are brave words for someone who doesn't know what they are up against."

"Oh clamp it," Mai snapped annoyed. "I know exactly what I'm up against, and exactly what I'm going to do to beat you as well."

"Then, why do I see such _fear_ in your eyes?" Yami Marik asked.

I glared at him. "Unless you're seeing a mirror," I said, which made the every one else look at me, but my dark emerald eyes stayed fixed on Yami Marik. "I would shut your mouth."

Yami Marik chuckled again. "I have no reason to fear Little Beauty," Yami Marik said. "and neither will you once I take over and you rule by my side."

I growled, Yami squeezed my hand to calm me down, it didn't help much though. "I will drag you to the Underworld by your head," I snarled. "before you even have a chance to touch your precious rod!"

Yami Marik shook his head in amusement, and turned to Mai, thus ending the conversation. "Our battle has only just begun," Yami Marik chuckled. "and you already doubt yourself."

"You are wrong again," Mai shouted. "now my Dark Witch attack his Revival Jam with Spellbinding Block!"-Dark Witch shot a sparkley black beam at Revival Jam and made him dissolve.-"That's it for Revival Jam."

Yami Marik chuckled darkly. "Oh is it?" Yami Marik taunted as the pieces of Revival Jam started to form back together again, then eventually form to its self fully.-"you better look again."

"What?" Mai gasped, and I face palmed.

"Revival Jam is able to regenerate itself whenever it's attacked," Yami Marik said amused.

"I had no idea." Mai stated shocked, which made me shake my head into my hand.

"Really?" I muttered into my hand loud enough for only Yami to hear. "That was obvious! It has 'revive' in the name, you know 'Revival Jam'.. wow, just.. wow..."

Yami chuckled and gently tugged down my hand. I smiled at him and he returned the favor. "That doesn't surprise me," Yami Marik said while chuckling darkly, which made me stop smiling at Yami and glare at him. "perhaps you do need help. Let's see, I play this: my Pot of Greed, a magic card that allows me to draw two more cards from my deck. Now then, have you realized that this duel is far more than you can handle? Observe has my Slime Breeding Machine creates the first of many Slime Tokens, and finally I place this face down on the field, to render your attacks useless."

Mokuba blinked confused from the other side of us. "Huh?" Mokuba asked. "What does he mean Seto?"

"Marik must have thrown down a trap card that's somehow able to block Mai's attacks," Kaiba said. "we'll soon find out."

Mai gritted her teeth. "Alright Tough Guy, check it out," Mai said. "I play this, the mage card: Harpie's Feather Duster, it blows away all your trap and magic cards! Sorry Marik, but I saw through your dirty little plans and I swept it right up!"

"Yeah!" Joey cheered while fist pumping the air, which made me laugh quietly at the sight.

"Now my Dark Witch," Mai shouted. "the coast is clear so attack that Slime Token with spellbinding Block!"

Dark Witch sent out that same bean and destroyed the Slime Token making Yami Marik's life points go down to 2,700. "Alright," Joey celebrated. "Mai's already got the lead, keep it up Mai!"

"And now to complete my turn," Mai continued. "I think I'll place one card face down and that'll do it."

"Very Well," Yami Marik said. "I summon Melchid the Four Faced Beast, then I sacrifice Revival Jam and Melchid the Four Faced Beast to summon, The Masked Beast Des Gardius!"

I gritted my teeth together. "It's still ugly as it was before." I said bluntly.

Yami Marik ignore my comment. "Now attack my Masked Beast," Yami Marik ordered. "and attack her Dark Witch!"

Mai narrowed her eyes. "Wrong," Mai shouted. "I activate my trap card: Mirror Wall!"-A wall appeared in front of Dark Witch.-"It attacks your monster with its own reflection, making its power cut in half! Dark Witch finish off his Masked Beast!"

Dark Witch destroyed Masked Beast and made Yami Marik's life points drop to 2,550. I bit my lip in worry, this isn't going to end well.

"Kablam," Joey shouted. "Marik's lost even more life points!"

"Hold on," Yami interrupted. "it's not time to celebrate yet."

Suddenly a mask appeared on Dark Witch and Dark Witch flew to Yami Marik's side of the field. "Dark Witch?" Mai asked confused.

"When it's destroyed," Yami Marik started to explain. "my Masked Beast leaves behind the Mask of Remnants, which allows me to shuffle my deck,"-Yami Marik quickly reshuffled his deck, and I pouted slightly. _I wish I could shuffle like that...-_"but more importantly I gain control of your Dark Witch, and next I think I'll do away with your pathetic little trap, as I activate the magic card: Remove Trap!"-Remove Trap glowed, then did Mirror Wall glowed and evaporated.-"Good ridance."

"Ah man," Tristan commented. "looks like Mai's in some serious trouble out there. She'd better come up with something before Marik releases that Egyptian God Card."

"Hey," Joey snapped. "she's doing just fine right now okay? I mean take a look at the score board bozo, she's winning this whole thing."

Normally I would have commented, but I was to focused on Mai. I felt Yami squeeze my hand slightly and I barely squeezed back to let him know I was listening. I knew Yami was worried as to why I was being quiet, but I was just to focused on the horrible feeling I was getting about this duel.

"Okay Marik," Mai said. "you may have gotten a few lucky shots, but that's over, things are about to change!"

"Indeed," Yami Marik agreed. "much more than you know."

"What does that mean?" Joey demanded. "And what's up with that creepy smile Mariks' wearing all of a sudden? Mai something is not right!"

Mai looked down at us. "I said I don't need your help!" Mai snapped.

"Well excuse me," Joey said. "then I won't help!"

I shut my eyes in depression then opened them with a glare, to which I focused on Yami Marik. I turned my head to my and softened my eyes, but held a strong determination burning within them. _Mai, you said I'm like your sister, and you're like one to me as well.. which means I'm not giving up on you! You can do this!..._

I heard some shuffling from Yami Marik's side of the field, and I snapped my heard over at the noise, Yami Marik was pointing the Millennium Rod at Mai. "Now you listen to me foolish girl," Yami Marik ordered, which made me growl slightly. "I'm afraid practice time is over, so I would like to take this match to the true home of Duel Monsters, the Shadow Realm!"

"I beg your pardon?" Mai said confused.

I gasped and widened my eyes and Yami did something similar, only he was able to speak, but I was not. "Oh-no!" Yami gasped.

"Oh yes," Yami Marik laughed as he activated the Millennium Rod, which gave me a slight headache, to which I ignored. "let the Shadow Game begin!"

The fimilar dark cloud or fog of the Shadow Realm covered the field and surrounded us while Yami Marik just laughed. "This can't be happening!" Yami denied. I looked around interested slightly, this was my first time seeing the Shadow Realm in person after all! I felt my body pulse about three times at the pull of the shadows and the power radiating off in the realm. I blinked a couple of times when I felt the power coming off Yami, Yami Marik, Kaiba, and surprisingly myself. I shook my head for a second and convinced myself to focus.

"I'm scared you guys." Serenity whimpered. I bit my lip at the sentence. _Poor Serenity..._

Mai looked around her eyes totally wide. "What's with this fog?" Mai demanded, sounding slightly freaked out. "This is not part of the game, what have you done Marik?"

Yami Marik smirked at her. "Welcome to the heart of darkness." Yami Marik greeted.

"It's just has I feared," Yami said. "Marik's summoned the evil powers of the Shadow Realm!"

"Oh, the Shadow what?" Duke said. "It just looks like we flew into a fog."

"This is no ordinary fog," Tea said. "I remember this place!"

"Marik," Yami shouted. "end this know!"-Yami's voice echoed slightly which made me look around in confusion, seeing nothing that could explain the echo, I focused back on the duel.-"Mai this duel must end now, there is more at stake than you know, forfeit the match!"

Mai looked at him annoyed. "Yugi," Mai said calmly. "have you completely lost it? I've worked for this, and it will take a lot more than some creepy fog to scare me off, so if you excuse me I have a duel to win!"

"Mai." I tried to say, but my voice cracked noticeably at the end, which cutt off my sentence.

"Listen Yugi, Joey, Percy, everyone I appreciate your concerns," Mai said. "but my mind's made up and I'm going to stay in this duel, and nothing can change that!"

Yami and I gritted our teeth and Joey clenched his fists. "Well then," Joey said, making Yami and I look at him. "that's that. There is one thing about Mai, is the when the girl makes up her mind, there's no way to unmake it."

I normally would have rolled my eyes and made a side comment about how that it's that way for mostly every girl, but I decided it wasn't the time for that. I probably wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it either, I was too worried about Mai and the ending of this duel.

"That's true." Yami agreed with Joey, while squeezing my hand again, and I squeezed back stronger than before.

"And this time," Joey continued. "it might cost her, big."

I nodded in agreement and bit my lip once again. Yami squeezed my hand and nudged me slightly. I looked at him silently and his eyes were full of concern for me. I gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek, then turned back to the duel.

"You ready Marik?" Mai taunted, which made me smile slightly, she still taunts people.

Yami Marik chuckled darkly. "I'm always ready for a Shadow Game!" Yami Marik answered, which made me lose my smile and grit my teeth.

"My move," Mai said as she drew her card. "I place this card face down and I summon The Unfriendly Amazon!"

The Amazon appeared on the field, twirled her sword and set it down, as if she was leaning on it, then started to glow. Mai looked at her monster with confusion flooding in her eyes.

"Confused Mai," Yami Marik taunted, making her sneer at him quietly. "the energy that surrounds your amazon is a symbol of you or your mind to be more precise, if it goes out, so will a portion of your mind. This is the nature of the Shadow Realm, but don't worry you'll understand it much better once you experience its dark magic first hand. Oh, how I love watching someone feel the powers of the Shadow Realm for the first time."

I snarled at him quietly. _Oh, how I would love to drag you to the Underworld by your head... _"Now my Unfriendly Amazon," Mai shouted, snapping me out of the thoughts. "attack the Dark Witch with Soaring Slash!"

The Amazon jumped up and slashed straight through Dark Witch, destroying her. Yami Marik chuckled darkly again, not fazed by the attack. "Very good, you've wiped away some of my life points," Yami Marik said. "however Dark Witch was originally your monster. Therefore you've wiped away part of your memory as well."

"What are you talking about?" Mai demanded.

"You see Mai," Yami Marik started to explain. "each monster we play holds the memory of a person we play in our mind, so when the monster is destroyed, a memory of a person from your life is destroyed with it!"

"There's no way!" Mai squeaked slightly.

"Say what?" Joey asked. "What on Earth is Marik talking about? That psycho must be out of his mind, there is no way he's telling the truth!"

Suddenly a card appeared on the field and started to spin. "Now," Yami Marik said. "let's see which one of your friends will become your first lost memory!" At that exact moment the card stopped, but I couldn't see who it was.

"Not Tea." Mai denied.

"Yes," Marik said. "now she'll be banished from your memory!"

Mai looked down at Tea. "I don't believe you Marik," Mai said, not even looking at Yami Marik, just only Tea. "you can't do that, it's impossible."

Mai was silent for a while but her eyes slowly widened with fear. "No this can't be!" Mai suddenly yelled.

"Now now my dear," Yami Marik said in fake sympathy. "your only losing one of them for now."

Mai looked down then placed a hand on her head. "I can't see her..." Mai struggled.

"That's right," Yami Marik grinned. "now Tea is no more than a faceless phantom to you."

Mai removed the hand on her head and looked down at us again. "My memory is growing faint..." Mai muttered.

"Yo," Joey called. "are you okay?"

"**Mai?**" Yami and I called.

"Oh," Yami Marik laughed. "you're far from 'okay'. I'm afraid this is just the beginning, from behind each dark corner the Shadow Realm holds another dark twist. An enternal nightmare, only this is quiet real!"

I widened my eyes and chewed on the inside of my cheek. "Feeling light-headed?" Yami Marik asked, laughing darkly slightly. "after wiping out your memories that's to be expected."

"Hey," Tristan said concerned. "Mai looks like she is in a major daze guys."

"Try to hang in there Mai," Tea shouted to her. "you can do it! We're all here for you!"-Mai only turned and looked at where she was with a confused face and slightly blank one too, and because of that Tea grew concerned.-"What's wrong? She's not answering me, and what's with that blank stare?"

_It's true, Tea has been erased from Mai's mind!... _Yami Marik chuckled in amusement. "Alright my dear," Yami Marik said after he drew his card. "I place one card face down and then I'll summon Makyura the Destructor in attack mode! Next I'll add this all-powerful magic card: The Mystical Black Pendent! Black Pendent's dark power raises my monsters attack points by 500."-Mai clenched her fists and Yami Marik just smirked.-"Time to say goodbye to another memory of your friends!"

"That's a not!" Mai denied.

"And now Makyura," Yami Marik ordered pointing dramatically. "Three Claw Slash!"

"Activate trap card," Mai shouted. "Amazon Archers, now you're monsters attack points are reduced by 500, bringing them back to where they started!"

Yami Marik only smirked. "Very clever." Yami Marik complemented.

"Now it's my monsters turn to attack," Mai said. "Go Unfriendly Amazon attack his monster with Soaring Slash Attack!"-Unfriendly Amazon did the task.-"Maybe that will erase someone from your mind." Mai finished.

"Why thank you," Yami Marik smirked. "I have almost no one in my mind _worth_ remembering. I'm prepared to be all alone,"-Yami Marik's eyes flickered down at me and Yami pulled me closer, Yami Marik just smirked at me then moved his eyes back at Mai._ Okay something tells me that wasn't completely true...-_"so attack my monsters and remove my servants from my mind. Given the choice I would forget every single one of them."

"You're nuts." Mai deadpanned.

"Perhaps," Yami Marik said. "but I'm sane enough to have caught you in my trap. You see, a monster wearing the Black Pendent is destroyed the opponent loses 500 life points, and I'm afraid there's another penalty for you to pay my dear. By sending Makyura the Destructor to the graveyard, you've activated its special ability, which allows me to play any trap card I want from my hand, and I think it will serve me best if I activate this one: Rope of Life, this card brings back one monster from my graveyard and empowers in with 800 extra attack points. So say good-bye to your Unfriendly Amazon!"

"It can't be!" Mai denied again.

"Oh it can," Yami Marik said as the rope was retreating and there was a body of a monster attached to the rope. Soon the rope pulled up all the way to reveal Makyura the Destructor. "Makyura the Destructor attack her Unfriendly Amazon now! As she goes so does another memory of one of your friends!"

Unfriendly Amazon burst into pieces and Mai widened her eyes at something that I couldn't see. "No Joey, Percy," Mai shouted, confusing me a lot. "please don't go!"

"So," Yami Marik asked. "how does it feel for your mind to wiped away of three of your friends?"

"They're fading away..." Mai struggled, making me confused even more. "I can barely see them.. I feel so alone..."-Mai was silent for a while, which made my confusion convert to worry a little.-"so, I'm just a lonely kid again?..."

Yami Marik just smirked, then pointed at Mai and curled his hand into a fist. "Now say goodbye," Yami Marik shouted. "Percy and Joey are gone forever! Your memory of them has been erased!"

Mai dropped to her knees, and I let go of Yami's hand and ran forward just like Joey did. "Mai?" I called. "You okay?"

"Ground Control to Mai!" Joey joined in. "Come in?"-Joey and I turned back to looked at them.-"First she ingores Tea and now she's ignoring us?" Joey asked.

I shook my head depressed. "She's not ignoring us Joey..." I trailed off, feeling tears coming to my eyes and the breaking of my heart happening.

Yami nodded in agreement. "This Shadow Game has made her forget who you two are." Yami explained, crossing his arms.

"Forget who I am?" Joey asked shocked, then turned and looked at Mai. "We'll see about that, hey Mai, look at me! How can you forget a mug like this? Hey Mai! Over here!"-by that time, Mai had looked at Joey and I but only with a blank look.-"It's me Joey Wheeler! Duelist extraordinaire?"

I frowned when she didn't respond and sadly over to Yami then looked down at my feet. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and I knew what he was doing. Yami was going to enter Mia's mind and help her out. I glanced up at him and nodded slightly. "Help her..." I begged him quietly. "please..."

Yami looked down at me and nodded with determination burning in his eyes. Soon enough the glowing stopped and Yami nodded at me, saying the deed was done. I smiled weakly at him and blinked away any tears that came to my eyes. Yami smiled at me gently and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I felt a hand go around my right hand and I glanced down and saw Yugi in spirit form, smiling at me sadly. I nodded at them in thanks and looked at Mai, while wiping any tears that came out of my eyes with my left hand.

"Thank you..." I heard Mai say, which made me glance up at her.

"Come on," Joey shouted. "I just know you can beat this evil freak, come on!"

I smiled at Joey weakly and looked up at Mai, determination stronger than it was ever before. I felt that hand disappear and I looked at Yugi curiously, or at least tried too, Yugi had went back to the Millennium Puzzle.

"Is the danger perhaps," Yami Marik said, making me snap my head in his direction and a snarl escape my lips. "a little too real for you?"

Mai stood up and glared at him. "Not even close," Mai said. "your head games don't scare me, Sweetheart!"

"Suit yourself," Yami Marik said. "but realize when I'm trough with you, your brain will be nothing but an empty shell!"

"Well," Mai smirked. "bring it on, Marik! I've never backed our of a duel, and I won't start now!"

Yami Marik scoffed. "Well then," Yami Marik said. "prepare to lose your mind!"

"Guess we'll see," Mai said. "so give the scare tactics a rest, and get ready, Buddy, cause now it's my turn! And I play Amazon Chain Master in attack mode! Then I'll play one card facedown on the field, now take your best shot Tough Guy!"

"Your Amazon Chain Master is weak," Yami Marik said as he drew a card from his deck. "Are you ready? Once Makyura the Destructor wipes out your pitiful Amazon Chain Master, another piece of your memory will disappear. So if you want to retain what's left of your fleeting intellect, I'd advise you not to summon such weak monsters to the field, or it won't be long before your entire world is shrouded in a fog of complete darkness! So your Amazon monster will stop me from wiping away from memories?"-that got Mai defensive, she gasped and moved the duel disk to the proper stance.-"Think again, I play Holding Arms! It may not look like much, but observe. Although it only has 500 attack points, it can still stop your monster! Holding Arms, attack!"-Holding Arm attached itself to Amazon Chain Master's wrists.-"You see, my Holding Arms has the ability to stop your monster from attacking for 3 turns. That should buy me enough time to destroy you and your mind!"

"Wacko." Mai deadpanned, which made me smirk in agreement. Yami Marik laughed evilily and twisted his face to something freaky which made me bit my lip to keep from shreeking in surprise.

"Marik," Yami Marik said. "forget these mind games and just duel!"

Yami Marik smirked down at us. "These games are how I duel," Yami Marik said. "you see, Yugi, Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm are intertwined, so I'm simply playing the game as it was originally intended. Unfortunately fate has selected Mai to be the victim of today's game."

I growled. "You're insane!" I shouted at him.

"Oh really?" Yami Marik asked. "Why's that, because I duel with ancient magic? Last I checked, so does Yugi, by tapping into the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. Don't you Yugi?"

"Yes," Yami said. "but not to spread evil!"

"Hey Yugi, Percy," Mai called and we looked at her. "I appreciate you trying to help and all, but I'm the one dueling here."-Yami and I gasped and our faces twisted into realization and shock.-"So please trust me, I can defend myself from now one."

Joey launched at Yami and grabbed his shoulders, spun him around, making him widen his eyes in surprise, and once Joey stop spinning him, he had knocked into me and made me fall to the ground. I surge of pain went through my body, because I landed right on my back, right where my Achilles Heal is.

"Yugi," I heard Joey shout. "you're not just going to stand here and let her keep dueling are you?"

I groaned quietly and opened my eyes slightly. "I am," I heard Yami answer. "Mai has made her choice."

"Hope it's the right one..." Joey said. I blinked once and tried to make my vision clear. I saw Tea gasp and rush over to me.

"Percy?" Tea asked, making them all focus on me, and I pressed a head to my temple. "You okay?"

I nodded stiffly and sat up, then looked up at Joey. "Thanks Blondey," I said. "it's nice to know you like making me fall..."

Joey sweatdropped, laughed nervously and held out a hand. I grabbed it, hauled myself up, and walked to the _other_ side of Yami. Yami chuckled at me and turned to the duel, which made me mutter some curses about Joey and Yami in Greek then turn to the duel as well.

"My move," Mai said. "go face down card. It's my all-powerful, Grave Arm! This magic card can bury one monster on the field."

Yami Marik chuckled in amusement. "Sorry," Yami Marik said. "but my Holding Arms are still invincible right now, your magic effect won't work on them!"

Mai smirked at him. "Whoever said I was gonna use it on your monster?" Mai asked. "I have other plans."

"Huh?" Yami Marik asked. "Go on."

"I'm using its magic on _my_ Amazon Chain Master," Mai said. "and since I'm destroying her, my memory stays the same!"

"So," Yami Marik said. "you're that desperate to keep the memory of your friends?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Look Marik," Mai said. "that's no the only reason I sent my own monster to the graveyard. So get a load of this, before my Amazon goes to the graveyard, she lets me take a card from your deck."

Amazon Chain Master started to spin the chain and Yami Marik was unfazed. "Really?" Yami Marik asked emotionless.

"Really," Mai said. "and the monster I'm taking is your Egyptian God Card, The Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Great!" Yami smiled.

"Yeah," Joey shouted. "way to go, Mai!"

Amazon Chain Master threw her chain and struck Yami Marik's deck and pulled back then went to the graveyard.

"Awesome," Joey yelled. "Mai got Marik's card!"

Mai held out the Winged Dragon of Ra. "You don't look so tough without your Egyptian God Card, Marik." Mai taunted. "too bad..."

Yami Marik only smirked. "You may possess the Winged Dragon of Ra for now," Yami Marik said. "but the only way for you to keep it is by defeating me!"

Mai gained a smirk of her own. "Don't worry, I plan to," Mai said. "I just thought I'd take it out for a little test drive first."

I smiled to myself a little, but kept a straight face looking at her. _Taking Yami Marik's Egyptian God Card was an awesome move! Now all Mai has to do is summon it to the field.. oh gods.. I'm thinking like Yami and Yugi... _I groaned quietly in annoyance and shook my head, then gained a smirk on my face. _Actually thinking like the King of Games is not so bad..._

"Interesting turn of events." Kaiba said, making me look at him.

"You said it," Mokuba agreed. "now that Mai ahs the Winged Dragon of Ra she may win!"

"It's my move!" Mai shouted as she drew a card from her deck, making my attention go to her, not noticing Kaiba flicker his eyes to me then at Mai.

"Go on," Yami Marik taunted while chuckling darkly again. "Everyone's waiting."

"Yeah," Joey shouted. "Waiting for you to kick his butt! Now go get him Mai!"

I sweatdropped. "I think he meant something else Joey..." I trailed off, not that Joey noticed.

"First," Mai started. "I'll place two cards facedown, and I'll summon Amazon Fighter in attack mode."

"It's another weak Amazon?" Yami Marik said in fake disappointment. "How sad, I'll eliminate her with ease, along with another piece of your ever-shrinking mind! Makyura the Destructor, attack her Amazon Fighter now!"

Mai smiled in triumph. "Hold on there, Bud!" Mai shouted. "Because now I activate Amazon Magician, by playing this magic card, I've instantly swapped the attack points of your monster with the attack points of my monster!"-The attack points of both monsters switched and Yami Marik gained a smirk.-"Amazon Fighter, take our Makyura the Destructor and someone else from Marik's memory!"

I saw an out line of the 'illusionist' Arkana, and I widened my eyes at the sight. Yami Marik only chuckled and continued to smirk. "I never card much for that fool Arkana." Yami Marik commented before the outline was gone.

"Looks like Makyura the Destructor," Mai said. "is destroyed." Yami Marik's life points went down to 1,050 after Mai said her statement.

"Yeah!" Tristan cheered.

"Alright," Joey shouted. "Marik's almost down to 1,000 life points!"

Yami Marik laughed evilly but not loudly as he did before. "A small price to pay," Yami Marik said. "to have you caught deep within my trap!"

Mai stepped back slightly. "A trap?" Mai asked.

"That's right," Yami Marik said as he threw his hand out. "reveal Card of Last Will!"

"'Card of Last Will'?" Mai echoed.

"Yes," Yami Marik confirmed. "It allows me to draw five new cards into my hand when one of my monster's attack points is decreased. I offer you my gratitude, gaining five new cards isn't all you've allowed me to do. By destroying Makyura, you've activated its special ability. Now I'll play a card that is will surely annihilate you! This Shadow Game's quite amusing, now prepare to live out your worst nightmare, by way of the trap card Nightmare Wheel! Not only does it trap your Amazon Fighter, but the Nightmare Wheel will also take 500 life points from you every turn."

Mai only smirked. "I was expecting something I couldn't handle." Mai said.

Yami Marik was not amused. "Pardon?" Yami Marik asked.

"I thought you'd try something like this, Mairk," Mai said. "so I played this card: Rescue Operation! This trap card allows me to recuse my Amazon Fighter from your trap. It also lets me summon a new monster to the field now."

"Do you know what this means?" Mokuba asked.

"So," Yami Marik asked. "are you going to summon the Egyptian God Card you took from me?"

"Of course not," Mai said while rolling her eyes. "I paid attention the last time it was played, and I know if I summoned it now without sacrificing any monsters first, it would have zero attack points! But not to worry, I'll play that Winged Dragon by the end of my next turn."

"She crazy?" Joey asked. "How's she ever gonna pull that off, Yugi, Percy?"

I blinked at him, then looked at Mai. "But first things first," Mai continued. "Amazon Fighter return to my hand now,"-Amazon broke from the Nightmare Wheel, glowed, returned to the card, and Mai took it off the Duel Disk.-"and now to summon a new monster. Ah, this ought to do, I summon Cyber Harpie!"

"Yeah!" Joey shouted, fist pumping the air. "Mai's favorite!"

"Now I just need one card," Mai said. "I play Grace Charity now, a magic card that lets me draw 3 new cards from my deck, and then I discard two from my hand."-Mai pulled out three, picked out two and discarded them, then looked at her hand and smirked.-"Oh, I am so good.. Well, you asked for it, and now Marik I'm going to give it to you! Ready, Sweetheart?"

"The Winged Dragon!" Kaiba said.

Yami and I gasped and looked at her worriedly and confused. _But Mai only has one monster on the field.._

"You won't be smiling for too long," Mai said. "especially when you see this! I play the magic card Elegant Egotist, and now Elegant Egotist shall turn my one Harpie Lady into three! Let's give a big Battle City 'Hello' to the Harpie Lady Sisters!"

"She's got three monsters," Joey cheered. "she did it!"

"And now I'll sacrifice these three love ladies," Mai said as the Harpies started to spin in a circle. "and summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Yami Marik smirked when a bunch of wind came out of no where and I put an arm in front of my face to shield it from the wind. "The Winged Dragon of Ra is now in my control!" Mai shouted as she placed the card on the duel disk. A bright light appeared and we all looked up at it. I didn't have much of a problem looking at it, I mean, If you've seen Apollo's thousand watt smile, then this is something you should be used too.

Yami gritted his teeth and I copied his actions. The bright light died down and a giant sphere was visible, which made me blink in confusion. "What in the world is that thing?" Mai asked.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that sphere!" Yami Marik smiled evilly.

"Huh?" Kaiba asked/said. "No way!"

Yami mouth dropped open and I widened my eyes. "But.." Mai stuttered slightly. "But how can I use it?"

Yami Marik didn't say anything for a while, and I bit my lip. _Sooo not good... _"Now that you've stolen my Egyptian God Card," Yami Marik said finally. "why don't you try to use it against me?"

"That's the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Mai asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What's the deal?" Duke asked.

"What's that ball?" Tea asked.

"Somehow the dragon is locked inside!" Yami answered.

"Well," Joey said. "somehow Mai's gotta set it free and fast, so she can end this know!"

"Only I know how to tap the power of the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami Marik said. "I told you this isn't a mere duel, we're playing a Shadow Game with ancient magic beyond your understanding! Not only am I erasing your memory with ever monster I destroy, but once you lose this battle to me, you mind will be trapped here, confined in isolation for eternity!"

Yami gritted his teeth harder and I bit my lip harder as well. "No," Joey denied. "we can't let this nut win!"

"Now as for my Egyptian God Card," Yami Marik continued. "you were a fool to think you'd be able to use it. Only individuals with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power fo Ra!"

"Give me a break," Mai snapped at him. "you're just jealous because you lost you Egyptian God Card to a better duelist, and I'm going to use it to knock you out of the finals, Bud. Your Winged Dragon answers to me now!"

Yami Marik's smirk grew. "Then wh don't you try reading the ancient text written of the bottom of the card?" Yami Marik asked.

Mai looked at the card and gasped quietly. "Huh?" Mai asked. "What's that?"

"That is the ancient chant," Yami Marik smirked. "used to call upon the hidden powers of the Winged Dragon of Ra! Well, why don't you try reading the chant? Or perhaps you're in need of a lesson in the ancient Egyptian scriptures, my dear. Well, why don't I read the chant and regain control of it?"

I bit my lip and looked over at Mokuba for no apparent reason. "Hey Seto," Mokuba said. "what do you think it says?"

"Let's see," Kaiba said while looking down at his brother. "photograph the card with our satellite camera and use the onboard network to translate it now."

"Awesome idea Seto! I'll get on it right away!" Mokuba praised then ran to the elevator. I blinked a couple of times at Kaiba. _Wouldn't that be considered cheating? Ah, whatever..._

"Stare at the card all you want," Yami Marik taunted. "You'll never decipher the ancient words printed upon it! It's written in a special for of hieroglyphic script used only by high-ranking individuals in Egypt, and I doubt you fit that category. However, my family does, they guard the Pharaoh's tomb."

"whatever!" Joey shouted.

"I bet Kaiba could read it," Yami Marik said. "or even Persephone."

"What's he mean?" Kaiba demanded, while my eye twitched and I growled under my breath.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted at him. "I hate that name!"

Yami Marik ignored us. "In fact," Yami Marik continued. "several people on this vessel can trace their history back to ancient Egypt, to a time when sorcerers and kings waged great wars. Back then, the power fo the shadows was everywhere, and the world feared those who controlled it!"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Mai snapped at him again. "I don't need a history lesson to learn how to control the actions fo my duel monster!"

"Maximillion Pegasus certainly did," Yami Marik continued once again. "and not even he knew how to decipher the ancient text when he created the card. But he knew that in ancient times, the Winged Dragon would only obey those who chanted to the words. So, Pegasus printed the words in an ink that can only be seen when the monster is summoned. I'll ask you again, are you reading the chant or shall I release the Winged Dragon of Ra? This is your last chance, foolish girl! Show me how you control an Egyptian God!"

Mai gritted her teeth. "Laugh it up, psycho-boy!" Mai said.

"Be careful!" Yami shouted to her.

"Ah man," Joey said. "with no other monsters on the field, Mai get's attack my that Winged Dragon, it's over!"

Then it clicked. _Yami Marik must of planned this from the beginning! He wanted Mai to take his card!..._

"Time is running out, my dear." Yami Marik smirked. "So, make your move! Unless you're willing to admit defeat! Remember, you have no monsters on the filed to protect you. And that means I can use my Egyptian God Card to attack your life points, so prepare to lose and live an eternity of loneliness and despair! This is your final opportunity to awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Mai gritted her teeth again. "I place one card face down," Mai said. "and end my turn."

"It's over," Yami Marik grinned as he drew his card. "I summon Holding Legs, so sorry, my dear, but say goodbye to that face down card now! For when it's summoned, Holding Legs sends every magic and trap card back to the player's hands!"-The face down card that Mai placed on the field glowed and went back to her hand.-"And when played alongside Holding Arms, this card has another special ability. It calls forth the Sacred Stone of Ujat!"

A stone appeared behind Mai and I stepped forward concerned. "What's going on?" Mai cried frightned.

"Well," Yami Marik smirked. "with no monsters, I'm able to attack your life points directly. So, be prepared to lose everything right now, go, Holding Arms and Holding Legs, seize her!"-Holding Arms attached themselves to Mai's wrist and Holding Legs attached themself to her ankles and Mai screamed in surprise.-"Comfortable? Well, the worst is yet to come, so stand back!"

Holding Arms retracted to where Mai's arms couldn't reach her duel disk and flew backwards and attached to the Sacred Stone of Ujat, while Mai screamed and grunted when it did so. "Oh-no!" Mai cried.

"Oh yes." Yami Marik laughed as the Holding Arms and Holding Legs sealed themselves permanently to the stone.

"Mai!" I shouted.

Mai began to struggle. "Hey," Mai said frustrated. "I can't move, what kind of hologram is this?"

"I never said that was a hologram," Yami Marik smiled evilly. "you and I are playing a Shadow Game, or don't you remember? Whatever happens here is real, now atter her life points at once!"

The Holding monsters sent out a shock of electricity and she leaned forward as her life points dropped to 800.

"Mai," I yelled. "are you alright?"

"That voice.." Mai muttered. "it sounds so familiar..."

Yami Marik laughed evilly. "Your friends are all gone now!" Yami Marik laughed again.

"That's a lie!" Yami shouted at him.

Yami Marik looked down at him with irritation. "I don't need you intruding," Yami Marik said as the same eye of Yami Marik's forehead appeared on Yami's. "on my Shadow Game again. You and I will duel soon enough, and things are beginning to get interesting up here. For it's time to awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra by reciting the ancient chant and reclaiming my great beast! So I can finish this duel once and for all!"

Tea grew concerned now. "If Marik gets control of that thing," Tea said. "Mai's gonna be in major trouble."

Yami Marik ignored him. "Great beast of the sky," Yami Marik began to chant. "please her my cry. Transfer myself from orb of light, and bring me victory in this fight."-Joey looked over at the sphere and said something I couldn't catch, then Yami said something, and Kaiba, but I didn't catch their's either. You want to know why, because I was literally watching the Winged Dragon unlock itself from the sphere!-"Envelop the deserts with your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from deep within, so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The Winged Dragon came out of the sphere all the way and roared dangerously. "There it is!" I heard Kaiba cry.

"Behold, my great beast!" Yami Marik said, I looked at Ra, admiration clear in my eyes. Ra shifted his head down to me and growled just like Slifer did and I stepped to its direction slightly. Then shook my head and stood back next to the Pharaoh. "The most powerful of all the Egyptian God monsters! It's time now to end this duel!"

"Just hang in there Mai!" Joey shouted.

Yami Marik chuckled. "Such a pity it has to end like this, my dear." Yami Marik said. "Your mind is a mere shadow of its former self, and it's growing even dimmer. And chained to that stone, you can't reach your deck."

"No..." Mai muttered.

Yami Marik grinned wickedly. "As soon as my monster attacks," Yami Marik shouted. "your world will crumble!"

"Hey Yuge, Shorty," Joey said. "we gotta stop this!"

"That's enough," Yami said. "leave Mai alone! Your grudge is against me, not her."

"That's true, Pharaoh," Yami Marik agreed. "but I'm just having a little fun up here. There's nothing I like more than toying with someone's mind."

I growled. "You're sick!" I shouted.

"Marik!" Yami yelled.

"Don't worry," Yami Marik said. "We'll face each other soon. it's something I've been waiting for since my family insisted I bare the ancient scriptures on my back. Cursed to carry the secret of the Pharaoh's power until his return."

"'The Pharaoh's secret'?" Yami echoed.

"And although," Yami Marik continued. "this duty has brought great honor to the Ishtar name, it has brought me nothing but great suffering and despair. For generations, my family has waited hopelessly for the Pharaoh's return. Expect for me, serving the ancient Pharaoh is a game for fools! Giving up my life just to play servant to a 5,000 year old king, when all along I hold the key to his great power? I shall become the king! I always knew I was destined for greatness, I just need to collect all the right pieces so I can put together my destiny!" Yami Marik finished.

"This madness has to stop, understand?" Yami demanded. "Right now!"

"This madness has just begun," Yami Marik said. "tormenting your little friend's mind up here is merely practice! For soon you shall suffer! While the world finally cowers in fear before me!"

"Psycho..." I muttered to myself.

"This Shadow Game is over," Yami Marik laughed. "The time has come to trap your mind in the shadows forever!"

Joey ran forward and Yami called out in protest, which Joey ignored. "Hey, ref," Joey called. "pull the plug on this duel!"

Roland looked down at him. "That's in violation of Battle City rules." Roland stated.

"Then I'm doing it for you!" Joey said as he climbed up the to the playing field.

"You'll be disqualified!" Roland shouted at him.

"Big deal!" Joey shouted as he ran to Mai.

"It's all over..." Mai muttered.

"Well put, my dear," Yami Marik chuckled. "You're about to feel the rage of the gods!"

Ra roared and Yami called out in protest again. "Winged Dragon of Ra," Yami Marik ordered. "direct attack!"

Ra began to build up a fire blast. "**Look out Mai!**" Tea and Serenity shouted.

"Farewell." Yami Marik said.

Mai closed her eyes and Joey ran forward. "Hey Mia," Joey said as he got to her, which made Mai open her eyes. "I'll get you out of this."-Joey placed a hand by her head.-"Don't worry, you're gonna be all right."

"It's that voice.." Mai muttered. "who is it?"

"Big Brother," Serenity called. "please be careful!"

Yami Marik only watched the scene in amusement. JOey started tugging on the right cuff on Mai's wrist. "It won't budge," Joey said frustrated. "man.."

"Who's there?" Mai asked.

"Mai," Joey said. "It's me!"

Mai smiled weakly. "You sound so familiar to me," Mai said. "like an old friend."

"Come on," Joey encouraged. "You just gotta remember who I am, Mai, think!"

"I'm not sure..." Mai muttered.

Joey grabbed Mai gently and tilted her head up to meet his face. "Try harder," Joey commanded. "look in my eyes, it's me."

"Joey?" Mai asked.

Joey nodded. "Yeah, that's right," Joey said. "it's Joey, and I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Mai, cause we're friends!"

"We're friends?" Mai asked weakly. "Us?"

"You know it," Joey said. "and I'm always here for you, no matter what, and I got something I gotta tell you, Mai. Something I should have told you before. Do you remember when I got knocked unconscious during that lightning storm? Then I had that freaky dream that we were all back at school, only for some reason I couldn't stand up. Then all my friends helped me get back on my feet, including you Mai. I know I told you that you weren't in that dream Mai, sorry, but you were there! You're my friend!"

Mai widened her eyes and realization flooded in them. "Wait a sec.." Mai said. "Joey!"

Joey let go of her face. "Mai," Joey said. "you remember now?"

Mai glanced at the Winged Dragon of Ra who was making a giant fire blast. I looked at it and made up my mind. _There's one way I can slice that attack to be half its size.. and it's going to cost me..._

"Let's go," Mai's voice brought me to reality. "Get me out of these stupid chains!"

"Alright," Joey said as he tried to get the other chain loose. "now that's the Mai I remember.. ah man, this thing is on even tighter than I thought!"

Ra created a fire-ball large enough and I stepped forward ready to run. "Forget about me," Mai cried. "just go!"

"No way Mia," Joey shouted back. "not without you!"

"Now," Yami Marik ordered. "Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy them both!"

_Here goes nothing... _I narrowed my eyes and ran forward. I jumped up and landed on the platform and ran about twenty feet in front of Mai and Joey. I put out my hands and let my anger take control of water in the air. I felt a pulling sensation at my gut and a large wall of water about seven or eight layers deep appeared. When Ra's attack collided with my wall I felt about three layers break and I was pushed back about five feet. I growled in irritation and held my ground. I heard several things being shouted at once but I only focused on Yami Marik's.

"Well well," Yami Marik taunted. "it seems you have more power than you radiate Persephone."

That fueled my anger even more, I pushed back and so did the attack from Ra, sadly since the wall was short notice it isn't as strong as it usually would be, so Ra's attack was stronger. I felt another two layers break and Ra's attack pushed through.

I looked at Yami and closed my eyes. "I can't hold much longer!" I shouted as another two layers break. _Oh gods one more... _"Protect them!" Then the last layer broke and my wall of water evaporated and the attack of Ra hit me full on. I felt the blast hit me and I felt something like fire and I was blown about fifteen feet back. I landed on my back and I saw my vision cloud with red because of the pain, for I landed straight on my Achilles Heal. I vaguely saw the attack from Ra half it's size and I smiled slightly as I started to let myself go unconscious. _Task complete..._

* * *

No one's POV

After Percy colasped Yami widened his eyes and narrowed them in anger and determination. He knew what he had to do. When the attack from Ra was about ten feet away from Mai and Joey, Yami climbed the field and shield the others with his own body. Yami faced Joey and Mai while his back took the hit. "That's enough!" Yami shouted as the attack hit him.

"Well, isn't that special?" Yami Marik taunted once again. "it appears I'll be able to destroy Yugi even sooner than I thought I would!"

"Not quite," Yami shouted. "Your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me, I will shield everyone from your evil!"

Yami Marik chuckled. "I doubt it," Yami Marik said. "nothing can withstand the unstoppable force of the greatest creature to ever walk the Earth, the Winged Dragon of Ra! All four of you are finished!" Soon the attack stopped and Yami colasped, right next to Percy.

"Oh-no!" Joey said, looking at the both of them.

"Yugi! Percy!" Tristan shouted.

"Help them!" Duke shouted.

"Please get up!" Tea pleaded.

"Don't worry Yuge, Shorty," Joey shouted as he kneeled down beside them. "you're gonna be all right."

"Ha!" Yami Marik scoffed. "That's what you think, fool but I'm afraid I beg to differ. Looks like I won this duel. I'm waiting,"-Yami Marik looked at Rolan annoyed.-"her life points are gone, so announce me as the winner immediately."

Roland threw a hand out dramatically. "The winner of this duel," Roland shouted. "is Mr. Marik Ishtar!"

The hologram of Ra disappeared and Yami Marik smirked. "Let's check the damage," Yami Marik said. "and cause some more."

On the other side of the playing field, Joey was shaking Yami/Yugi and Percy. "Yugi, Percy, come on," Joey said. "Get up pals!"

At that moment the hologram that was holding Mai disappeared and she fell to the ground on her knees. "What do we have here?" Yami Marik asked as he got to them, Joey looked up at him with a glare. "I should send them both to the Shadow Realm right now!"

Joey bawled up a fist. "You wish!" Joey shouted at him.

"Relax," Yami Marik said as Joey got up. "I still need them, but you're not so fortunate, and you need to be taught a lesson about meddling in matters that don't concern you."-The eye on Yami Marik's forehead began to glow more than usual and a strange thing appeared around Joey.-"This should hold you."

_I can't move!_ Joey thought wide-eyed.

"Perhaps you'll think," Yami Marik told the frozen Joey. "before you enter a duel uninvited."

"Joey!" Mai called as Yami walked past him and kneeled down in front of Mai. "What did you do to him Marik?"

"Not to worry," Yami Marik assured. "he'll be fine, but there's something we need to discuss. You still have my Egyptian God Card in your deck and I want it back."-Yami Marik put a hand under Mai's chin and tilted her head so she could look him in the eyes.-"Now it's time to fulfill my promise, I said if you lose, you'd be trapped in the Shadow Realm for eternity."

"'The Shadow Realm'?" Mai echoed.

"Did you forget?" Yami Marik taunted. "I know your memory has failed you,"-Yami Marik stood up.-"but you and I had an agreement! So.."

Yami Marik's Millennium Rod glowed and everything turned neon for a couple of seconds, and Mai's mind was sent to the Shadow Realm, then Mai colasped forward.

"Mai," Joey asked, finally unfrozen. "Tell me what you did to her now, Marik!"

Yami Marik only crossed his arms. "Your friend made a costly mistake," Yami Marik said. "by duelist against me, and now I'm afraid she's paying the ultimate price. Notice her motionless appearance? That's because her mind is trapped."

"Say what?" Joey said, while looking down at Mai.

"With each passing second," Yami Marik smirked. "she forgets more. The shadows are taking everything, Wheeler. Her family, her friends, everything she kept inside her mind and inside her heart."

Yami Marik laughed and Joey stood up. "That's it Marik," Joey said clenching his fists. "Now you've gone too far, so it's go time, now put 'em up, cowboy!" (A/N: I laughed so hard when I first heard this, despite the situation, it was just funny to hear Joey Wheeler say that!)

"Fool," Yami Marik said. "threaten me again and you'll meet the same fate as your friend!"

"Joey," Serenity shouted as Yami Marik walked off the playing field. "please! Just let it go!"

"She's right, man!" Tristan agreed as Marik walked past him. "This creep's psychotic!"

The gang gathered around them all Tristan and Joey were around Mai and the others were around Yugi and Percy.

"Mai," Tristan said. "come on, you got to snap out of it."

"Yugi, Percy," Tea said. "you gotta get up!"

Joey closed his eyes. _I'm sorry I let you down, Mai... _Joey thought to himself.

"Hey guys," Tea said. "Yugi's waking up!"-Yami grunted and sat up slightly in pain.-"Are you alright?"

"Yuge!" Joey said.

"Don't worry," Yami said. "I'm fine, but are you, Mai, and Percy okay?"

"I'm fine," Joey told him. "but Percy and Mai ain't doing so well. Percy is still unconscious and Marik pulled something freaky with that Millennium Rod. He said he trapped Mai's brain in the shadows!"

"Yeah," Tea agreed. "and then he said she's gonna lose all her memories!"

"Seto," Mokuba called through the walkie-talkie thing on Kaiba cape thing. "come in."

Kaiba pressed the button. "Proceed." Kaiba said.

"I have an update," Mokuba said. "There's more written on the this card than just that chant. I'll decode the text right now."

"Okay," Kaiba said. "good work. We need to find out all the secrets of this card."-Kaiba let go of the button and looked at the gang.-"Alright you geeks, clear the field for the next duel!"

Yami sat all the way up and glared down at him. "Kaiba." Yami growled.

"Save it," Kaiba snarled right back then placed his deck in the slot. "I'm dueling next, and I need to prepare the field, Yugi, so that the torment can begin!"

* * *

Soon the gang was all at Mai's room and both Mai and Percy were laying unconscious in Mai's bed.

"Joey," Serenity said from her seat in front of them. "they're not waking up."

"Mai..." Joey muttered.

"She can't hear you," Tea reminded. "Marik trapped her mind in the Shadow Realm."

"Poor Mai..." Serenity muttered while holding Mai's limp hand.

Yami walked over to the other side of the beg and grasped Percy's limp hand as well. "This tournament's gotten way of out of hand!" Joey said. "You know why?"

Yami gazed down at his girlfriend/lover sadly, wishing he could do something. "Cause there's a mind-warping psycho on board?" Duke said, making everyone, including Yami who looked at him, send a stare at him pointedly. Duke shrugged. "Just being honest."

"Hey you guys," Serenity said. "why don't you all go next duel and I'll stay here and keep an eye on Mia and Percy? I'll be okay, and besides we don't all need to be here."

Joey instantly got defensive. "Hold on..." Joey said.

"Look, I'm fine," Serenity said. "and besides, the next duel of the finals is about to start, so go watch. If Mai and Percy were alright, they'd say the same thing. Now you go out there and be strong for them, and I'll sit by their side till you get back."

"You sure?" Joey asked.

"I've never been more sure," Serenity said. "then I am right now. Everyone here has taught me so much about being brave and facing my fears, including Mai and Percy. The way they stood up to Mai in that duel so incredible! You guys are all so strong and the way you support each other, and support me, is amazing. Thank you! But now it's my turn to help out, and I can start by being here for Mai and Percy. It's the least I can do and it's really important to me guys! What do you say?"

"Alright!" Tristan said.

"Nicely said." Duke complemented.

Tea nodded in agreement, and Joey nodded as well. "Alright," Joey said. "you convinced me, sis. Just be careful."

Serenity nodded with determination burning brightly in her eyes.

* * *

(A/N: okay this is kinda like Percy's dream when she's unconscious.. so yeah...)

Percy's POV.

I opened my eyes and the first thing I see is bright light. I groaned in annoyance and shielded my eyes until they got adjusted, when they did so I looked around and I all I see is: sand. Just sand.

I sweatdropped. "Really?" I muttered to myself, I walked in a random direction and looked around some more. "Where am I?"

"You are in Egypt." A familiar voice said, which made me turn and look behind me where the voice came from. I widened my eyes in surprise and shock, it was Shadi.

"Shadi?" I asked.

Shadi nodded and walked towards me. "Yes," Shadi said. "I've come to speak with you about somethings."

I nodded and made a 'go on' gesture with my hands. "I've noticed that you are quite confused to your connection to the past," Shadi said, which made me nod in agreement. "as Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh, you have a past life in Ancient Egypt."

I shook my head frantically. "No," I denied. "that can't be right, I don't come from here, I'm sure you know that already."

Shadi nodded. "Yes," Shadi agreed. "it is true that you don't come from this world, but even then you still have a past life here. You might been born somewhere else, but that doesn't stop you from having a past life here as well."

I nodded slightly confused but yet understanding a bit of it. "So," I asked. "what was my past life anyway?"

Shadi looked at me knowingly. "In Ancient Egypt," Shadi explained. "you were the Queen of Games, Egypt, and Wife of the Nameless Pharaoh."

I blinked then blushed bright red. "Yami?" I asked.

Shadi nodded in agreement and I fought down my blush. "Okay now that is out-of-the-way," I said. "what's up with the random pulsing in the middle of duels."

Shadi blinked for a moment then nodded in realization. "Yes," Shadi said. "when you were married to the Pharaoh in the past, you became connected to the Egyptian Gods and the Millennium Items, so it would make sense if your body and mind would sense the Items of Gods."

I widened my eyes in realization and nodded. _Okay, that makes sense finally..._ "But.." I struggled. "But what about when I leave?"

Shadi looked at me knowingly again. "That is something I can not reveal," Shadi said, then the light of the sun in Egypt started to fade and Shadi's voice started to echo. "you will learn in good time, until next time. Farewell Queen Persephone..."

The scene changed, when the scene was clear I noticed it was some kind of battlefield. I heard some russelling and I turned around and uncapped Riptide in one swift movement.

Luke Castellan stepped through the trees, with his eyes closed.

I widened my eyes and held out Riptide threateningly. "L-Luke?" I asked my voice shaking.

Luke opened his eyes and I gasped in shock. They were a honey golden color, but they were hard and full of evil. "Not quite," Luke/Kronos said, then a sword appeared out of then air. "you ready?"

I narrowed my eyes and gripped my Riptide's hilt tighter. Luke/Kronos smiled at me wickedly, then twirled his sword, and lunged at me. I widened my eyes and barely side-stepped fast enough to block his attack. Luke/Kronos moved and slashed at my left arm, and surprisingly a stinging sensation came from the slash. I ignored it and blocked the next attack from him. _This isn't good..._

* * *

(A/N: This is kinda like Serenity's POV while Percy is having that dream... okay?)

Serenity's POV.

I gazed down at Mai and Percy sadly, they were so quiet. There was no change, Percy would let out a groan every few minutes but that's about it. I looked at Percy and suddenly a memory came to me.

(Okay.. this memory's is up at the top in _Percy's_ POV at _first.._ but this is in Serenity's POV, so it's a bit different.(

_Flashback_

_We were all at the bathrooms because the guys (minus Yami) had to go the bathroom. Tea and I were talking with Yugi and Percy when Tea commented about my brother about how he acts like Percy's twin sometimes and we both laughed. I saw Percy raise an eyebrow at me._

_I noticed Percy's confusion and smiled at her. "Hey Percy?" I asked._

_Yugi squeezed her hand and looked slightly down at her. "Hmm?" she answered me._

_"What is your favorite part about being a demigod?" I asked tilting my head to the side unknowingly._

_Percy smiled in content. "Water." She answered._

_Tea blinked. "Why 'water'?" Tea asked._

_Percy smiled happily. "I'm the daughter of Poseidon," She said. "the god of seas, so I can control the ocean, I create random water bubbles out of air, make random walls of water, and plus, water can heal me."_

_"'Heal you'?" My Big Brother echoed, coming out from the bathroom with Duke, so that means Tristan was still in there._

_Percy nodded. "Yeah," She said. "a little warning. If I'm ever sick, injured, or unconscious, just pour some water in my mouth and the water will heal me."-I smiled and shrugged.-"Perks of being the only demigod daughter of Poseidon."_

_There was a toilet flush sound and Percy shivered. "That's the only thing I hate," She said. "that use of my element.. and sea food..."_

_Duke blinked. "'Sea food'?" Duke echoed amused._

_Percy raised an eyebrow up at him, and gestured to herself. "Hello, Daughter of Poseidon here?" She asked. "You know the god of **seas,** and sea food comes from **seas,** my domain. You think I would like **dead** fish that came from my domain? You're **nuts."**_

_Flashback end_

I gasped in realization and looked around for some water. I saw a bottle that Tea had left and I quickly snatched it and unscrewed the lid. I walked over to Percy and gently opened her mouth and poured the water inside her mouth. As if she knew I did that, she swallowed the water and her breathing became better. I screwed the water bottle back on and set it to where it once was, and set back where I once was and waited.

* * *

(A/N: Okay this is like right before Serenity pours the water in Percy's mouth and when she does.. you'll understand.)

I landed on the ground with a 'thud' and groaned. Here I was beaten, bloody, and disarmed, after about ten minutes of sword fighting and Luke/Kronos kicking my butt. Luke/Kronos finally disarmed me and then kicked me in the stomach which made me land on the ground.

I gasped for air, since it was recently knocked out of me, but quickly stopped when I felt a cold, sharp, piece of metal at my throat. I glared up at Luke/Kronos and breathed heavily.

"Percy Jackson," Luke/Kronos said. "'Hero of Olympus'? I don't think so, I know what you are. Your a pathetic excuse for a demigod and hero."-Luke/Kronos pressed the sword on my neck harder, effectually drawing blood.-"Here you shall die Persephone Jackson."

(A/N: Serenity has just poured the water!)

At that moment, I felt my cuts heal, and my strength gather together. I felt a familiar tug at my stomach and burst of water strike Luke/Kronos in the chest and blow him backwards. I stood up, fully healed, held out my hand made a water trident appear in them. I walked calmly over to the groaning Luke/Kronos who was one their back in pain. When I got there, Luke/Kronos widened his eyes and moved to swipe at me with his sword, until I blocked the attack with my trident and knocked it away from him. I pointed my trident at Luke/Kronos's neck in triumph.

I looked down at him. "'Pathetic demigod and hero'?" I smirked, and pressed my trident harder at his neck. "tell me that again when you are not down on the ground and are defeated. I'm not pathetic, I'm strong and important, just as every other demigods."

Then my vision went black.

(A/N: Okay.. dream end.. and Percy wakes up and it's Percy's POV)

I gasped for air, then bolted upwards. I looked around after letting my vision clear, I noted that I was in Mai's room then saw Serenity. She smiled at me happily and tears welled up in her eyes. I got out of the bed and hugged her. She gave me a explanation of what happened after I blacked out and I confronted her as she cried. It was silent for a while and I grabbed Mai's limp hand. I looked at Mai sadly and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Hey Percy?" Serenity asked when she was done wiping her tears.

"Yeah?" I answered as I turned and looked at her.

"You go to the duel," Serenity said, I opened my mouth in protest, but she held up a hand. "I insist you go watch Kaiba's duel with the others and I'll stay here."

I smiled at her gently and gave her a hug. Serenity hugged back instantly and I rubbed her back. "Alright," I said to her when I pulled back. "I'll be back soon, and take care okay?"

Serenity nodded and I sprinted out the room and ran into the elevator. I heard someone call out "Wait!" so I didn't press any buttons.

Mokuba sprinted in and pressed the button for the dueling level and looked at me. "Percy?" Mokuba asked. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

I waved him off. "I'm fine," I said. "hey can you give me an explanation of what's going on in this duel?"

So on the way Mokuba gave me explanation on who Kaiba was dueling, Ishizu Ishtar sister of Marik, but I knew she was good and she was here to save her brother, and what's happened so far. Soon enough the elevator digged and Mokuba sprinted out, while I walked out calmly, not that the others had noticed me yet.

"Seto!" Mokuba called, running past the gang.

"Mokuba?" Yami asked, which made me place my hand on my hips.

"Oh that's nice," I said, which made everyone look at me. "ignore me why don't you?"

Tea looked at me, smiled and attacked me with a hug. "Percy!" Tea squealed, crushing me with a hug.

I squeaked and laughed, hugged her back, then pulled away. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Joey asked.

I waved him off. "I'm fine," I said. "your sister remembered that water heals me.. and plus I've been in worse..." I walked over and stood next to Yami, who wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I smiled up at him and he did the same back, relief and love strong in his eyes.

"What happened up there?" Mokuba shouted, making me look at him.

Kaiba looked down at his brother. "Nevermind," Kaiba said. "have you finished translating that card yet?"

"Not quite yet," Mokuba answered. "there is still one line left Seto!"

"Make your move." Ishizu ordered calmly.

"Hm.." I muttered. "Ishizu Ishtar? Isn't that the lady who wears the Millennium Necklace?"

Yami looked down at me shocked. "Yes," Yami said. "but how do you know?"

I looked at him. "I can remember some things from the seasons!" I whispered to him annoyed. "I happen to remember her.. and some other things, but it won't matter right now."

Yami raised an eyebrow at me. "We'll talk about that later," Yami said, which made me nod in agreement. "I'm glad you're okay.."

I smiled happily at his relief and looked at the duel while leaning against Yami. Yami pulled further against his chest and looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba was annoyed and furious, that much was obvious. I almost laughed at the sight, but didn't thank the gods. Kaiba glared at Ishizu horribly, almost enough to make me shiver at the look, but then I thought of Annabeth's glare, so now Kaiba's doesn't really bother me anymore. "When I'm ready!" Kaiba snapped at her.

"You will pick Virus Cannon," Ishizu said, as Kaiba's shaking hand drew his card. "Take a look, you have chosen Virus Cannon, correct? I'll take your silence as a 'yes.' So go ahead and play your trap card right now, you can't escape what the future holds."

"I will not listen any more of this nonsense," Kaiba shouted as he placed it in the slot, which made me face palm. "activate Virus Cannon!"

I removed my hand from my face and looked at Ishizu. "My trap will send it straight to the graveyard," Ishizu said, while Kaiba gasped. "activate Muko! I'm afraid that's the end of your Cannon, and soon it will be the end of you, Kaiba!" Kaiba slid his card in the slot where all the cards that go to the graveyard go.

"Oh-no!" Mokuba said, worried about his brother.

"Oh yes." Yami said, making me huff in annoyance and resist to face palm again.

"Have you accepted the power of my Millennium Necklace yet," Ishizu asked. "or do you still deny that I have already foreseen you defeat?"

"Make you move." Kaiba stated annoyed or defeated, I couldn't tell, but I was pretty sure it was the last one.

"Kaiba's Dark Gremlin's standing there doing nothing," Joey said. "when everyone knows it's stronger than her monster. So why isn't Kaiba attacking?"

I looked up at him. "Maybe Kaiba doesn't want to attack yet?" I suggested.

"Huh?" Joey asked/said. "That doesn't sound like the Kaiba I know, Shorty."

"Yeah well," I said struggling to figure out how to say it. "Kaiba's in quite a tough situation here."

"He wants to summon his Egyptian God Card," Yami explained for me, making me breathe a sigh of relief and resist to kiss him. "but he doesn't have enough monsters to sacrifice. So, he may be planning to sacrifice Ishizu's monsters instead."

"Oh," Joey said. "So, that's why he's not attacking her."

I looked up at the sky like 'why?' "Really?" I asked. "You go and say that aloud?"

I was ignored, by everyone actually. "And now I summon Zorga," Ishizu said. "in attack mode!"

"Kaiba," Yami shouted. "listen to me, You're in over your head."

"Stay out of this!" Kaiba snarled at him, making me smirk in amusement.

"This tournament of yours," Yami said. "is more than just a game. Have you not seen the damage Marik has caused so far? The people he's harmed, you might be next! There is an ancient magic at work that cannot be denied, and if you continue to ignore it, you're a fool!"

Kaiba smirked then looked at Ishizu. "Alright," Kaiba snapped at her. "make you move!"

"You'll regret those words Kaiba," Ishizu said. "Zorga, attack his Dark Gremlin with Cape of Destruction,"-Zorga's eyes glowed red and it launched forward slicing Kaiba's monster into pieces with it's cape.-"but that's not all. Come forth, Kelbek and attack his life points directly!"

Kelbek shot a laser beam at Kaiba, who grunted in pain and took a step back. "Are you done?" Kaiba asked annoyed.

"No Kaiba," Ishizu said. "next I'll place this card face down, and now I am done."

Kaiba was silent for a couple of moments, just looking at Ishizu's face down card, then narrowed his eyes at her. "I hope you're ready," Kaiba said. "ready to lose, that is! I draw!"

Ishizu was unaffected. "Activate trap card: Muko!" Ishizu said as the card revealed itself.

"My card," Kaiba said. "it goes straight to the graveyard." Kaiba then put the card in the correct slot that did take it to the graveyard.

"Looks like Kaiba's running pretty low on cards to me." Duke commented.

"If he still wants to summon Obelisk," Joey said. "he better move fast."

"You got that right," Tristan said. "but is it possible?"

"It's possible," Joey said. "but it sems like a long shot to me."

"Let's go Seto," Mokuba shouted at his brother. "I know you can do this! Come on, there's no way your going to lose this Big Brother! Use your secret weapon, now!"

Kaiba smiled slightly at his brother then looked at his hand. "I place this face down!" Kaiba shouted as a card appeared on the field. "Make your move."

"One more direct attack and Kaiba's history," Joey said. "so whatever face down card he played better be strong."

Ishizu was quiet for a couple of seconds then pulled two cards from her hand. "It's the beginning of the end Kaiba," Ishizu said. "Now I shall place one card face down, now I summon the monster Agito!"

Kaiba smirked, then widened his eyes, then narrowed them. _It's like he's having a battle within himself.. oh haha that's funny..._

"Kelbek," Kaiba shouted. "Agito, Zorga, these monsters are now in my control and soon will be sacrificed. Open face down card, Soul Exchange!"-Ishizu's three monsters glowed a bright blue then evaporated.-"Now I will summon my Egyptian God Card, show yourself Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Obelisk appeared behind Kaiba, and I guess huffed? I don't know. I stared at Obelisk with respect, when suddenly Obelisk moved his head and looked at me as well. I stared at him, not showing any sign of fear, only respect. Obelisk suddenly nodded his head like in approval then looked at Ishizu since it was his enemy in this duel.

"Ah," I heard Yami Marik's voice ring out, making me look at him and sweatdrop. _How did I not notice he was there?... _"Things are getting interesting."

I shook my head and heard Mokuba cheer for his brother, then focused on the duel. "Whoa," Joey said. "Kaiba sacrificed Izhizu's monsters so he could summon his own!"

"Still think_ I'm_ going to lose?" Kaiba taunted. "Let's see which is stronger, you necklace or my Egyptian God Card!"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "We shall find out." She said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Counting on a piece of jewelry," Kaiba said. "in order to win this duel is pathetic! To win a duel takes skill and an extremely powerful deck. You'll see that soon, when I attack you with Obelisk the Tormentor and wipe out your life points!"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "Try as you may," Ishizu said after she opened up her eyes. "there's no escape from the defeat that awaits you in your next move."

"Fat chance," Kaiba said. "you have no monsters left to protect you! So spare me the gloom-and-doom speech, and just surrender to me now."

"Yugi, Percy," Tea said, although Yami was to wrapped up in his thoughts to notice, but I looked over to her to show her I was listening. "can Ishizu be right about Kaiba losing even though he has an Egyptian God Card on the field?"

I put on a thinking face then shrugged. "I don't know." I answered.

Tea nodded at my answer than looked at Yami. "Uh," Tea asked. "Yugi?"

Yami remained silent, still wrapped up in his thoughts. Yami's eyes flickered from Kaiba to Ishizu and then narrowed. "The end it here," Kaiba said. "no one can survive the fury of Obelisk."

Ishizu had on a poker face then my body pulsed, but this time I knew what it meant. _Ishizu must be using Millennium Necklace to see the future! Wow, it feels so much better knowing why my body pulses are the God Cards and the Millennium Items!..._

Yami Marik started to head for the elevator, when my body pulsed again, thinking it was the Millennium Necklace I ignored it. "Alright," Kaiba said, bringing me to reality. "Obelisk attack!"

"What's this?" Yami Marik's voice rang out. I snapped my attention over to him and say the Millennium Rod activating on its own. "My Millennium Rod!" Yami Marik shouted. "It's activating by itself!"

Yami looked at the rod shocked and I pressed a head to my temple while pulling out of Yami's hold. "What's going on?" Yami asked.

"Obelisk-" Kaiba cutt himself off, and then everything turned neon for a couple of seconds and Kaiba and I froze.

"Hey," Joey said. "check out Kaiba!"

"For some reason he stopped his attack," Yami noticed me frozen and freaked out. "Percy are you alright?"

"Yeah," Joey said, not noticing my frozen state. "but why?"

"You okay?" Mokuba asked. "Snap out of it Bro!"

Everything around me started to spin slightly and a tablet rushed in front of me. The image zoomed in on Kaiba's carving of his past self, then his Blue Eyes White Dragon, then Yami's past self, then carvings of the Egyptian Gods, then Obelisk. Soon it pattern repeated and quickly got faster. Then another image zoomed into my sight, it was the stone carving of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Soon the images stopped for a second and I stood still, trying to take in what I just saw. _Kaiba and I saw the Blue Eyes White Dragon.. he has to summon it in order to win!.. That's why we saw those images! Come on Kaiba, as much as I don't like you, you play a very big part in the Battle City Finals, so you gotta win this... and you know exactly what you need to do!..._

"Someone else is controlling my Millennium Rod!" Yami Marik shouted in anger.

"The Millennium Rod is affecting Kaiba!" Yami shouted, I groaned and pressed a hand to my temple at the same time Kaiba did.

Duke looked over and saw me. "And Percy!" Duke added, which made the gang look at me as I stumbled forward. I removed my hand and looked up at Kaiba, while breathing heavily. I looked at the rest of the gang and nodded to show I was fine and looked up at Kaiba again, after seeing they looked at him too.

"Observe," Kaiba said to Ishizu. "as I activate my magic card, Silent Doom which lets me summon a card from my graveyard, Gadget Soldier in defense mode! Before I can summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon, I must sacrifice two monsters. First this..."

"Oh-no!" Ishizu said.

"That's right," Kaiba said. "My Egyptian God Card!"

"Ridiculous!" Yami Marik shouted in protest.

"No way man!" Joey exclaimed.

"What's he thinking?" Tea demanded in shock

"It can't be." Yami denied, which made me smirk at him.

"Oh," I said still smirking. "but it can."

"Here me now," Kaiba shouted. "I won't be controled, I decide my future, so now i sacrifice my monsters. Obelisk and Gadget Soldier, I send you to the card graveyard!"-They both started to dissolve into blue pieces as the went to the graveyard, which made Ishizu widen her eyes.-"You're so quiet Ishizu, where's you magic now or have you realized there's no such thing as destiny? Now observe as I summon my Blue Eyes, show yourself!"

Ishizu stayed wide-eyed. "So," Ishizu said. "somehow Kaiba was able to change the future by summoning his Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"But how?" Yami Marik demanded. "What did he see?"

I raised my hand hesitantly. "I know," I said, making everyone look at me, including Kaiba. When Kaiba caught my eyes, his eyes were pleading as if he didn't want anyone else to know and confusion filled them. _So he doesn't want others to know, because he doesn't understand it himself.. as you wish Kaiba, but you owe me... _"and it's not my information to reveal."

Yami raised an eyebrow at me then nodded reluctantly and went back to the duel, just as did the others. "Ishizu," Kaiba said. "if you could foresee all my moves, how did Blue Eyes surprise you? Unless, of course, you're nothing but a fake, as I suspected!"-Ishizu smiled slightly and closed her eyes.-"Time to finish you off now, Blue Eyes White Dragon attack, wipe out her life points with White Lightning attack! Farewell!"

Blue Eyes let out a beam of White Lightning at Ishizu, who didn't een flinch as the attack hit her.

"Victory is mine," Kaiba said after Ishizu's life points reached zero. "That's it!"

"The winer of this duel," Roland said. "is Seto Kaiba!"

"Alright," Mokuba cheered. "I knew that you were gonna win this duel all along, Big Brother!"

"Very impressive Kaiba," Ishizu said. "you managed to overcome the fate that my Millennium Necklace showed me. Your past is the key to your power."

Kaiba closed his eyes in annoyance, then opened them with a glare. "I won this duel for the same reasons I'll win the tournament," Kaiba said. "my superior skills and intelligence."

"Perhaps," Ishizu agreed. "but you've taught me a valuable lesson about the nature of destiny, and for that I am grateful Kaiba."-Ishizu nodded in thanks and continued.-"You ahve given me hope for changing the future of my brother."

Ishizu's eyes flickered toward Yami Marik and I smiled sadly at Ishizu, then her eyes flickered back to Kaiba. "I may have lost the duel," Ishizu told him. "but in the process I have gained something of far greater importance. The realization that if I am to win this battle for my brother's spirit, I will need your help Kaiba. Thank you, for I know you will help me save my brother."

Kaiba scoffed, and I rolled my eyes at him. _There's the Kaiba I know... _"Believe whatever you need to Ishizu," Kaiba said. "but I'm only in this for myself."

Kaiba then walked off the playing field after it was lowered all the way. "Alright Seto," Mokuba celebrated. "what an awesome duel, you really ar the best duelist I know!"

I raised an eyebrow at that then gestured to Yami. "And the King of Games is right here?" I asked amused, not that even cared.

"Here comes Johnny Sunshine." Joey commented, making me hold back a snort as Kaiba stopped in front Yami and I.

"If I were you," Kaiba said to Yami. "I'd start preparing for our duel now Yugi."

"I will." Yami promised.

Kaiba smirked to himself. "Good luck," Kaiba said. "you'll need it."

* * *

We were all in the hallway talking and about to see Mai, when Yugi squeezed my hand happily. Did I forget to mention Yugi was back in control? I did.. opps...

"Attention duelists and guest," Roland's voice came through the intercom, making me jump in surprise, and Yugi chuckle at me. "Round one of the Battle City Finals is now complete. The four remaining finalists are Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and Marik. The competition will resume tomorrow when we land at our next dueling site."

"Guess we're not dueling on the blimp anymore." Yugi commented.

"Oh well," Joey smiled. "I was getting air sick anyway, I used up three barf bags!"

I shook my head in disgust. "Okay gross," I said. "but I'm just happy I can get out of Zeus' domain!"

"Well," Yugi said. "the important this is that Joey and I both made it to the next round!"

"That's right," Joey said. "so look out, Kaiba and Marik, here we come! Aw, yeah, its Duelist Kingdom all over again!"

"**Yep.**" Yugi and I said, then smiled at each other.

"Hey guys," Tea said. "both of you have got some serious resting to do!"

Yugi smiled at her sheepishly. "Yeah," Yugi said. "this tournament's been pretty intense so far."

"You said it Yuge!" Joey agreed.

"Well it can't get much worse," Tea said trying not to let tears well up in her eyes. "Bakura and Odion are knocked out, and Mai's in the Shadow Realm!"

Yugi looked down. "And it's all because of Marik and his evil plan." Yug said.

"Don't worry Yugi," Joey said. "We'll stop that creep."-We all walked to the room Mai was in.-"Now let's check up on Mai."

Yugi raised his hand to knock when something stopped him. "Greetings Yugi." Ishizu's voice rang out.

"**Ishizu!**" Yugi and I said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend," Ishizu said. "May I pay her a visit with you?"

Soon we walked in and Tea walked next to Serenity. "Hey Serenity," Tea said. "how's Mai?"

"Quiet." Serenity answered.

"We gotta get her mind back." Tea said, which made me nod in agreement.

"Serenity," Joey said, while Serenity turned to look at him. "has she said a word?"

Serenity shook her head. "No," she said. "not a thing."

Joey looked at Mai sadly. "Poor Mai," Joey said. "I'm sorry I let you down, but mark my words I promise you'll get your revenge against that Marik."

"No Joey," Serenity muttered, making Joey look at her shocked. "Can't you see that anger and revenge will only make things worse? That's just how Mai got this way, Marik is so full of anger and hate that he gets pleasure from watching other people suffer."

"That jerk!" Joey snarled.

"When I took my bandages off," Serenity said, then she covered her for fear of crying. "this is not what I wanted to see."

Tea walked over and place a hand on her shoulder. "Serenity," Tea confronted. "it'll be okay."

"I'm sorry sis." Joey said sadly.

"There is hope ahead," Ishizu's voice rang out. "for where there is evil, there is also good. Marik was good once, he began life as an innocent child like everyone does. But that innocence disappeared, leaving my brother with a dark hole where his heart once was. I remember when this evil was born, it happened on the night Marik received the Tomb Keeper's initiation and inherited the task of protecting the Pharaoh's tomb. A task he always resented, now this dark presence has completely taken over my brother's body."

I looked down finally realizing what this reminded me of. _Luke, that explained the dream.. this reminds me so much of Luke and Kronos... _I saw Yugi step forward. "Ishizu," Yugi said. "what happens if there's no way to save you brother?"

I looked up, trying to control any tears that demanded to leak out of my eyes. I saw Ishizu look down in depression. "It may be too late," Yugi continued. "you said it was my destiny to save the world from destruction. I thought that meant defeating you brother and putting an end to his plan, not saving him. He's caused enough damage already, Marik must be stopped!"

Ishizu locked eyes with me and I saw pleading and mercy for her brother, she stepped forward and I did so as well. Ishizu placed her hands on my shoulders and continued to look me in the eyes. "Percy," Ishizu said. "I know what has happened to you in the past, you must understand!"

I felt a tear escape my left eye, (the direction Joey was in) much to my dismay. I looked down at my shoes and nodded. "Yeah," I said. "this reminds so much of..." I trailed off and shook my head, not willing to say. I gently shrugged off her hands and stepped back to where I once was.

Yugi grabbed my hand and laced our fingers to show me he was here for me. "Yugi's got a point Ishizu," Joey said, making me look at her again. "what if it's too late to save him from the evil inside him? I mean you got to admit, he's is about as nasty as they come."

"Yeah," Tea agreed. "It's hard to imagine him ever being nice!"

"You must trust me," Ishizu insisted calmly. "I know there is hope. There's still much you don't understand. It wasn't that much long ago that Marik began to lost his way and turn toward the darkness. For generations, my family has lived in secrecy, deep beneth the desert sands, watching over the tomb of the Pharaoh. For 5,000 years, an Ishtar has stood guard waiting for Pharaoh to return. As the first-born Ishtar son, Marik was required to bare the Pharaoh's secret on his back and forbidden to ever leave the tomb."

Ishizu went on to explain how Marik wanted to go outside and how everything that happened. (which I already knew, but that doesn't mean I can stop hating Yami Marik.)

I only caught a few things like, "I knew we were violating our family's code, but I also knew that Marik deserved to the light of the outside world at least once in his life. I didn't realize the his exposure to this light would cause the darkness within him to grow."

And; "I had to get Marik home, he'd already seen too much."

Also; "I knew I had made a great mistake as the Keepers of the Pharaoh's tomb, we were forbidden to see the world, and I was beginning to understand why. I was about to pay the price for my actions. I exposed Marik to a world he should never have seen, and this caused Marik to reject our family, and his evil side grew."

Including; "But now that he had seen the outside world, forgetting it was an impossible task."

And; "But my father had already weakened him with the Millennium Rod." (she was talking about Odion) and that was all I could catch.

Once she was done, we were all quiet for a moment, until Joey broke the silence. "Lady," Joey said. "I'm supposed to feel bad for that spoiled brat because he grew into some evil nutcase? Look, you brother trapped Mai's mind in the Shadow Realm! Now she's living out her worst nightmares, and I'm gonna make sure he pays!"

I glared at the ground realizing what he said is true. _He's right! Yami Marik is going to pay for his crimes..._

"Yugi," Ishizu said, making me look up at her. "it is possible to destroy the evil within my brother without destroying the good. I realize now that destinies can be changed."

"But how?" Yugi asked, which made me nod in agreement to his question.

"As the Pharaoh's vessel," Ishizu said. "you have the power to do it."

"Attention all duelists and guests," Roland's voice came through the intercom, this time not scaring me. "lights out in two minutes."

"Alright," Tristan said. "Time to crash in Joey's suite!"

"What are you talking about Tristan?" Joey demanded.

"Come on," Tristan said. "you room is like a palace, you'll never even know that I'm there."

"Oh, I'll know!" Joey muttered. "I'll know by the smell."-then Joey looked at Tea and Serenity.-"Serenity, sweet dreams, you too!"

Serenity nodded. "Get some rest." Serenity said.

"Yugi," Joey said, turning to Yugi. "we got a big day ahead, so let's get us some shut eye."

Yugi nodded. "Mmhmm." Yugi agreed.

"Ohhds are that one of us will have to duel Marik," Joey said. "and that's a butt-kicking we'll need to be rested for!"

"Um Joey? Question," Serenity asked. "How do you know you and Yugi won't be dueling each other instead of dueling Marik?"

"What?" Joey demanded, turning to his sister. "Watch what you say sis! You're gonna jinx us!"

Serenity giggled and Yugi and I sweatdropped. "Yugi," Ishizu said, making Yugi and I look at her. "there is one more thing I must give to you."

"Huh?" Yugi asked.

"It is a powerful object that I no longer have any use for." Ishizu said placing a hand near her necklace.

"Thanks." Yugi said, as Ishizu got closer. "What is it?"

Ishizu reached behind her neck and undid the latch for the Millennium Necklace. "Fate chose me to wear the Millennium Necklace," Ishizu said. "but it is time I passed its magic to the one who is destined to rescue the world from despair. You see, it no longer shows me the future Yugi. Take it. I have completed my mission and now it is your turn."

Yugi gently took the necklace from her and looked at it. "Joey we should head back to the room before lights out." Tristan said.

Joey nodded. "Right." Joey agreed, as we (we as in: Yugi, Joey, me, Duke, and Tristan.) started to leave the room.

"See you in the morning!" Tea called.

"Try to get some sleep!" Serenity said.

"Good night." Tristan called back.

"Sweet dreams." Duke told them.

"See you later." Joey said.

"Have pleasant dreams!" I told them happily as I followed Yugi out the door.

I walked along side of Yugi as he stared at his puzzle and the necklace. Soon enough Yugi and I went inside his room and I brought the Trident key chain that Hermes 'gave' me. I threw it up and it glowed until a my orignal duffel bag was in it's place. I widened my eyes and caught it with a grunt, making Yugi look back at me.

"Percy?" Yugi asked confused. "Where did-"

I placed the duffel bag on the ground, unzipped it and grabbed some sweatpants and a sliver T-shirt. I ran to the bathroom, took a quick shower, (thankfully getting the make-up off) and when I was done I quickly dried myself off and put my night-clothes on and brushed my teeth and hair. I stepped outside the bathroom to see Yugi starting to get in bed, I blushed then looked around.

"Uh Yugi?" I asked, while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, and when I noticed my hair was still wet. I quickly willed the water in my hair to evaporate and put the stuff I used for my shower in my bag along with my duel disk that I'm assuming Yugi put it next too. "Where am I going to sleep?"

Yugi blushed and looked down at his lap. "I was uh.." Yugi struggled. "I d-didn't want you to sleep on the f-floor.. if you want I'll take the floor and you take the bed?"

I snapped my head to him and shook my head. "No," I denied. "you're the one who needs the rest more than I do... uh.."-I blushed hardered at the thought.-"Why don't we just share the bed? I mean, we are a couple.. so it shouldn't matter that much right?"

Yugi blushed beat red, maybe even more than I was already and nodded. "Y-Yeah.." Yugi stuttered as he lay down. I smiled at him tiredly and walked over to the bed and layed down beside him. I turned to where I was facing him and closed my eyes. I knew Yugi wasn't trying to sleep, he was just staring at the ceiling.

"Yugi," Yami's voice rang out, making me smile smally, but not noticable, when I felt Yugi move to sit up slightly. "you must sleep."

"But I'm worried." Yugi protested, making me crack one eye open amused.

"It's natural for you to be frightened," Yami told Yugi. "but together we can do this."

Yugi looked down. "It seems like things have gotten so far out of hand," Yugi said, making me open both my eyes and sit up next to him. "just when I think I have Marik all figured out, he goes and becomes 20 times more evil then he was in the first place!"

I smiled sadly at him and wrapped my arms around his torso and put my chin on his shoulder in comfort. Yugi jumped at first then relaxed and smiled sadly. "We'll defeat him." Yami promised.

"I want to believe that," Yugi said. "but I'm not so sure. You saw what he did to Mai, this guy's completely insane, and I'm the one he really wants. Let me guess, if we trust in the heart of the cards, we can beat this guy."

I laughed quietly. "Wow," I said, making them turn to me. "first time I've ever heard you say that like you were annoyed."

"Yes." Yami agreed with Yugi, ignoring me.

I layed down, tugging Yugi down with me, and gave Yami and 'thank you and good night' smile. Yugi turned to face me and closed his eyes. I saw a tear escape his eyes and I snuggled into his chest to let him know I was safe and sound, and always there for him. Yugi wrapped an arm around me, then pulled me closer, and I layed my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. _Don't worry Yugi.. we'll be fine..._

About thirty minutes later Yugi was fast asleep and Yami had retreated into the puzzle long before. I was still wide awake, I have been thinking about the whole situation is like my past. Yugi is like me, Marik is like Luke, Yami Marik is like Kronos, and everything else I haven't figured out yet.. I moved closer to Yugi, so my whole body was pressed up against his, he only tightened his grip on my waist. I smiled amusedly at him and placed a hand on the Millennium Puzzle, which oddly was right next to me, and closed my eyes, letting myself go to sleep finally. If I would opened my eyes I would have noticed the Millennium Puzzle glow and me and Yugi get pulled inside the puzzle (not literally, you know how Yugi and Yami have their soul rooms inside their mind? Well when I said 'get pulled inside the puzzle' I meant Yugi and Percy went inside Yugi's soul room) and the mind of Yugi and Yami.

* * *

(A/N; okay this is like inside the mind of Yugi and Yami.. so yeah...)

There was a bright light and Yugi and I appeared in a room that was scattered with various of types of toys and stuff. The first thing I noticed I was no longer in my sweats, I was in my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some regular shorts, along with a jean jacket. I reached and inside and pulled out Riptide and sighed in relief.

I looked at Yugi. "Uh Yugi?" I asked, making him jump and look at me shocked. "Where are we?"

Yugi grabbed my hand and looked around. "I don't know," Yugi asked. "this stuff looks familiar, but where have I seen it before?"

I shook my head just as confused, and turned him around to tugged him to the door behind us. He opened it, after letting go of my hand and we both walked out of the room. I looked across the hallway and gasped. "Uh Yug," I said. "I think we are in you mind.. how I got inside here I don't know..."

Yugi nodded at me and walked to Yami's room door, then grabbed the handle hesitantly. Yugi looked at me. "I'm glad you're here though.." Yugi said, making me blush and place my hand on top of his that was on the door handle and we opened it together. We both looked inside and our mouths formed an 'o'. _This is confusing.. and it looks frustrating..._

Yugi and I walked to the middle, well, we assumed it was the middle anyway, then looked around. "Something wrong Yugi?" Yami's voice rang out, making me jump and let out a squeak of surprise.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." Yugi apologized.

Yami then looked at me confused. "How did you get here Percy?" Yami asked.

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I have no idea," I said, then I crossed my arms. "and thanks for the scare of a life time..."

Yami smiled at the both of us and he looked at Yugi. "Your mind must have been restless to have brought you here." Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi smiled sheepishly. "I am a little worried." Yugi admitted.

Yami chuckled. "Yes," Yami said. "of course, tell me what's on your mind?"

Yugi frowned worried. "It seems things are getting out of hand lately," Yugi said. "and the dangers growing."

"That's true," Yami agreed. "it grows as we near our destiny."

Yugi and Yami looked around. "So that's why," Yugi said, making Yami and I look at him. "I'm starting to understand the this place. I think I know why it's so complex, all these confusing paths. They represent all the mysteries of your past and all the questions you have about the future."

"That's right." Yami said shocked.

Yugi nodded. "Yami," Yugi said. "I know we're gonna figure all of this out soon, and I'm not gonna let anyone stand in our way!"

I smiled at him and looked around, then shifted awkwardly. "Ah," I said. "I feel like a trespasser now..."

Yugi and Yami laughed at me and started to walk up the stairs. "You're always welcome in our mind Percy." Yugi said happily, while Yami nodded in agreement.

I followed behind them hesitantly. "Yeah," I said. "okay, once I figure out how I even got here, I will defiantly visit more often."

Yami chuckled at me and continued walking in a random direction, eventually I remember my dream with Shadi and explained it too them thinking they had the right to know about it. Surprisingly, they took it very well, well they were a bit surprised about how I was the Queen of Games, Egypt, and Wife to Yami, which made me blush when I told him. We all sat on a place to rest and I looked at them both and widened my eyes in surprise.

"What's wrong Percy?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head and smiled sheepishly at him. "I just noticed how much you look-alike when one of you isn't transparent." I said. "It scared me at first..."

They both laughed at me again and down at where we once was. "Do you remember what happened last time you were here, Yugi?" Yami asked him. "A stranger appeared to us."

"Shadi?" I asked, which made Yami and Yugi nod.

"That's right," Yami said. "he used the power of his Millennium Key to see into the maze of my inner mind. He was searching for the truth, even he couldn't find any answers in here. Behind every door was another mental trap hiding the truth. So Shadi had no better luck than I've had trying to solve the mysteries in my mind. I climbed these staircases and entered these doors just as Shadi has, but to no avail."

"But he hasn't given up yet," Yugi reminded. "that's why he appeared to us on the blimp. Do you remember what Marik said? He told us the secret to unlocking the Pharaoh's power was imprinted on his back during the ceremony."

"Yes," Yami agreed. "perhaps he holds the answers we have been looking for."-Yami stood up and smiled down at Yugi. "You and I make a great team Yugi, and together we have to defeat Marik and unlock that power before he does."-Yugi nodded.-"And I can't do it without you!"

Yugi stood up and they shook hands. "I'll always be there for you!" Yugi said.

"Thanks." Yami said still smiling.

I stood up and stayed behind. "And trust me," I said, making them look at me. "we'll support you, especially me."

They both let go of their hands and smiled at me happily, soon there was a bright light and Yugi and I had left the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

(A/N; Percy's like having no dream now.. so yeah Tea's about to start banging on the door.)

I heard pounding and my name along with Yugi's being called. I curled up and made a fist of Yugi's shirt. Yugi groaned and opened his eyes and glanced down at me. I opened a eye tiredly, leaned up and pressed my lips against his. Yugi responded tiredly and kissed me back. I pulled away and gestured to the door, which the person was still pounding on our door, and calling our names.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes, while I sat up with him. "Who is it?" Yugi called.

"It's me Tea," The person, Tea, answered. "open up!"

I growled in irritation and pushed Yugi out of the bed gently to get him to move. "Tea?" Yugi said, before I pushed him, then when I did he glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Just a minute,"-Yugi pecked my lips and walked to the door.-"It's kinda late Tea, can't this wait till morning?"

I got out of bed and walked behind Yugi. "I was just in Bakura's room," Tea said. "and he's missing!"

Yugi gasped and I did too. "No!" I said, then rushed around and through Yugi's choker and jacket to him and grabbed my jean jacket, then slid it on and ran out of the room. "Hey Tea!" I greeted.

Tea smiled down at me worriedly. "Hey Percy." Tea said, then reached forward and fixed my hair for me.

I smiled at her sheepishly and thanked her for fixing my hair. Then Yugi ran out and we started to run around the blimp looking for Bakura. I skidded to a halt when I noticed we've already been down this hall. _Okay that's not good..._

"I don't get it Yugi, Percy," Tea said. "we've looked all over, but there's no sign of Bakura anywhere!"

"Even on a blimp as big as this one," I reminded. "he couldn't just of disappeared, we'll find him."

Yugi looked at us. "Wait a sec," Yugi said. "I bet Marik's behind this!"

We sprinted to the elevator and got inside, going to the Stratos Dueling Level. "The Stratus Dueling Arena is the only place we haven't checked." Yugi reminded us, which made me nod and grab his hand. Soon the elevator dinged and we all looked outside. "Yugi," Tea said. "look at all that fog! It looks like-"

"Yes," Yugi said, cutting her off. "a Shadow Duel! Bakura's in there, and he must be dueling against Marik."

"Bakura's in a Shadow Game?" Tea asked scared, which made smile sadly at her.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took control. "If Bakura loses this duel," Yami said. "he'll be trapped in the Shadow Realm. This is dangerous Tea, Percy, and enough people have gotten hurt already, so please got back down stairs."

I raised an eyebrow at him amused and scoffed. "Yeah no," I said. "that's not going to work, I'm sticking right by your side."

"Yeah," Tea agreed. "We're in this thing together Yugi, till the end. I was with you the day you found out about your past and discovered your destiny!"

"But Tea, Percy." Yami said.

"But nothing," I said. "we're gonna help you and that's final!" Tea nodded agreement with me. I let go of Yami's hand and crossed my arms dangerously.

"I must put an end to Marik's evil plans." Yami said.

"You will." I said to him.

"You make it sound so easy Percy," Yami said, then looked at the ball of the Shadow Realm. "but he seems to get stronger and more evil with each duel, and I believe that the darker Marik becomes, the harder it is to shield the world from this his wrath. Now Marik has begun to target my friends because of a grudge he has against me. He must be stopped, before anyone else falls victim to his insanity."

"I'll help." Tea said.

I smiled at Tea once again and Yami and I both walked into the Shadow Realm ball thing. When I felt something was off, I brought out Riptide and uncapped it. We both walked on the arena and I held out Riptide when I say Yami Marik.

"Marik!" Yami shouted.

Yami Marik looked at us amused. "So," Yami Marik said. "how long have you two been here?"

"Tell me what you did with Bakura." Yami demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about," Yami Marik said, making me growl and twirl Riptide dangerously. "If you mean the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, you tell me where one goes after losing a Shadow Game!"

"No.." Yami muttered.

"Don't be so surprised Pharaoh," Yami Marik said as started to leave. "It won't be long before you join him in the Shadow Realm!" Yami Marik laughed and left. I growled in irritation and capped Riptide and put in my pocket. I grabbed Yami's hand and laced our fingers. Yami looked at him and smiled weakly. Yami placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently, then put his hand down, and the Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yugi was back in control. I smiled at Yugi, leaned forward and pressed my lips to his gently. Yugi smiled into the kiss then pulled back.

"Come on," I said, tugging him to the elevator. "you need more rest."

* * *

No one's POV.

(A/N; We have no officially gotten into the 3rd season! Yay!)

In Yugi's room Yugi was sitting up in his bed and Percy was curled up in a ball with her head on his lip. Yugi smiled at her, grabbed his puzzle thought about everything that has happened. Then out of no where the was a turbulence and Yugi hoped out of bed, making Percy fall to the floor with a 'thud'. Percy groaned and opened her eyes tiredly.

* * *

Percy's POV

All I know is that I'm sleeping and suddenly I'm on the floor. I opened my eyes and look up at Yugi annoyed. "Thanks..." I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "that was a nice way to wake me up..."

Yugi looked down at me, held out a hand, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," Yugi said as he hauled to my feet, then pecked my lips. "you might want to get dressed, something's not right, and I rather not have the others see you in that."

I blushed and ran to my bag, got out a pair of caprese, a jean jacket, and T-shirt with random drawings all over it, my toothbrush and hair brush then ran to the bathroom. I put on my clothes, brushed my teeth and hair until they were what they should be and ran out of the bathroom. I stuffed my clothes in my duffel bag, heaved it up, and threw it upwards. It flipped a couple of times then shrunk into the Trident key chain, which I caught and put in my pocket along with Riptide.

I grabbed his hand, and we all met each other outside and ran to we figured the pilots would be. "What's up with the turbulence?" Joey demanded once he saw Kaiba, Mokuba and the two other suits inside.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "some on us sleep past five."

One of the suits, who I shall call Randy, typed quickly then cried out. "Oh-no!" the Randy looked at Kaiba. "The pilot isn't responding Mr. Kaiba!" The aircraft started to tilt left and we all grabbed on to something to hold on too.

"Make it respond!" Kaiba snapped.

"It's rejecting every one of my commands," Randy protested. "what should I do?"

Kaiba growled. "I pay you good money," Kaiba snarled. "now do what ever it takes to get us back on track to Kaiba Corp Island!"

We all looked at the screen and there was a picture of a building, built on top of some rubble. "That pile of junk?" Tristan demanded.

"Hey watch what you're calling 'junk'," Mokuba snapped at him. "that's where our company started."

Yugi stepped forward. "Is that the final dueling sight?" Yugi asked, making me nod in agreement.

"It is," Kaiba conformed. "I built it from the ruins of my stepfather's empire, it symbolizes the triumph of new over old."

Yugi and I looked at him confused. "Kaiba Corp wasn't always a game company," Mokuba explained. "the corporation was originally set up by our step-dad to construct high-tech vehicle for war, but then Seto and changed all that. That island out there used to be of the company's central head quarters until my brother tore down all the military. Anyway, then he built that dueling tower as a symbol of the new Kaiba Corp.!"

"That's enough Mokuba." Kaiba told his brother.

"I think we hit a sore spot." Joey commented, making me hold back a snort.

"I've got it," Randy shouted. "our navigation is taking orders from someone outside the ship! Someone's hacked into the main frame and changed our destination coordinates." The gang gasped, but I only raised an eyebrow.

"There's no way that's true," Mokuba denied. "the security on this ship is state of the art!"

"Our situation is worseing!" Randy shouted as we started to go closer to the sea, making me smile then grab onto Yugi so I wouldn't fall. "We are loosing altitude rapidly."

I glared at him. "We can tell you dolt!" I shouted.

"Everyone hold on!" Randy shouted. The aircraft plunged to the water, making us bounce up and most of us go forwards, as we just started to glide on top of the water, slowly getting higher. "Is everyone alright?"

I rubbed my forehead since I had smacked my forehead against the ground when we hit water. "You mean besides the whiplash and the sprained ankle?" Tristan asked sarcastically.

"And the bruised forehead?" I muttered to myself as I stood up and helped Yugi to his feet.

"Can you say lawsuit?" Joey shouted at Kaiba.

"Try the emergency override system!" Mokuba ordered.

"It's no use," Randy shouted back. "I've been completely locked out."

The image of the island started to mess up and an outline of a person was visible. "Greetings duelists," a boy's voice said. "there is nothing wrong with your television set." boy about Mokuba's age, maybe a little older, became visible. _oh gods, are we in season three?..._

"Identify yourself." Kaiba ordered.

"Always barking orders?" The boy taunted. "Hmm.. I've been oberseving you and it's time I put you in your place Seto, for now I'll be calling shots around here, and my first order of business is to put an end to your little card game."

"You're never going get away with this, you creep!" Mokuba shouted.

"Too late for that," The boy smirked. "I've already have."

"Look kid," Kaiba said. "I demand to know your name!"

"There you go again," The boy taunted. "well, fine my name is Noah, and you and I go back quite a long way Seto."

"Alright," Kaiba said. "enough of your foolish games."

"I'm afraid my games have only begun you fools!" The boy, Noah, said.

"What do you mean he meant by that Seto?" Mokuba said.

"Unfortunately," Joey said. "I think we are about to find out."

The screen that held Noah zoomed in on the sea and a fortress was coming out of the sea. "It's like an underwater fortress!" Joey commented.

"I don't like the looks of it!" Tea commented as well.

"Its huge!" Duke shouted.

Yugi gasped and I felt my mouth go to an 'o' shape. "Bad news." Randy said.

"What it is?" Kaiba demanded.

"It seems that floating fortress is using a tractor beam," Randy said. "to pull our aircraft towards it."

"Let us go!" Mokuba shouted.

"Look you little brat," Tristan said. "enough's enough!"

"It's no use!" Joey said. "That kid has use right where he wants us, I just wish I knew where that was!"

The roof on the fortress started to open and we started to go in them. "He's activated landed functions," Randy said. "and there's nothing I can do!"

"As soon as we land," Kaiba snarled. "I'll make that little brat pay!"

"I want first crack at him!" Tristan growled.

"Easy," Duke said. "he's just a kid."

Serenity grabbed onto Joey's arm. "Are we safe?" Serenity asked.

Joey grabbed our hand. "Of course we are sis," Joey said. "as long as I'm on board."

I brought out Riptide (I didn't uncap it) and spinned in my fingers. "Enough," Kaiba said. "this is my aircraft and I'll handle this on my own."

"Whatever." Joey said.

Then after a while of just going down we finally reached the bottom and arms came out of no where and landed on top of blimp to hold us down. Lights appeared out of no where and the screen showed Noah again.

"Thanks for dropping in Seto," Noah said. "time for you and your friends to exit the ship."

"Is that so?" Kaiba said. "What if we don't?"

Noah laughed. "I'm afraid at this point refusal is not an option," Noah said as a bunch of guns came out and aimed at the ship, I stepped closer to Yugi and laced our fingers together, and he squeezed my hand in return. "that to my sun lasers!"

"Do what he says!" Duke commanded.

"This kid's nuts!" Joey commented.

Kaiba relaxed and walked past us. "You all stay here." Kaiba ordered.

"**Kaiba,**" Yugi and I yelped and ran after him. "**don't!**"

"This is my problem Yugi, Percy," Kaiba said, without turning around. "so don't do me any favors."

_"Kaiba!"_ I pleaded.

Mokuba ran past us and skidded to a halt next to Kaiba. "Mokuba," Kaiba said. "you are _not_ to leave this ship!"

"But.." Mokuba muttered. "wait..."

Kaiba looked at the screen with anger clouding his electric blue eyes. "Noah," Kaiba growled. "I will be coming out to you _alone._ Any questions?"

Soon the lasers activated and started attack the ship and every covered their faces, and I sweatdropped. _They do realize that we are inside the blimp right? And those beams aren't even getting past the glass?..._

"Consider to rethink your decision?" Noah asked.

"I can answer that for him!" Joey yelped, soon the lasers stopped and everyone relaxed, and Yugi grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

_"Now,"_ Noah said. "let's try this whole thing again, shall we Seto? Please, to be so kind, to exit the ship, _with_ your friends?"

Soon we all exited the ship and I stayed close to Yugi. "Let me handle this," Kaiba said. "we'll be out of here soon."

"Look I don't know what this kids problem is with you," Joey said. "but it's our problem now too, so why don't you just get over yourself?"

Kaiba growled to himself. "Now why don't you all go straight ahead," Noah voice's rang out, which made me stand closer to Yugi. "and we'll continue this party?"

"Mr. Kaiba!" Randy and Roland shouted about to run of the plan when the lasers shot near the exit/entrance.

"You two goons," Noah snarled. "can wait on the blimp, the invation is only for duelists only."

Duke looked at Tristan. "You're no duelist." Duke reminded.

"Noah doesn't have to know that," Tristan said. "so zip it Dice Boy."

Kaiba 'hmm'ed and walked forward, and Joey turned and placed his hands on Serenity's shoulders. "Serenity," Joey said. "I want you to stay right here, where it's safe."

"Joey we're a team," Serenity said. "and there is no way I'm letting go there without me."

Joey removed his hands and they both started walking with us. "She's better off with us Joey," Tristan said from behind me. "that creep Marik is back there, remember?"

When we started walking in a tunnel, Yugi squeezed my hand and frowned in anger. "What is it you want from us Noah?" Yugi demanded.

"Everything will be made clear soon enough." Noah promised. "continue to the end of the hallway where my people will greet you, they are especially excited to see you Mr. Kaiba."

We walked through an automatic door and looked around. "This is getting creeper and creeper." Tea commented.

"Check it out," Mokuba asked as we looked around. "what is this place?"

"It looks to big to be a racket ball court." Joey said.

"Is their anyone home?" I called.

There was laughing and a bright light appeared, making us cover our eyes. "Who is it?" Kaiba demanded. "Show yourselves!"

"With pleasure.." A voice said, then five guys were visible, then it clicked. _The big five, oh gods.. we ARE in season three!..._

"But wait," Kaiba gasped. "it can't be!"

"You should have known we would be back Seto Kaiba," The middle one said. "for revenge! Surprised to see us again Kaiba?"

"So you know these five suits man?" Tristan asked. "What's going on here?"

Duke looked at him. "Suddenly," Duke said. "I feel really under dressed."

"I can't put my finger on it," Yugi said. "but something about these guys is really familiar to me."

I scoffed. "They should be." I said.

"Yeah," Mokuba agreed. "these are the five creeps who tried to get rid of Seto and take over Kaiba Corp. Gansley, Crump, Johnson, Nesbitt, and Lector or wise known as the Big Five!"

"That's right," Joey agreed, remembering them. "they trapped Kaiba in Cyber Land until we had go in the and save him!"

"Almost right," Kaiba said. "they were hired by my step-father to serve as the Board of Directors, but that wasn't enough power for them, so they tried to destroy me by using my own virtual technology and take over my company!"

"When those corp-o-creepzoids lost," Mokuba said. "they were imprisoned in the virtual world, instead of Seto."

"That's right," Gansley said. (I had just remembered which is which.) "but did you honestly think that was the last of us? We've wondered in Cyber Space for what seemed like an eternity, thinking one question over and over: How could we get our revenge for our suffering?"

"We finally found our answer the day Noah hacked into Kaiba Corp's mainframe." Crump said.

"Once we discovered we all shared a common enemy with Seto Kaiba," Nesbitt (A/N: Okay I'm not sure if this is actually Nesbitt or Johnson.. so bare with me?) said. "naturally, Noah uploaded our minds to his system."

"So," Tea asked. "you guys are virtual?"

"I've defeated you once," Kaiba snarled. "and I can easily do it again."

"We plan to give you every opportunity to do so Mr. Kaiba," Gansley said. "for we divsed a new game, with Noah's help."

"What kind of game are we talking about, you snake!" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh it's a game your quite familiar with Mr. Kaiba," Gansley smirked. "its a Duel Monsters tournament, a Virtual Duel Monsters Tournament that is, and you all are invited to participate!"

"But why would you guys want to duel us?" I shouted at him.

"Our minds have been trapped in this virtual prison for so long," Crump said. "we've lost our bodies."

"But if we defeat you in Noah's Virtual Arena," Nesbitt said. (A/N:still not sure!) "we will return to the real world in your bodies!"

That struck a cord with Joey. "No ones taking over my body again!" Joey growled.

"Now," Gansley said. "it's time to pay a visit to our special dueling world."

Suddenly everything around us seemed to shake and I closed my eyes to keep from getting confused. When I opened my eyes I was face first on the ground, then I blinked. _Wait that's not ground..._ I opened my eyes and noticed I had landed on Yugi, I blushed beat red and rolled off of him, then quickly stood up embarrassed.

"It's a jungle." Duke commented, making me look around.

"Not quite." Yugi said, making me nod in agreement.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Tea asked. "Looks like a jungle to me."

"Weren't you geeks listening?" Kaiba asked annoyed. "This enviroment is virtual!"

Serenity put her head in her brothers chest scared. "Joey..." she whimpered.

"Relax sis," Joey said. "this is just a life sized video game!"

"You sure this isn't real," Tea asked. "because it sure smells real."

"That was me." Tristan admitted.

Tea crinckled her nose. "Tristan that's gross!" Tea said disgusted.

Suddenly there was footsteps that shook the ground. _What is this, Jurassic Park?..._

"I don't like the sound of this you guys." Mokuba said.

The footsteps got closer and a T-Rex was visible. "J-Just d-don't panic-c," Joey said as he pushed Serenity behind him. "I-It's just a h-holog-gram!"

"Are you sure?" Serenity asked getting closer to his brother.

"W-Why?" Joey asked, still stuttering. "D-Don't I s-seem sure?"

The T-Rex came closer, but only Kaiba and I stayed in the same spot. The others shouted at us when the T-Rex swiped his claw through us.

"Hmm," Kaiba smirked. "that brat Noah can't intimate me with cheap virtual illusions like this, I wrote better virtual programs when this kid was wearing dippers, this stuff amateur!"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Yugi, who smiled in relief and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I blushed at the sudden hug and wrapped my arms around his neck, returning the hug. "Don't scare me like that," Yugi whispered in my ear. "you really freaked me out..."

I giggled and pulled back, while everyone was looking around, and Tea was next to a flower, I pecked him on the lips to show him I was okay.

Yugi smiled at me and we broke apart completely, but Yugi grabbed my hand and laced our fingers. "You're right," Tea voice rang out making me look at her, then she looked up, and saw another Kaiba. "Kaiba? Did you just change your outfit or something?"

I blinked and Tea and I sweatdropped. "Uh that's not Kaiba..." Yugi trailed off, while Tea did this odd move and launched backwards and let out a "WHOA!" I nearly burst out laughing at the sight.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Relax," Kaiba said. "It's a cheap copy, I used to create virtual clones of myself all the time to duel against."

"Why duel yourself?" Duke asked.

"Who better?" Kaiba answered with a question.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment. Virtual Kaiba smirked and a duel monster appeared a few feet away from us. "Where he'd come from?" Joey demanded.

"Attention fools," Gansley's voice rang out. "it's time for us to demonstrate the new dueling rules!"

"What do you mean?" Yugi shouted.

"New rules?" I finished just as angry.

"We've created a new system of dueling, especially for our tournament," Gansley said. "so pay attention, and try to keep up! In our world we play by a new set of rules called the Deck Master System. So watch and learn as the virtual Kaiba verses Total Defense Shogun, and each duelist must chose a deck master. Blue Eyes will be Virtual Kaiba's and Total Defense Shogun will act as his own deck master. Now begin!"

"For my first move," Virtual Kaiba said. "I summon Lord of Dragons, and next I activate the Flute of Summoning Dragon! This magic card allows me to summon two more Blue Eyes White Dragons to the playing field! And now, I'll move my deck master to the center of the playing field!"

"Cyber Kaiba played three Blue Eyes in one move!" Joey said.

I smirked in amusement. "Impressive."

"So it looks like," Yugi said. "your deck master stands next to you until you summon it to the field."

"Lastly," Virtual Kaiba said. "I'll use Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons together! To form Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"As you can see," Gansley's voice rang out again. "Virtual Kaiba combined his deck master with his two other Blue Eyes to create a creature that's virtually unstoppable and thanks to his deck masters special ability, this new fusion monster can attack immediately!"

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Virtual Kaiba ordered. "I order you to attack Total Defense Shogun directly!"

Blue Eyes let out an attack towards the opponent. "Of course," Gansley said. "since Total Defense Shogun is also a deck master, it has it's own special ability. Total Defense Barrier!"-A barrier surrounded Total Defense Shogun and the attack went around the barrier.-"It blocks the attack and redirects it!"

The attack from Blue Eyes was sent back and struck Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, who roared in pain and burst into pieces, which made Virtual Kaiba burst into pieces. "Ta-ta Virtual Kaiba," Gansley's voice ran out again. "soon that will have to the real one. You see, if your deck master is destroyed, you automatically lose the duel, regardless of life points, when each of you loses a duel, one of us will take over your body!"

"I've heard enough," Kaiba snarled. "I've defeated you white-collar-has-beens once before and I can do it again! No matter what the rules are, I'll still take you down!"

There was a bunch of laughing and the world started to shake just as it did before we came here.

"Let us out of here you creeps!" I shouted.

Then the jungle evaporated and we were where we once was. "We never even left this room you fools." Gansley said.

"But make no mistake," Nesbitt said. (A/N: still not sure!) "you kids aren't going anywhere for a long while! You're trapped and the only escape is to defeat us in a virtual duel!"

"There is no way you are going to get away with this you stuffed shirts!" Mokuba growled.

"Yeah," Joey shouted. "we'll kick your big business butts!"

"Joey wait.." Serenity whimpered, which made Joey place his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry Serenity," Joey said. "we can wipe the five greasers one, two, and three! I promise we'll win, and I've never broken a promise to you."

Serenity relaxed. "Then promise you'll be careful." Serenity demanded gently.

Joey nodded, and Yugi frowned in determination. "If we stick together they won't stand a chance!" Yugi said, which made me nod and go closer to him.

"Don't worry," Duke said. "I got your backs!"

"Me too!" Tristan agreed.

"Pass the jam," Joey said. "cause these guys are toast!" I raised an eyebrow at him and smirked in amusement.

"Hold on guys," Tea said. "they never said which one of us actually has to duel!"

Crump chuckled. "Good question kid," Crump said. "to make sure you all suffer equally, we will be dueling against every one of you brats!"

"Remember," Nesbitt said. (A/N: Still not sure!) "we need to take over five bodies, so the first five to lose shall have the honor of gaining our minds and having yours trapped here."

"In your dreams." Kaiba snarled at them.

"Ever since you destroyed our bodies," Gansley said. "all we've had is our dreams Mr. Kaiba, until now! Time has come to make our dreams a reality and escape from this virtual prison and leave you here in our place, for all eternity!"

The all grew in size and started to laugh in a freaky way. "Our analyas shows your escaping is zero percent exactly," Crump said. "in other words: you kids are finished!"

"Well put Crump," Gansley said. "it's only matter of time before we escape from this virtual prison."

I looked at him annoyed. "Says the guy using a cane." I said.

I was ignored by him. "Remember," Gansley continued. "when one of us defeats you, your mind will be trapped here forever!"

Kaiba grolwed. "These Crooks haven't changed a bit." Kaiba said.

"Let's start this party," Joey snarled. "you five stiffs are going down!"

Then a hole appeared right under Joey. "Who's going down?" Gansley asked as Joey fell through the hole.

Serenity walked forward and got down on her knees, right when it closed up. "Joey no!" Serenity shouted.

"As you see," Gansley continued like nothing happened. "before the virtual dueling begins, we plan to separate all off you!"

"What?" Tea shrieked.

"Ta-ta!" Gansley said as a hole appeared under Tea and Yugi and I both ran forward as she fell, but never once released our hands. Another hole appeared under Serenity and Tristan and Duke shouted her name and ran to here, then the hole the made Serenity fall, got bigger and Tristan and Duke fell through as well, then closed.

"I'd say your profits are plummeting!" Gansley said.

Mokuba ran forward to Kaiba, about on the third step a hole appeared and Mokuba grabbed Kaiba's cape thing, then they fell through. Yugi and I launched forward at the last hole and I growled.

"That is enough!" I snarled, while tighting my grip on Yugi's hand, which he did as well.

"Where did my friends go?" Yugi finished with a growl.

"You'll soon find out!" Gansley laughed as the ground under our feet dissolved. I let out a shriek of surprise and wrapped my arms around Yugi and closed my eyes while still screaming. _If I let go, Yugi and I will be separated!..._

I opened my eyes and say a mixture of colors pass by us, while suddenly I got a headache. _That must be us getting trapped in the virtual world!... _

"Yugi!" I screamed, and tightened my grip when I felt it slipping. I felt Yugi wrap his arms around me aswell to keep me there, I closed my eyes again when I saw a bright of light.

"Percy!" Yugi shouted, tightening his grip while his voice seemed to echo, and I knew we would be fine. Because honestly I don't think we were going to lose grip of each other anytime soon. Soon we landed on the ground with a thud and I groaned in annoyance.

"What is with me and falling today?" I muttered, untangling myself from Yugi and pushing myself up. I stood up shakily and held out a hand. Yugi smiled up at me weakly, grabbed my hand, gave me a quick kiss and we both walked to what looked like a river. I put my hand in the water and let it travel up my arm and heal the any bruises I might have got. I looked at Yugi to see a mini bruise appearing on his cheek, I gestured for him to come here and I stuck my hand in the water then gently set it on the Yugi's cheek. Yugi flinched at the cold water then relaxed when I smiled at him. I willed the water to soak into his skin healing the bruise, when I saw it was gone I evaporated the excess water from my and his face and stood up. Yugi stood up and looked around as well.

"All this stuff looks pretty real." Yugi commented.

"And feels real too," I said then suddenly remembered my Trident key chain. I brought it out, threw it in the air, caught the duffel bag, set it on the ground, unzipped it, brought out my duel disk and slid it on. I quickly zipped it back, heaved the bag up, and threw it back into the air, where it shrunk back into a key chain that I caught and slipped into my back pocket. I looked at Yugi and moved my duel disk to show him. "had a feeling I was going to need it."

Yugi nodded with a smile and I glanced around. "It's kinda hard to believe this is all virtual..." I trailed off.

"Well you better get used to this place," Gansley's voice rang out, making Yugi and I narrow our eyes and step forward. "because I'm going to make sure you two never leave!"-The water started to bubble and a duel monster wearing a duel disk rose out of the water.-"Are you two familiar with the phrase 'It's time to duel'? Well this is the last time you two will ever hear it! Why you look as though you don't recognize me, now you've gone and hurt my feelings. I'm Gansley former Vice President, Business Strait and proud founder of the Big Five, and now I've taken the form of the Deep Sea Warrior!"

"Big deal Gansley," Yugi said. "you don't scare us! We know that behind that mask is nothing but a feeble old man, and you don't stand a chance in a duel against Percy and I if your life depended on it!"

"Did you say my life Yugi?" Gansley asked. "Once I defeat you two, two of the Big Five will finally have lives!"

"What?" I asked. "What are you saying?"

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten the rules of our competition," Gansley taunted. "if you win, which you won't, you're free to go and if I win I get to return to the world in your body Yugi and someone else from the big five will use your body Percy! I can't wait to be young again, but we'll have to change that haircut of yours Yugi, and I'm sure your friends will be perfect fits for the rest of the Big Five."

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami took control, I squeezed his head in 'hello' and he did it back.

"Listen Gansley," Yami said. "you and your partners won't succeed in trapping my friends here, mark my words!"

"Really?" Gansley taunted again. "That's if you can keep up with the new rules!"

I gritted my teeth. "Just try it!" I snarled at him.

Gansley chuckled. "Well," Gansley said. "you remember our demonstration of our Deck Master System of dueling don't you? Well it begins when each of us choices one monster to serve as our Deck Master for the whole duel. Since I've already taken the form of a monster, lucky me, I'll serve as both the duelist and the Deck Master. Now it's time for you two to build your virtual deck!"

"With what?" Yami asked.

"With these," Gansley said as a bunch on cards appeared in front of us. "Your cards aren't valid in this world, so you'll have to build a new deck from our card database, when you see a card you simply want, just touch it."

I skimmed through and touched everyone of my cards that was in my original deck. "Choose wisely," Gansley said. "for once you touch a card it is yours for the entire length of the duel! Careful, don't let any gems slip by."

I put my hand down glared at him. "Alright let's begin this duel." Yami said, practically voicing my thoughts.

My shimmered into the slot and I got into stance. "How quickly to forget," Gansley chided. "you still have to choose your Deck Master! Each monster card has it's own Deck Master special ability in our new system, of course I won't tell you what those abilities are! You'll have to figure that out for yourself!"

I took out my deck and looked stopped at two cards, Poseidon and Athena. _Well Poseidon is my dad, but Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy... _I smiled to myself and reached for Athena's card when a 'kuri' stopped me. I looked over to see Kuriboh come out of his card and bounce around Yami. "Kuriboh?" Yami asked.

"Interesting choice." Gansley said.

"Hold on," Yami said. "I didn't choose him!" It was that time Kuriboh snuggled up against Yami's cheek making me cover my mouth to keep my giggles quiet.

"Sorry," Gansley said in fake sympathy. "but once a Deck Master is chosen, it cannot be changed."

"Great," Yami said as he nudged Kuriboh away, 'Kuri'ed and frowned in determination. Yami looked at him. "I didn't choose you,"-Yami then smiled gently at him.-"but now we must win this together!"

Yami looked at Gansley and held Kuriboh 'kuri'ed again. "Kuriboh is now my Deck Master!" Yami shouted.

"Suit yourself," Gansley said. "as you know I've chosen Deep Sea Warrior, he is powerful and ruthless, just like me."-Gansley looked at me, at least I think he did anyway I was hard to tell from the mask.-"Have you picked yet?"

I smiled and picked out a card, put my deck in the slot and flipped the card so it was visible. "I have," I said, then a woman who looks like Ishizu, but wearing a Greek dress and amour, and about my skin tone appeared behind me. She had bright blonde hair and it was pulled in a hair tie. She narrowed her grey eyes and crossed her arms dangerously. "Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy! Who better to help me win a battle against you?"

Yami smirked at me and nodded in agreement to my choice. "Good choice," Yami said. "it should help."

"Enough chatter," Gansley said as he activated his duel disk. "It's time to duel!"

Yami and I activated our duel disks and got into stance as our life points lit up to 4,000. _Here goes nothing..._

* * *

A/N: Finally! I'm done with this chapter! It took me forever! I hope you liked it! MAJOR thanks to all my reviewers, followers, and favoriters! And guess what? I even have this story in a community now! It's awesome! HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR AND WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE THAT'S CLOSE TO THIS DATE! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I USE IN THIS CHAPTER! OR ANY CHAPTER TO BE FRANK! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!... and I think I'm done... -J.J.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay ya this is an odd chapter.. I really don't want to do that whole duel, because I don't know how to put Percy in that duel. I really don't want to make her verse a different person of the big five, so I am making her and Yami/Yugi verse one of them so I can get her duel out-of-the-way. I am going to do the ending though! ;) Um.. I am going to do like how the show does it because I am going to do Tea's duel in her POV (after Percy's and Yugi's duel) and switch like how the show does.. you'll understand... anyway thank you for reading this! If you did anyway...**

* * *

**(A/N: This is like near the end.. so yeah...)**

I was breathing heavily and I was _sore._ I had many direct attacks, and earlier Gansley played a card which allows him to choose a player to not play _any_ monsters for five turns, sadly he choose me. So here I am looking at my cards, trying to remember I can't play any monsters. I go to grab one of my favorite magic cards, when Athena covered my hand with hers.

"Percy," Athena says, through my mind, I might add. "I know I should have told you this before, but I wouldn't have helped then. My Deck Master special ability allows you to play any magic card during someone elses turn. So place this face down, it will be a big help."

I nodded and slid the card in the slot. "I place one card facedown," I said. "and since I can't do anything more, I end my turn."

"Time for my finishing move Yugi," Gansley said. "your life points have finally expired, and when I'm done with you Yugi, I'll attack Percy with my Rainbow Snake. Who better to deliver the final blow to Yugi then my favorite reptilian beast, Ruklamba The Spirit King free me from this prison by striking Yugi down now!"

"No! Yugi!" I shrieked when the pink blast got near Yami, I heard Yami and Gansley say something, but I was to busy running. Although I skidded to a hault when I saw a bunch of Kuribohs make a wall in front of Yami.

"What's going on?" Gansley demanded, the explosions cleared for enough time for me to see Yugi okay. _What Yugi? Oh gods nevermind that... _"I've had enough, I command you to destroy his life points!"

Ruklamba let out another pink blast, but the Kuribohs just kept multiplying and explosions kept happening as well. When the smoke cleared, Yugi stepped forward unharmed and there was only one Kuriboh.

Yugi looked at Kuriboh. "Nice job Kuriboh!" Yugi smiled, making Kuriboh 'kuri' affectively.

"How is it that you're still standing?" Gansley asked. "Your life points should be gone."

"My deck master saved me," Yugi said. "thanks to his special ability, Kuriboh formed a protective wall!"

I launched to Yugi and glombed him with a hug. Yugi let out a grunt of surprise then hugged me back.

"Don't scare _me_ like that," I whispered in his ear. "I thought.."

Yugi nodded, pulled away, gave me a wink, then got into stance. I looked at Kuriboh and smiled.

"Thank you Kuriboh," I said. "without you Yugi would be-" I was cut off when Kuriboh flew forwards and started to rub against my cheek, like how when he was first chosen to be the deck master, how he rubbed his body against Yami's cheek. I giggled and wrapped my arms around Kuriboh. I noticed how soft Kuriboh was and laughed happily, I let go of Kuriboh and walked to my original area.

"Yugi," Yami's voice rang out, making me look at Yugi and the transparent Yami. "why have you taken over for me?"

"I just figured you could use a rest," Yugi answered, making me smile to myself. "you know, to recover from all those direct attacks. One more blast would've of destroyed you, so I jumped in."

"Thank you," Yami said. "you're very brave."

Yugi looked at Kuriboh again. "Don't thank me," Yugi said, making me smile even more. "you should thank Kuriboh, without his special ability we both would have been finished for now."

"That's true," Yami agreed. "somethings are more powerful than they first appear."

"You can say that again," I laughed. "Kuriboh turned out to be the most valuable monster on you two's side of the field!"

"So," Yugi continued. "getting him as our Deck Master isn't some trick that Gansley pulled on us in order to win."

Yami closed his eyes with a smile. "No, you're right," Yami said. "it was the heart of the cards that guided Kuriboh to us."

Yugi smiled at me happily, then turned and smiled at the spirit, when suddenly his face twisted in pain and started to fall forwards, but Yami quickly switched and caught the now transparent Yugi.

"Yugi," Yami said, right before they switched, then when he caught Yugi in spirit form, Yami looked at his half worriedly. "this duel has affected you too, let me finish this."-Yami looked at Gansley.-"Alright Gansley this duel's not done!"

"Your furry little powder puff blocks one attack," Gansley said as Yugi retreated to the puzzle. "and you think you've won? I'm afraid nothing could be further from the truth. Thanks to the Deck Master move, that you activated Kuriboh to defend yourself, you've introduced him to the playing field. That means I'm now allowed to attack your little fuzzball, and according to the Deck Master rule, if your Deck Master is destroyed, you lose the duel. And your Kuriboh is nothing compared to my serpent, so this duel is over!"

"Last I checked it was still on!" Yami retorted.

I got into stance and smirked at Gansley. "Last I checked it was my turn as well." I shouted "Activate magic card: Graceful Electrocution!" I finished, pressing the button of my duel disk and throwing an arm out dramatically.

"What's that do?" Gansley asked.

I smirked. "If you shut your mouth for a couple of seconds, I'll tell you." I said. "Graceful Electrocution allows me to short-circuit one player's duel disk of my choosing, but this electrocution is not a bad thing actually. This short-circuit in the player's duel disk allows that player to draw _two_ cards instead of one in their draw, and gives them 300 life points. I choose Yugi for Graceful Electrocution to short-circuit!"

The card on the field glowed with bright blue electricity and shot a bolt of it at Yami's duel disk making his life points go up to 700. I smiled at Yami then looked at Gansley with a glare. "I end my turn." I stated.

Gansley laughed. "You think just because Yugi can draw two cards and has 700 life points you two can win?" Gansley asked. "You are sadly mistaken, my dear."

I shook my head and nodded at Yami, when he sent a nod of thanks to me.

Gansley looked at Yami. "Make your final pathetic move Yugi," Gansley said. "not that you have any options. All you got left is your puny Kuriboh, and what can he do?"

Yami closed his eyes then opened them with a glare. "Wait and see," Yami said, then smiled at Kuriboh and drew his two cards. "You like to do alot of talking Gansley, now it's my turn to give the advice: Misjudging the power of the small can be a big mistake. In business and in Duel Monsters. I guess they never taught you that on your way up the corporate ladder, so Kuriboh will just have to teach you this lesson the hard way. By eliminating you from this duel, then based on your own twisted rules, you will be trapped in this world for eternity."

"Your just bluffing." Gansley growled. "It doesn't matter what card you just drew!"

Yami scoffed. "Really?" Yami asked holding up a card.

"Is that Swift Gaia the fierce Knight?" Gansley asked before busting out laughing. "That's useless, remember my special ability, you can attack me with whatever monster you like, it still won't affect me. I'll just reflect the attack back to you, with only 700 life points to spare, you'll wipe yourself out!"

Yami smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure," Yami said. "activate face down card, behold the magic card: Rainbow Blessing! When this card is combined with Kuriboh a great power is released."

Kuriboh then became a rainbow Kuriboh and I smiled at the cuteness. "What?" Gansley demanded. "You expect to win with rainbows and fuzz balls? What kind of stunt is this?"

Kuriboh let out a 'kuri' and I stuck out my bottom lip at the sight. "Alright Kuriboh," Yami shouted. "form the Rainbow Arch!"

"What is he doing?" Gansley demanded, when Kuriboh formed a rainbow and landed beside Gansley.

"Maybe you should check your Deck Master rule book," Yami smirked. "but first I shall summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode, and now to put you out of business Gansley! I'm afraid your monsters are not my targets, I'm aiming directly for your life points!"

"But how," Gansley demanded again, when Gaia was riding on the rainbow arch. "I've analyzed every aspect of this duel!"

"Well," Yami smirk grew as he spoke. "you've seemed to miss this one. Now my Fierce Knight attack, follow the path of the Rainbow Arch and attack his life points directly!"

"No," Gansley shouted. "this can't be! My Deck Master ability doesn't work on direct attacks!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," I said. "we know."

Yami's smirk stayed. "Thanks to Kuriboh," Yami said. "I was able to figure out my weakness, prepare to be crushed my the compition."

Gaia got to Gansley and struck him with his sword. "You little brats!" Gansley shouted in pain. "I was so close to winning your bodies, and leaving this virtual nightmare for good!"

Gansley's life points dropped to zero and I ran over to Yami as he dropped to one knee. "Yami!" I yelped kneeling beside him.

"I'm glad that's over with," Yami said. "at least for now.. It's time to find our friends, there's no telling what kind of danger Noah put them in."-At that time Kuriboh came back and the rainbow on him had dissappeared.-"Thank you Kuriboh."-Kuriboh 'kuri'ed and disappeared, and Yami looked at me.-"Thank you Percy, if it had not been for your magic card I wouldn't even have drawn Gaia."

I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I wasn't that much help in the duel, with all those _stupid_ magic cards he kept using on me..."

Yami stood up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders in a hug. I hesitantly hugged him back and buried my face in his neck. "You helped me more than you know," Yami whispered to me. "you've helped Yugi and I, and we thank you."

I smiled to myself and pulled away. "Come on, let's find our friends!" I said, still smiling.

Yami smiled back, leaned down, then gently pressed his lips against mine, and before I could respond he pulled away. I huffed in mock annoyance, laced our fingers together, and blinked when I saw a door appear out of no where.

"Uh Yami?" I asked.

Yami looked in the direction I was looking and Yugi came out of the puzzle. "Looks like a passage way." Yugi commented.

I nodded in agreement. "Yep!" I agreed.

"Let's check it out," Yugi said. "we might find the gang."

"You're right," Yami said. "hopefully that's where it leads, our friends could be in great danger."

I walked to the door, tugging Yami with me and Yugi following. "Let's just hope we're not too late!" I said, before opening the door and walking inside. I let go of Yami's hand when I heard the door close behind us three.

I glanced at the door and sweat dropped. "I don't know if you two have seen any horror movies lately," I said. "but doors closing behind people by _themselves_ is never a good thing."

* * *

**(A/N: okay this is gonna be like the show where it has it in No Ones POV and it will be Tea getting to the duel and everything.. then when it goes to Yugi it will be in Percy's POV.. you'll understand as it goes! But it's starting with Percy's POV okay?)**

Percy's POV

Lines, tunnels, Yugi, running, oxygen. That was all on my mind, we've been running down this hallway forever with no destination in mind. Yugi stopped running, leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees panting.

"Does this tunnel ever end?" Yugi asked frustrated.

I shook my head and stood straight. "I don't know," I said. "but it's worse than the rock climbing wall at Camp Half-Blood that's for sure!"

Yami came out of the puzzle. "It might," Yami said. "but only when Noah wants it too. You two mustn't forget, he is controlling everything around us."

Yugi bawled up a fist. "Noah can try to stop us if he wants to," Yugi said. "but we are going to find our friends, no matter what!"

"Right." Yami agreed, then I started to sprint forward.

"Well," I shouted over my shoulder. "let's go!"

I heard Yugi and Yami start running behind me, and I slowed down slightly so we were running at the same pace. When everything started to spin and swirl, Yugi and I both stopped, afraid we might get spilt up, I launched towards Yugi and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What's going on?" Yugi demanded as hole appeared from under us.

* * *

No ones POV

Tea just finished climbing up the bridge and she groaned as she brought her first leg up the cliff. "This easily wins the prize as the worst day ever." Tea muttered as she pulled her body all the way on the cliff and fell to her back exashted.

"I need a nap..." Tea muttered as she panted.

_Just a small one, _Tea thought to her self already started to fall asleep_. so I can get my.. energy.. back..._

**(A/N: Okay Tea's Dream!)**

_"Hey Yugi!" Tea said as she leaned forward talking to Yugi at school. "I had a dream that we were trapped in a virtual world and we had to duel these five old guys to escape!"_

_"uh Tea," Yugi said a bit confused. "this is the dream and when you wake up you'll need this card."_

_It was the Dark Magician Girl, which to Tea blinked at. "I will?" Tea asked._

_"Yep," Yugi said. "it's the Dark Magician Girl. Remember, there was a broadway play about this card. You, me and Percy saw it a few years ago!"_

_The scene flashed to where Tea was looking at a poster. "We did?" Tea's voiced echoed._

_"Well," Yugi's voice said sheepishly. "not really, but this is your dream so just go with it."_

_The scene flashed to where they were at a atturtorium. "Ladies and gentlmen," An announcer's voice said. "The Dark Magician Girl, and now the most powerful being to ever step foot on the broad way stage will choose a person from the audience to join her for her first number!"_

_It was then the Dark Magician Girl shot a beam at Tea and made her switch clothes like the ones the Dark Magician Girl was wearing. A staff appeared in Tea's hands and she started to fly around._

_"Give our visiter a big round of applause!" The annoucer said._

_The image of Yugi and Yami sitting with Percy in between in the audience flashed. Yugi was smiling happily and Yami was just smiling. Percy, however, was a different story. She was clapping and it seemed to be laughing happily._

_"Thanks Yugi! Thanks Percy!" Tea shouted, before the image faded._

**(A/N: okay Tea's dream is now over!)**

"Thanks Yugi.." Tea muttered in her sleep. "Thanks Percy..."

All of the sudden a flipper came over and started to poke her in the cheek. Tea opened her eyes and let her vision focus on a penguin. "Who's there?" Tea asked groggy, then sat straight up when she saw the penguin. "Hey, I know you! I thought I was seeing things but I really was rescued by a penguin. Thanks for getting me out of that cave."

The penguin squawked two times, but it was a cute squeak. "Say what?" Tea asked confused.

The penguin turned around, waddled forward a couple of steps, then turned around gestured to follow. "I guess I'm supposed to follow you." Tea said as she got up.

The scene changed to where the penguin was waddling normally in front of Tea and she was scaling the cliff so she wouldn't fall. _Just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder..._ Tea thought still scaling the wall

The scene flashed again to where there was no cliffs or nothing, they were just walking (waddling for the penguin) next to a river calmly. Tea looked ahead and saw a makeshift raft and about fifteen more penguins. "There are more of you guys?" Tea asked.

The penguin jumped on the raft and gesture for her to get on. "Well," Tea said. "what do I have to lose? Let's go!" Tea then got on the raft four more of them got on after and pushed the raft away, making her loose her balance and fall on her butt.

"Ow.." Tea groaned as she rubbed her sore bottom. (A/N: you don't know how weird it was for me to type that!) "Take it easy you guys.. Yep, I'm talking to penguins..."

The scene changed to where it was foggy and Tea (along with the other penguins) were still on the raft.

"Uh Mr. Penguin?" Tea asked. "can you squawk twice if we are almost there?"

The penguin squawked twice and they all dived into the water. "Hey don't go!" Tea cried then she looked around and blinked, there was thousands of penguins all around her. "You have got be kidding me.."-Tea looked forward and saw what looked green grass but also ice everywhere.-"Of all the places I could have gone, I had to end up on a raft ride a virtual Anatrica!"-The raft came near to the shore.-"Or worse, Planet of the Penguins!"

When the raft reached the shore all the way, Tea looked around confused. "Uh..uh.." Tea struggled. "Hi there, I come in peace? Uh.. take me to your leader?"-The flightless birds made a path and Tea looked up and saw more than two thousands stairs that lead to an ice palace.-"If I'm going to climb up two thousands stairs, there better be someone who speaks English!"

After a while of climbing stairs, Tea got a giant set of doors, which opened up for her and she walked inside, completely surrounded by penguins. "Hello?" Tea called. "Anyone in here?"

"Of course," A voice rang out. "open your eyes and look around would ya? You're surrounded by my penguin army!"

"I know," Tea shouted back. "I meant is there anyone in here without feathers and a beak!"

"There is no one here but us penguins," The voice paused. "Tea!"

"You know my name?" Tea asked.

"I know more than that," The voice said. "Tea Gardner, 5 foot 5, size 6 sneaker, I have all the numbers in my report, and I would say your number is up! Because I'm about to put the freeze on you!"

The voice laughed and Tea narrowed in her eyes in irritation. "Who are you?" Tea demanded. "And what do you want with me anyway."

"Don't me you forgot our last meeting!" The voice said, as about ten penguins moved and another penguin who looked like a Duel Monster was sitting on a table laughing.

Tea blinked. "I think I would have remembered you." Tea commented.

"Look," The penguin said. "things here are never what they appear to be, so when we met earlier, I looked a bit different. Give up? I'm one of the big five!"-The penguin jumped backwards, landed in the chair, and pulled out a book.-"I am Crump, former accountant of Kaiba Corp."

"Disguised as a penguin?" Tea asked.

"Yes, and I'll explain all that soon," Crump promised. "for starters let's do a quick run through you numbers. According to my numbers, there is a 100% chance we are going to duel."

"Me verses you?" Tea asked.

"Exactly," Crump said. "winner gets to leave this place, the loser is trapped here forever. Now, let's get back to my calculations, it says here you've dueled five times in your life, which gives you a 1% chance of actually winning this duel. It also says you eaten 216 slices of pizza!"

"Hey," Tea interrupted. "how do you know all this stuff about me anyway you Bird Brain!"

Crump laughed. "Finding facts and figures are my job," Crump said. "you would be surprised what numbers say about a person's life!"

"Look Crump," Tea said. "my life is none of your business!"

"I'm going to have to disagree with you," Crump said. "I need to know everything about you. So when I win this duel,"-Crump flipped two pages.-"I'll be ready, to become you!"

"No way!" Tea shouted at him.

"My partners and I don't have our own bodies." Crump reminded.

"So that's why.." Tea glanced around. "uh..."

"Yes," Crump said. "that is why I've taken the form of a giant virtual penguin and came to live my penguin brothers and sisters!"

The penguins inside the room started to clap their flippers and some squawked. "Why don't you stay here!" Tea asked, right before the clapping stopped.

"Because I need the real world Tea," Crump said. "and once I completely out duel you in my very own palace of ice, I can finally return to the world, disguised as you!"

"You listen to me Flipper Feet," Tea shouted at him. "I've had enough of this so I'm out of here."

Tea ran out of the palace and she ran into the forest away from the palace of ice. "You can try to run away Tea," Crump's voice surrounded Tea. "but the odds are against you!"

The forest because ice all around her Tea nearly slipped. "What's going on?" Tea demanded as the ice under cracked and she was now standing on a iceberg that was rising upwards, surrounded by the ocean. "This can't be good.." Tea muttered looking down.

"Nice try," Crump laughed, as he appeared across from her on his own iceberg. "looks like my iceberg dueling field is about to leave you cold!"

A duel disk appeared on Tea's arm and she looked at confused, then a bunch of cards appeared in front of her. "Before we start," Crump said. "we'll have to build our deck by choosing from this card database. Not that it matters what cars you decide to pick! The probability that you'll be victorious is slim to none!"

"How am I supposed to choose whenever I've never seen most of the cars before?" Tea asked herself. She looked at them and saw the Sage's Stone magic card. Tea gasped. _That one looks sorta kinda familiar..._ Tea began clicking familiar cards. _Good thing I spent all those hours watching Yugi and Joey duel..._ Tea thought to herself.

"Okay," Crump said as their decks appeared in their duel disks. "as for the new rules, it's time to choose your Deck Master, it can be any monster in your deck!"

Tea took her deck out and pulled a card. "I know exactly who I want to choose," Tea said. "so check it out!"-The Dark Magician Girl came out and did her usual pose.-"The Dark Magician Girl is mine, who's yours?"

"I've already taken the form of a Duel Monster known as Nightmare Penguin, you fool!" Crump said. "So I'll act as the duelist and the Deck Master, two threats in one! And once your Tea on ice, I'll be free to waddle myself to the real world!"

"Guess again Crump," Tea shouted doing this odd move (but kinda cool) to activate her duel disk. "It's time to duel Shorty!"

* * *

Percy POV

Well when the swirling stopped when were in a passage way with four doors all around us.

"Which door to choose?" Yugi asked he walked to a door, and I was already next to it. "If we don't choose one we are stuck here!"

"Don't touch it," Yami said quickly, stopping Yugi from going any further. "We have to test these doors for traps first."

Yugi dug into his pocket and I held up a hand out. "Wait Yugi!" I said, but it was too late, Yugi had already flicked the coin and a monster came out, reflecting the coin to land in front of Yugi and sadly the monster hit me too, making me fly backwards. I slid across the ground on my back and smacked my head on the ground when I stopped sliding.

"Testing doors is defiantly smart.." Yugi agreed, then they both looked over to my groaning form and ran over.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked kneeling next to me in spirit form.

I opened my eyes and glared at Yugi. "You couldn't have waited until I moved?" I grumbled, I held a hand up and Yugi grabbed it, then helped me to my feet. "You are so lucky I bathed in the River Styx..."

"It's true," Yami said. "we won our duel, but it seems a whole new game as just begun.."

I nodded and looked around. "And I have a feeling it's not a fun one either..." I trailed off.

* * *

No One's POV **(Back to Tea!)**

"Time to kick your feathered butt," Tea said as she drew a card, it was Mirror Force. _Hm.. Mirror Force..._ Tea thought to herself. "To begin I'll place one card face down and then I'll summon Ancient Elf to the field! That's all for now Crump!"

Crump chuckled. "Now the fun begins," Crump said. "I'll start off by summoning my Giant Red Seasnake and he gets a little power boost!" The Red Seasnake's attack points went up to 2,000.

Tea gasped. "How did your snake get more attack points already?" Tea asked.

"Well," Crump said. "my Deck Master special ability gives a 200 attack point bonus for every water type monster on my side of the field! So now my snake has 2,000 attack points and that's a number you can't argue with."

"That's what you think," Tea snapped. "so are you gonna attack me or what?"

"Patience," Crump said. "us accounts are a cautious bunch. I wouldn't rush into anything unless the numbers are there to support it, and to attack now, I would have to ignore one important fact, your face down card! I'm more than 90% sure it's a trap! That's not the kind of risk a man in my position can afford to take! Of course, there is one way around that, I can activate the magic card Cold Wave!"-The face down card froze over.-"When Cold Wave is in effect, it freezes one magic and trap card for one full turn! Which means you Ancient Elf is a sitting duck, attack my mighty Seasnake!"

The monster did just as it was ordered. "Oh-no," Tea gasped. "my life points!" It was then a chunk of ice formed around to right under her knees.

"Opps," Crump said. "I forgot to mention, as each duelist life points decrease, his or her body with be incased in a block of solid ice! So get ready, for quite a chilly ending! Your mind will be frozen stiff for the end of time!"

A breeze blew through and Tea rubbed her arms. "Man it's cold.." Tea muttered.

* * *

Percy's POV

I was examing the doors when I heard a weak, shaky voice. "I can't take much longer..." Tea's voice rang out.

"Tea!" Yugi shouted.

"Where are you Tea?" I joined in, worry suddenly washing over me. "Tell us!"

"I-It's so c-cold.." Her voice said.

"Tea needs our help right now," Yugi said. "we have to find which part of the virtual world Noah sent her to!"

"Noah is just letting us hear her just to torture us," Yami said. "what a cruel trick."

"We have to break out of here and find her!" Yugi said as he ran to the door, which reflected him backwards. I ran over and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Don't panic Yugi," Yami said from behind me. "that's just what Noah wants you to do."

"What about Tea?" Yugi insisted.

"Look above the doors." Yami ordered us.

I looked up at the doors and gasped. "A star?" I asked.

"Of course," Yugi said. "in Duel Monsters a star represents a card's strength!"

"Right," Yami said. "so I'd say behind that door a one star monster awates us."

I stood up, along with Yugi, then activated my duel disk. "And I bet if we can defeate it," I said, drawing a card. "we can get through that door way!"-I looked at my card and grinned it was a four star card.-"I summon Apollo of the Sun,"-a man that looks like Joey Wheeler but Marik's hair came out dressed in amour and twirled his sword.-"attack, see what's behind door number one!"

A snake like creature with only 300 attack points hissed at Apollo, then Apollo launched forward with his sword catching on fire and swiped through the serpent, destroying it.

"Wow.." Yugi muttered.

"Alright," Yami said. "we'll go in, but who knows where it leads."

"Hopefully to Tea." Yugi said.

**(A/N: Okay this is kinda what Noah is doing to the Kaiba brothers... making them relive their memories.. so anything on here is just a memory, then other characters from the Percy Jackson series haven't got trapped in Yugioh, okay?)**

We ran inside then the was a bright flash and we were suddenly running down a bus aisle. Yugi and I quickly stopped and looked around. "The Hades?" I muttered, looking at all the six grade students. "This is _not_ Tea..."

I looked around until I saw a little girl with long black hair with her knees on the seat and her fists clenched like she was restraining herself from hitting someone. I looked behind her to a red-headed girl throwing pieces of her sandwich at the guy that looked like the animated version of Grover. Then it clicked. _Oh my gods..._

I widened my eyes, stumbled back into Yugi, who stumbled back into Yami slightly. "What's wrong Percy?" Yami asked.

I pointed at the girl with black hair and took a deep breath. "T-That's _me.._" I stuttered. "W-Well the p-past me a-anyway..."

"What?" Yugi asked, then poked my side. "Your right _here_!"

I grabbed his hand and walked to the past me's seat and point at her, it was defiantly me. "That is the _past_ me!" I said. "Noah must have software that plays someone's memories, this is one of my most important ones I think.. It was right before I discovered everything about who I am..."

"I'm going to kill her..." My virtual past self mumbled. Yugi and Yami observed the scene with interest.

Grover's virtual past self tried to calm my virtual past self down. "It's OK. I like peanut butter." Then he dodged another piece of the animated version of Nancy's lunch.

That made my virtual past self snap. "That's it." My past self began to get up, but Grover's virtual past self pulled my virtual past self back down.

"You're already on probation," Grover's virtual past self reminded my virtual past self. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

Another bright flash of light appeared and we were back in the hallway. "I should have decked her when I had the chance," I growled to myself, then saw another set of doors. "Hey come on! And you're doing the next one Yugi!"

Yugi and Yami laughed and they ran with me to the next set of doors. _I just hope I won't have to go down memory lane.._

* * *

"What's the matter Tea?" Crump taunted. "Got cold feet?"

"Real funny Crump," Tea said sarcastically. "you accountants are histerical."-Tea drew a card with a shaky hand took a shaky breath, which was horrible because you could actually see her breath.-"I-I place a-a monster de-defens-se mode."

"Sounds like someone got a case of the chills," Crump said. "you should really dress more appropriate for the winter dear."

Crump chuckled and Tea placed the monster face down on the duel disk. "Sorry," Tea snapped. "my tux was at the cleaners!"

"You've got spunk kid," Crump admitted. "too bad it will all go to waste when your mind is frozen here. Now then, let's see, this could take me some time. This card is good, but there is always these..."

"Hurry up Beak Breath," Tea snapped, not to be very rude, just mostly cold. "it's freezing, so just go!"

"I need to weigh the percentages before I make a decision," Crump said. "your Dark Magician Girl isn't much of a threat to me on her own, but you added other cards, she can become more of a threat!"

Tea gasped. "Add other cards to her?" Tea asked.

Crump's penguin face twisted into an odd smirk. "Of course," Crump said. "every duelist knows that fact. What's the problem?"

"There is no problem." Tea grumbled.

"Oh I get it," Crump said. "you forgot to form a strategy when you were picking all your cards!"-Tea didn't say anything making Crump smirk.-"I knew it, only an amateur would make that mistake. I'll keep you guessing by playing these two cards face down and I'll wait for your meltdown!"

Tea looked at the two face down cards. _He didn't attack, _Tea thought to herself. _so that means he is probably planning something big!..._

"Soon," Crump said, snapping Tea out of her thoughts. "my brain will be in that empty head of yours, and I'll finally be free!"

"You aren't flying the coop just yet, so chill out." Tea said as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, this card allows me to destroy one of your trap or magic cards,"-A wind hit the one of the left and destroyed it.-"so say good bye to that one!"

Crump laughed. "You took my bait," Crump said. "you destroyed one trap card, only to fall victim to another!"-Tea gasped.-"It's called Driving Snow, when activated it creates a giant blizzard to blow away one of your face down cards! So get ready for the storm of the centery!"-a mini blizzard blew up Mirror Force and destroyed it.-"Cold enough for ya? Now you have nothing to stop my attack, so that means my Giant Seasnake is free to strike!"

"O-Oh yeah," Tea said, freezing cold. "it will t-take a l-lot more than t-that to fr-freeze me o-out!"

Tea shivered and breathed into her hands. "Isn't the weather wonderful today?" Crump taunted. "It's a pleasant negative sixteen degrees!"

Crump laughed and Tea grabbed a card but before she could pull it out of her hand, Dark Magician Girl placed her hand on Tea's. "Tea wait," Dark Magician Girl said. "my Deck Master ability allows us to communicate mentally, I'm here to guide you!"

Tea nodded at her. "Okay," Tea told her. "you have my trust,"-Tea looked at Crump and the Dark Magician did her movements like a puppet kind of.-"Now I activate this card!"-Dark Magician Girl and Tea both moved Tea's arm to place the magic card in the slot.-"Offerings to the Doom,"-a bunch of wrappings shot out of the card and wrapped around Giant Red Seasnake.-"Looks like I've got this duel all wrapped up, because my magic card allows me to get rid of one of your monsters, see ya snakey!"-The Giant Red Seasnake burst into pieces.-"Now for my face down card, I'll switch it from defense to attack mode! Reveal Fire Sorcerer!"

The card flipped and Fire Sorcerer emerged with flames in her hands. "Pretty cool right," Tea smiled. "and now, it's time to warm things up a bit."-Fire Sorcerer made a flame circle all around Tea, warming her up completely.-"Much better. Next I'll activate Fire Sorcerer's special ability by discarding two of my cards,"-Tea put two card in the slot to go to the grave yard.-"she's able to burn through 800 of your life points!"-The flames in Fire Sorcerer's hands disappeared and reappeared on Crump's flippers, who freaked out and put his flippers in his mouth to put out the flames.-"and don't think I'm finished with you yet Crump, Fire Sorcerer put that bird on the hot seat!"-Fire Sorcerer let out something like meteor shower, just with fire and hit Crump with one giant ball of fire. Crump got the 'x' eyes for a second and twitched, then returned back to normal.-"And since you lost life points, your old rule gets turned against you. How do you like being frozen?"

A chunk of ice went upwards to what is appeared to about the beginning of his stomach. "I absolutely love it," Crump smirked. "if you haven't noticed I'm a penguin! We like things on the cool side, or do you need a lesson on Antarctic birds?"

"Now that you mention it," Tea said. "I do have a question Crump!"

"Why do I get my good looks from?" Crump supplied.

"Not quite," Tea said. "I want to know why you're so obsessed with penguins!"

"Not that's any of your business," Crump said. "but when I was a young man these little flightless birds saved me from living a life of misery! You see, I was an only child and my parents were never around, they worked late and were too tired to spend any time with me! So to entertain myself, I would sit around and count things. Rips on the rug, dots on the wall paper, stars in the sky, what ever I could find, then while counting books on the shelf, I discovered a book about penguins! I learned that the mother and father would actually take turns sitting on the eggs, these birds had a bound with their children that I never knew could exist! So from then on, my life revolved around my two loves, numbers and penguins, and I devoted myself to both! As I grew I dreamed of a job that would combine my two great passions, and one day that dream almost came true! I climbed my way to the top of the Kaiba Corporation as the company's Chief Accountant and Number Expert, and I had an idea that would have tripled our profits, an all penguin theme park! So I brought my proposal to Seto Kaiba, that good for nothing punk shot down my dream, and once I'm free from here, I finally have my revenge!"

"But what does that have to do with me?" Tea asked.

"I told you I need a human body to escape from this cyber realm," Crump said. "you just happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time! In the future, be more careful on who you hang around with! Of course, the odds of you actually having a future are slim to none, so let's continue this duel, so I can get out of this place already!"-Crump drew and smirked.-"Now I summon Flying Penguin, and thanks to my Deck Master special ability, it gains 200 attack points right away! But that's just the beginning, next I'll play Penguin Sword, raising its attack strength 800 more points!"

"That's not good," Tea said. "my monsters toast!"

"That's right," Crump agreed. " and now my Flying Penguin attack her Fire Sorcerer!"

Flying Penguin did his order and Tea widened her eyes. "That's my last defense!"

"And since you lost more life points," Crump said, as the chuck of us grew to Tea's mid-thigh. "the freezing continues."

"Y-Your s-sick." Tea stuttered freezing cold once again.

"It will all be over soon Tea," Crump said. "your life points are down 50% and with no more defensive monsters on the field to hide behind, you're out in the cold!"

"You w-wish..." Tea muttered.

* * *

Percy POV

Yugi and I ran through another door and I looked around annoyed. I was only annoyed because after two doors, I learned that every time I destroy a monster, we take a trip down _my_ memory lane. So far we've done the exploding bus, when I first trained with Luke, when I bathed in the River Styx (that one was annoying), and when I first saw the Fates cut Luke's string, and now it was my turn to battle a monster from the door again.

"We don't seem to be getting anywhere." Yami commented.

"It's fr-freezing..." Tea's voice rang out again. "My l-legs are n-numb!"

"We're coming Tea!" Yugi shouted.

"We need to find a way out of here right now," I said. "besides I'm tired of all my blasts from the past!"

Yami looked around then stopped on a certain spot on the floor. "Yugi, Percy," Yami said. "look on the floor."

Yugi and I both looked at warily, then looked on the floor to see a coin that Yugi through earlier. "That's the same coin I threw at the door!" Yugi said. "We were here before, so that means we've just been running around in circles!"

* * *

No ones POV

"A little chilly are we?" Crump taunted as Tea rubbed her bare arms. "that's the least of your worries!" Then he began to laugh crazily and evilly.

* * *

Percy's POV

I looked around at the doors and started to tap my foot subconsciously. ADHD.

"This game's pretty easy," Yugi commented. "the stars above a door represent the strength of the monster behind that door, beat the monster and get through."

"There is a clue we're missing." Yami reminded as I walked over to stand beside Yugi, trying to shake off my ADHD.

"But what is it?" I asked them both.

Yugi put on a thinking face, then grinned. "I know," Yugi said. "maybe the stars represent more than just the strength of the monsters!"

"But what Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well," Yugi said, turning and looking at the doors. "what if they are like directions for us."

I smiled in realization. "Yeah," I agreed. "Through the one star door first, then the two, then the three, then the four!"

"Yes," Yami agreed with us. "and the reason all of us have been going in circles is because we've only been battling against the monsters with one star!"

I grinned. "So let's try this door, since it's my turn." I said as I drew a four star card again. "Even though I don't want another blast from my past. I want to get out of here so they stop! So I play Hades' Soldier!"-a monster that looked like the zombie version of Jesse Anderson came out and spun his axe.-"Attack with Fierce Slash!"

A mud like monster appeared and Hades' Soldier slashed right through it.

"Well done." Yami complemented.

I sent him a thumbs up and walked to the door, then looked at them. "Ready for another memory?" I asked, they nodded and together we all walked into the bright light when the scene cleared. My virtual past self and my mother's virtual past self were carrying an unconscious virtual Grover.

I winced remembering this one. "I hate this one..." I muttered. Yugi grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together. I smiled at him and we all walked closer to the stumbling trio.

My virutal past self glanced behind herself and saw the monster sniffing Smelly Gabe's abandoned car. I snickered to myself remembering what happens to it.

Yami looked at the monster and went pale slightly. "Hey isn't that the monser-" Yami started

"The one you saw when you two first met me?" I supplied, when Yami and Yugi nodded, I continued. "Yeah it is.. and this is my very first encounter with him."

"Food?" Grover's virtual past self moaned, which made Yugi laugh slightly, and me snicker again.

"Shh," My virtual past self told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?"

Yami looked at me. "That's your mother?" Yami asked, which made me nod slowly not sure where he was going with this. "She is a beautiful woman."

I grinned with pride. "I know," I said. "she's just as beautiful on the inside too."

"His eyesight and hearing are terrible," My mom's virtual past self said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."

As if on que, the Minotaur picked up the car and threw it, making the gas tank explode.

"Not a scratch.." I snickered. "oops..." Yugi squeezed my hand and Yami placed a hand on my left shoulder, making me smile to myself.

"Percy," My mom's virtual past self said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way-directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?"

My virtual past self was confused. "How do you know all this?"

My mom's virtual past self twisted in sadness. "I've been worried for an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me."

I sighed and shook my head. "Not in the least," I said. "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her."

That confused my virtual past self even more. "Keeping me near you? But-"

There was a bellow of rage and I winced. _Never liked that sound, never will..._

The trio started to climb the hill higher, then my mom's virtual past self shouldered Grover's virtual past self on her and looked at my virtual past self pleadingly. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said."

My virtual past self hesitated, then sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the monster baring down at her. The monster lowered his head and charged, his horns aimed straight for her chest. Yugi gripped my hand tighter and Yami stood closer to me than before. I smirked at them amused, but went with it anyway. My virtual past self stayed in the same position for two seconds, then jumped out-of-the-way. The monster charged pasted, bellowed, then turned towards my mother's virtual past self, who was putting Grover's virtual past self in the ground.

My mom's virtual past self back down the hill slowly, leading the monster away from Grover's virtual past self. "Run, Percy!" she told my virtual past self. "I can't go any further! Go!"

My virtual past self just stayed frozen in fear, then the monster charged at mom's virtual past self. My mom's virtual past self tried to do what was needed, when the monster grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

I closed my eyes and winced. "I hate this part.." I muttered. "mom is okay.. mom is okay..."

"Mom!" My virtual past self shouted in fear.

My mom's virtual past self caught my virtual past self's eyes. "Go!" She choked out.

The monster roared and squeezed my mom's past self until she burst into gold dust. I flinched at the sight and buried my face in Yugi's shoulder and kept repeating: "I rescued her... mom is okay.."

"No!" My virtual past self shouted, catching my attention when I was okay. I was grateful I didn't have to explain why mom was okay to Yami and Yugi, I had already done it when I first met them. My virtual past self stripped off her red rain jacket and shook it around.

"Hey," My virtual past self shouted, running over the side of the monster, still waving the jacket. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"

I face palmed, while Yami and Yugi laughed. "I can't believe I said that..." I muttered

"Raaaarrrr!" The monster bellowed at my virtual past self, shaking its fist.

I snickered. "Here is one of my Seaweed Brain ideas.." I smirked, making Yami and Yugi look at me oddly.

My virtual past self backed into the tree, still waving the jacket. The monster charged quickly at my virtual past self and threw his arms out so my virtual past self couldn't jump to the side.

So my virtual past self took a different route, my virtual past self leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turned in midair, and landed on its neck.

Yugi blinked. "How did you do that?" Yugi asked.

I shook my head. "Still to this day," I said. "I have no idea.."

We all watched as the monster, with my virtual past self still on it's back, hit the tree, then started to stagger around trying to shake my virtual past self off. I snickered to myself when I say my virtual past self hook her arms around the horns with a death grip.

"Why doesn't it just back up?" Yami asked.

I snickered again. "Cause," I said. "it only has one gear: forward."

"Food!" Grover's virtual past self moaned loudly, making Yugi let out a tense chuckle.

The monster wheeled around, pawed the ground and my virtual past self widened her eyes. My virtual past self gripped one horn with both hands and pulled back with all her strength.

Yugi widened his eyes when he realized what my virtual past self was doing. "Does it-" A _snap_ interrupted him and I grinned to myself. "Does that answer?" I asked, making Yugi nod silently.

The monster shrieked, flung my virtual past self off to the side, making her hit the ground and smack her head a rock. She sat up slowly and gripped the horn for dear life.

I smiled to myself. "I still have that horn." I said.

The monster charged, my virtual past self rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past her, she drove the broken horn straight into its side, right up under its furry rib cage.

The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at its chest, then burst into a gold dust.

The scene flashed and the hallway was once again visible. "Hmm..." I said in amusement. "that was longer than usual..."

Yugi looked at me surprised. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked. "All the memories must be getting to you..."

I smiled at his concern and shook my head. "No, not really," I said. "well, besides them annoying me. But I keep reminding myself this is the past, and it turns out fine anyway. I'm here with you two, aren't I?"

Yami smiled at me and looked down the hall, making Yugi and I do the same. "Now," Yugi shouted as we sprinted down the hall. "let's find Tea!"

* * *

No ones POV

Tea shivered to herself, rubbing her arms quickly. "A-A big r-risk isn-n't," Tea stuttered freezing cold. "I-I ca-an't eve-en fee-el my to-toes!"

Crump chuckled darkly. "Advantage 254 of being a penguin," Crump said. "we have thermo-insaltated flipper feet! Let's get back to business shall we?"

Tea held up a card shaking and Dark Magician Girl grabbed Tea's hand with hers. "Be strong." Dark Magician Girl said to Tea mentally.

Tea looked at her and nodded, then looked at Crump the Penguin. "Alright let's do this!" Tea said, with a determined face.

"Doesn't matter," Crump said. "the sooner you make your move, then sooner I can make my move and freeze you over and win this duel. You're already knee-deep in ice and the worse is yet to come my dear! My all-powerful Flying Penguin is ready to swipe through you puny defense!"

Tea looked at her Deck Master. "No," Tea said. "if his Flying Penguin attacks, I'll be wide open, and if I place you on the field, he'll just destroy you!"

"So very true," Crump agreed. "and if your Deck Master is destroyed.. well then, you automatically lose the duel my dear!"

Tea growled to herself and placed a card on her duel disk. "I place one monster face down in defense mode," Tea said. "and then I'll end my turn Crump."

"An extremely desperate move, for an extremely desperate girl!" Crump taunted. "And my hand continues to grow more powerful, now take this! Flying Penguin attack! Ha! There goes your face down card! Now you're back where you started!"

"Not quite," Tea snapped. "you revealed my Skelengel, which allows me to draw one new card!" Tea pulled a card and looked at it shaking a little from the cold still. _Magic Formula.. this may come in handy... _Tea thought to herself.

"I ran through the numbers and calculation," Crump said. "and it's only a matter of time before you are trapped here forever, or my name isn't Adrian Randalf Crump III, a master in the art of number crunching, I must say. And best dressed penguin in the world!"

Crump made an odd face and Tea made a freaked out face. "You are a weird little bird Crump," Tea commented, before she drew. _And I'm in the mode for a barbque! _Tea thought then did draw her card and looked at it, biting her lip. _What's this? Maha Vailo? No, he's not powerful enough, there's no way he'll beat flying penguin!... _

"Tea," The Dark Magician Girl said mentally. "don't give up so fast, he has a secret skill that can help you!"

"Huh?" Tea asked. "What kind of a skill?"-a look of realization came to her eyes, and she looked back at the card. "Hold on! I remember this, Yugi once told me about this card!"

_Flashback for Tea!_

_"You want to know which card is most like me?" Yugi asked Tea shocked._

_Tea picked up a random card. "Wait I know," Tea said. "well I think I know. It's that purple guy with the big hat right?"_

_"Uh big hat?" Yugi sweatdropped, then a look of realization came across his features and he picked up the Dark Magician. "Oh! You mean my Dark Magician card! Well, even though it's pretty great, I don't think it's the one most like me."_

_Yugi started to shuffle through his cards. "Okay.." he muttered, before finding the correct card and holding it up. "Ah, here it us."-Yugi flipped it around so it was facing Tea.-"This is the one, pretty cool right?"_

_Tea leaned forward towards the card. "Maha Vailo?" Tea asked._

_Yugi nodded. "He may not be as strong as the Dark Magician," Yugi said. "well not when you first look at him anyway, but if you look closer, you'll see a hidden power deep inside!"_

_Flashback end for Tea!_

_Of course! _Tea thought to herself. _It's hidden strength! _

Tea looked at Crump determined. "I'm not done yet!" Tea shouted, making Crump gasp with another weird face. "Now I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode!"

"That's weak!" Crump commented.

"Just wait I'm not done," Tea shouted. "check this out! I activate Magic Formula, raising my monster's attack points by 500!"

"You must have failed all your math courses kid," Crump said. "cause it's still to short on points to defeat my Flying Penguin."

Tea smirked. "I guess you don't know about Maha Vailo's hidden power," Tea said. "he get's 500 extra attack points for every one of my magic cards!"

"No fair!" Crump protested.

"Oh it's fair," Tea said. "Maha Vailo attack his Flying Penguin with Scared Lightning, add this up Crump!"-Maha Vailo attack with lightning, destroying Flying Penguin and hit Crump at the same time.-"Extra crispy fried penguin anyone?"-Crump twitched then pulled an angry face, with an anime angry mark on the side of his head.-"We're safe, at least for now.."

* * *

Percy's POV

Running, tunnels, Yugi, and oxygen, were the only things on my mind again.

"I-I'm freezing.." Tea's voice said, making Yugi and I come to a halt. "I don't k-know how much l-long I c-can last o-out here!"

"We're getting close!" Yami said.

I grinned and nodded. "Yep," I said. "she's getting louder!"

Yugi and I started to sprint down the hallway again and I thought about our time limit. _Time's running out. Yugi, Yami and I have to defeat more monsters to get through this stupid maze! We have to get to Tea, before it's too late!..._

"I see another set of doors ahead!" Yugi said, right before we ran inside and looked around.

"We need the three star door!" I said, then Yugi found it and I backed away slightly. "It's your turn Bud.."

Yugi drew. "Yes," Yugi said then threw the monster on the disk. "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight attack!"

"No," Yami shouted. "stop the attack!"

Yugi looked at him then at Gaia who already sent out an attack. "It's too late!" I shouted.

The attack hit a card and the attack was reflected back and luckily I jumped out-of-the-way quick enough so I wouldn't get hit. "Gaia!" Yugi shouted when Gaia was destroyed.

"That door has been armed with a trap card," Yami said. "look more closely, right under the stars!"

I looked up there and walked to Yugi's side. "Three face down cards." I said.

"Of course," Yugi said. "then that blast had to be a Mirror Force trap card."

"So," Yami said walking near us, while crossing his arms. "try again."

Yugi drew and placed another card on the disk. "I summon Gazelle!"

A monster came out and I pulled a creeped out face. "Oh that's it, he's freaky.." I muttered then inched behind Yugi.

"It looks like Dark King of the Abyss," Yami said. "a weaker monster."

"Awesome," Yugi said. "say good-bye."

"No wait," Yami interrupted. "another face down card is being activated! Now it's stronger!"

Yugi huffed in annoyance. "Then I summon Berfomet, then I'll use this, Polymerization! To form Chimera, now attack my Mythical Beast!"

I came out from behind Yugi and grinned as Dark King of the Abyss was destroyed. "Good bye!" I said cheerfully.

"Yes," Yugi cheered. "Let's go!"

Yugi and I sprinted to down the hall, I skidded to a halt and Yugi looked around a bit impatient. Once he found it, he narrowed his eyes at the door irritated.

"Patience Yugi." Yami said.

"I think Yugi lost his patience four doors ago." I scoffed.

"You must be very careful," Yami reminded. "this door has been stocked with five cards. Noah could have hidden just about anything behind that door."

"I'm taking this one." Yugi said, making me blink.

"Are you sure?" I asked, and gestured to my duel disk. "I have bit more cards than you do."

Yugi shook his head and smiled at me. "Nah," Yugi said. "I'll take it, I know you're getting tired of your memories flashing so I'll do this one."

I sent him a grateful smile and hugged him quickly. "Thanks.." I said to him, then turned to the door.

"Defeating a four star monster," Yami said. "with four face down cards is no easy task."

Yugi drew the Dark Magician and smirked. "This may do it." Yugi muttered.

"No," I said. "you can't risk him!"

"Okay," Yugi said and drew again. "then how about the heavy storm magic card! It destroys all magic and trap cards!"

I smiled at him. "Impressive." I commented.

"Nice work," Yami smiled as well. "now his monster stands alone, with no face down cards to protect it."

"Vaporize that freak Yugi!" I smirked.

"Four Star Lady Bug of Doom should do the trick," Yugi said. "it may seem weak, but watch this!"-The monster destroyed the lady bug, then the monster glowed with stars and busted into pieces.-"It automatically destroys all four star monsters!"

"Oh yeah!" Yugi cheered, fist pumping the air, making me laugh.

"Excellent move." Yami complemented.

"Thanks," Yugi said. "it's a good thing I had that little critter stashed in my deck."

I laughed again. "Well that little critter has the longest name I've ever heard of," I said, then smiled when I saw the passage way revealed. "but that's not the point, this could be the last door however, _is_ the point."

I sprinted through the door and shouted over my shoulder. "Come on!"

Yugi sprinted after me and we ran into a ice cave. Yugi and ran to the ice and saw Tea _dueling_!

"Tea!" I shouted once we got near the glass.

"This doesn't look good..." Yugi muttered, then looked at her pleading and began to shout, making me cover my eyes quickly. "Don't worry Tea, we're right here for you! Be strong!"

I put my hands down and decided not to comment.

* * *

No one POV

"And now," Crump said. "I'll summon Bolt Penguin in defense mode and place one card face down!"

"Your little turkey only has 800 defense points," Tea said. "I can stuff it and roast it with one blast! So stand back Crump, Maha Vailo attack his Bolt Penguin now!"

Crump laughed. "All my calculations were right on the money," Crump laughed. "now I activate Revenge Sacrifice, good-bye Maha Vailo!"

A bunch of red ropes circled Maha Vailo and pulled him to the card. "No," Tea shouted. "not him!"

"Revenge Sacrifice destroys the monster you used to destroy my monster," Crump said. "and now I'll defend myself with this monster, the impenetrable Defender Iceberg!"

Out of the water a giant ice monster appeared in defense mode. "Check that out," Tea said. "it's like a giant ice cube!"

"Yes," Crump agreed. "a giant ice cube with 2,450 defense points, you'll never get past that! And don't think I'm done, I'll place this face down and summon Penguin Torpedo! This little bird is a real blast kid, especially when my Deck Master special ability gives it a boost!"-Penguin Torpedo then shot into the water heading straight for Tea.-"I almost forgot, it can attack your life points directly!"

Penguin Torpedo shot out of the water and hit Tea straight on. Tea cried out in pain and smoke erupted all around her.

"**Tea!**" Yugi and Percy shouted from the ice cave, not realizing Tea couldn't hear them.

"And since you lost another chunk of life points," Crump said. "you gain another chunk of ice!"-The ice grew up to her waist and she widened her eyes with fear.-"Yes, it's quite chilling isn't it?"

Tea drew a card with shaky hand. "L-Look Crump," Tea stuttered, more cold than before. "I'm n-not out ye-et!"

Tea looked at her cards and widened her eyes even more. _These two cards won't help! _Tea thought to herself slightly panicking._ I'm out of moves!..._

"There is one thing you can do Tea," Dark Magician Girl said mentally, as she moved forward. "move me out to the playing field, trust me, it's your last hope!"

"I guess I have nothing to lose," Tea said, Dark Magician Girl winked at her secretly. "I move Dark Magician Girl to the field!"

"Don't you realize if your Deck Master is destroyed you lose?" Crump asked, then smirked. "You must have a pathetic hand to make that move! Now watch and learn I activate Ocean of Regeneration, to bring back my old friend Penguin Torpedo! This magic card allows me to bring back one water monster from my graveyard for one turn! Penguin Torpedo, attack her life points directly again!"

The torpedo like monster repeated it's actions and Yugi and Percy pounded on the ice cave. "**No!**" Yugi and Percy shouted, still not noticing or caring Tea couldn't hear them.

The smoke cleared to have ice all around her body expect her arms and her head. "Suddenly I'm in the mode for a tall glass of ice Tea!" Crump laughed. "Soon I'll go back to the real world as a free bird!"

"Leave her alone!" Yugi shouted as he hit the thick ice weakly.

"Tea!" Percy shouted, a tear running down her right eye.

"She loses this duel," Yugi swallowed. "she'll be trapped here..."

Another tear came out of Percy's eye, she may have not known the gang for long, but each and every one of them, she considered a sibling and seeing Tea like this made her want to bawl her eyes out. "It's not fair," Percy muttered. "she's not experienced enough..."

"And she's losing badly..." Yugi finished making a fist against the ice.

"Tea can win you two," Yami reminded. "by trusting herself and believing in the heart of the cards."

Percy looked up, along with Yugi, and wrapped her arms around his waist in comfort, then Yugi wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they watched the duel, never once thinking the thought of pulling away.

_I'm down to my last few life points._ Tea thought to herself panicking more._ and my Dark Magician Girl isn't strong enough to get past his defense, plus since she's my Deck Master.. if she goes, I automatically lose!..._

"Tea," Dark Magician Girl said mentally, looking over her shoulder at her. "there is one card that can save us, it's the first card you picked.

Tea gasped and as she remembered it. "Wait," Tea said in their mindlink. "is it the Sage's Stone magic card?"

"Yes Tea," Dark Magician Girl said back in their mindlink. "that's the card you need to draw."

"But," Tea said, outside their mindlink. "it could be at the bottom of my deck for all I know..."

"I will help you draw this card!" Dark Magician Girl said in their mindlink. "To do this, I must invoke my Deck Master special ability and to call upon every monster in your graveyard Tea!"

Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes, then snapped them open. "Behold," Dark Magician Girl shouted, out loud I might add. "Dark Magic energies, please hear my call, enter our graveyard and revive the monsters within!"

"What's going on?" Crump asked as Dark Magician Girl brought out the monsters from Tea's graveyard in pink orbs.

"Tea," Dark Magician Girl said in their mindlink. "I've formed a soul circle with the four monsters in your graveyard, this allows you to draw four new cards."-Tea's deck glowed pink and four cards flew out of it floating right in front of her.-"The rest is up to you."

_Let's see,_ Tea thought to herself looking at the cards. _Did I draw the card I need?_ Tea then saw the Sage's Stone magic card and gasped. _Yes, there it is!.._ Tea grabbed the card and struggled to put it in the slot. _Now to play it.. stupid ice..._

Tea finally successfully put it in the slot. "There," Tea said. "did it..so exactly what does this card do?..."

Percy put her head on Yugi's shoulder when hot sensation hit her arm, Percy yelped in surprise and pulled out of the embrace looking at Yugi's duel disk. It was glowing!

"Uh," Percy said, making Yugi look at his duel disk and making him blink a couple of times. "what's up with your duel disk?"

A giant orb of pink light appeared out of his disk then formed the Dark Magician. "My Dark Magician," Yugi said. "but how was he summoned?"

The Dark Magician went back to his little orb, then the orb busted out of the cave and went to Tea. Percy looked at the now destroyed wall. "Well," Percy said. "that may help us out of here."

"The Dark Magician?" Tea gasped as the card appeared on her duel disk. "I have no idea where he came from, but I am not complaining!"

"How? But-what?" Crump freaked out. "My caculations told me I would win this duel! This just doesn't add up at all!"

"The power of the Sage's Stone magic card," The Dark Magician Girl said outside their mindlink. "bestoys upon me to call forth the Dark Magician from any near by player's deck."

"What it can't be!" Crump shouted.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" The Dark Magician Girl shouted, before her and the Dark Magician let out two different colored blasts that went straight through Crump's defense monster and straight to him directly. Crump's life points dropped to zero, then he evaporated, like seriously evaporated into a white dust that went to the sky.

"Our task is complete." The Dark Magician Girl told her teacher, the Dark Magician. The two magicians nodded to each other before disappearing.

"Whoa," Tea said. "I won..."

It was then the ice chunk around here faded away and Tea collasped straight on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Percy's POV

I watched as Tea fell, then I looked down and saw all water, and grinned gaining an idea. I made a fist, closed my eyes in concentration, then felt that same tugging at my gut. I opened my eyes and grinned wickedly at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi?" I said, as I looked down at my rising wave that was coming up to us.

"Yeah Percy?" Yugi answered looking for a way to get over to Tea.

I wrapped an arm around his waist and grinned at him again. "You better not let go!" I said.

"Wait what?" Yugi asked.

I pointed outside our cave wall and there was my giant wave and all it's glory! "That's our ride," I said then started to walk, tugging him with me, to the wave. "come on!"

"But Percy.." Yugi said a bit warily. "That's only a wave.."

I looked at him, unwrapped my arm, stepped on the wave and held a hand out when I didn't fall. "See?" I said, waiting for him to take my hand. "Don't you trust me? All you have to do is hold on and you won't fall, I promise."

Yugi nodded, grabbed my hand and hesitantly stepped on the wave. Yugi wrapped an arm around my waist, making me blush slightly, then I commanded the wave to go to Tea, which it did. Once the wave to us to our destination, Yugi and I hoped off and I made the wave fall back into the sea. Yugi looked at me and pecked my lips. "That was awesome!" Yugi said happily.

I smiled proudly at him. "Perks of being the demigod daughter of Poseidon." I said before kneeling next to Tea, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to help her up. "Tea?" I asked.

"Tea? Tea?" Yugi asked.

I huffed annoyed by this then made a little sliver of water from the ice hit her in the face to wake her up. Tea groaned after the water had hit her and I smirked triumphantly.

"Tea?" Yugi asked, kneeling next to me. "Can you hear me?"

Tea opened her eyes and focused on Yugi and I. "Tea!" I said happily. "You did it!"

"Percy, Yugi," Tea said her voice shaky. "I was almost a human ice pop!"

Tea wrapped her arms around us, which made us open ours eyes in shock. I knew Yugi only thought of Tea as a sister, but her nails were digging into my back, on that one spot opposite of my naval. Give up? My Achilles Heal. (A/N: I think that's where her Achilles Heal is.. not too sure, so don't kill me!) "I'm so glad to see you two!" Tea cried, digging her nails even further.

I felt pain hit my body and I squeaked quietly. "Me too Tea," Yugi said. "now that we are all together, I promise it will stay that way!"

I tapped Tea's back three times as a symbol of 'time out.' "Tea..." I gasped, my body flaring with pain. "nalls.. Achilles Heal.. pain... let go.. please!"

Tea gasped and pulled away from the hug and gave a teary, but sheepish smile. "I'm sorry." Tea said.

I smiled and waved her off. "Don't worry," I said. "I'll heal myself later and besides you didn't know!"

* * *

Still Percy's POV!

"Excellent dueling Tea!" I said, while we were walking in a ice land still.

"T-Thanks P-Percy!" Tea said.

Yugi shivered. "I-I'd give a-anything," Yugi stuttered, the cold starting to get to him. "for an h-hot choc-colate!"

"M-Me too!" Tea agreed, while I just nodded.

Yugi shrugged off his jacket/coat thing and placed it on Tea's shoulders gently as if she was his sister, which made me smile. "Here," Yugi said. "take my coat."

"You're a total life saver Yugi." Tea grinned. "Thank you."

"Sure," Yugi said, then looked at the ground. "no sweat..."

"Hey," I said, placing a hand on his arm. "you're worried about everyone else, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "I'm especially worried about Tristan and Serenity,"-Yugi looked at me with his soft violet eyes, making me melt slightly inside, but I guess it was a bit noticable because Yugi grinned at me secretly, then gained another worried face.-" they are just beginners, and if they lose a duel to the Big Five, they'll be trapped here."

"You're right," Tea said, turning to us. "but if I can beat one of those creepers in a duel, so can they!"

It was then Yugi started to hop in place, making his body do like a little dance, which made me bite my tounge to keep from laughing. _What is he doing? I don't know.. but it sure looks funny!..._

"Let's just hope they found each other," Yugi said, still doing his little hops. "and are trying to figure out a way to get out of this place.. Yeah, those guys always have each other's backs, I'm sure they'll be just fine."

"Of course they are." Tea agreed, and I finally started to laugh.

The two looked at me confused and I waved it off. "Sorry," I laughed. "Yugi's little.. dance thing made me laugh..."

Tea started to laugh and Yugi blushed bright red. I pulled out my key chain and gestured for them to get back. Once they did I threw it up in the air, stepped backwards, and watched as it grew into my duffel bag and landed right in front of me. I got down on the ice, flinched at the cold, considering I was still wearing my caprese, and unzipped the bag. I pulled out a dark blue jean jacket and tossed it to Tea. "It's not the thickest jacket in the world," I said when she caught it shocked. "but it's something..."

Tea smiled at me, handed Yugi his coat back, which he put it on quickly, then Tea put hers on quickly. I zipped up the bag, heaved it upwards, tossed it, and caught it when it shrunk into its key chain, then put it in my pocket in one swift movement.

Yugi grabbed my hand, laced our fingers, and pecked my lips. "Great idea," Yugi said. "even though it was a bit late.."

I laughed. "Sorry," I chuckled. "but your little... dance thing was amusing me, so I was a bit detracted."

Tea cleared her throat and we looked at her. "Are you two.." Tea paused and point at the two of us. "like together?..."

I blushed deep red and Yugi nodded proudly, while still blushing. "Yes." Yugi said.

Tea's eyes sparkled and she launched at us in a hug. "I knew it," she squealed. "you two are so cute! Congratulations!"-Tea pulled back and grinned at Yugi.-"You picked a good girl, nice choice!"-Yugi blushed and Tea looked at me.-"You picked an awesome guy Percy, I should know! Yugi is basically my brother! You two are just adorable!"

I laughed nervously and glanced around awkwardly, which made Tea blink embarrassed. "Sorry for embarrassing you two, but it is true!" Tea said then started to walk forward. "Come on, maybe we'll find something if we keep walking!"

I nodded and pecked Yugi's cheek, tugged him forward with me, so I could catch up with Tea. "Wait up!" I called. "We have short legs!"

After about ten minutes of walking I could finally notice the cold getting to me. I shivered and my teeth clattered. Yugi let go of my hand, leaving it cold, then wrapped that arm around my waist and pulled me closer as we walked. I smiled to myself and walked as close to him as possible, enjoying his warmth.

"Hey Yugi, Percy," Tea said, turning back to us, when she saw our position she smiled, then shook her trying to focus. "its some kind of doorway!"

"Well what are waiting for," Yugi said as he let go of me, making me pout slightly, then laced our fingers together. "Let's go!"

Together we all sprinted towards the door. "I wonder where it leads!" Tea commented right before we busted in the door. We ran into some kind of court room and the blonde, Joey, turned around. "Hey," Joey said shocked. "who let in the draft?"

"Can it be?" Tea asked looking at Joey in amazement.

"It's Joey!" Yugi said with the same tone.

"Hey Yugi, Tea, Percy!" Joey said. "Where you been?"

"Dueling, running, freezing," I answered as I shivered. "what about you?"

The sound of a mallet like thing coming down and the Duel Monster, Deck Master guy glared at us. "Order! Settle down," He said. "this court is still in session if you hadn't noticed."

Yugi and Tea got big eyes and I bit my tounge to keep from laughing at their faces. "You're on trail?" Yugi asked shocked.

Joey grinned at Yugi. "I'm dueling one of the Big Five," Joey said. "and your just in time to see me wipe the courtroom floor with him."

"I believe it's my move," The Duel Monster said, then looked at us. "sit down, you three are lucky I don't have you evicted from this court room."

"This doesn't look too good," Yugi said after we sat down, me between the both of them. "Joey has no monsters and it's this guy's turn."

"Come on Joey..." I muttered to Yugi and Tea.

"I summon Curtain of The Dark Ones," Deck Master said. (A/N: This is really Johnson of the big five, but she doesn't know yet so...) "then I reveal my facedown card. Activate Polymerization, to fuse together my Mystical Elf and my Curtain of The Dark Ones, meet Kamionwizard!"

I sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "hehe.." I mumbled. "that thing is freaky..." Yugi grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, then smiled at me.

"Next I'll play the card," Deck Master said. "Sinister Justice, this allows my fusion monster to attack the turn it was summoned, now Kamionwizard attack his life points directly!"

I flinched as the duel monster slashed at Joey with his weapon and went back to his original side of the field.

"Joey!" I shouted standing up concerned.

"**Oh-no!**" Tea and Yugi shouted in unison, and standing up in unison, freaking me out a bit. "**Joey!**"

Joey leaned forward on the rail and glared at the Deck Master. "Lucky move Johnson..." Joey said panting a bit, making me blink. _Oh.. that's his name.. okay then... _

"Joey's in big trouble," Yugi said, making Tea and I look at him. "as long as Sinister Justice is on the field, Johnson gets 800 life points for every time he attacks Joey with his Kamionwizard."

Joey looked at him over his shoulder. "How's that again?" Joey asked.

Johnson chuckled. "The spiky headed pipsqueak is right." Johnson said, making me grumble some _colorful_ words in Greek.

"His life points are going up." Joey stated with shock seeping into his voice.

"And there's more," Johnson said. "I place this card facedown to seal your doom!"

"If it wasn't for that trap card," Joey said. "I would've won this duel, now that every time he attacks me he gets stronger and stronger. You planned this all along, haven't you Johnson?"

"Of course," Johnson said. "but I have far worse in store for you Joseph!"

Johnson became laughing and I felt my eye twitch slightly in anger. "Does every one of you laugh like a lunatic?" I inquired innocently.

"Ms. Jackson," Johnson snapped, making Yugi squeeze my hand protectively. "do you wish to be evicted from this courtroom?"

I only raised an eyebrow as everyone turned to look at me. "_Really_?" I scoffed with an amused smirk on my face. "Look _Judge,_ I _nearly_ blew up an _entire_ school and _did_ blow up a _mountain,_ so do you _really_ think _evicting_ me from a _courtroom_ is a good idea?"

Johnson looked away. "Very well then, idea dismissed." Johnson said, making me grin triumphantly, while he turned to Joey. "So far all the evidence points to your defeat, I find you guilty of poor dueling!"

"Oh yeah?" Joey said. "We'll just see, my move. Now I play this card, Panther Warrior in attack mode. Then, I place one card facedown. That's it for me, _Judge._"

"Hm.." Johnson hummed. "you're up to something, but oh well.. I'm not too worried. Because I have this card, ready Joseph? Reveal the magic card: Leading Question, this card adds 800 attack points to any monster that's made up of two other monsters, now my Kamionwizard is even stronger than your Panther Warrior."-Kamionwizard's attack points raised to 2,100.-"Wizard attack now!"

"Not so fast!" Joey interrupted. "You triggered my trap! Go Skull Dice! The higher I roll, the more attack points your monster loses."-The dice stopped on a six.-"Yeah!"-Johnson smirked slightly, then the dice began to spin frantically, the landed on a one, making me narrow my eyes at him.-"What? A one? No way!"

Yugi leaned forward along with me and I growled slightly, while Tea only gasped in shock. "Alright," Joey said. "I don't know how you did that, but I got my eye on you."

Kamionwizard attacked Panther Warrior destroying it. I narrowed my eyes at Johnson and gripped Yugi's hand tightly, which he did in return. "Now you have no monsters on the field," Johnson said. "and as for me, you remember my Sinister Justice card don't you? It gives me another 800 life points."

Johnson's life points raised to 1,800 and Joey growled. "Not again!" Joey complained.

"That will happen every time my Kamionwizard attacks your life points!" Johnson reminded.

Yugi and I jumped up. "Stop this guy!" Yugi shouted, while I just glared at Johnson.

Tea jumped up after us. _Little late girlie... _"You almost had him beat once," Tea said. "until he turned things around and whooped ya."

Joey turned to her and glared. "Gee," Joey said sarcastically. "thanks."

"Order in the court," Johnson said. "make your move."

Joey looked at his cards trying to find a strategy, and Johnson smirked at his silence. "What's the matter?" Johnson asked tauntingly. "Did Little Joseph use all his best monsters in the first five minutes of the duel?"

"No!" Joey shouted quickly, making me face palm in annoyance. _You just gave it away that you did.. nice one..._

"Well," Johnson said getting impatient. "make your move!"

Joey drew his card. "Alright fine," Joey snapped back. "I summon Swordsman of Landstar in attack mode, and then I'll play this, my Graceful Dice! Yeah, rise my Swordsman attack points with a high roll!"-the monster threw the dice and it landed on a six, which made Joey cheer, when it suddenly spinned out of control and landed on a one.. just like last time. Joey grabbed his head and made a funny face.-"AH! What did I do to deserve all this?!"

I bit my tounge to keep from laughing on the sight, but managed to glare at Johnson anyway. _I knew it, he's cheating.. but how?... _"I've never seen him have such terrible luck before," Tea commented, bringing me back to the real world. "poor Joey..."

I squeezed Yugi's hand and felt him squeeze back. I muttered some more curses about Johnson and glared, literally feeling my eyes turn a light emerald, but slowly getting darker.

"Oh Joseph," Johnson said, doing that stupid mallet thing. "it's my move now. Time to clear the courtroom of your monster."

"His Deck Master's special ability!" Joey gassed when his monster shrunk into a ball and disappeared, then Johnson's life points dropped to 800. "Ah!" Joey yelled, when his life points went to 600, making me flinch.

"Yes," Johnson agreed. "for the mere price of a thousand life points, I've left you defenseless. The verdict is in, you are finished! This case is coming to a close."

"It's not over yet Johnson," Joey said. "I place two cards facedown!"

"And so you do," Johnson said as he drew his card. "now..."

"Hang in there." Tea said slowly.

Johnson chuckled. "I play my Pot of Greed card," Johnson said, making me slid my hand into my pocket and pull out Riptide, leaned forward, placing Riptide on the railing and my hand over it, gripping tightly."ha! I bet you wish you have drawn this card, don't you Joseph?"-Joey growled under his breath.-"Now, I can draw two new cards, which is something you can do quite desperately."

Joey smirked. "Thanks to you, I can draw five new cards now." Joey said. "Because I activate, Gamble! Ha! You see, I have no cards while you have six! That's exactly the situation I needed for me to activate this trap card."

Tea looked at Yugi and I. "Gamble?" Tea question, making us look at her.

I nodded in conformation. "Yep," I said. "it's a risky card Tea. If it works, it can help Joey turn this whole duel around and it all starts with a coin."

Tea blinked. "And what exactly is so risky?" Tea asked again.

This time Yugi decided to answer, which I was grateful for. "Well," Yugi said, as Joey grabbed a coin from the railing that he took out of his pocket earlier. "Joey flips a coin in the air, and then he calls heads or tails, and if he's right he gets to draw five cards."-Tea 'oh'ed in realization, making me chuckled quietly.-"But if he's wrong, Joey's next turn gets skipped, and he can't afford to let that happen. It can cost him the entire duel!"

Joey gripped the coin, Johnson smirked slightly, and Joey flipped the coin in the air. Yugi and I gritted our teeth and tightened our grip on each other's hands in sync, while Tea gripped the railing with a death grip.

"Come on Joey!" Yugi shouted. "You can do this, you have a fifty/fifty chance!"

The coin fell downwards, and Joey caught it. "It's heads," Joey said right as he placed it on his palm. Joey quickly removed his hand and revealed the side, not that I could see what it was. "Come on.. Ah man! It's tails!"-Joey slumped forward defeated.-"Awah.. no fair..."

"No!" Tea said worried. "Not again!"

I gritted my teeth and squeezed Yugi's hand frightened, then gripped Riptide even harder. "This is bad.." I trailed off.

Johnson scoffed then Joey did this odd move and eventually pointed at Johnson. "Ah! It's still my move," Joey said. "and I reveal my facedown card Scapegoat!"

"Are those fuzzballs supposed to scare me?" Johnson taunted. "I'll have them dismissed from this trail in no time. Now, this ought to do for starts.. I'll play my Reinforcement of The Army magic card, allowing me to add a warrior to my hand, then I'll you Polymerization. You know why Joseph? To fuse together my Armaill and my One-Eyed Shield Dragon, meet Dragoness the Wicked Knight!"

"Wow," Joey said sarcastically. "big deal Johnson."-Joey turned serious.-"Your monster looks weak to me."

Johnson threw out a hand. "Time for my Leading Question magic card to kick in," Johnson said. "and power up my Kamionwizard as it takes down your first Scapegoat!"-Kamion attacked the orange Scapegoat and destroyed it.-"Now it will increase the power of my Wicked Knight as it tears down another of your Scapegoats!"-Wicked Knight slashed through the blue one and destroyed it as well.-"Two down and two more Scapegoats left."

"Not if I stop ya first!" Joey said, going to draw a card, but Johnson hit his mallet thing on the desk.

"Objection," Johnson interrupted. "your turn is skipped. You called 'heads' but you got tails Joseph."

Joey moved his hand to the side. "Alright then," Joey said annoyed. "go!"

"As you wish," Johnson said while drawing his card. "Now time to destroy one more Scapegoat!"-Kamionwizard's attack points went up, he attacked the pink Scapegoat, and destroyed that one.-"Now, last but not least, I'll power up my Wicked Knight one more and dismiss your last Scapegoat!"

Wicked Knight slashed through the red Scapegoat and destroyed the last one. "No," Joey said. "I'm done for!"

Johnson did that mallet thing again. "Case closed," Johnson said. "do you admit defeat?"

"No," Joey said angrily. "this duel won't be over until your life points reach zero Johnson. No way am I giving up!"

Joey then, for some stupid and odd reason, punched the railing. "Ow..." Joey muttered.

I winced. "Ouch," I said. "note to Joey, don't punch virtual railings."

Yugi smiled a bit at the sentence and Tea pretended to not have heard me. "That's right," Tea said. "don't give up. This bad luck of yours is bound to change, because it can't get any worse!"

Joey shook his head with a slight smirk. "Hey Tea," Joey said. "listen, as far as pep talks go, this is not your best work. I'm running out of options here."

I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip. "Okay let me give it a shot," I said. "well.. I usually don't give out pep talks, I usually have them given to me.. but here goes nothing. Joey, I know for a fact you can beat the court-obessed-pyshco-headed-freak, and so does Serenity! So do me a favor and get your head back in the game, and win this duel!"

Joey nodded and threw a thumbs up. "Good one for your first time." Joey praised.

I sweatdropped. "That's not focusing.." I muttered to myself.

"Yes Yugi," Yami's voice rang out behind Yugi and I, making me jump in surprise and look at him from the corner of my eye. _Oh Yugi must have thought something, and Yami must have heard it.. _"I agree. Much more. Johnson is controlling the outcome of Joey's moves, I've been sensing it from the beginning of this duel, this judge is cheating."

"I knew it," Yugi said, not that Tea payed any attention. "We've got to step in."

I looked at the both of them. "You two better," I said as I uncurled my hand around Riptide, revealing it to the both of them. "before I do."

Yami nodded and retreated into the puzzle then suddenly a white light started to come from the ceiling. "What's that light?" Tea asked.

The light went down and a body formed, it was Noah. "Wait a second," Yugi said. "that's Noah!"

I nodded in agreement and gripped Yugi's hand even tighter and quickly put up Riptide. Because I know that if I bring this out, Noah can very well vaporate me to some other place in his virtual world. _And I am NOT leaving Yugi any time so..._

"Master Noah," Johnson said shocked. "why are you here?"

"Silence!" Noah snapped.

"Yes sir." Johnson deflated.

"Noah?" Joey asked, well more like muttered, but you get the idea. "It is him.."

"Time out," Noah commanded. "stop the duel!"

"Eh?" Joey muttered.

"What the Hades?" I asked myself, not remembering this part at all.

"Noah," Johnson began to plead. "you can't sir, please! I'm only a few moves away from taking over this fools body!"

Noah glared at him. "You don't deserve that prize Johnson," Noah sneered. "not after what you just pulled."

"Huh?" Johnson gasped shocked.

"So," Joey said. "he is a cheater."

Noah turned his head to look at him. "Sad to say it's true," Noah said. "the 'Honorable Judge Man' is nothing but a fraud whose been cheating you from the very beginning. He's been using my virtual technology to tamper with your dice rolls."

Joey made a fist and I did too, my eyes going a deep emerald. "How about I tamper with your face!" Joey shouted. "Mr. So-Called-Justice! You big fat fake!"

"And I'll join you too..." I muttered darkly, Yugi only glared and squeezed my hand to calm me down, which worked.. a little.

"But Noah," Johnson pleaded. "I couldn't risk losing this! Please, you must understand me, I can't bear living in this virtual prison for one moment longer. It's torture."

"Your excuses bore me." Noah snapped at him, turning his head sharply to his servant. "I brought you five into my world with the understanding that would defeat Seto Kaiba and his little friends. But if you cheat _I_ can't prove that I'm truly more deserving than him."

I could literally imagine Kaiba saying "Deserving? More than me? Deserving of what?" I nearly laughed at the thought but contained it anyway.

"For years I've lived in Seto's shadow," Noah continued, making me raise an eyebrow, my eyes going back to normal, but clouding with confusion. "always trying to prove _I'm_ the better one. I should be the president of Kaiba Corp. not him. And it's about time that I prove to Gozaburo Kaiba he should have left the company to _me._"

There was a silence and Joey looked between him. "Eh, excuse me boys," Joey said. "if I could interrupt this quarrel for just a second, the defendant would like to speak!"

Noah looked at him annoyed. "Sorry, but this doesn't concern you." Noah said.

"Doesn't concern him?" I muttered. "It's his freaking duel!"

I was ignored by Noah, but Yugi chuckled and Joey smirked slightly. Noah turned to Johnson. "Johnson," Noah snarled. "it's time for me to do something I should have done the day I met you."

Johnson put on a horror face. "Noah," Johnson begged. "please don't!"

Joey's smirk grew. "Yoo hoo." Joey called.

Noah at him irritated. "What?" Noah asked exasperated.

"Look," Joey said. "I'm willing to forgive Judge Gruesome, as long as he agrees to duel fair and square! Noah, if he wins you still get to prove your strength and if I win, I get to prove Joey Wheeler doesn't sit back and let freaky looking frauds get the best of him."

"Fine," Noah said, then closed his eyes and looked away, smirking. Kinda like '_You don't know what you're getting yourself into, but I really don't care_'look. "Well, good luck, and I hope you understand what you just did. The stakes of this duel still stand." Noah finished then left the same way he came in.

"Well," I said. "better than shadow travel."

Yugi looked at me confused, thought better of asking, then shrugged like '_I don't want to know_', which made me grin. "Alright," Joey said, making Yugi and I look at him. "let's get on with this duel."

"You did hear Noah right?" Johnson taunted. "You lose, and I still get to escape, by taking control of you!"

"Yeah," Joey said, smirking still. "I get it."

"Then," Johnson said. "I guess you are as foolish as you look, because you are about to lose everything Joseph. And with your boy under my jurisdiction, your mind will be sentenced to wander this virtual universe without fail!"

Joey chuckled. "You've got me shaking in my boots your honor," Joey said. "you're real tough. It's too bad you can't cheat anymore Johnson."

"Touché." Johnson agreed, making me roll my eyes.

"Now,'" Joey said. "Let's finish this duel,"-Joey drew a card.-"well.. Lookie here. I think my luck is beginning to change now."

Joey turned his card around to reveal Pot of Greed. "**Alright!**" Yugi and I cheered, while Tea shouted "Yes!"

"Pot of Greed lets me draw two cards," Joey said as he drew them. "Sweet! These two bad boys here are just what I need, and now it's time to move my Deck Master. Flame Swordsman go the center of the playing field, so I can use you to attack this creep-a-zoid. But first I'll boast your power with Burning Soul Sword!"

"Not so fast," Johnson interrupted. "you need to sacrifice a monster for Burning Soul Sword to work."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you seriously think that he doesn't know how to work his own magic card?" I asked annoyed, making Joey grin in response.

"Thanks Shorty," Joey said. "first I have to sacrifice a monster, and then whatever creature is holding the Soul Sword gets more attack points, in this case that's my Flame Swordsman."

"I stand corrected," Johnson said. "but you seem to forget one major fact about your stragety that will prove to be most unfortunentant Joseph. Look at the field, you have no monsters left to sacrifice you fool! So your plan won't work!"

Johnson began laughing like a psycho and I resisted to throw Riptide in his mouth. As a sword. "I'm not through yet," Joey smirked, making me focus on him. "I still got this little number left, my Arduous Decision magic card!"

"Talk about risk!" I said shocked.

"If this doesn't work," Yugi continued. "he can lose the whole duel right now Tea!"

"But how?" she asked confused.

"Playing that magic card," Yugi said. "allows him to draw two new cards from his deck. That's when things get tough. Cause then Johnson has to pick one of those two cards, he chooses a monster, Joey can summon it. But if he chooses a magic or trap card, both cards go to the graveyard and Joey's turn is over."

Joey drew and held them out where the backs were facing Johnson, side by side. One in his right hand, one in his left hand. "Well, your choice." Joey said, still holding his hands out. "If you hadn't figured out yet, the outcome of this entire duel depends on this one move. And with Noah watching, you can't cheat! So that means our fate will be decided by chance."

Johnson smirked. "Your fate was sealed the moment we met." Johnson commented.

"Just pick a card Johnson," Joey smirk grew. "quit your stalling already. It's not a tough choice, there's only two cards. Of course, if you choose a monster, I can sacrifice it to power up my Flame Swordsman and blast away the rest of your life points."

"Yes," Johnson agreed warily. "but if I choose a magic or trap card, your Swordsman remains weak and I'll destroy it, thus winning the duel."

Joey was getting impatient now. "Come on buddy," Joey said exasperated. "what are you gonna do here? Choose, right or left hand, the time is now!"

Johnson widened his eyes and stuttered slightly, not getting anything out of his mouth. "Yeah Joey," Yugi smirked at Joey. "stay tough! Johnson is loosing his cool, he'll never be able to cheat his way out of this."

I smiled slightly. "That's true for sure." I said. "And plus, Noah won't let him."

"Come on! Pick a card already!" Tea complained, then turned to Yugi and I. "All this suspense is driving me crazy!"

I sweatdropped slightly. "Uh.." I managed, not sure what to say.

"Well," Yugi said, squeezing me hand. "if you can't take it Tea, just imagine how Joey feels right now."

We all turned to him and Joey's face was still stone hard and emotionless. "Let's do this," Joey said. "the more you put it off, the harder it's going to be. Just pick a card Johnson."

"Alright! Alright!" Joey shouted, nervous.

"Yeah?" Joey said. "I'm waiting."

Johnson pointed a shaky hand to Joey's left hand. "I-I pick your left hand." Joey stated, still a bit nervous.

Joey lifted his left hand higher than the other a bit. "Are you sure?" Joey asked, making Johnson deflate a little. "I mean _really_ sure?"

That made Johnson smirk. "I'm sure," Johnson said. "that's an old trick but a good one. However I won't be fooled by your childish antics, you asked me twice if I was sure. Your hesitation proves I made the right choice."

"If you say so." Joey shrugged helplessly.

"I've spent years and years convincing lies were the truth," Johnson said. "so you have little chance at fooling me Joseph. I'm positive I haven't picked your monster card, so this case is closed."-He did the thing with the mallet again.-"Judgement in favor of me, now please show me the card in your left hand."-Joey suddenly snickered, making Johnson widen his eyes.-"No wait!"

"Yeah?" Joey asked, his face still smirking.

"I-I," Johnson stuttered standing up abruptly. "change my mind!"

Joey put his left hand down. "The right hand then?" Joey smirked, then flipped over the card, revealing Goblin Attack Force. "That's gotta hurt."

Johnson widened his eyes and let out a shaky gasp of shock. "**Yeah!**" Yugi and I shouted, while Tea shouted. "Alright!"

"You picked my monster card," Joey said, placing the card on the duel disk. "also known as Goblin Attack Force, so now I'm able to sacrifice my goblin, then add their attack power to my Flame Swordsman! Thanks to the powers of my Burning Soul Sword!"-The goblins disappeared in a white light, then Flame Swordsman's attack points went up to 3,300 and turned gold.-"Alright, now it's time for my Flame Swordsman to attack Dragoness the Wicked Knight!"

Flame Swordsman leaped forward slashed straight through Johnson's monster, destroying it. "No. This can't be happening!" Johnson cried not believing it as his life points dropped to down to zero, then did official go down to zero. "I never lose in the courtroom. I once convinced a jury that a man who was terrified of water stole a boat!"-I opened my mouth slightly offended by that, but didn't get to say anything because Johnson continued.-"How can I be outdone by some kid?"

Johnson started to burst into pieces, like an actual duel monster and then disappeared. Joey fist pumped the air. "Aw yeah!" Joey shouted. "Look out! Who's the man?"

Tea leaned forward. "Yeah!" She shouted as Joey ran over. "Way to go!"

"Alright!" Yugi shouted, letting go of my hand and fist pumping the air with both hands, making me laugh. "That was awesome!"

Joey high-fived Tea. "Sweet duel Joey!" I cheered.

Joey then high-fived Yugi, then ruffled my hair, then widened his eyes and looked around. "Wait," Joey said. "we still need to go find everyone else."

Yugi narrowed his eyes in agreement, making me sweatdrop a bit. _Whoa, they all changed moods that quickly? Okay then..._

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "the other members of the Big Five are probably dueling them right now."

Joey turned and started to glare. "Did you say 'dueling them'?" Joey demanded. "Whose dueling?"

"They want to duel us all Joey," I reminded, making my eyes soften at him. "Everyone is trapped here."

"We are all in this." Yugi continued and Joey grabbed him by the collar, making me widen my eyes and grab his wrist.

"All of us?" Joey asked his rage starting to show, Tea shouted in protest and I growled threateningly under my breath. "That's not fair, Serenity's never dueled before! No!"

"We'll find her Joey," Yugi promised. "and we'll make sure she's okay, I promise."

"Let's get moving." Joey commanded, letting go of Yugi, jumping over the railing and sprinting to the door. "I'm coming Serenity!"

We all began to follow him. "Wait for us!" Yugi shouted beginning to sprint.

"Come back Joey!" Tea yelled. "Please!"

I laughed and ran faster. "Let's go!"

* * *

We were walking a done a cave thingy and I have to admit it was weird. It reminded me a bit of the Labyrinth, just more light and it was a bit wet..

I squeezed Yugi hand, which made him lace ours together. "Well guys," Tea said, breaking the silence. "the good news each one of us has defeated one member of the freak five. Three down, two to go."

"The bad news is," Yugi said, squeezing my hand. "we don't know where they are going to strike next."

"Or who they are going to strike next." Tea commented, making Joey frown in worry and sprint again.

"Serenity! I'm coming!" Joey called, we stopped, then sprinted after him and ran into a light. The scenery changed, they looked around confused and I noticed it was my old-new apartment.

I growled and stomped my foot in irration. "Really?" I shouted. "I thought this stopped!"

Joey looked at me confused. "What is this?" Joey asked.

I looked at him, letting of Yugi's hand and crossing my arms. "Apparently," I said. "Noah as the technology to replay my memories, and this is one of them."

A door opened in the room and the virtual past me and Paul's virtual past self walked in. Tea pointed at Paul. "Whose that?" she asked.

"My step-dad.." I answered, looking at them as they walked to my blue birthday cake. "well, his virtual past self anyway..."

My virtual past self was about to blow out the candles when the doorbell rang.

My mom's virtual past self frowned. "Who could that be?"

Joey looked at her with interest. "That your mom?" Joey asked, which made me nod. "She seems cool."

I grinned. "You bet she is."

Yugi looked at me. "So what memory is this?" Yugi asked.

I smiled at him. "My fifteenth birthday." I said.

My mom's virtual past self answered the door and gasped. Yugi, Tea, and Joey moved so they could see who it was. I stayed in the same spot, I already knew who it was. It was my dad's virtual past self. His virtual past self was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and Birkenstocks, like he usually does. His virtual past self's black beard was neatly trimmed and his sea-green eyes twinkled. He wore a battered cap decorated with fishing lures. It said NEPTUNE'S LUCKY FISHING HAT.

"And who?" Yugi asked.

I smiled. "That," I grinned. "is my father, Poseidon god of seas."

"Wow.." Joey said, looking between us. "you kinda look alike."

I smiled to myself at the comment and looked at my mom's virtual past self. "Pos-" My mom's virtual past self stopped herself. She was blushing to the roots of her hair, which made me laugh. "Um, hello."

I laughed again and Tea let out a giggle. "Hello, Sally," My Poseidon's virtual past self said. "You look beautiful as ever. May I come in?"

My mom's virtual past self made a squeaking sound that might've been either a "Yes" or "Help." I laughed again and stepped next to Yugi.

Joey looked at me amused. "I think your mother's nervous." Joey stated.

I nodded in agreement. "And she looks like a tomato." I commented, making the boys chuckle and Tea giggle.

Poseidon's virtual past self took it as a yes and came inside. Paul's virtual past self looked between my virtual past self and Poseidon's virtual past self, trying to read their expressions. Then he finally stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Paul Blofis."

"Blowfish?" Joey asked, making me snicker to myself and gesture to the scene.

Poseidon's virtual past self raised an eyebrow as they shook hands. "Blowfish, did you say?"

"Ah, no. Blowfis, actually." Paul's virtual past self corrected.

"Oh." Joey sounded embarrassed making me laugh.

"Oh, I see," Poseidon's virtual past self said. "A shame. I quite like blowfish. I am Poseidon."

"Poseidon? That's an interesting name." Paul's virtual past self commented.

"Yes, I like it. I've gone by other names, but I do prefer Poseidon." Poseidon's virtual past self said, making me laugh quietly.

"Like the god of sea." Paul's virtual past self said, making me snicker.

"Isn't he the god of sea?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," I said. "but my mom and I didn't feel it was right time for him to know about _everything_ yet."

The others nodded and looked back at the scene. "Very much like that, yes." Poseidon's virtual past self agreed, making all of us laugh.

"Well," My mom's virtual past self interrupted. "Um, we're so glad you could drop by. Paul, this is Percy's father."

"Ah." Paul's virtual past self said, though even as a virtual person, he _still_ didn't look pleased. "I see."

"Awkward..." Joey commented.

I nodded. "Yep," I said, looking up at him. "It _really_ was." That made them laugh.

Poseidon's virtual past self smiled at my virtual past self. "There you are, my girl. And Tyson, hello, son!"

"Daddy!" Tyson's virtual past self bounded across the room and gave Poseidon's virtual past self a big hug, which almost knocked off his fishing hat.

I laughed and pointed at Tyson. "That," I grinned. "is my sweet, little, cyclops, half-brother, Tyson!"

"C-Cyclops?" Tea stuttered, scared and shocked.

I put a hand on her forearm. "Don't worry," I said. "he's a good one!"

They nodded and looked at the virtual Paul, whose mouth was dropped open and was staring my mom's virtual past self. "Tyson is..."

"Not mine," My mom's virtual past self promised. "It's a long story."

"I couldn't miss Percy's fifteenth birthday," Poseidon's virtual past self said. "Why, if this were Sparta, Percy would be a woman today!"

I blinked. "I still don't know why he brung that up..." I trailed off confused with a sweatdropp, which made the laugh.

"That's true," Paul's virtual past self said. "I used to teach ancient history."

Poseidon virtual past self's eyes twinkled. "That's me. Ancient history-"

The sweatdrop got larger and I face palmed. "Okay," I said while removing my hand from my face. "that was obvious.." The others laughed again, and Yugi grabbed my hand, still laughing.

"-Sally, Paul, Tyson…would you mind if I borrowed Percy for a moment?" Poseidon's virtual past self continued.

Poseidon's virtual past self put his arm around my virtual past self and steered her into the kitchen, which we all followed. Once they were 'alone', his smile faded.

I squeezed Yugi's hand, hoping they won't have to hear all what happened.

"Are you all right, my girl?" Poseidon's virtual past self asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I guess." My virtual past self said.

"I heard stories," Poseidon's virtual past self said. "But I wanted to hear it directly from you. Tell me everything."

The scene swirled and we were once back at the cave, and I sighed in relief. "Thank the gods..." I muttered.

Joey looked at me. "Well that was odd." Joey commented.

"Yeah," I said, then glared ahead of us. "and Noah's going to keep doing that until he feels we should reach Serenity and the others."

Joey's eyes widened and he started to run forward. "Serenity!"

* * *

After about a fifteen minutes of running we slowed to a walk then walked in silence.

"No!" A scared shill scream broke the silence, making all of us freeze. It was Serenity!

"That sounded like Serenity." Tea said, with her hand over her mouth in shock.

Joey's face was frozen and his eyes held fear. I knew he was scared for his little sister, but was trying not to show it.

"Joey." Yugi said.

"What?" Joey asked.

"We'll find her." I promised.

"And we'll make sure she okay." Yugi continued.

"Serenity!" Joey called and began to sprint again, and we shouted after him in protest but sprinted anyway.

We ran for about ten minutes and we all ran in silence, all was heard was our feet hitting the floor and our breaths, until Tea broke the silence. "Does Joey have even the slightest idea where he is going Yugi, Percy?" Tea panted.

"I doubt it." I panted, still running next to Yugi.

"But at this point," Yugi continued. "his guess is good as mine."

"Hey check it out," Joey called, making me look at a light at the end of the tunnel. _Maybe their really are lights at the ends of tunnels... _"That could be the way!"

We all ran through the light, and I silently prayed it wasn't a memory. Surprising, I was met with Joey bursting through doors and we were on top of a deck thing.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked.

I looked at him amused as I stood beside him. "My question exactly."

Joey leaned over his side of the deck thing and looked over. "Serenity!" Joey called, making me look down and Serenity Wheeler and Duke Devin. "Up here!"

Serenity looked up at her brother. "It's really you?" Serenity asked.

Joey smiled. "Of course," Joey said. "who'd you expect?"

Duke relaxed and smiled at us. "Yugi. Tea. Percy." Duke said relieved.

Yugi smiled too. "Hey Duke!" Yugi said cheerfully.

I waved with my free hand. "What's up?" I asked while smiling.

"Good to see you." Tea said putting her hand on the railing.

"Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion," A voice said, making us all look at a giant metal robot. I blinked and sweatdropped. _How did we ALL miss him?... _"but I have a duel to win and virtual world to escape."

"Just as we thought." Yugi commented.

"Right Yuge," Joey agreed, making me squeeze Yugi's hand, lacing our fingers. "he must be one of the Big Five."

Tea then noticed something. "Hey," Tea said looking at Duke. "where's Tristan?"

"Yeah." I agreed, tilting my head to the side.

"Wasn't he with you?" Joey asked.

"No," Duke said, looking down then began to glare at the robot. "Tristan he's... he's gone. He lost."

We widened our eyes. "Wow." I managed as I felt my spirits break, I might have not them all for a while, but each and every one of them (expect Yugi and Yami, who are more to me.. we are a couple, mind you.) were like my siblings, and I will treat them as such. And hearing what I just heard, didn't please me much.

"H-He l-l-lost?" Tea stuttered shocked.

"Wait," Joey muttered. "that means... oh-no."

Tea slumped down to her knees and looked down at the duel. "Tristan..." she mumbled depressed.

Yugi looked down, sadness filling his violet eyes. I felt my eyes go blue in sadness and I squeezed his hand weakly and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, which he did back.

"That tin plated creep is going to be strutting around in Tristan's body?" Joey said angrily. "No way. Come on!"

Serenity looked up at us with unshed tears. "He tried his best," Serenity said. "he was only trying to protect me, and now we may never get him back."

"Ah man..." Joey muttered.

Yugi pulled away from me, but kept a arm around my waist, keeping me close. "They need help." Yugi told Joey. "You should see if you can enter the duel Joey, to take Tristan's place and help them."

Joey nodded. "Good idea," Joey said. "alright, make room for me."

"Negative," The robot said. "intruders are forbidden to duel."

"Figures." I sneered.

"Okay," Joey said, looking down at his sister. "Listen up, whatever you do, don't give up Serenity! I'm here for you, and I know you can do this."-Serenity nodded with her eyes filling with determination.-"I'm going to be your guardian angel, way up in the stands. Got that?"-Joey's eyes softened.-"Now, show 'em what you got sis!"

Serenity's eyes softened too. "Thanks Joey."

"Go get 'em!" I encouraged, making Serenity look at me with a smile and nod.

"He's all yours." Duke said to her.

"Never mess with the Wheelers, Tin Man!" Joey shouted.

"I'm afraid it's too late for all of you." The robot said, while Serenity got up and went to her spot.

Serenity glared at him. "This ones for Tristan," Serenity said as she drew her card. "Now.."

"Yes?" The robot snapped impatient.

"Serenity," Duke said. "you already know everything you need in order to beat this guy."

"Right," Serenity said. "I sacrifice Lady Panther to summon Marie the Fallen One. Good.."

Serenity looked at her cards for a while, then her Deck Master floated next to her. "Serenity." She (the Deck Master) said.

"Is that you?" Serenity gasped, looking at her Deck Master.

"Fear not Serenity," The Deck Master said. "as your Deck Master, I carry with me a very special ability, the power of fusion. I have the power to fuse two or more of your monsters together, without the need of a Polymerization card."-Serenity smiled and looked at her hand.-"But, you have to discard one card first to activate my ability."

Serenity nodded and grabbed a card. "Now feast your eyes one this little number Nesbitt," Serenity said, making me look at the machine. _So that's his name... _"First, I'll dispose of this so then I can activate the special ability of my Deck Master."

The Deck Master opened her two eyes and spread out her arms. "Fusion vision go!" The Deck Master said.

"Goddess with The Third Eye," Serenity said. "fuse together Marie the Fallen One and The Forgiving Maiden to form St. Joan!"

"Impressive." Nesbitt admitted. "but I'm afraid your monster isn't powerful enough to take me on."-Then one monster began to glow, causing St. Joan to glow.-"This can't be. What's going on?"

St. Joan's attack points boasted up to 3,200 and the two monsters stopped glowing. "Awesome," Duke said. "Command Angel's special power kicked in. It raises the attack power of every Fairy monster on the field, including St. Joan."

"Thanks to Tristan's monster card," Serenity smiled. "we can still do this."

"Now," Tea said, pulling herself up. "her St. Joan has 3,200 attack points."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "but Nesbitt's Perfect Machine King still has more points."

I gritted my teeth. "St. Joan needs another power boost." I said.

"But how can she get that?" Tea asked.

Yugi leaned forward and looked at the duel closely. "Tristan's card," Yugi looked down at them and raised his voice a bit so they could hear him. "Hey guys! Listen, I think I know how you can do this! But you're going to need Tristan's help! Trust me on this!"

"How can Tristan help us?" Serenity asked sadly. "He's not.. with us anymore."

_Wow, _I thought with a sweatdrop._ Way to make him sound dead... _"No more conversation," Nesbitt interrupted. "make your move, now."

Duke looked down in thought, gasped out loud, looked at the facedown card Tristan left, and narrowed his eyes. "Now I activate my Deck Master's special ability." Duke said.

"What?" Nesbitt asked, shocked or confused, I couldn't really tell.

"Strike Ninja," Duke commanded. "do your stuff. Activate the card Tristan left facedown on the field."

"No!" Nesbitt shouted.

Duke put two cards in the slot for the graveyard. "Just gotta ditch two cards first," Duke said, making me bit my lip to keep from giggling at his word choice. "and hope Tristan left us something worth using, I guess it's time to find out now."

"This better work." Joey muttered to himself.

"Go," Duke ordered. "Strike Ninja! Raise his face down card!"

Strike Ninja did a series of hand motions and the facedown card raised itself. "He left his Rare Metal Soul!" I said, smiling a wide smile.

"Well," Duke said. "looks like Tristan came through after all. Too bad for Nesbitt, Rare Metal Soul raises St. Joan's attack points by one thousand!"

The card busted into pieces and St. Joan's attack points bounced up to 4,200. "That's impossible." Nesbitt denied.

"Now their attack points are tied." Joey commented.

"What happens?" Tea asked.

I rolled my eyes. "**Just watch.**" Yugi and I said in unison, then smiled at each other.

Duke looked at Serenity. "Okay," Duke said. "do the honors Serenity, get rid of this rusty old pile of junk once and for all!"

"Alright," Serenity said, then turned to her monster. "Go St. Joan, and attack the Perfect Machine King now!"

St. Joan did the odd movement with her sword, crouched, wings appeared on her back, and charged/flew at Nesbitt. Who in return aimed a punch at the incoming monster, and both of their attack points dropped to zero.

"Since Perfect Machine King is his Deck Master," Yugi said. "he automatically loses the duel!"

"Yeah!" Joey celebrated. "Way to go sis!"

"You fools," Nesbitt bit said, as he began to be destroyed, just little by little. "I may be going offline, but I won Tristan's body."

"No.." Tea muttered.

"You can't do this!" Joey shouted.

"That isn't fair!" I protested.

"Let him go you creep!" Yugi yelled.

"Negative," Nesbitt said. "he's my ticket out of this virtual prison, I'm finally free." Nesbitt evaporated, but he was laughing though, in a creepy way. The holograms disappeared and Duke and Serenity collasped to their knees.

"That mechanical snake in the grass." Duke cursed, making me raise an eyebrow, already heading down the stairs to him.

"I don't believe it," Serenity said. "they have his body, and it's my fault."

Joey jumped down from the railing on an edge, then another, until he was on the ground, then ran next to his sister. "Are you alright Serenity?" Joey asked.

Serenity turned around and hugged her brother crying, which made him hug her back. "Joey," Serenity sobbed. "we won the duel, but why didn't that bring Tristan back?"

Yugi and I wrapped Duke's arms around our shoulders and helped him over to them, while Tea followed behind us silently. "I don't know," Duke said to Serenity. "but we'll get him back."

"I'm glad we're all back together you guys." Tea commented quietly.

"Now we just need Tristan." Joey said, and I bit my lip in agreement.

* * *

We all walked out of this strange garage we found and Serenity looked back at it sadly. "Poor Tristan.." Serenity sighed.

"Don't worry Serenity," I said. "the Big Five said they had him in some kind of holding area, we just have to find him before they take over his body."

"That's right Shorty," Joey said. "and then his mind will be trapped somewhere in cyber space. We have to get him back, now."

We walked around for a while until I heard a scream of surprise and fear. I stopped and everyone looked at me. (I wasn't holding Yugi's hand.) I looked at them, uncapped Riptide, and ran the direction I heard the scream.

"What's going on?" Joey shouted. "Percy!"

I turned my head. "Follow me!" I shouted back. "I heard something!"

So, we all ran and saw Mokuba, Tristan, and Kaiba, but Tristan was gritting his teeth and holding a sharp stick.

"Look," Yugi said, stopped beside me. "It's Tristan."

"And Kaiba," Tea said. "and Mokuba."

"Yugi," Kaiba said shocked. "Percy."

Joey smiled as we all came to a stop. "Tristan," Joey grinned. "I knew we would track you down pal!"

"Are you okay?" Serenity asked, her eyes flooding with relief.

Tristan's eyes hardened to a glare at us. "Why don't you kids run along?" Tristan growled, but it wasn't exactly his voice, it was Nesbitt's!

I held Riptide threateningly and stepped forward. "Uh," I said. "I don't think that's Tristan."

Joey looked at me. "What are you talking about Shorty?" Joey demanded.

"Wait Joey," Serenity said. "I think she's right."

'Tristan' chuckled. "Yes," 'Tristan' said. "I've taken over your friends body, and now that's over."-'Tristan' looked at Kaiba.-"I can take care of you! En Garde!"

Nesbitt, I just literally figured out, lunged at Kaiba, who side-stepped, grabbed a pole and held it out in defense. Nesbitt quickly knocked it the side and chuckled at Kaiba.

"Why are you doing this?" Kaiba demanded.

Nesbitt chuckled again. "Cause," Nesbitt said. "you need to pay for what you did to me. Goodbye."

Nesbitt raised his weapon to strike Kaiba, when I launched forward and blocked his attack with Riptide. I pushed him backwards, which made him stumble and hold out his stick thing.

"You want to play swords?" I taunted, twirling Riptide dangerously, my eyes going emerald. "Let's play."

Nesbitt snarled in irritation and launched at me, which made me block, twirl Riptide, while the weapons were locked together. When I did the twirl around him, I managed to shock him into going frozen for a couple of seconds. I got a couple of feet in front of Kaiba for protection. Nesbitt sneered at me and held out his stick and I twirled Riptide, when suddenly a robot monkey attached itself to Nesbitt's head. Nesbitt let out a yelp of surprise, fought with the monkey for a while, then pushed it off himself. The thing is when he did that, he pushed himself backwards and crashed through a wall, by himself, mind you.

The others came beside me and then Tea looked at me shocked. "Percy," Tea said exasperated. "that's still his body!"

I capped Riptide, put it in my pocket, and held my hands up in defense. "Hey!" I said. "He did that himself!"

Tea, Serenity, and I all went to the wall Nesbitt crashed himself into and some light turned on. It's kinda reminded me of headlights. We heard the sound of an engine, and Nesbitt's voice said: "Pardon me.". I quickly pushed Tea and Serenity and ducked down myself, I heard a _whoosh_! And saw two tires land in front of me, then I quickly stood up. Nesbitt almost freaking ran over us with a motorcycle!

"Seto!" Mokuba screamed as the motorcycle nearly landed on Kaiba, who jumped out-of-the-way just in time.

Nesbitt threw his arm out and snatched Mokuba, who screamed in protest. "Kaiba," Nesbitt said as he started to drive away. "I've taken something from you, so we're even now."

"Come back!" Kaiba shouted. "Right now!"

Nesbitt broke through something else and we all ran to where it dropped off into a tunnel. "Too late," Joey said. "he's gone."

"Mokuba!" I screamed, I heard another engine, I pushed Yugi and Joey to the wall and made room for Kaiba on a motorcycle to get past.

"What's with motorcycles trying to run people over?" I asked myself and moved away from them.

"What now?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba's after the fake Tristan," Joey said. "so we gotta find where the real one is."

Serenity ran next to her brother. "Joey's right." Serenity agreed.

We heard a monkey sound and we all turned to that robot monkey. "It's that robot runt again." Joey commented as the little monkey did a happy dance.

We all walked closer. "I don't trust this little rat." Joey stated, as Serenity and I smiled at the little monkey.

"He's a monkey," Serenity said. "how dangerous can he really be?"

She went to go touch it, when Duke put out a hand. "Don't touch it Serenity," Duke warned. "for all we know this chimp can be a trap."

The monkey exclaimed angrily and Joey nodded. "Good point Duke," Joey said. "we should just take this guy apart."

"Yeah," Duke agreed. "we can just unscrew it's head and take out the bateries."

I sweatdropped as the monkey stepped back scared. "Uh.." I said to them. "wouldn't that be considered animal cruelty?"

"No way!" Serenity protested to her brother. "don't you lay a finger on him!"

"What's the problem Serenity?" Joey asked looking at her oddly like _**'**Why aren't you agreeing? It's the best idea ever!_'

"This little guy risked his life to save Percy and Kaiba!" Serenity protested, I raised an eyebrow at that statement, but didn't comment.

"I guess that's a good thing." Joey admitted.

"And just look at him," Serenity kneeled down and put out a hand. "Hi...he's adorable!"

The monkey let out a cute squeal of happiness and launched itself into Serenity's arms. "Just do me a favor okay?" Duke said, making me look at him. "keep that thing out of my face."

The monkey exclaimed angrily again and Yugi squeezed my hand to get my attention. "Okay," Yugi said. "we got to get going guys. The Big Five might have Tristan's body, but his mind must be here somewhere."

The monkey started to point repeatedly at himself and Joey glared at it. "Zip it!" Joey yelled at the monkey. "I got my eye on you, you robot parasite!"

The monkey ironically glared back at him and Serenity moved to where the monkey wasn't facing Joey anymore. "Joey," Serenity scolded. "stop!"

I laughed to myself, went back to the hole in the building where Kaiba and Nesbitt found the motorcycles and saw something that made me grin. "Hey guys?" I called.

I heard them run over to me and I smiled pointed at my discovery. "I think I found something."

* * *

We were all driving along the highway on a green virtual pickup truck and I smiled to myself as Yugi looked around, sitting on his knees next to me. It was Joey driving, and the rest of us in the very back.

Duke smiled at me. "Good thing Percy found this virtual pickup truck." Duke said.

Yugi turned to look at Duke. "Yeah," Yugi agreed. "beats walking that's for sure and it should help to find-" Joey suddenly stopped the truck causing Tea to fall on the floor, and me to crash into Yugi, and Serenity to crash into Duke. Yugi and I blushed as held me close to him, and Serenity and Duke blushed as well, and then the monkey tried to attack Duke making him and Serenity separate quickly.

I popped my head in the little door/window thing and looked at Joey. Yugi leaned over the side and looked at him through the window that was rolled down. "Why'd you stop the truck Joey?" Yugi asked him.

"Look Yuge," Joey said. "what is that?"

I blinked, pulled my head out from the window thingy and looked up in the sky. "Oh," Yugi said in amazement. "wow."

I nodded in agreement speechless. Duke stood up and looked at the flying spacecraft that was going away. "It looks like some kind of rocket." Duke commented.

We stayed in the same spot watching the debree fall back to th Earth and land in the water, which really made me mad. I could hear all the screams of surprise from the fishes and them screaming of fear as they fled away.

"So what was that thing?" Tea asked.

"Some kind of virtual rocket I guess." Joey answered.

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. "but who do you think launched it?"

"The Big Five." Duke answered as if it was obvious.

"We're looking for Tristan remember?" Serenity asked.

I looked back at her and saw the monkey scratching the back of his head when suddenly Tristan's voice rang out. "Let's face it," Tristan's voice said. "I'm way better than that Romeo wanna be Duke Devlin."

Duke looked us confused. "Weird," Duke said. "I could have sworn I just heard Tristan's voice."

I nodded in agreement, and Tea looked at Duke and the monkey. "It came from him."

The monkey continued to scratch his head and the voice rang out again. "If I stay stuck in the robot monkey body for too long," Tristan's voice said, making all of us widen our eyes and Yugi and I inch closer to him. "I may start chow downing on bananas and bugs."

Yugi blinked at Monkey Tristan. "Uh?" Yugi asked. "Tristan?"

I blinked as well, resisting the urge to poke him. "Are you in there?"

The Monkey Tristan put his hand/paw down. "Did I just say that out loud?" Monkey Tristan wondered.

Joey came out from the mini door/window and snatched Monkey Tristan from Serenity. "Come here!" Joey shouted, glaring at him. "Who are you? I don't trust you one bit Ape Boy!"

Monkey Tristan sweatdropped. "Joey," Monkey Tristan said. "it's me!"

Joey shook Monkey Tristan's little body. "I think you're a spy sent by Noah!"

* * *

Soon enough we're driving down the highway again settled in the back on the truck. Serenity was in the left corner, Tea on her right and Duke on Tea's right. Yugi was in his own little corner and I was on the left of him on my knees and leaning my head on his shoulder. Monkey Tristan however, was a different story. He had is own little corner and was tugging on the leash Joey made him angrily.

"Hey, I'm a monkey!" Monkey Tristan complained. "Not a mad dog!"

Duke looked at him annoyed. "With the Big Five running around," Duke said. "we're not taking any chances."

"I'm telling you," Monkey Tristan said in the same tone, but with more plead in it. "it's me! Give some chimp some slack!"

I giggled and layed my head on Yugi's chest, who in return grinned to himself and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. Duke looked at us oddly and blinked. "Are you like.." Duke paused. "a couple or something?"

I smiled and nodded, while Yugi nodded with pride shinning brightly in his violet eyes. "Yep!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Joey shouted and slammed on the brake quickly, turned around and stared at us oddly.

"What's the problem?" I asked him confused.

Joey pointed at us. "How- But- You two-Why-When-WHAT?" Joey cried frustrated.

Serenity giggled to herself at her brother and Tea did the same at Joey's actions. I looked at Yugi confused. "Did you hear any question?" I asked. "Cause I didn't understand if there was a question at all..."

Yugi shook his head and looked at the sputtering Joey. "What's the question Joey?" Yugi asked.

Joey turned around and started driving again, but looked at us through the review mirror. "Why didn't you tell me Yuge?" Joey asked in mock hurt. "I would have liked to know who your first official girlfriend is!"

I blinked and laughed, while Yugi blushed bright red and smiled at him sheepishly. "Sorry," Yugi said. "I thought you knew.."

Joey shook his head and smiled at us and looked back at the road. "Congrats anyway." Joey said, not even looking at us.

"Thanks." I said and snuggled closer to Yugi, while the others who didn't know about us said there complements and Yugi said 'thanks' or 'thank you' to them as well.

About ten minutes later, Joey warned us he saw the road cut off and we all got ready to jump out of the pickup truck. Joey quickly stopped the truck and we all hoped out and Yugi and I looked out and saw Kaiba _dueling_ now!

"Kaiba!" I shouted.

Kaiba turned around and looked at me. "Percy!" He shouted back.

"Shorty, Yugi," Joey said, catching Yugi and I's attention. "Kaiba's up against one of the most baddest Deck Masters."

I looked at the opponent's Deck Master and narrowed my eyes. "You're right Joey," Yugi agreed. "it's Jinzo!"

"And you know what that means," Joey said. "don't you?"

"I sure do," I said, trying to resist to growl my next words. "it means that Kaiba's trap cards are totally useless!"

"Oh-no," Tea said. "it's like playing with half a deck!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm done with this chapter! Yeah! Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and followers! I really like this chapter and sorry for all the authors notes in there I just wanted to clear a couple of things up... DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!.. and that should be it..-J.J.**


End file.
